The Elemental Protector
by AlwaysImaginative01
Summary: Jade is the protector of the ninja, she just hasn't really realized that yet. Follow her as she finds out who she really is and her adventures as she tries to do what she was made to do. Protect the ninja. (If you haven't seen the 5 season, there are spoilers starting from Chapter 47!)
1. Rise of the Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters, but I do own my character :D**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Hi there! My name is Jade and I'm a protector. A protector of what? I'm not sure about that. You see, I was never told who or what to protect, I was kind of left to find that out for myself. As protection, I took the form of a wolf. For a year, I was wandering around the land that was known as Ninjago searching for purpose until I was found by an elderly man with a white beard. We had met in a place where I assumed he lived. He took me in and gave me a home. Apparently his name was Wu, Sensei Wu to be exact. He had figured out that I was not actually a wolf but a human. I thought he would kick me out but he accepted me. From then on, I was able to be in my human form without any worry. Sadly, this didn't last long since Sensei brought 4 guys and a girl to our home. I was pretty much hidden from them until I got used to being in my wolf form again. Though I could make an illusion, it takes up a lot of my energy depending on how long I keep the illusion. I'll be revealed to the boys one day..._

 **Chapter 1: Rise of the Snakes**

It was afternoon in the land of Ninjago.

I was taking a nap in Sensei's room while he was meditating. I was peacefully sleeping when I heard the sound of a few people talking. I opened my eyes and looked at Sensei. He must've heard the sounds as well because he stood up and walked out of the room.

I let out a small yawn and stretched before sitting up.

It was a usual day for everyone. Ever since I heard that Garmadon had disappeared through a vortex, there was peace in Ninjago.

Of course, since there was peace and no crimes, the ninja have doing nothing but playing video games.

I shook my head at the thought.

"They should really be training like Sensei said..." I mumbled.

I stood up and quietly walked around the room. Since I have been instructed to stay inside Sensei's room whenever the ninja or the girl were around, which was pretty much everyday, I would get bored pretty easily. It was annoying...

As I continued to walk around quietly, I heard rapid footsteps pass the room.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked quietly.

A few minutes later, I heard more footsteps.

"What's going on?" I asked once again.

Another few minutes later, Sensei came in and I could tell he was distressed.

"Sensei, what's going on? You look distressed.." I said.

"Garmadon has returned." He answered.

"What? But you told me he disappeared through a vortex." I told him.

"He did. I'm not sure how he returned but I'll try to find out how he managed to return." Sensei said.

I nodded. "May I go outside?" I asked.

"Hm.." He said as he thought about it for moment before nodding his head. "You may go outside but when the ninja get back you must come back." He explained.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course Sensei. Thank you." I said before exiting the room, leaving Sensei alone.

As I walked to the place where the training course was, I was thinking about why Sensei wouldn't allow me to be seen by the others. There must be a reason. I don't know why I had to practice being in my wolf form again. Wouldn't it just be easier to meet them instead of hiding? No wait...that doesn't make sense or does it?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up to see that someone was already at the training course.

I went to get a closer look and noticed it was the girl!

I quickly changed into my wolf form and hid, watching the girl with curiosity. I wondered why she was doing the training course while I watched.

I guess I was watching her for awhile because before I knew it, the ninja had come back. Quickly, I got up and ran back to Sensei's room. Before leaving, I heard them mention something about a tournament.

I sat down in the corner and changed back into my human form. I stared at the wall in front of me as I took a deep breath. "That was close.." I whispered.

I heard the sound of fighting coming from outside and just ignored it.

"Probably just the ninja..." I mumbled.

For a few minutes, I listened to the sounds of fighting when suddenly the sounds stopped.

"Huh?" I said and looked back to see that Sensei was gone.

Suddenly, I heard Sensei's voice coming from outside and he didn't sound pretty happy. After a minute or two, Sensei came back sat down in front of the Spirit Smoke. I decided not to say anything in fear of interrupting something and just watched.

All of a sudden, Sensei gasped and looked up before he walked outside the room again.

"This can't be good..." I mumbled and walked over to the door, trying to hear what he was saying. I heard the mention of the Serpentine and gasped.

I heard the ninja leave and cautiously stepped out of the room. I walked outside to where Sensei was and stood next to him.

"Sensei, I heard about the Serpentine, are they really back?" I asked.

Sensei remained quiet for a moment before he replied. "It is true. I saw the Serpentine in the Spirit Smoke and you know that the Spirit Smoke doesn't lie." He said.

I nodded.

Sensei sighed. "I'm going to go after them. You stay here and watch the monastery while I'm gone."

I nodded once again. "Yes Sensei."

Sensei nodded back at me and headed out the door.

I turned into my wolf form and began to pace around.

 _'This is bad. This is bad! The Serpentine are back! This is not good! If the Serpentine are back, who knows what will happen?! Bad things! Who in their right mind would find the tombs and release them?!'_ I thought as I paced around.

I continued to think about the bad things that could happen with the Serpentine being back.

I must've been thinking for a long time because suddenly I heard the main door open and a voice.

"Sensei, what is a wolf doing here?" The voice said.

* * *

 **Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this! This story will follow the episodes but I might add a one-shot (I'm not sure what to call it XD) that takes place between the episodes or just a random one-shot I thought of. Sorry if it wasn't good, I kind of wrote this at night :3 Please let me know what you think :D**

 **~AI**


	2. Minisode 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character :)**

 **Minisode #1: Meetings and Discoveries**

I quickly turned my head to see that the ninja, the girl, and Sensei Wu were standing right in front of me.

 _'This is not good...'_ I thought as I turned my body to face them.

I looked at Sensei and we stared at each other for a minute before he nodded at me and turned to face the ninja and the girl.

"This wolf is, what you can call, a special companion of mine. Her name is Jade." Sensei Wu told them as he held out his hand towards me.

I slowly walked over to Sensei and touched his hand with my snout before sitting down beside him, looking over at the others.

The others looked at Sensei Wu before looking at me. I looked down at the ground, feeling kind of awkward with them just staring at me.

After a few minutes of silence, someone finally spoke.

"Well, I think she looks wonderful." The girl said as she walked over to me.

I looked up at the girl and stared as she knelt down in front of me with her hand out.

"Hi there Jade, my name's Nya." The girl, Nya, said to me and proceeded to pet me. I growled a bit but stopped, letting her pet me.

It actually felt good and I couldn't help but nuzzle her hand.

Nya smiled and continued to pet me.

After a few minutes, the ones in red and blue walked over and stood by Nya. The ones in black and white soon followed. Sensei room a few steps back to give the others some room.

I looked at each of them before looking back at Nya.

Suddenly, I felt Nya's hand move away from my head and was replaced by another. I looked at the owner of the hand and found that the blue one was now petting me.

"Hello, my name's Jay." He introduced.

We both made eye contact before I felt a slight pain in my head and closed my eyes. I felt Jay move his hand away from my head. When the pain went away, I opened my eyes and looked at the others. They had taken a few steps away from me and had shocked looks on their faces. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why they looked so shocked. I looked over at Sensei who just made a gesture to which I didn't understand.

After moments of trying to figure out what they were shocked about, I looked down at myself and my eyes widened.

Instead of my usual gray fur, it had became black with strange electrifying blue markings. I looked at my tail and saw that there was lightning moving around it as well as my paws.

 _'What the heck happened?!'_ I thought.

"Woah...that...was...the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" I heard Jay exclaim excitedly.

Jay ran over to me and began to pet me again.

"Sensei, what happened?" The one in white asked.

"Hm...I'm not sure. I have never seen this before." Sensei answered, examining my new wolf form.

I was experimenting my new form while the others watched.

I wagged my tail in an excited motion and suddenly had the urge to run. I stood up an began to run around. I felt that my speed had increased and soon came to an abrupt stop.

 _'Woah...I think I have gained a boost of speed in this form.'_ I thought.

"I think that Jade had adapted to Jay's element by changing her form." I heard Sensei say.

"Forms? Do you think she has other forms?" The one in white asked again.

"Well, there is one way to find out." Sensei answered before looking at the others.

The one in white nodded before slowly walking over to me. He had a hand extended out towards me.

"Hello there friend. My name is Zane." The one in white said as he petted me.

Like Jay, we looked at each other for awhile before the same pain in my head returned and I once again closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked down at my paws and saw that my fur had changed its color again. My black fur had changed to cool white and the blue markings had changed to a lighter tone. There were also bracelet like things made of ice around my paws.

Experimentally, I lifted my front paws and then hit the ground. Suddenly, ice surrounded me.

My eyes widened as I looked around me.

 _'I did this?!'_ I thought as I somehow managed to get out of the ice circle.

I then looked over at the others and noticed that they had, yet again, taken a few steps away from me. Once again, they looked surprised.

I slowly walked over to them and sat down.

They looked at each other before they nodded at one another. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what they were doing.

The one in red took a step towards me. I already knew what he wanted to do and walked over to him. He smiled and placed a hand on my head.

"My name's Kai." He told me quietly.

I closed my eyes and the pain came back yet again but this time it didn't hurt that much. Probably because I've already experienced it twice.

Once again, my form had changed.

My white fur had changed to black again with fiery red markings. I looked down at my paws and noticed that there was fire trailing behind them. I then looked at my tail. My tail looked like it was made of an endless flame.

 _'This is pretty cool...'_ I thought.

I then walked over to the ice that I had created earlier and placed a paw on it. The ice melted instantly.

 _'That could be a problem.'_ I thought again.

I proceeded to melt the rest of the ice circle. Once I was done, I walked over to the others.

The one in black then walked over to me and carefully patted me on the head. He probably did that because I was probably burning hot.

"And my name's Cole." He told me.

I closed my eyes and opened them.

My black fur had became earthy brown and the markings became a leaf green. Like my ice form, I had bracelet like things around my paws that were made of rocks. My tail now looked like it was a large leaf.

I tilted my head to the side and lifted my front paws before hitting the ground, causing a small earthquake.

I smiled and walked over to Sensei. I closed my eyes and changed back into my normal wolf form.

"Well I think we have discovered a lot today. Let's head inside." Sensei said and walked inside the monastery. The others followed, leaving me alone outside.

I smiled to myself, thinking about what happened today.

 _'I finally met them and figured out that I have different forms. I wonder what else I'll discover with them.'_

My smile grew at the thought of finally being able to be seen by them and possibly hanging out with them.

 _'Wonder if they'll ever see me in my human form...'_ I wondered and just shrugged before heading inside with the others.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a lot. I hope you all enjoyed the first Minisode! Thanks to BeckTheProgram for letting my know what a chapter between episodes are called! Oh and thanks to Darkrainbow and MowsTrap for the kind reviews! :D**

 **~AI**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character :)**

 **Chapter 2: Home**

I was sitting on the roof of the monastery in my wolf form while I was watching the ninja train, surprisingly. While they were training, I noticed that Zane was acting a bit different from the others.

He suddenly got up and made his way over to where Cole was. He took Cole's scythe and hit one of the plank dummies, causing it to break. He then did Spinjitzu, making part of the training area become ice. While he did that, it disturbed Kai from his training.

 _'Why did he do that?_ _'_ I thought curiously.

I then looked over at the remaining three ninja and saw that they were talking to Sensei, who I didn't even realize came out.

 _'They're probably talking about Zane's behavior.'_ I thought as I made my way off of the roof and onto the ground.

I sat down in the shade and just watched the others talk.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Mail!" The three ninja exclaimed as they ran over to the door to get their mail.

As they did that, I noticed that Zane didn't go and join the others. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Hey Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay suddenly asked, looking towards said ninja.

"I don't remember my parents, I've been an orphan all my life." Zane answered.

 _'I know how that feels...'_ I thought.

I never really knew who were my parents were. I probably didn't even have any parents or did I? Now that I think about it, I don't even remember seeing my parents at all... I shook my head and looked to see Kai and Jay look at each other for a moment before turning back to Zane.

"You mean you never had a home?" Kai asked.

Zane shook his head sadly.

"The monastery is your home now." Sensei told him.

Zane turned and walked away, Sensei watching him as he did so. I felt bad for Zane because I knew how he felt. Sensei, Jay, and Kai soon headed inside, leaving me alone once again. But I didn't mind.

I decided to practice on switching between my forms.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on changing my form. I felt could feel myself changing and when I opened my eyes, I looked down to see that I had changed into my fire wolf form.

 _'At least I'm changing my form...'_ I thought and changed my form again to my lightning form.

Then I changed to my earth form then finally my ice form.

 _'Yes! I did it!'_ I thought happily and took a step forward.

Which was a pretty bad idea because I didn't realize that I had made ice underneath me and slipped, falling onto my face.

 _'I have to really control my abilities in each form...'_ I thought and that's exactly what I did.

After melting the ice, I practiced controlling my abilities in each form.

First was Fire since I was already in that form. I tried controlling how hot my body would be, which sort of ended up setting the floor below me on fire. Looks like I have to keep working on that...

Next was Ice. I tried to put out the fire by creating some ice. It worked but I ended up freezing part of my body in the process. I need to work on this as well...

Third was Earth. I somehow managed to change my form while I was frozen. I used my strength to break the ice. I broke the ice but ended up causing another small earthquake. Whoops...

Last was Lightning. I ran around the training area to test out my boost of speed. Everything was going good until I suddenly lost control and crashed into a pole. I then somehow managed to shock myself in the process.

In the end, I still had a lot of practice ahead of me. But hey, practice makes perfect right?

0o0o0o

It was now nighttime and I was sitting outside in the training area, in my human form, while the others were inside eating dinner.

I had already ate dinner while I was alone so I took the chance to get some peace and quiet outside. I stared up at the moon with a smile. I was thinking about my new friends as I stared up at the moon. Even though I had only met them yesterday, I could tell that they were all unique in their own way.

I could tell that Cole is the leader of the group, he seems pretty calm and I could possibly note that he is quite intelligent.

I could see that Jay is the most upbeat in the group and likes to talk a lot. Which can sometimes be quite annoying...but he I can tell that he's a good friend.

Zane is the different one in the group. He doesn't seem to have that much of a humor and doesn't seem to have..um..good social skills. But he is the most polite and respectful out of the others, especially towards Sensei Wu.

Kai is the hothead of the group and can be quite reckless. I can tell that he is also quite stubborn, but that could be an advantage depending on how you view it.

Then there's Nya, who I found out was Kai's younger sister. I don't much about her but I know that she could handle herself. I'm also not sure about her relationship with her brother but I'm guessing it's a good one.

I'll probably learn more about them as I continue to hang out with them.

I continued to think about them until I heard someone coming. I quickly changed into my wolf form and sat down, looking at who was coming outside. It turned out to be Zane. He had a pink apron on and was covered with food.

I bowed my head at him as a greeting.

He patted my head in response and walked out the main gate.

Curious, I followed him and saw him take off his pink apron, throwing it in the trash. He looked up at the sky for a moment before the sound of a bird caught our attention. We looked up to see a falcon on the branch of a tree. I watched as Zane tilted his head to the side. The falcon copied him. Zane shook his head in I think disbelief. The falcon copied him once again. Then, Zane moved his arms and feet up and down. I watched as the bird copied his movements once again.

 _'Woah...'_ I thought.

The bird then moved along the branch before it flew off.

Zane looked towards the monastery for a moment before he looked at me.

"Come on Jade, let's go follow it." Zane told me before he ran down the mountain.

I looked at the monastery before I followed him down the mountain. We followed the falcon as it was leading us through a forest.

 _'Where is it leading us to?'_ I thought.

We then came to a sudden stop. I looked ahead to see a huge treehouse looking building. There were snakes everywhere and I heard a voice that I haven't heard before, it sounded like a boy.

The falcon let out a cry and me and Zane looked up at it. It made a gesture that I didn't really understand. But Zane seemed to understand what it was trying to say.

"Thank you my mysterious friend. Come on Jade, let's go back to the monastery." Zane said as he looked at me before he ran started to head back.

0o0o0

The next day, the ninja had headed towards the place where me and Zane had stumbled upon, thanks to the falcon.

I was back in the training area, trying to control my abilities once again. I was thought I was getting the hang of it but I was only able to hurt myself. I huffed a bit in frustration but I took a deep breath and calmed down.

 _'Calm down, it'a going to take awhile. Be patient.'_ I thought to myself before going back to what I called training.

After awhile, Sensei Wu and Nya came out.

I stopped my training and sat down, bowing my head in greeting.

"Jade, we're going to go find the ninja. Stay here and watch the monastery." Sensei instructed.

I nodded and watched them leave on Kai's dragon.

I took this chance of being alone to change into my human form.

"That feels good." I said as I stretched.

For a moment I felt like I wasn't alone. I looked around cautiously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, slowly turning into my wolf form and getting into a defensive stance.

I continued to look around until I heard a hissing noise coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a blue colored snake behind me.

 _'Serpentine...'_ I thought bitterly as I growled at the snake.

The snake looked at me with narrowed eyes. I let out another growl, getting ready to fight. But before I could, something was out over to snout and I felt something hit me in the head. Suddenly, the world became black as I suddenly passed out.

0o0o0o

I woke up to smell of smoke. Wait, smoke?!

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to see that the whole monastery was on fire.I slowly got up, feeling a bit dizzy and sore. I tried to change into my ice form to put out the fire but my head was hurting and I couldn't concentrate.

I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away.

 _'T-Those snakes will pay for destroying our home...'_ I thought, remembering that the snakes were here.

Just then I heard something land nearby.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Sensei, Nya, and the ninja had returned.

"Our home..." I heard Kai say sadly.

"Jade!" I heard someone say and then footsteps. I looked up to see that Nya was now by my side.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, obviously worried.

I have her a weak nod and slowly stood up with her help.

"Shard! Put this out!" Zane told his dragon who nodded and did as he was told.

"The training equipment, Gone." Zane mumbled.

"Our video games! Gone." Jay cried out.

"They stole back their staff." Sensei Wu said.

I looked down at that statement.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked.

His dragon, Rocky, walked over to him and nuzzled his cheek. Cole stroked the earth dragon's snout sadly.

 _'I can't believe I let this happen...'_ I thought sadly.

Kai picked up a burn piece of brick which he crushed in anger.

"If you haven't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!" Kai yelled angrily to Zane.

"Kai." Sensei said in a warning tone.

"No! Sensei, he's right. Because of you, my high score's been deleted!" Jay exclaimed.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his statement. I then walked over to Zane and sat down by his side.

"This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this." Zane explained as he looked down.

"A teaching moment ?!" Cole said, outraged by Zane's statement. "What's wrong with you?! Don't you get it?! Everything is gone!" He continued.

I couldn't take it anymore, I took a step in front of Zane and let out a small growl towards Cole who took a step back but still looked at Zane with an angry look.

"Enough! We are all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize to him at once." Sensei ordered.

While Sensei was talking, Zane had noticed the falcon again. He looked at me and gestured to the falcon. I nodded, knowing that he was going to follow it. He nodded back and left.

"I'm sorry Zane, I-" I heard Kai say before he stopped.

Everyone was now looking at my direction, looking around for Zane. We all looked up to see Zane flying off on his dragon.

0o0o0

The sun was beginning to set, indicating that it was almost nighttime. I was sitting next to Flame while I watched the others.

As they talked about what they were eating, I had began to grow a bit cold. I got up and walked over to where the fire was and just curled up in the middle of the fire. While I did that, I didn't even realize that I had changed into my fire form.

 _'No wonder I didn't go up in flames...'_ I thought as I listened to the others.

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss...is Zane." I heard Kai say.

"Yeah! I miss Zane." Jay agreed.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"Yeah! Zane! You know, the smart strange one?" Jay told her.

Nya shook her head. "No, Zane!" She exclaimed, pointing ahead of her.

I turned around, along with everyone else, to see Zane walking towards us. I quickly got up and practically ran over to him.

"Zane!" I heard everyone else say as they walked over to him.

Jay was the first one to speak. "We're so sorry for everything we said. We're a team and that means we're all responsible."

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane said.

"But what about all those awful things we said. Isn't that why you left?" Kai asked.

"Of course not, I saw the falcon again and I followed him." He explained.

"That's our Zane." Cole said with a smile.

Everyone then hugged Zane, well except for my me. I had moved out of the way as they hugged. I smiled as I watched them hug but was suddenly pulled in by someone. I looked up to see Sensei smiling at me and nodded. I smiled back.

We soon stopped hugging.

"We're happy to have you back." Nya said happily.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane questioned.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Zane, we love for you to make dinner." Sensei told him.

"But I already made it. Come, I want to show you what I have found. I think you will all be pleased." He said before turning to leave.

I tilted my head to the side but followed him. Everyone else soon followed. After minutes of walking, Zane stopped and turned to look at us.

"I can't explain it, but I have connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take." He explained.

He then led us around a corner.

Ahead of us was what looked like a ship with a dragon head in the front.

"Our new home." Zane announced.

Everyone looked at the ship with astonishment.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked.

"Cobblerberry. Oh and mytrleberry and apple!" Zane said.

Jay took a deep breath and sighed happily. Then him, Nya, Kai, and Cole began to run towards our new home.

"I'm proud of you Zane, one day I promise we'll find your family." Sensei told him.

"But, I already found them." Zane said.

Sensei smiled. "I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you Zane."

"Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?" Zane asked.

"It's too early to tell. But, if it's in your path, you'll know." Sensei answered.

"Also, Sensei. I was wondering about the scroll that we had found that told us about the Green Ninja." Zane said.

"What about it?" Sensei asked.

"Well, there was another person. It said something about protecting but it didn't say what. Do you have an idea of who the person could be?" Zane questioned.

"All I can say is that you'll find out eventually. Come now, it would be shame to let them eat all that pie." Sensei said.

Zane nodded and began to walk towards the ship.

I changed to my human form and looked at Sensei.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I should've known that the snakes were around. If I did, I could've prevented them from burning down our home." I said sadly and looked down.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, causing my to look up.

"It's fine Jade. None of us didn't know they would do this. You did your best." Sensei told me.

I smiled. "Yeah...you're right."

Sensei nodded and began to walk towards the ship. I followed.

"Sensei, do you think that I had a family?" I asked.

"Probably, but we're your family now right?" Sensei answered.

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

We finally made it to the ship. Sensei headed inside while I remained outside. I looked up at the sky with a smile, thinking about what Sensei had said not too long ago.

 _'I do have a family now. A unique one at that.'_ I thought happily.

As I continued to look at the sky, I couldn't help but notice something in the distance. It was a boy, the same one from the treehouse. He had a sad look on his face. We made eye contact for a moment before he walked away.

I wondered where he was going. I shrugged and transformed back into my human form and headed inside.

Inside, I saw that my new family was having a food fight. I smiled and shook my head as I sat down in the corner as I watched.

* * *

 **Wow! That sure was a lot! Well, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! :D Thank you all for the kind reviews! Oh and thank you for the cookies and poptarts Darkrainbow! *happily eats them* Until next time! :D**

 **~AI**


	4. Snakebit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :)**

 **Chapter 3: Snakebit**

I was somewhere near the ship and the dragons sitting down. I had woken up pretty early and no one else was awake at the time so I decided to practice my abilities once again. I didn't want to practice my abilities on the the ship because who knows what could happen. I could burn it down, destroy it, or freeze the whole things since my powers were still unstable.

So far, everything was okay. I managed to control my body temperature a bit in my fire form. I found out that my temperature matches my mood. When I felt anger that I couldn't control my powers, my body temperature rose and my flame tail grew a bit bigger like a raging fire.

In my ice form, I learned that I had a bit of control of the ice that I created and how much of it I would create when I was calm.

While in my lightning form, I discovered that the more happy and energetic I would get, the faster I would get. I also (painfully) found out that if I get too happy or excited, I would end up shocking anything nearby, including myself.

In my earth form, my strength depended on my emotions. Somewhat like my fire form, if I was angry my strength would rapidly increase. But like my ice form, I could control my strength when I was calm.

All in all, I discovered that most of my powers depended on my mood and state of mind.

I continued to train until I saw what looked like a car heading towards the ship.

 _'Who could that be?'_ I thought.

Curious, I changed to my normal wolf form and quickly ran towards the ship.

When I got there, everyone was already out and talking to the two new people. I sat down next to the closest person near me which happened to be Kai, who greeted me with a small pat on the head.

I listened to their conversation and after listening for a few minutes realized that these people are Jay's parents.

Then, Nya asked them if they wanted a tour which they happily agreed to.

Everyone began to head inside while I just sat at the deck, thinking that they I wasn't really needed at the moment.

I looked down at my paws as I began to drift off in thought.

I must've been _really_ lost in thought because I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of voices.

I turned around to see the others walking off the ship.

 _'Leaving already?'_ I thought.

Shaking my head I walked over to the railing of the ship and watched as they said goodbye to Jay's parents.

I then watched his parents drive off.

Then, I watched as Jay walked back on board, sounding a bit annoyed by something. I looked over at the others and noticed that they were laughing. I shook my head and couldn't help but smile.

0o0o0o0

The next day, I was in the bridge watching Jay as he worked on the bottom that he had been working on for awhile.

"Sure got a lot of junk pilling up. If only there was a place where we could get rid of it." I heard Kai say as he and Zane walked past.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus." Jay told them.

"Hi Mom and Dad." Cole said, holding a phone up to his ear. "Of course! I'd to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't wa-" He said but was cut off by Jay.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha. I know what you're trying to do." Jay said before standing up and turning to face the three.

"Okay Okay. Look, I might've promised to visit my parents but there's a lot of stuff on my plate!" Jay reasoned.

Just then, Nya came into the room.

Jay seemed to have noticed because he wiped the grease off his face and turned to face Nya with a smile.

"H-Hi Nya." He greeted shyly.

"You gonna visit your parents today?" Nya questioned.

"Oh! Uh, s-sure am! Just about to leave." Jay answered, stuttering a bit.

"Tell them I say hi!" Nya told him before leaving the room.

Everyone else in the room gave Jay a look, including me.

"What? So my plate's not that full." He explained.

I rolled my eyes and exited the room.

0o0o0o0

Now, all of us were walking along a road on our way to Jay's parents house. I looked up to see the dragons flying away. Sensei had informed me that they were molting and had to go east to transform. It was sad to see them go, it must've been a bit harder for the ninja since the dragons were technically their companions.

Jay sighed. "Of all the days to lose our ride..."

"That flute. You never told why it's so special." Zane said.

Sensei, who had been playing the flute, stopped to answer Zane's question. "Long ago, there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestors' wisdom and now this is the only one." He explained.

Then, he began to play the flute again.

"I get the lesson. Respect your elders or suffer the consequences. Boy you guys are layin' it on thick." Jay interrupted.

Sensei chuckled. "Perhaps you're hearing only what you need to hear." He said.

Jay suddenly stopped in front of an entrance. The sign read 'Ed and Edna's scrap n' Junk'.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"It's quiet. My family's never quiet!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled his good over his face and ran towards the junkyard.

Everyone else quickly followed.

We stopped in front of a broken fridge. Jay did a backflip as he opened the door, revealing his parents who were duct taped and were tied up.

"What happened?" Jay asked as he took off the tape from his mother's mouth, revealing small fangs. "Who did this?"

"Oh ssssssssweet heart! You came!" Edna said, happily.

Jay then took off the tape from his father's mouth who also had small fangs.

"Oh, ya gotta get out of here! It' stage ssssssnakes!" Ed told us.

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpentine!" Sensei Wu explained.

I suddenly heard a hissing sound.

Everyone turned around to see a wrecking ball with a face on it.

 _'Okay now that's just creepy.'_ I thought as everyone got into a battle stance.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole questioned.

The wrecking ball began to swing and headed towards our direction.

"Duck!" Jay yelled as he pushed his parents away from being hit by the wrecking ball. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

"Thanksssss son." Ed said.

"Lloyd!" I heard Sensei say.

I looked up to see a boy standing next to a red two-headed snake.

 _'Wait, that's the boy I saw yesterday!'_ I thought.

"Hello Uncle." The boy, apparently named Lloyd, greeted.

 _'Uncle?'_ I asked in my mind.

"Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja, I could use some help taking out the trash." He continued before doing an evil laugh...I think.

"If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff." Nya explained to Jay.

Just then, the wrecking ball headed towards us again.

"Second dose! To the dirt!" Cole exclaimed.

Everyone jumped out of the way again.

"Easier said than done sis. But we're a bit outnumbered." Kai said as he pulled out his sword.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled out his nunchucks and began to fight some of the nearby snakes.

The three remaining ninja went into battle.

While Nya and Sensei were fighting a group of snakes, I was fighting my own group of snakes.

They had backed me up against a side of a wall.

 _'Probably a good time to test out my powers...'_ I thought with a smile.

I closed my eyes and turned into my lightning form. I quickly shocked them and changed into my ice form while they were still shocked. I then froze the snakes before returning back to my normal wolf form.

 _'Yes! I did it! I managed to control my powers!'_ I thought happily.

Suddenly I slipped on the ice below me and was suddenly shocked as well.

 _'Well...sort of..'_ I thought as I got up.

Soon, the snakes were starting to retreat while the others were trying to figure out how they are going to catch them since their dragons left.

I walked over to the others to see that the ninja's weapons had changed into elemental vehicles.

 _'Woah...'_ I though as I watched the ninja leave to catch the snakes.

"Can your flute turn into anything?" I heard Nya asked.

Sensei looked down for a moment before looking back up at Nya. "I wish."

0o0o0o0

We ended up taking Ed and Edna's car. But there wasn't enough room so I followed the car in my lightning form with the help of my boost of speed.

I was so focused on controlling my speed that I didn't realize that the ninja were now on the car and that we were heading towards the ship, or bounty.

Once we got to the bounty, everyone got out of the car and headed inside.

I remained on the deck and watched the snakes carefully.

They were getting closer each minute.

 _'We have to get out of this place before they get here and possibly capture us.'_ I thought in worry.

Suddenly, the bounty began to rise from the ground.

 _'What's going on?'_ I thought as I looked over the railing.

As I looked over the railing, I noticed something falling towards the ground but it was too far for me to see what it was.

Soon we were flying smoothing through the sky.

I turned my head to see Jay talking to his parents. A minute later, the three of them hugged.

I smiled as I watched them hug as we continued to fly through the sky.

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter! :D Sorry if it wasn't the best, I was kind of distracted with a few things...*cough* Ninjago videos on YouTube *cough* Oh and Darkrainbow, you didn't have to slap Jay XD Oh and thanks for the cookies and pop tarts! :O A cinnamon pop tart?! OMG I love those :D *clears throat* Um...uh...yeah...Until next time!**

 **~AI**


	5. Never Trust a Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character!**

 **(Oh and to answer your questions Princess Bunny and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, the ninja, as well as Nya, see Jade as a wolf...well for now at least. I'm still deciding when the ninja should discover that she has a human form. (I seriously need to decide DX))**

 **Chapter 4: Never Trust a Snake**

This morning was an...unusual morning.

I had woken up a bit earlier than usual. I tried to go back to sleep but for an odd reason, I couldn't. I was a bit angry that I couldn't but I decided not to let my anger out in fear of waking up the others.

So, I just decided to sit on the deck and just think.

I decided not to train today because, like I said before, it would most likely wake up the others.

 _'The Hypnobrai and Fangpyre are now released. This is NOT good at all. NOT GOOD. I could only hope that the boy doesn't release the other serpentine tribes. But..who knows what he'll do! Why is he even doing this? Doesn't he know how dangerous releasing the serpentine tribes are?! Why did he call Sensei Wu his uncle?'_ I wondered.

I sighed and put my head down.

My tail moved from side to side as I watched the clouds move by with a bored expression.

I never realized how boring things could be when you're not doing something.

The BOREDOM was KILLING me.

I sighed. There was pretty much nothing (quiet) to do so I decided to just stick with being bored for the next few hours.

0o0o0

Well what do you know, the boredom had actually helped me go to sleep!

I woke up once again an hour or two after I had fallen asleep. I looked around and saw the ninja training. Well, it looked like they were training at first because the training equipment was out but I soon realized that they were just talking.

 _'Should've known...'_ I thought and decided to _listen_ to their conversation.

I laid down near the four and listened.

Zane seemed to be talking about what I believed was a dream he had about someone called the green ninja and a strange person wearing a purple hood over their head. He explained that he had confronted Garmadon in his dream and was in trouble when Garmadon had grabbed him and threw him forward, causing a crate to fall towards him. Then, the green ninja came and stopped the crate from hitting Zane while the hooded figure had created a small force field around Zane.

The the green ninja began to fight Garmadon while the hooded figure just stood in front of Zane, their back faced towards him, as they watched. But they stood to the side so that Zane could watch the battle as well.

The two continued to watch the fight until the green ninja had thrown Garmadon overboard.

Then the green ninja just stood there, looking at Zane with eyes that were burning like fire. His right hand was in a fist and was also on fire. The falcon was perched on the green ninja's right arm as he also looked at Zane.

The purple hooded stood on the left side of the green ninja but was looking down so that Zane was unable to see their face.

Suddenly, Zane was surrounded by dozen of falcons and looked at the green ninja and hooded figure. He asked who they were. The two didn't say anything but the purple hooded looked up at Zane, revealing two different colored glowing eyes.

That was when Zane had woken up.

"So I'm the Green Ninja.." Kai stated once Zane was finished talking about his dream.

What are you talking about? He had incredible strength to lift the cargo and save his life. It's me." Cole argued.

"Did you miss the part of the story where the guy pulled out nunchucks? I have nunchucks!" Jay exclaimed and took out said weapon to prove his point.

"I think you are all missing the point of this dream. The point is, the falcon flew on his arm and it was _my_ dream. So, naturally it's me." Zane reasoned.

"I think we can cross Cole off the list. I could lift it ten times!" Jay exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah, cross me off the list?" Cole asked in a slightly angry tone.

I shook my head as the four of them continued to fight about who the green ninja was. This green ninja must be important if it has everyone so worked up about it.

I then began to think about the hooded figure and who it was. I mean the person possibly had different colored eyes and I have different colored eyes as well. Could I be that person? No probably not. It was a dream, maybe it was part of the dream and the hooded person has _normal_ eyes. Dreams can be a bit weird after all.

I was pulled away from my thought when I suddenly heard Sensei's voice.

"Since your are not training, you must have found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Sensei asked as he made his way over to the four.

"Uh...the best way to defeat your enemy is to...train Sensei?" Kai said in a questioning tone.

"Feeble and incorrect!" Sensei said. "Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor sharp weapon is an extension of a razor sharp mind." Sensei continued before he left.

The ninja let out a sigh.

"How am I supposed when we don't know who the green ninja is?" Jay asked in a annoyed tone.

"I don't want to be training all day. Let's work together on this riddle." Cole told them.

0o0o0

The guys have been trying to figure out Sensei's riddle for awhile.

As they did that, I was continuing to think about Zane's dream. Who was that hooded figure and why is the identity of the Green Ninja _so_ important.

Another hour went by and I think the ninja had finally figured out the answer to the riddle and went to go talk to Sensei about it.

I had stopped thinking about the Green Ninja and the hooded figure for now.

I was watching the clouds move through the sky when suddenly I heard an alarm go off.

If it wasn't for the fact that I had claws, I would've fallen overboard and that would _not_ be good _at all_.

Before I knew it, the bounty began to rise and fly off to who knows where.

We soon stopped over what looked like a school. I looked down at the school while listening to the others trying to figure out a way to get down there.

For a minute, they couldn't figure out a way to get down there until Jay came up with an idea. Which was a _crazy_ one.

0o0o0

The four ninja were now hanging onto the anchor.

I was a but worried for them because who knows what could happen. They could get hurt...or worse. I shook my head at the thought and watched as they plummeted down towards the school.

I began to pace around, worried for their safety.

I then took a deep breath and sat down.

 _'They're going to be okay.'_ I had to remind myself over and over again in my mind.

Suddenly, we began to descend towards the school. I walked over to the railing and looked down.

On the rooftop was the boy that we had seen yesterday and Jay.

It looked like Jay was trying to attack the boy..I think while the latter was trying to get away but there was no escape.

We were soon right next to the building and Sensei and Nya were now standing next to me. Which had frightened me at first.

"Lloyd Montomery Garmadon! You come here right now!" Sensei said.

"I got him!" Jay said as he picked up Lloyd and carried him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lloyd cried out.

"What should we do with him? Wash his mouth out with soap, for a year?" Cole suggested.

"Ground him indefinitely?" Kai asked.

"Have him sit in a corner for a century?" Zane questioned.

"I know exactly what we must do." Sensei said, causing Lloyd to gulp in fright.

I lowered my ears. This can't be good...

0o0o0

It was nighttime now and it turns out that Sensei _didn't_ do anything bad to Lloyd.

He was reading him a book while Lloyd was laying down in a bed. I sat down next to Sensei, listening to the story he was reading.

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake. The end." Sensei finished as he closed to the book. He then looked over at Lloyd and smiled.

"If my dad had read me that book, I would never had made that mistake. I'm sorry Uncle.." Lloyd said, feeling guilty.

"You do not need to apologize. If your father was still here, it'd be the first book he read. Good night nephew, sweet dreams." Sensei said as he stood up.

Lloyd yawned. "Good night Uncle." He said in a tired tone.

With that, Sensei walked out of the room.

I took a quick glance at Lloyd and then followed Sensei.

0o0o0

"I don't get it Sensei." Kai said.

"Why isn't that little _brat_ getting punished?" Jay asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah! We had to train all day and _he_ gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair." Cole stated.

"You're right." Sensei said as he turned to face his students. "I nearly forgot. Why are not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" He asked.

The ninja sighed.

"No Sensei, we still don't know what the best way to defeat you enemy is." Kai said.

The four ninja lowered their heads and began to walk away.

"It is, to make them your friend." Sensei explained.

"Ooh." The ninja said and looked at each other before heading back to where Lloyd was sleeping.

I looked up at Sensei and smiled who smiled back at me.

I then bowed and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry if it wasn't good. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Oh and thanks to those who followed/favorited my story! And Darkrainbow, don't strangle him either XD Thanks for the cookies and pop tarts again! :D**

 **Question for everyone: When do you guys think the ninja should discover/find out that Jade is human?**

 **Let me know! I'd really appreciate it! :D**

 **Until next time!**

 **~AI**


	6. Can of Worms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character :D**

 **Chapter 5: Can of Worms**

Today I woke up in a...well let's say... _unique_ way.

What I mean about waking up in a unique way, I mean I woke up drenched in cold water.

I let out a yelp in surprise and looked up to see Lloyd with a bucket in his hand and an evil smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes and began to growl at him as I slowly walked towards him. I was about to attack him when a staff was placed between us.

"Jade, calm down. I told him to splash cold water on you. He didn't do it on purpose." I heard Sensei say to me.

I looked at Lloyd and saw how scared he look. Letting out a small whine, I soon calmed down and looked up at Sensei with an apologetic look.

"Now that you're awake, I need both of you to do something." Sensei told us.

I nodded, curious about what he wanted us to do.

0o0o0o

Well, looks like Sensei wanted us to "prank" the ninja and tell them rumors. After I dried myself up me and Lloyd, who wasn't frightened by me anymore, began to talk about what we were going to do. Well, Lloyd did all the talking while I just nodded or shook my head.

After a few minutes, it was decided that I was going to mess around with Kai and Zane while Lloyd dealt with Jay and Cole.

For Kai, I created an illusion to make it look like Cole had beaten his high score on his favorite game "Fist to Face 2".

As for Zane, I made an illusion that made it look like his ninja had turned pink. To make it look real, I tossed Kai's ninja suit into the clothes pile.

Now all I had to do was wait for Lloyd...

0o0o0

Wow, I didn't expect them to be _this_ mad at each other.

Lloyd and I were standing/sitting behind a door listening to the ninja argue with each other. Even though I couldn't see them, I could tell that they were pretty mad by the tone of their voices.

As we continued to listen, my head began to hurt. Indicating that I need to stop the illusions I was creating. I closed my eyes and focused on stopping the illusions before opening them again.

Soon, Sensei came into the room and opened the door that we were hiding behind. Revealing us.

The ninja gasped.

"You did this?!" They all yelled, clearly angry, at Lloyd.

Huh, guess they didn't expect me to be the one involved. Well, that would be right since they _do_ see me as a wolf right now.

I lowered my head a bit, feeling a bit guilty for making them angry. I then remembered that I had created an illusion and looked up. I was surprised when Zane's ninja suit was still pink.

 _'I thought the illusion stopped!'_ I thought worriedly.

"Guys, I get first dibs on-" Cole said angrily, taking a step forward.

Thinking he was _actually_ going to _hurt_ Lloyd, I quickly stepped in front of Lloyd and let out a protective growl.

"No dibs! I put them up for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the disruptive power of rumors and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations are true?" Sensei explained.

"Wait, _them_? You mean Jade helped Lloyd? How could she do that? She's a _wolf._ Wolves don't have hands." Jay asked before letting out a small gasp. "Or do they?!"

My ears flattened as I looked at Jay with an unamused look.

"Anyways. No offense Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion. Today's lesson is lame." Cole stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, why can't you teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger? Or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?" Jay asked.

"Because not _all_ lessons are about fighting!" Sensei said, raising his voice before going quiet. "And...I misplaced my lesson book."

Kai looked over at Lloyd with a glare and noticed something sticking out of Lloyd's back pocket. He walked over to Lloyd and grabbed the lesson book.

"You mean _this_ lesson book?" He asked.

"It was the perfect plan. Until you had to show up and mess everything u-" Llyod was cut off when Cole closed the door on us.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker went on and Nya asked everyone to come to the bridge. Everyone soon left the room. But, Sensei opened the door in front of us before heading to the bridge.

I looked Lloyd for a moment, who stared back at me. We both looked at each for a minute before heading towards the bridge.

"Kai and Jay you head to the Venomari tomb. Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb." Sensei instructed.

"And take this." Sensei Wu said as he handed the sacred flute to Cole. "You might need this if you run into Pythor." He told him.

"Good Luck Ninja." He said.

"What am I going to do?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, what are _we_ going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Nya, I need you and Jade to stay here and make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble." Sensei instructed.

"Yes, Sensei." Nya said, slightly disappointed.

I just bowed my head respectively.

"Let's go guys! We got some snakes to club!" Cole said, smiling.

The other ninja agreed happily and ran out of the bridge.

Sensei sighed and put his arms behind his back. "Where are you Pythor? What are you up to?"

0o0o0

Lloyd had gotten bored and left the bridge. Curious and also bored, I followed him.

I was now following Lloyd around the bounty as he looked around for something to do. I could tell he noticed me but he didn't seem to mind.

Lloyd let out a small, annoyed groan.

"There's nothing to do here!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

I couldn't help but smile at how annoyed and bored Lloyd was. It was quite amusing watching him try to find something to do.

Lloyd soon sat down in a room, giving up. I sat down in front of him.

It was quiet between us for a few minutes before Lloyd broke it.

"Hey...um...Jade?" Lloyd said.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry about...you know..dumping a bucket of cold water on you. I was just doing what Sensei told me to do." Lloyd said, kind of unsure of what to say.

I looked at him for a moment. Why was he apologizing to me? More importantly, a wolf?

 _'It's okay Lloyd. I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to do it.'_ I thought as I nuzzled his hand.

I didn't notice that he looked around as if he heard something before looking down at me with a smile.

"You know, you're not as frightening when you're not mad." Lloyd said as he petted(?) me.

I smiled and let out a small bark.

Lloyd then sighed.

"I wish there was something to do.." He mumbled.

I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I came up with an idea.

I took a step back and sat down, confusing Lloyd a bit. I then focused on making an illusion of a forest.

"Woah!" Lloyd exclaimed as he watched his surroundings change.

When I was done, I looked at Lloyd who had wide eyes.

"Did you create this?" Lloyd asked me after he got over his shock.

I nodded.

"Woah! That's amazing!" He exclaimed with a smile.

I let out a bark and gestured him to go off and explore. He smiled and headed off.

0o0o0

I waited for Lloyd to come back. It had been at least 30 minutes since he had ran off and started to worry. My head began to hurt again and I knew that we had limited time left.

 _'Come on Lloyd..hurry up.'_ I thought.

As if he read my thoughts, Lloyd came back. I smiled at him and made the illusion disappear.

"That was so awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed.

 _'Glad you liked it.'_ I thought.

Lloyd looked around again with a confused look. "Am I hearing things?" He whispered.

0o0o0

I was sitting near the table as the others were eating.

The ninja had come back and luckily none of them got hurt. Well, Kai got hit by some Venomari Spit, causing him to hallucinate.

"-then, this huge mechanical robot came-" Jay was saying.

"Samurai, it was samurai." Zane interrupted.

"A samu-what?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Samurai." Sensei repeated. "Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility and serve with honor on the battlefield."

"He was a hundred feet high with weapons coming out every part of him and-" Kai said, still in his hallucinating stance. "Look at Sensei's beard, it's moving like snakes." He said to Cole.

Nya shook her head in annoyance. "When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying..." She said, looking over at her brother with an annoyed look on her face.

Kai stuck a piece of food to his cheek, earning a few weird looks from Zane, Jay, and Lloyd.

"Ok, don't let this mysterious samurai cloud what's really important! All the serpentine are out. And if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and-" Cole explained.

"Great Devourer?" Nya questioned.

 _'Oh no, all the tribes are out?! This can't be good...if the tribes unite then the Great Devourer might awaken!'_ I thought worriedly.

The sound of an alarm and footsteps took me out of my trance.

I looked around to see that I was now alone. I sighed and got up, heading outside.

Outside, I was just in time to see the ninja jump off the ship. Frightened, I rushed over to the railing, hoping they would be okay. I saw them turn their golden weapons into their vehicles and landed safely. I let out a huff in relief and sat down.

 _'Wonder if I will go on missions with them...'_ I thought.

I shook my head and heard footsteps.

Turning my head, I saw Lloyd with a basket in his hands. I tilted my head and got up to follow him.

Lloyd must've noticed my presence because he glanced over at me with a small smile.

"Oh hey Jade. You wanna help me fix Zane's suit?" He asked.

So he's the one responsible for turning Zane's suit pink. Huh, no wonder it was still pink when the illusion wore off.

Bored and having nothing better to do, I agreed.

0o0o0

After about twenty loads of laundry, Zane's suit was back to its original color again. It went fine in the first 10 loads but things went a bit crazy after that...

The end result was me being drenched in cold water... _again_ and some bubbles.

When we finished, we went to tell the others since they have arrived.

Lloyd and I walked into the dining room to find the others eating dinner.

"Well-" Lloyd began. "It took us twenty loads but your suit's no longer pink. And to show that I'm sorry Cole." He took a out a can. "I got you a can of nuts."

"Oh, heh heh, yeah." Cole said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Lloyd. "Don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right?" He chuckled. "Yeah, no thanks."

Cole then walked over to the fridge and opened it.

To his surprise, a bunch of snakes popped out. He yelped in surprise and fell onto the floor.

Everyone, even Cole, began to laugh.

I smiled as I watched everyone have a good time.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that little part with Jade and Lloyd. Was it good? Sorry if Lloyd was a little out of character... Oh and thanks for your suggestions! It helped me a lot! I think I know when Jade should reveal her secret. Oh and thanks for the airhead Darkrainbow! Glad I make you feel happy! That makes me happy! :D Oh and what's with #TeamKai? Just wondering :3 Until next time!**

 **~AI**


	7. The Snake King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 6: The Snake King**

Well, I can finally say that I woke up...normally. Yes!

Today, I decided to do a little training before the others find me and guess what? It actually turned out pretty good! I didn't burn, freeze, or shock anything! I didn't even cause any damage! Surprisingly. Looks like I'm getting the hang of these new powers.

Anyways, everyone except Sensei Wu were in the dining room. I was laying down against the wall near the door, listening to the others discussion. The others, mostly Lloyd, were discussing how to defeat a serpentine.

"First, I'll stomp on his tail! Then, when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears!" Lloyd began.

That's when the door slid opened and Sensei Wu walked in. I lifted my head and bowed in greeting. Sensei smiled and patted my head before heading towards the others.

"Then when he's stunned, I'll disarm him!" Lloyd finished.

"Too late! He's already hypnotized you and now, you're under his control." Cole said.

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze." Zane explained.

" _Or_ spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff." Kai told the young boy.

I shook my head. _'Yup, very bad stuff.'_ I thought.

Lloyd sighed. "Uncle, what's the best way to stub a Serpentine if you don't know what kind they are?" He asked.

"Sadly, it was the sacred flute you four carelessly lost-" Sensei began to answer.

"Ah-ah-ah! We didn't _lose_ it, Pythor _stole_ it." Jay interrupted.

"Whatever the case. Without it, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers." Sensei said as he poured a cup of tea. "We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they _will_ be stronger." He continued.

"Don't worry Sensei, I've almost reached my full potential. And when I become the Green Ninja, we're not gonna need any magic flute." Cole reassured.

" _You're_ going to be the Green Ninja? Ha-Ha-Ha don't make me laugh." Kai said in a serious tone.

"I thought it was decided that _I_ was destined to be the Green Ninja?" Zane asked.

Jay laughed, placing a hand on Zane's shoulder. "The only thing decided about you Zane, is that you're weird." He told him.

Then, an argument broke out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lloyd quickly interrupted as he walked over to Sensei. "What's in the box?"

"Your new uniforms." Sensei answered, pushing the package towards the ninja.

Jay let out an excited gasp. The four ninja pulled out their new suits excitedly and began to talk about how cool their new suits were and the new features.

As they excitedly talked about their new suits, I walked over to Lloyd and Sensei and sat down next to Lloyd.

"Aw...nothing for me?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, you get...the box." Sensei said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off causing everyone to get up and head to the bridge.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys, but a small fraction of our slithering friends at stirring up trouble over at Mega Monster Amusement Park." Cole stated, examining the screen in front of him.

"Amusement park?! Can I go? Can I go with you, please?!" Lloyd begged. "Let me make things up, I can help!"

"I'm sorry nephew, you will stay here where it's safe." Sensei said.

"Aw...ninja get all the fun." Lloyd said, disappointed as he walked over to Sensei's side.

"What do you say guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?" He asked, holding up his suit.

The four ninja soon left the bridge.

0o0o0

When the ninja left, Lloyd had become bored once again. He was sitting on the deck, looking around with a bored look.

I thought of something that would make him, well not bored.

Then, I remembered the box from earlier and went to get it. As soon as I got it, I quickly went to Lloyd and dropped the box at his feet.

"Huh? Why'd you bring the box to me?" Lloyd asked, looking a bit confused.

I took a step back and sat down like I did yesterday. Since Sensei had gone after the ninja and Nya left as well, it was only me and Lloyd on the bounty at the moment. Which meant I could create an illusion for a bit until they returned.

I closed my eyes and began to create an illusion. Our surroundings changed once again and the box turned into a small purple dragon.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Lloyd who had a huge grin. I smiled back at him.

The little purple dragon looked around and curiously walked over to Lloyd. The two quickly became friends and they played around with each other.

I smiled as I watched them play around and changed to my human form for a bit.

As I watched them, I began to think about the others as well as Lloyd. For some reason, I feel that I have a connection with each and every one of them. Maybe that's just me...

Minutes later, I sensed the others were coming back and quickly made the illusion disappear before changing back to my wolf form.

I must've not changed quickly enough because for a few moments, the ninja and Lloyd were giving me weird looks.

 _'Oh no..I think they caught a glimpse of my human form...'_ I thought before letting out a small bark.

The others shook their heads and headed inside.

 _'Good...they must've thought they were seeing things or something..That was a close one..'_ I thought.

0o0o0

The snakes out again and the ninja were sent to stop them.

For an odd reason, Nya had left as well. Wonder why...

Well, anyway Sensei had told Kai to "babysit" Lloyd and I decided to tag along in case. And besides, I didn't have anything else to do on the bounty.

Now, I was in my lighting form following Kai and Lloyd who were on Kai's motorcycle. We soon stopped in front of an arcade and I changed back to my normal form.

"Okay I know it's my turn to look after you, but just play a few games and stay put while I look around. I have a feeling the Samurai may show up. Jade, look after him." Kai instructed as he handed Lloyd a few coins. I nodded.

"Let me help!" Lloyd insisted.

"No." Kai told him sternly.

"Come on! At least drop me off at a decent arcade..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Sorry shorty!" Kai said as he drove off.

Lloyd coughed and looked around. He then headed to the arcade door and I followed. But the sound of a voice stopped both of us. We looked at each other before we peered down the alley. We listened to the voices and they seemed to be talking about something about a lost city. The two of us continued down the alley and saw some Serpentine. My eyes widened at the sight.

I looked over at Lloyd and saw that he had headed back to the arcade. I slowly followed and saw him walk out of a store wearing a snake costume.

I knew what he was planning to do...and it wasn't good.

As he walked back down the alley, I grabbed him gently by his shirt and pulled at it. He looked back at me.

"Jade, come on. We have to see where the snakes are going!" He said before walking towards the snake bus once I let go. I shook my head, knowing that I'm going to regret this.

I quickly changed back to my lightning form and raced after the bus that Lloyd was on after it drove off. I made sure that none of the snakes could see me.

0o0o0

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to our, I mean, _their_ destination. It looked like a city for snakes.

Once all the snakes were inside, I sat down by the entrance, watching both the snake generals and Lloyd.

I watched as the generals and, who I think, was Pythor fighting. But I wasn't sure what they were fighting about. They continued to fight until I heard a familiar sound.

 _'Wait...is that, the Sacred Flute?'_ I thought as I continued to watch.

Pythor had won the fight.

"Bow to your master." Pythor said in a low voice before raising it. "Bow to your master Serpentine!" He exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes angrily at that.

I was ready to get Lloyd and leave but Pythor said something that had caught my complete attention.

"Lloyd?!" Pythor questioned.

I looked up to see that Lloyd was being held by a serpentine.

 _'Lloyd! I have to go save him!'_ I thought as I got ready to get him.

But, before I could even step forward into the arena the world had suddenly became dark again.

0o0o0

I opened my eyes to see bars in front of me. I slowly sat up and let out a small growl.

Where am I? All I remember is following the Serpentine...and the Generals and Pythor fighting. Oh no...

 _'Lloyd!'_ I thought frantically.

"Who said that?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned my head to see Lloyd next to me, looking around.

"Who said my name?" He questioned, continuing to look around.

 _'Wait...he can hear me?'_ I thought.

"Who's there?" He asked again.

 _'Lloyd, it's me. Jade.'_ I thought.

I watched as he looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Jade, y-you said that?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

I nodded.

"Woah...this is...crazy!" He exclaimed again.

I nodded in agreement.

 _'I know. I didn't even know I can do this! This is amazing! I can finally speak to someone!'_ I thought happily.

Lloyd smiled at me.

Suddenly, Lloyd said something.

"The ninja!" He exclaimed.

My eyes widened as I turned to see the ninja trapped in a cage as well. Their weapons on the opposite side.

"Looks like we caught the main event." I heard Pythor say.

The next thing I know, the ninja and Samurai were fighting. I watched with worry. I didn't know how powerful this Samurai was which worried me.

I watched as they ninja were slowly getting defeated. That is, until they did this weird looking move that had somehow created a large slingshot. I definitely needed to ask Sensei about that when me and Lloyd get out. Or... _if_ we do.

The Samurai and Ninja continued to fight until the arena began to tilt. Both the Samurai and Ninja had to hang on to stop themselves from falling into whatever was beneath.

Suddenly, the Samurai flew out of the arena with the ninja on it.

 _'Okay then...Lloyd we have to get out of here.'_ I thougjt as I turned to look at Lloyd.

"But how?" He whispered.

I shrugged and looked around. As I did that, I was suddenly grabbed and looked up to see Pythor holding both me and Lloyd.

"Get him!" He ordered.

I looked over to see the Samurai.

He used what I think was some kind of magnet to get the golden weapons.

I looked up to see that Pythor was to busy watching the Samurai. I took this chance to change into my fire form. Pythor let out a small scream as he let go of me. I changed back to my normal form and looked over at Lloyd who was still in Pythor's grasp.

I got ready to attack Pythor but something was put around my neck and was suddenly being pulled away from Lloyd.

 _'No! Lloyd!'_ I thought.

I looked to see who was pulling me and saw that it was the Samurai.

The Samurai continued to fly away from the city while dragging me along. I just kept thinking about Lloyd.

 _'I have to get him back...'_ I thought.

Suddenly, the Samurai began to slow down and before I knew it, the Samurai crashed onto the ground. Quickly, I ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Testing, Testing. One, two." I heard him say in a robotic voice.

He then took off his helmet revealing...

"Nya?" A voice say.

I turned to see Kai walking towards us. Nya looked back at him for a moment before putting her helmet back on.

"Steer clear ninja, don't look..." Nya said as she took off her helmet and sighed. "...at me."

"I don't understand. You're the Samurai?" Kai asked, continuing to walk towards us.

"It was always a boys club, you never let me try to help. So...I found my own way to be a hero. Are you mad?" Nya asked, setting her helmet down.

"Mad? Of course not! It's just...all this time, I've been trying to protect you and you never needed it. You're amazing!" Kai exclaimed.

I smiled as I listened to their conversation until my mind had drifted back to Lloyd.

 _'What do we do? We have to get him back! But, how?!'_ I thought.

"Jade, come on. Let's head back to the bounty." I heard Nya say.

I looked up at Nya and nodded.

I changed into my lightning form and followed Nya home.

0o0o0

Back at the bounty, I couldn't stop thinking about Lloyd. I passed by the ninja and Sensei as I headed to my room.

Once in my room, I gently closed the door and sat down.

 _'We have to get Lloyd back. He's apart of our family now and families always help each other, right?'_ I thought and looked up at the moon through my window.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Thank you all for the kind reviews! I really appreciate them! Thanks for the airheads Darkrainbow! Oh and sure, I'll join team Kai :3 (#TeamKai) To answer your question, Jade will join them VERY soon. Oh and to Wanli8970 I guess she'll act like a big sister towards Lloyd. She does seem to act like that so far :3 Aw...thanks for the pie Blade the Changeling! (Wow...I talk a lot...) Well, Until next time! :D**

 **~AI**


	8. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 7: Tick Tock**

Today, I was on the deck with Kai, Jay, and Cole. Zane was underwater trying to beat his record while the others times him.

I was watching the calm water with a slightly sad look.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lloyd. He could be hurt right now and we're not there to help him..

My thoughts then switched to Sensei. He seemed a bit more distant nowadays and that worried me. I decided to talk to him about it and began to head towards the room where he was.

I entered the room silently but made a little noise to alert Sensei of my presence. I sat down in the corner. I didn't say anything because I felt that if I did I would be disturbing something. I watched him as Sensei sheathed what looked like a katana or some sort of weapon. As I watched, I heard some voices. The sound of the voices were getting closer and closer until the door opened and the ninja walked in talking about...push-ups? Okay...?

"Sensei, what does true potential look like if-" Cole began to say once their conversation ended before stopping, noticing that Sensei was possibly in the middle of something.

"Our apologies Sensei, we've interrupted you." Zane said as they all bowed respectfully.

Sensei put the weapon away and sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been...distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. Wh-What can I help you with?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Sensei." Cole began. "What if we've done enough training? What if we reached our true potential? What if we're ready?" He continued.

Sensei let out a small chuckle.

"You might have reached peak _physical_ condition, but you've yet to reach your _inner_ potential." Sensei began to say. "In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear your heart will be free. Only then will you be able to reach your full potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer."

Zane took a step forward. "There's more to the Great Devourer than you've let on." He gently placed a hand on Sensei's shoulder. "Isn't there, Sensei."

Sensei Wu sighed once more. "I to have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story I've never told you."

He looked over at me and nodded.

In response, I nodded back and walked over to four ninja. I sat down in front of them and looked at each of them in the eye before closing my eyes.

When I opened them, my eyes were glowing a bit.

As Sensei told the story about him and Garmadon back when he was still good, I created a visual with my illusion.

I had to stop my illusion for a moment when Jay had interrupted but quickly made it appear.

It was sad to see and hear how the Great Devourer had basically took Garmadon away from Wu.

When Sensei had finished his story, I made the illusion go away.

"So, the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord?" Kai asked after a few moments.

"...It was all my fault." Sensei Wu said in a sad tone. He closed the case that he had put a weapon in and picked it up.

"You four had finished your training. You must now focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the five fangblades. But, never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within each of your hearts that hold you back from true greatness. Unlock your full potential." Sensei told them.

"But, how are we supposed to do that Sensei?" Zane asked.

"It is up to each of you to discover." Sensei said as he walked past them. "Now I must go on a personal journey of my own."

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"To a place where you cannot follow." Sensei answered.

"If you're going for Lloyd, the City of Ouroboros is filled with hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it alone!" Cole said, worried for their teacher.

"I'm going to find someone who can be of aid. The Serpentine have united and are growing stronger, we will need all the help we can get." He explained.

Sensei then left the room and I followed him.

I walked beside him as we walked through the bounty. I changed to my human form for a bit as we did.

"Jade." Sensei began.

"Yes..Sensei?" I asked, sad that he was going to leave.

"While I'm gone, I want you to protect the ninja and Nya." He instructed.

I nodded. "Of course Sensei..."

"I know you're upset and confused as to why I am leaving. But like I said, I am going to look for help." Sensei said.

"I know, I'm just worried and scared, we've already lost Lloyd. What happens if I can't protect the ninja? I mean, you all are like family to me. If I can't protect you guys...then why am I here?" I explained.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You are here for a reason. You may not know what it is now, but you will soon and don't worry, we _will_ get Lloyd back." Sensei said.

I smiled at bit. "Thanks..Sensei. I guess I'm just scared of losing you guys..."

"Don't be." Sensei said and smiled.

0o0o0o0

I couldn't bare watching Sensei leave, it was like I had lost _another_ part of my family. Now, I could only hope that Lloyd and Sensei would be okay.

We were now in a village, putting up wanted posters for the Fangblades.

I walked beside Zane, who was holding a stack of posters, with my head down as we put up posters around the town.

Zane sighed. "This is silly!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Cole questioned.

Cole was right, but I had to agree with Zane. Who would just randomly come upon one of the fangblades and call us? It seemed silly to me.

"Hey! Maybe Sensei's gonna get the Samurai for help!" Jay exclaimed.

That caused both Kai and Nya to quickly deny the idea.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Zane was staring at something off in the distance. I tilted my head in confusion.

Just then, a man came out and began to talk to Zane. I watched.

When he roughly nudged Zane, I suddenly became defensive and growled at the man. He took a step back in surprise but glared down at me.

"What are _you_ doing? Trying to protect him." He asked me, annoyed.

All right, I had enough of this guy. Who did he think he was? Talking rudely to _my_ friend?

I growled and got into a attacking position.

Before I got the chance to pounce on the rude man, something held me back.

I looked back to see Cole holding me, preventing me from hurting this man.

"I'm sorry, sir! Our..um..pet isn't very friendly towards strangers and our friend here is sometimes in another world." Kai quickly explained.

"Keep your _pet_ under control, it could've attacked me." He said.

 _'That was the plan.'_ I thought bitterly.

"And your friend is littering all over the place!" The man said.

"We'll pick it up and keep an eye on her. So sorry." The two of them then began to pick up the papers on the floor.

Satisfied, the man went back inside.

"Jade, we do not attack people." Cole told me as he let go of me and went to help the others.

I rolled my eyes.

 _'Well if that man wasn't so rude, maybe I would've rethought my decision.'_ I thought.

"Zane, what's the deal?" Jay asked.

Zane was still looking up at the sky. The others followed his gaze and saw...the falcon. Zane lifted his hand up in greeting.

Jay let out a gasp. "It's the falcon! Oh my gosh! Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune!"

Zane, Jay, and Cole began to run towards the falcon while Kai turned to look at Nya.

"Head back to the bounty with Jade and wait for us." Kai told her.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Nya asked, worried.

"We're going to follow the bird. Who knows? It could lead us to the first Fangblade!" Kai answers before running off to follow the others.

Nya sighed and face-palmed.

"Jade, go after them. I'll go back to the bounty." Nya told me.

I nodded and ran after the four ninja.

0o0o0

I have been following the ninja for awhile now and I can tell that they noticed. Boy can that falcon fly. We have been following the falcon for who knows how long. I had purposely stayed behind as I continued to follow them.

We were climbing up hill, still following the falcon, when I noticed that Jay was a bit behind.

The others looked back at him with worry.

"You...you guys go on, I-I'll catch up with you later..." He breathed.

The rest of us continued.

0o0o0o0o

We were now trying to cross a fallen tree over a deep chasm.

 _'Why is there just a random tree over a chasm?'_ I randomly thought as I carefully walked over the tree.

When I finally made it over, I noticed that Cole was missing. I looked back to find him still on the tree, clearly exhausted.

"I'm good. Just...takin' a breather! I'll catch up with you guy shortly." He told us.

I nodded and began to follow the others.

0o0o0o

We were in what looked like a forest that was covered with snow, _still_ following the falcon. Man, how can that bird fly for so long without taking a break?

"Gosh! That bird just keeps going and going!" Kai exclaimed as he took deep breaths. "What do you make of this?" He asked, pointing to a sign that read, **_Beware of Treehorns_** _._

I didn't stay to hear them, I had wandered off deep into the forest.

Taking a break, I sat down on the cold, snowy ground. I had changed into my ice form because I felt that it would fit my surroundings. I closed my eyes and took deep breath as I went back to my thoughts.

 _'Why did the falcon lead us here? Is this place important? Is Lloyd and the Serpentine here? I'm so going to hurt those Serpentine if they're here. I'll make sure that they'll pay for stealing one of my family members.'_ I thought.

I let out small growl and clenched my paws a bit.

 _'Calm down Jade...'_ I thought and shook my head before standing up.

I began to look for the others.

After a couple or so minutes, I was beginning to give up but I knew that I couldn't stop. I had to follow Sensei's orders and protect the Ninja and besides, like I mentioned before, they're _family_.

It took another couple of minutes before I finally found them, well, _most_ of them.

When I found them, I was surprised to find them fighting off these strange creatures. Wait a minute...wasn't there a sign that mentioned something about creatures called Treehorns? Oh no...

I ran in to help them fight the Treehorns but made sure I stayed hidden. I ran around, freezing some of the Treehorn's...uh...feet but they would only break free moments later.

 _'How are we supposed to fight these things?!'_ I thought furiously.

I looked back at the ninja to see that they were being pushed around by the Treehorns. I think they were unconscious. While I was distracted, one of the Treehorns spotted me and kicked me. I hit a tree and fell to the ground. I let out a whimper and slowly got up to see that the Treehorn heading towards me. I tried to run away and lose it but I couldn't get it away.

"Leave my friends alone!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned to see Zane running towards us with his mask covering his face, except his eyes of course. He struck the Treehorn that was after me in the jaw and then moved to help the others. I quickly followed him but was still a bit behind. Once the others got up, we began to fight off the Treehorns until they started to back away from us, which was strange...

"Are they...regrouping?" Jay asked.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

We all turned around to see a Treehorn that was a bit bigger than the others and had multiple red eyes.

"What is _that?"_ Jay cried out.

"The queen." Zane answered.

The Queen then let out a threatening roar towards us, causing us to get into attacking positions.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Zane yelled, determined.

Everyone took a step back except me. I stood by Zane's side as I growled at the queen.

"There is nothing that will hold me back!" Zane exclaimed as he pulled out his shurikens and spun them around in his hands. Suddenly, his weapons began to glow as well as his eyes. I took a step to the side and watched him both with curiosity and fear. **_"I know who I am."_**

Then, a bright blue light appeared. I narrowed my eyes as I got used to the light and then saw Zane levitating?

I looked down to see that the strange blue markings on my fur began to glow and, though I couldn't tell, my eyes began to glow as well.

"What's happening to them?" I heard Kai ask. "Is Zane programmed to do that?"

 _'Programmed?'_ I thought, confused.

"I've never seen a robot do that!" Jay exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean, _nindroid._ " Cole corrected.

"Yeah...whatever." Jay said.

Zane began to glow brighter along with the markings on my fur. I was confused, why were the markings glowing? Was something wrong with me?

"Zane's unlocked his true potential!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane then threw his shurikens to the side and dropped down to the ground, doing Spinjitzu. He circled around the Queen for a few moments, confusing her before going he levitated in front of the Queen again. He smashed his two shurikens together, creating a beam of ice. The Queen was struck by the ice beam and ice began to form around her body until she was completely frozen. By then, Zane's eyes had stopped glowing and he fell towards the ground, landing in the snow.

Alerted, I quickly ran over to him to make sure he was okay. The markings on my fur began to stop glowing by then.

The others soon arrived and they looked pretty excited about something.

"What...happened?" Zane asked, looking at his friends.

"That was awesome!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"You should've seen yourself!" Kai said in an excited tone.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Cole said with a smile.

"This must be what Sensei meant about unlocking our hearts." Zane said, looking at his hands.

He stood and looked at us.

"I remember now." He said, pulling off his mask. "I-I remember everything. I remembered my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing." He explained.

"I'm so jealous! His powers are so cool!" Cole exclaimed.

"We have our very own nindroid!"

 _'Nindroid? Wait...does that mean that Zane's some kind of robot?'_ I thought.

The ninjas jumped and high-fived each other happily. I smiled and rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

Zane then pulled his mask over his face again and took a few steps away from the group.

"Watch out Pythor, we're coming to get you!" He said.

 _'You got that right and he'll be sorry when we do.'_ I thought and narrowed my eyes in determination.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry if this wasn't good. :P Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it and it makes feel happy! Thanks for the pie again Blade the Changewing! And yes, Wanli8970, Jade really cares for Lloyd! Well, she cares for everyone but I guess since he's a kid she's more caring towards him. Not saying that she's caring towards the others though! Thanks for the cookies Darkrainbow! :D I'm glad that you like Jade! :D I'm planning on exploring her past and a bit of her personality in the future...Hm..maybe I'll do it. What do to guys think? Anyways, Until next time! (#TeamKai :3)**

 **~AI**


	9. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 8: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

It was a somewhat normal day on the bounty.

Nya and the ninjas were in the bridge talking about a Fangpyre skeleton..I think while I remained outside, training.

I felt like that was the only thing I could ever did on my free time since we lost Lloyd. Now, with Sensei gone I believed that needed to train even more. I don't know why I felt that I _needed_ to train but it just kind of felt right to me.

I was on the deck, because that's basically the only place where I could train in an open area.

I was in my ice form, continuously shooting ice into the sky. Why the sky you ask? Well, there's nothing to damage in the sky. Simple.

For some reason, every since Zane unlocked his true potential yesterday, I felt a bit more powerful and more..in control in my ice form. It was a weird feeling but I quickly got used to it.

Anyway, I decided to change into my other forms. First I practiced my powers in my earth form, then my lightning form, then my fire form. I think I'm actually getting used to my powers. If that is true, then I probably need to learn how to use them in battle. I don't think using your powers wildly was a good idea...

So, that's what I began to do until I heard the door open.

Out came Kai, Cole, and Zane. I turned into my normal form and sat down, bowing at them in greeting. I got the usual pat on the head in response, which I didn't mind at all.

The three then walked away, probably heading to their rooms or something.

I then noticed that Jay wasn't with them and thought that he was probably still inside talking to Nya since I didn't see her walk out either.

I shook my head and smiled.

I could tell that he had a crush on Nya by the way he looks at her whenever she speaks and I think Nya felt the same way. It was an only matter of time before one of them spoke their feelings to the other.

A few minutes later, Nya walked out with a blush clearly visible on her face. I tilted my head to the side confused, why was she blushing?

A minute or two later, Jay came out looking really happy.

 _'Maybe that's why Nya's blushing...'_ I thought.

"Hey Jade." Jay greeted happily as he walked past me.

I bowed my head in response and couldn't help but smile. It was nice seeing the others happy, it was the only thing right now that me feel..well... _good._

After Jay left the area, I went back to training, well I guess I could call that combat training now? Naw, training is easier and _way_ faster to say.

0o0o0o0

I opened my eyes and looked around.

 _'Must've grown tired and took a nap...'_ I thought as I sat up.

I shook my head to wake myself up and looked around. No one was around, I guess they either went somewhere or were inside...probably inside one of the rooms.

I got up and changed into my human form for a bit so I can give my body a break. You see, if I'm my wolf form _way_ to long, my body starts to ache and I get _another_ headache. I then stretched before walking around the deck.

 _'Hm...maybe I can train in my human form for when I get the chance to fight or for self-defense.'_ I thought as I walked around in a circle.

Agreeing with that idea, I decided to create an illusion of different kinds of Serpentine to help me out. I then created a sword in my hand as I began to fight off these fake snakes. It was easy first but it was slowly began to get hard. I fought off the first few snakes but with each snake I defeated, three more took their place. But I wouldn't give up easily so I continued to fight. For fun, I hummed along to a few songs that I had heard. This lasted for a few minutes until I sensed that the others were coming.

Quickly, I defeated one last snake before making the illusion disappear and changed back to my wolf form.

I laid down on the floor, exhausted.

It took a lot of energy from me to keep an illusion going for a long time.

Anyways, the ninja walked out of one of the rooms as they headed towards the bridge.

 _'I hope they didn't see my human form...gosh, why does hiding my human form from **ninja** have to be so hard?!' _I thought a bit angrily but I shook my head, putting that thought to the side.

Though I put that thought aside, I couldn't but think _why_ I had to hide my form.

Back when Sensei had first found the four ninja (and Nya) he had told me to not show them my human form until I felt the time is right. I didn't know what he meant and I still don't know what he meant now, but I stuck to his instructions and hid my human form from them for now.

I let out a whine.

I have been noticing that I've been acting a bit _different_ ever since Lloyd was taken and ever since Sensei had left...

0o0o0o0

Okay..this is the weirdest place that I have ever been to. Well, to me it was a weird place.

I was with Zane, Kai, and Cole at this place called Mega Monster Amusement Park while Jay and Nya were on a date in another area of the park. While they were doing that, the rest of us were looking around for the snakes. Apparently, they were here looking for the first Fangblade.

 _'Why would the first Fangblade be in a place like this?'_ I thought.

Currently, we were standing near a ghost ride thinking about where the Serpentine could be when suddenly, people began running out of the ride. This confused us a bit.

"Wait, that ride was never scary." Cole stated.

"Venomari." Zane said.

"Should we go get Jay?" Kai asked.

"Let's not bother the two lovebirds, I think we can handle this." Cole answered as he ran towards the ride, the rest of us following him.

0o0o0o0

We walked through the ride, keeping an eye out for the snakes. In just a few minutes, we found the Serpentine. I let out a low growl and took a step forward but Zane held me back.

I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Not yet." He whispered.

I nodded and sat down.

We watched the Serpentine for a moment as they were digging something up. Then, a metallic sound was heard. I watched as Pythor pulled out something from the ground and then held it up.

"The first Fandblade is ours!" Pythor exclaimed.

The Serpentine cheered.

 _'Okay, I've had enough of this...'_ I thought and got into an attacking position.

The others also got into fighting positions as well. Kai held his sword (Katana?) and it was soon engulfed in flames.

"Not. So. Fast." Kai said.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Cole asked before shaking his head, disapprovingly.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything on the fly." Kai reasoned.

 _'Really? They're having this conversation right now?'_ I thought as I looked at them.

"Well you could've said, 'Time to burn!' or 'Jump on this, fire rock!'" Cole said.

"Well maybe next you lead." Kai told him.

'Maybe next time I will!" Cole argued.

Kai lowered his sword (Katana?) as the fire on it ceased. "Oh yeah? If you can catch up!"

"Oh come on, you gotta follow my lead."

I looked over at the snakes and noticed that they were ready to attack us. I growled and let out a loud bark, catching the arguing ninja's attention. I looked over at them and gestured to the snakes before looking back at said reptiles. Then, we ran towards them and soon the fight began.

I fended myself off from the snakes by clawing at them or changing into one of my elemental forms.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of Zane. "Watch and learn brothers."

He closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them, his eyes had turned blue and he started to glow. A blue light appeared a he levitated off the ground a bit. I slowly walked over to Kai and Cole as we watched. Suddenly, he extended his arms out to the side and a bunch of ice shot out.

Unluckily, we were near him so we were the ones who ended up getting incased in ice not the snakes.

"Oops." I heard Zane say.

From inside the ice, I could hear the snakes laughing at us.

If I weren't incased in ice, I would've attacked Pythor immediately.

Then, the snakes ran out of the ride along with Pythor and a Hypnobrai general. Which left us to finding out how to get out of the ice.

Luckily, I had done this to myself before when I was training so I knew how to get out. I changed into my fire form and soon the ice around me was nothing but water.

 _'Now to get the others out.'_ I thought and walked over to Kai, who was the nearest to me.

I placed my paw on the ice and it slowly began to melt.

 _'Not fast enough...I need to get angry or something so it could melt faster.'_ I thought and began to think about how the Serpentine took Lloyd.

That thought surely got me angered because before I knew it, my body temperature rose drastically and my fire-like tail grew hotter and a bit bigger in size. Soon, Kai was free from the ice.

"Thanks Jade. You go free Zane, I'll get Cole." Kai told me and I nodded before heading to Zane.

After a few short minutes, everyone was free.

I smiled but soon closed my eyes. I felt...strange. I could feel myself changing and opened my eyes to see myself in my lightning form. Like yesterday, the blue marking began to glow and the lightning around me was moving wildly. Thought I couldn't see it, my eyes were glowing a dark blue. This lasted for a few minutes before the glowing died down and I was back to my original wolf form.

 _'It happened again...'_ I thought and looked at the others who had surprised looks on their faces.

All I did was let out a happy bark.

0o0o0

After _that_ happened, the four of us exited the ride and met up with Jay and Nya outside of the place. It turns out that Nya was discovered by Pythor and they had chained her to a roller coaster. Jay then came to rescue her and soon discovered his true potential while trying to do so. It also turns out that Nya and Jay confessed their feelings towards one another.

While the others were talking, I sat down next to a tree near them, staring at the sunset.

 _'Please be okay Lloyd and Sensei. Please come back to us...'_

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D This chapter focused more on Jade than the others because I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter. XP I'm SO sorry if you didn't like it or if it wasn't good. I'll try better on the next chapter! Thanks for the Watermelon Airheads! :D *happily eats them* and I guess thanks for the kiss...I guess XD X3 Well, until next time! (#TeamKai :3)**

 **~AI**


	10. The Royal Blacksmiths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 9: The Royal Blacksmiths**

I laying down near the door of the bridge, watching the others. They were discussing how to retrieve the second Fangblade. I couldn't really comprehend what they were saying because I was still pretty tired from yesterday, which was weird because I'm not usually tired.

As I laid down, I went back to my thoughts (again).

I started to wonder about yesterday. It was weird, why did I just suddenly change between forms? Usually I had control over it. Did it have to do something with the ninja? I began to notice that this happened when one of the ninja have discovered their true potential. But, why would it affect me? Is it because my forms are connected to each of them? Probably...I'll ask Sensei _when_ he comes back...

Anyway, I shook my to get myself out of my thoughts. I wouldn't want to start off my day with _bad_ thoughts.

Just then Cole had headed out of the room, most likely to get something. Then, he came back quickly with a book in his hands.

He handed it to the others and they began to look through the book.

As they looked through the book, Cole began to explain that back where he was from, they had a competition. The winner would receive something called the Blade Cup. He continued until he mentions that he hasn't spoken to his father in years.

 _'That must be...bad?'_ I thought, sort of confused.

I wasn't very familiar with this whole family thing yet.

0o0o0

We were now heading towards Ninjago City.

As we flew through the sky, I was outside looking down below. The plan was that the ninja would enter the competition and try to win the Blade Cup.

We soon made it to Ninjago City.

As soon as we stopped, the four ninja jumped off the Bounty. Of course, they activated their elemental vehicles to land safely. I didn't join them this time because first of all, I'm pretty sure that I _wouldn't_ land safely and second, I felt that they weren't going to be in danger. So I decided to stay with Nya on the Bounty.

Nya had headed inside while I just sat down on the deck, which I find I do a lot.

It was definitely more quiet with almost everyone gone.

I sighed and figured I should use this to train...again. I turned into my human form and took out one of the training swords. I then created an illusion like yesterday and began to fight off some snakes. For some fun, I began to sing "The Weekend Whip" by The Fold. ( **A/N: I'm sorry, I had to XD I'm listening to the song as I write this.)**

 _"~They say, go slow"_ I began as I was battling an Hypnobrai illusion.

 _"~And everything just stands so still. We say, go go!"_ I blocked an attacked from a Fangpyre.

 _"~You're gonna see us rip into it. We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And we just jump back, do it again. Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!"_ I punched a Venomari in the back and dodged an attack from a Constrictai.

I might've been _too_ caught up in the moment because I didn't notice that Nya had come out.

"Serpentine! How did they get here?!" Nya asked.

I gasped and made the illusion disappear and quickly changed into my wolf form, pretending that nothing happened. Nya looked around, confused for a moment, before turning her attention towards me.

"Jade, were you just...human?" Nya asked me.

I shook my head.

Nya's eyes narrowed a bit. "I saw you turn human and I know I wasn't imagining things."

I lowered my head and let out a small whine before changing back to my human form. "Okay, okay. You caught me.."

I looked up to see Nya looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-What? How can you-?" Nya said, unsure of what to say.

"I meant to show you and the guys later...but I guess I kind of let my guard down and yeah..." I said.

Nya got over her shock a bit.

"Have you always been...you know." She said in a questioning tone.

I nodded.

"I have always been human, but Sensei told me to keep this "secret" from you guys. He told me that I had to show you guys when the time was right." I explained.

"Wow..." Nya breathed.

"Please, don't tell the others about this." I told her.

Nya smiled. "I won't tell them anything, promise."

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're human! This is amazing. At least I know that I'm not the only girl here." Nya said.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Wait, when are you going to show the others your secret?" Nya asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess when the time's right. For now, I must keep this a secret between me, you, and Sensei." I answered.

"Okay then." Nya said.

I could tell that she was still shocked about my little secret.

"So, what's it like being a wolf?" Nya asked, curious.

I smiled. "Well..."

0o0o0

I spent the next hour telling Nya about my "adventures" and how it felt being another creature.

"Wow.." Was all Nya said when I finished my little story.

"Yeah...I've been through a lot." I said and looked around.

"I can tell." She said with a slight chuckle.

I smiled and then remembered something. "Hey, aren't we supposed to go to the place where they're going to be...performing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's in another couple of hours or so." She answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you going to go as a human? I mean, I don't think they allow animals." She said.

I thought about it for a moment. She was right, they probably wouldn't allow animals into the building and it would probably be weird for a wolf to be in a building full of people.

"Uh...I guess so. But I would need something to cover up my face so that the others won't see me." I explained.

"I can help you find something." Nya said as she got up.

I nodded and got up.

We have been looking around for something that would cover my face for awhile but we have found nothing so far. I sighed and continued my search.

I walked into my room and looked around.

Thats when I noticed something on my bed. It was a purple hood...

I cautiously picked it and looked around.

"I don't remember putting this on my bed. Now that I think about it..I have never seen this before." I whispered.

Weird...

I put it on and to my surprise, it for perfectly. That was strange...

"Well, looks like I've found something. Better inform Nya.." I said and headed out of my room.

0o0o0

Now, me and Nya were sitting with a crowd. I looked around wearily, I wasn't quite used to being near others while a human.

"It's okay Jade.." I heard Nya say to me.

I looked at her for a moment and nodded. I kept my head low so no one could see my face.

Soon, the show began.

I was kind of bored as I watched the first few acts. It wasn't like I didn't like the acts, it was just they didn't catch my attention. I continued to watch the show with a bored look until one of the acts caught my attention. It was the snakes...and they were disguised as humans.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of them, I felt something was going to happen.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Nya who nodded and quickly left my seat but not before handing my hood to Nya.

I change to my wolf form and somehow ended up backstage, or what I think it was. I looked around and saw some snakes. I growled and attacked them.

After some time, I defeated the snakes and noticed that the ninja were heading over to where I was.

 _'Huh, must've missed their performance...'_ I thought and quickly left to go meet up with Nya.

As I looked around for Nya, I had that weird feeling again.

 _'Again?'_ I looked down to see I had changed into my Earth form. My green marking were glowing and my eyes glowed green, though I couldn't see it. Like the other times, it only lasted a few minutes before it went away and I returned to my normal form.

I swear...I really should ask Sensei about this when he returns..

I soon found Nya and we returned to the Bounty along with the ninja. The next day, the ninja went back to Cole's father's home and again I stayed with Nya. I stayed in my room and looked at the purple hood in my hand, trying to figure out why this was in my room.

I shook my head and sighed. I got up and placed it in my closet before walking out of my room.

Unknowingly, there was a figure outside my window with glowing eyes. It looked at the closet for a moment before disappearing...

* * *

 **Wow! Two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm SO sorry if you didn't enjoy/like this chapter. Well, looks like Nya has found out Jade's secret! Thanks for the kind reviews guys! :D Thanks for the chocolate chip cookies Darkrainbow! :D *happily eats them* and I don't mind, I just didn't know what to say. XD Makes me feel special :3 I don't really have a favorite/least favorite ninja, I love them all equally because everyone in the team is important! (#TeamKai :3) Jade will unlock her true potential soon. Oh and of course I'll keep updating Princess Bunny! :D Now if you'll excuse me, I need to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. (My body's SO sore DX) Well, Until next time!**

 **I have a question for you all: What's your favorite Ninjago song?**

 **I'm listening Ninjago songs at the moment and this question just came up in my head :3**

 **~AI**


	11. The Green Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 10: The Green Ninja**

It was nighttime and I was helping Cole, Jay, and Zane train out on the deck of the Bounty. I sat down beside Nya in my wolf form as she watched the others. I was creating an illusion of a Venomari as the three used their elemental abilities to attack it. Cole used his scythe and smashed it towards the ground, causing a few crack while Jay used Spinjitzu and hit the Venomari illusion with his nunchucks. Then, Zane threw his shurikens towards the Venomari's feet. Ice quickly formed and incased the snake in ice. I got to say, they were getting stronger.

Nya decided to interfere by shining a light over the three ninja.

"Good training, your powers are getting stronger." Nya complimented before looking around. "Where's Kai?" She asked.

I looked around as well, I had noticed that the Fire Ninja was not present.

The three ninja then went inside to see where Kai was. When they left, I stopped the illusion and walked down to the bottom of the deck.

I then began to think about how strong the ninja have gotten. All of them have finally reached their full potential, well _almost_ everyone which I'm happy about and they seem to have gained better control. I have also gained better control over my powers.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard for awhile.

"I'm back!"

I turned around and my eyes widened. _'Sensei has returned!'_ I thought happily and ran towards him, stopping when I was in front of them.

He smiled and patted me on the head. "Hello again, Jade." He said and walked up to the upper level of the deck. The ninja, minus Kai, came out and happily greeted Sensei. He stood by Nya as Jay began to explain what he had missed.

"Zane's a nindroid, Nya's the mysterious Samurai, Cole was a dancer-" Jay began but was cut off by Sensei.

"Zane's a...bot?" Sensei said in a questioning tone.

"You've missed a lot. We'll catch you up later. But you should know that all of us, except for Kai, have reached our true potential." Zane explained.

"Oh, have you now?" Sensei asked, surprised. "Where is Kai?"

Just then, Kai showed up. "Right here! So glad you've come back safe."

Suddenly, four arms appeared behind Sensei. That's when Garmadon revealed himself.

Alarmed, I got into an attacking position and growled at the Dark Lord.

"Ah! Sensei, behind you!" Kai exclaimed before proceeding to attack Garmadon.

"Sensei!" Zane exclaimed as he throws himself in front of Sensei as a form of protection.

I looked over at Sensei and saw that he didn't seem alarmed by Garmadon's presence, causing we to stop growling and sit down while Kai continued to try and fight Garmadon.

"He's got _four_ arms!" Kai said.

"So, we meet again." Garmadon said to him.

"He must've followed you, Sensei." Kai told his teacher.

Sensei quickly made his way towards the two. "Kai, stop." He said, putting a hand in front of him.

"He's the reason I left." Sensei explained. "For as long as Pythor had Lloyd, _he_ will be our _guest._ "

"We have to _live_ guy?!" Cole exclaimed.

"But Sensei, he has _four_ arms." Zane mentioned.

"Uh, may I remind you that ever since he turned evil he's been trying to steal out golden weapons?" Jay pointed out.

 _"Enough!"_ Sensei yelled.

Wow..I have never heard Sensei _this_ mad before...

"Yes, Sensei." The three ninja said as they took a step back.

I looked down at the ground and lowered my ears, I've always hated seeing others mad, sad, or upset.

Garmadon then stood up. "This _isn't_ about the weapons, it's about _my son._ " He told us.

"From here on out, you will obey me and respect my brother." Sensei Wu told us as he gestured to Garmadon.

"Yes Sensei."

I bowed my head, showing that would follow his order.

"Now, to the bridge. We must turn our attention to more _pressing_ matters." Sensei said as he began to walk away, followed by Garmadon.

I looked down at thought for a moment.

 _'Great, now the Dark Lord is staying with us. But I must obey Sensei's commands and besides he's Sensei's brother.'_

0o0o0

All of us were now in the bridge.

"So, where are we with the four fangblades?" Sensei asked.

"Pythor's managed to get the first two, but, there's still two left." Jay explained.

"But, we only need one to stop him from unleashing the Great Devourer." Cole pointed out.

"Any luck finding their whereabouts?" Sensei questioned.

"No, but the falcon is programmed to alert us if he sees suspicious activity." Zane answered.

"Good. If we find the Fangblade, we find Lloyd." Sensei said.

I smiled at that.

"Kai and Nya, prepare the deck and check the anchor. We need to be ready if we get word of activity." Sensei instructed.

The siblings bowed. "Yes, Sensei." They said before leaving the room.

But before they left, Kai told Garmadon something. "I've got my eye on you." He said.

Sensei sighed before turning towards Jay.

"Jay, did you say that the falcon was programmed?" Sensei asked.

That's when Jay began to ramble about the things that had happened when he was gone.

( **A/N I know this was a mistake and Zane had told Sensei that the falcon was programmed, but I just decided to stick to the episode XP** )

I shook my head and sat down, looking towards the ground. I wondered where Lloyd was at the moment. Then, I thought back to when Lloyd first got captured. He had heard my thoughts...maybe he could still hear me..

 _'Lloyd! Can you hear me?!"_ I thought, hoping for an answer.

Sadly I didn't receive one, causing me to let out a small whine.

0o0o0

Okay, all I can say is that having Lord Garmadon as a room mate is a very _interesting_ experience. First of all, he brushes his teeth with a dagger. Second of all, he eats this weird substance. Third of all, he _sunbathes_ in a storm. A freaking _storm!_ Seriously! I've also heard that he had disturbed the ninja as they tried to sleep with electricity. Like, seriously, who does that?!

But besides that, Garmadon is pretty interesting when you think about it.

Right now, I was sitting outside on the deck (again) staring up at the sky. I kept thinking about that purple hood(cloak?) that I had found on my bed. Why was it there? Who put it there?

Then, I heard the sound of footsteps and looked to see that everyone was heading towards the bridge. I decided not to follow this time and went back to looking up at the sky.

A minute later, I saw Garmadon exit the bridge. He looked at me for a moment before heading towards one of the rooms.

Thinking I shouldn't bother him, I stared ahead.

Another minute later, Kai came bolting out of the bridge and headed towards the area where Garmadon had headed to.

Soon, everyone had headed towards the room where Garmadon had went to.

Everyone just follows him don't they?

Suddenly, I felt the Bounty bump into something and noticed some lava nearby. Out of instinct, I changed to my fire form. My fire tail was a bit bigger than usual, probably reacting to the heat around me.

The others were soon outside and looked towards, what I presume was, the Fire Temple.

The ninja, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon got off the Bounty. At first, I stayed on the Bounty, thinking that they didn't need me. But, Sensei had gestured for me to come along with them which I gladly did.

We then started heading towards the Fire Temple.

The falcon flew above us.

"The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruption, guys." Nya's voice was heard through the falcon. "All recent indicators deem that this place is becoming increasingly fragile. Even the smallest rupture can make the whole thing go off."

"Then we must not use our weapons and Jade, you must not be in your fire form while we're in there." Sensei told us.

I nodded and changed to my normal form while everyone put their weapons away. Well, everyone but Kai.

"There, the Serpentine must be through that tunnel. From here on out, we travel by shadow." Sensei explained.

"It's the only way I know how." Garmadon said.

We ran through the tunnel and stopped when it ended. We looked down to see the Serpentine, most likely digging up the third Fangblade.

"There's Lloyd." Jay whispered, pointing to the young boy.

I growled at the sight. He was in a cage.

Garmadon gasped. "Son!" He exclaimed quietly.

I narrowed my eyes as I focused on Lloyd.

 _'Lloyd, can you hear me?'_ I thought.

I saw him looked around. Good, that means he heard me.

 _'Lloyd, you have to talk to me through your thoughts right now.'_

 _'Jade, is that you?'_

 _'Yes, it's me. We're going to get you out of here.'_

 _'How?'_

 _'You'll see.'_

We slowly made our way down towards the snakes. Everything was good but Pythor had somehow spotted us and ordered the snakes to attack.

"Light as a leaf! Attack like there's no tomorrow!" Sensei ordered and began to fight off some Serpentine.

Everyone else started fighting off the snakes.

As I fought, I continued to try and talk to Lloyd while trying not to get hit or thrown into the lava.

 _'Lloyd, stay calm. We're coming to get you.'_ I thought as I kivked a snake away from me.

Suddenly, the lava started to glow.

Wait, lava doesn't glow..

"Let's get out of here!" I heard Pythor announce as they began to make their way out. But, Pythor ordered some Constrictai to leave us a "parting gift". Some of the Constrictai dug through the volcano, making it unstable.

"They're making the volcano unstable." Zane explained.

"It's only a matter of time before this place blows up! We gotta go!" Jay said, worriedly.

"Not without my son." Garmadon said.

"Dad!" We heard Lloyd yell.

We watched as Garmadon battled the snakes as he tried to get Lloyd. Luckily, he managed to get to Lloyd but Kai had ran to get the Fangblade, making me worried. Garmadon soon arrived with Lloyd. Good, he's safe. My mind then wandered back to Kai. The lava was rising and Kai was too far for any of us to get to him.

"Kai!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Just then, the rock beneath Lloyd broke and he started to fall.

 _'Lloyd!'_ I thought as I let out a worried bark and tried to get Lloyd. But unfortunately, he was falling at an increasing rate and I couldn't catch him. I watched as he fell onto the lava, the rock that he was luckily still on prevented him from falling into the lava.

I couldn't think straight at this point. My mind was racing with ways to get Lloyd as well as Kai.

"We have to get out of here or none of us will get out of here." I heard Sensei say as we began to back up towards the exit.

"But my son!" Garmadon exclaimed as the entrance was blocked by rocks.

I was growling as I continued to think of ways to save them.

 _'I have to save them...but how?!'_ I thought angrily.

I had to put my thoughts to the side when I saw the others leaving. I quickly followed after them.

Garmadon was being pulled by Zane and Cole as he called out Lloyd's name several times.

We all made it to the bounty and began climbing up the anchor, which was a bit difficult for me since I had paws instead of hands but I managed.

Upon getting onto the deck, I quickly back away while everyone was at the railing. I changed to my human form, not caring if they saw or not.

"This is bad!" I said as I made wild hand gestures.

Then, the pain was back.

"How many times do I have to go through this?!" I exclaimed, pretty stressed out.

I looked down to see that I was in my fire form. My markings were glowing, my flame tail was blazing like crazy, and my eyes were glowing orange.

"It's Kai! He's found his true potential!" I heard Jay exclaim.

I looked over and saw that Kai had landed safely on the deck along with Lloyd. I soon stopped glowing and changed back to my human form. I let out a sigh of relief, not feeling so stressed anymore.

Kai had fell from exhaustion but the others took care of him so I wasn't that worried.

I walked over to Sensei and stood by his side.

"Looks like everyone had unlocked their true potential." I said with a small smile.

Sensei nodded.

"Sensei, do you think it's the right time to show them my form?" I asked.

"Do _you_ think it's the right time?" Sensei asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, is it really the right time to show them? Hm...maybe I can show them tomorrow. A lot has happened today.

I changed back to my wolf form and watched the others.

0o0o0

We were now in the bridge.

"Dad, is it really you?" Lloyd asked as he hugged his father.

"It is, son." Garmadon answered.

"Dad, why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asked.

"He's gonna be okay!" Cole announced, causing everyone to cheer.

"Thank you, Kai." Garmadon said to the Fire Ninja who nodded in response.

"But, how did you survive? How did you discover the key to unlocking your powers?" Zane questioned.

"I knew I had to make a choice. I wanted the Fangblade so badly, to prove that I was good enough to _become_ the Green Ninja. But the. I realized that my training to be the best ninja wasn't to _become_ the Green Ninja, it was to _protect_ him." Kai explained, looking over at Lloyd.

Everyone looked at the young boy as well.

"What? What is everyone looking at me for?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"That means..." Nya started before letting out a small gasp.

Nya, Kai, and Cole placed the Golden Weapons in front of Lloyd before taking a step back. The Golden Weapons floated around Lloyd, producing what looked like green lightning.

"Lloyd _is_ Green Ninja." Sensei announced. "I had thought it would be one of you, but, it was him the whole time!"

Sensei then walked over to Lloyd. "It all makes sense. Not only have you four been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons but also to protect the chosen one."

For an odd reason, I felt..weird when Sensei said the word "protect". I felt like it was important to me somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Garmadon was smiling for a moment before it turned to a frown. "But that means.." He realized.

"The battle lines have been drawn, brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided." Sensei told him. "Brother versus brother, and now Son versus Father."

Everyone became silent as they thought of the situation.

"Heh heh, this is heavy and all but what ever happened to the Fangblade?!" Jay said, breaking the silence.

He was right, none of us knew what ever happened to it And no one knows if Pythor got it. If he did...he's just one Fangblade away from unleashing chaos onto Ninjago...

* * *

 **Wow, a lot has happened in this one chapter. Yay! Kai's finally found his true potential, Lloyd's been saved, Sensei has finally returned with Garmadon, and they finally figured out who the Green Ninja is! It's only a matter of time before they figure out Jade's secret..Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Thanks for the kind reviews! :D To DarkRed101, nice choice! I honestly can't pick just one song since I listen to each one at least once everyday. To Wanli8970, you'll find out sooner or later and also a nice choice! :D I'm actually listening to the Ghost Whip as I write this. :3 Well, Until next time! (#TeamKai :3)**

 **(Another) Question for you all: How do you feel about Lloyd being the Green Ninja? What was your reaction when you first found out?**

 **~AI**


	12. All of Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 11: All of Nothing**

It was nighttime in Ninjago City.

The ninja and I were chasing a Venomari soldier who was running through the city, most likely trying to get away from us.

At the moment, I was waiting in the shadows located in an alleyway as the others were leading the snake over to where I was. I soon saw a snake-like figure enter the alleyway. As he ran towards me, I made my eyes look like they were glowing a deep red, hoping to scare him a little, and let out a growl. Near me, Kai made fire appear in front of him, lighting up the area a bit, as he walked towards the Serpent. The Venomari then got up and attempted to get away but was blocked by Cole.

"Going somewhere?" Cole asked as we crowded around the snake.

Eveyone pointed their weapons at the Venomari soldier while I bared my teeth, growling at the snake soldier.

"You thought you could joyride through town and not be noticed, huh? Where's the last Fangblade?" Jay asked in a somewhat threatening tone.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." The Venomari said, trying to act dumb.

"You _know_ what it is. The one Pythor's trying to find to unleash the Great Devourer." Kai explained to the "clueless" snake.

"Oh... _that_ Fangblade. Ha ha you're too late, Pythor is already there now. He's probably already digging it up." The Venomari said. "If I were you, I would start preparing for the worst because when the Great Devourer is awakened, there will be _nothing_ it won't consume!"

"Won't that mean it will consume you to?" Zane pointed out.

The snake looked at us in realization.

"Ah! Please, you _have_ to stop him! That snake is crazy! I don't want to unleash the Great Devourer, I'm a snake! Not food!" The Venomari exclaimed in fright.

"Is it really too late to stop Pythor from getting the last Fangblade?" Kai questioned.

"You're _days_ behind him! There's gotta be something else you can do!" The Venomari answered.

We all looked at each other at that.

0o0o0

The five of us went back to the Bounty to tell the others about the information we have received.

"The Venomari's right. By the time we cast sail clear across the other side of Ninjago, Pythor would have already beat us to the last Fangblade." Nya explained as we looked at the screen in the bridge.

"Aw, come on guys. This is the _last_ one! We gotta get it, we got to think of something." Jay said as he looked at the others.

"Hm.." Cole mumbled in thought.

"Hey.." Lloyd said, catching our attention. "All we have to do is just get one Fangblade to stop him, what if we take back the other three? Pythor wouldn't risk having all of them on him. He's probably hidden them while he goes for the fourth." He suggested.

"It's so simple." Cole said.

"Huh, why didn't I think of that?" Kai asked.

"It can't be _that_ easy." Jay pointed out.

"Easy? My algorithm (I think that's the word) suggests that getting the other three is _far_ more dangerous." Zane explained. "Pythor would have undoubtably have them protected by his top generals."

"Finally! I don't have to hold back." Kai said, a bit happy.

"Even if you could steal the other three, you don't even know where they are." Garmadon reasoned.

"He's right. For the past few weeks, there has been almost no Serpentine sightings." Sensei agreed. "How are they moving around? It's like they're ghosts."

"Or..snakes! Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago." Nya ordered.

A beeping sound was heard and the screen showed that there were no snakes.

"See, nothing. It's just like Sensei said." Kai said.

"But, what if they're not traveling _above_ ground? They're snakes, right? Snakes _burrow."_ Nya explained and turned to face the screen again.

"Bridge, now, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago but twenty feet below surface." Nya ordered.

There was another beep and the bridge made a 3-D map in front of us.

"All the tombs have been interconnected!" Kai exclaimed.

"To make one massive underground fortress." Cole said.

"And all this time, right under our noses." Jay said.

"Or rather, feet." Zane told him.

Kai quickly looked around the map. "There! That's the most protected area. The Fangblades must be there."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Nya set the course." Sensei said.

"Already on it. We'll be there by sunrise." Nya said, entering the coordinates.

0o0o0

I was now in my room, sitting on my bed in my human form. The ninja and Sensei were out on the deck. The ninja were training to combat the snake's special abilities while Sensei watched.

Meanwhile, I was looking down at the object in my hands.

It was the purple hood/cloak.

I stared at it for awhile. For the past few days, I felt as if someone was watching my every move. I just couldn't help but think about it.

Suddenly, Nya's voice was heard through the loudspeaker.

"We're arriving at the Mountain of a Million Steps. You all might want to see this."

I sighed and put the purple hood/cloak to the side and changed to my wolf form before exiting the room.

"Look at all those piles of dirt!" Jay exclaimed.

"What are those snakes up to?" Kai asked.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lloyd yelled as he made his way down the stairs.

"This is not your fight. The Green Ninja is too important for a future destiny." Sensei explained. "You shall stay with me."

Nya then came with her Samurai suit and landed on the deck.

"Well, he's gonna have to look out for himself because we made room for you." Nya said, gesturing to a seat on the left shoulder of her suit.

"Well, you said you were concerned that you couldn't keep up so Jay and Nya rejiggered the design so you could come along. Well, what do you think?" Kai explained quickly.

"I think.." Sensei said as he dropped his staff and quickly headed over to Nya. He jumped and landed on the seat. "Shot gun!" He let out a small chuckle.

Garmadon walked over to the group. "I will stay back with Lloyd." He said.

I sat down by Lloyd's side, signaling that I would be staying as well.

 _'As will I.'_ I thought.

"I don't enjoy saying this but, Good Luck." Garmadon said.

0o0o0

The Ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya had left leaving me, Lloyd, and Garmadon back at the Bounty.

Garmadon had went to the Bridge while I stayed with Lloyd on the deck.

We sat down in front of each other for a moment.

 _'I'm glad you're back Lloyd.'_

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad to be back to."

 _'Did those snakes hurt you?'_

Lloyd shook his head. "No, they didn't."

 _'Good...those snakes are going to pay for what they did...'_

Lloyd let out a small laugh. "I'm sure they will. Come on, I'm going to go check on my dad. Why don't you come with me?"

I nodded and got up. We both headed to the bridge.

Inside, we heard a female computer voice. "Transferring files." It spoke.

Lloyd let out a gasp. "You're _stealing?_ "

Garmadon also gasped and turned to face Lloyd.

"Dad, my friends are risking their _lives_ to save Ninjago and you go behind their back to gain an _advantage?"_ Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Every since the Devourer bit me, evil runs through my blood." Garmadon tried to explain.

"You've left me for so long, where did you go?" Lloyd asked.

"Son, there are places in this world void of any good. _Dark places._ " Garmadon said.

"Is that where Sensei found you?"

"You know how I've always wanted those Golden Weapons, in this place it will allow me the power to possess them."

"But, why didn't you take me with you?" Lloyd asked sadly.

"Every boy has a choice to grow up to be...whoever they want to be. I never had that choice because I was bitten. Evil runs through my veins. But you still have a choice, you don't need to be like me, Lloyd. Your uncle has a plan for you. And thought it may be to stop me one day, we have to follow our own destiny. After I help the ninja stop Pythor, I need to leave again..."

"Then why don't you just leave now?!" Lloyd told his father in anger.

"Lloyd.." Garmadon said, trying to reason with him.

"No really! Go back to whatever evil place you came from." Lloyd said.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Garmadon.

Just then a sound could be heard from the screen.

"Operation stealth was a total bust. We're gonna need reinforcements." Nya said. "Is anyone there?"

Garmadon took a step forward, trying to help but Lloyd pulled him away.

"We don't _need_ your help And we don't need you here." Lloyd said. "Maybe it would've been better if you _hadn't_ come back at all."

"If that's the way you feel..." Garmadon said sadly as he exited the room.

All I could do was watch him leave with a sad look on my face.

Lloyd then walked over to the controls.

"Uh..um.." He said and began pressing random buttons, triggering a few things.

"I'm trying to help Nya, just hold on." Lloyd said.

I got up from my sitting position and walked over to Lloyd.

 _'Lloyd, I can try to help you.'_

"How? You have paws, not hands!" Lloyd exclaimed.

 _'I...actually do..'_

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked as he looked at me.

I closed my eyes and changed to my human form. When I opened them, Lloyd had a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"Y-You're a human?!" Lloyd exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I have always been but I just kept it from you guys. Now, we must try to find a way to help the others." I quickly explained.

Lloyd nodded and went back to pressing random buttons while I looked around.

After a few minutes, Lloyd suddenly ran out of the room.

"Lloyd! Where are you going?!" I yelled but received no answer.

I sighed and went over to the controls and tried to figure out which button did what.

Moments later, Lloyd came back into the room wearing the Green Ninja Gi.

"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" He announced and ran over to me, pulling up his hood in the process.

"Nice outfit Lloyd..." I mumbled.

Nya's voice was heard. "Lloyd? Garmadon? Jade? Is anyone there?"

"It's me Nya! I'm here with Jade, but my dad...left. How are you guys holding up?" Lloyd responded.

There was no reply, just static.

"Hello? Hello?" Lloyd asked.

"We're fine, but we're a little...held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken and we're locked in cages." Nya explained the situation.

"And Pythor's back with the fourth Fangblade!" Cole stated.

"Lloyd, where did your father go?" Zane asked.

"I told him to leave, he was trying to steal secrets.." Lloyd answered. "My dad's going back to where he came from, but don't worry. I'll save you!"

"You're not ready Lloyd. Your destiny is too great to risk." Sensei reasoned.

"I'll, I mean, we'll get you out of there in a jiff!" Lloyd said, remembering I was there.

Lloyd headed over to the weapon's closet and tried to get a weapon but all the weapons fell onto him. "Ouch.."

"Lloyd! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, running over to him.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Lloyd mumbled.

I quickly took the weapons off of him and put them back into the closet.

"Thanks." Lloyd said.

I nodded. "Come on, let's go rescue them." I said and ran out of the room to get my purple hood/cloak.

0o0o0

Lloyd and I were now climbing up the side of the mountain. Well, I was climbing while Lloyd was doing...whatever he was doing.

"Ninja roll!" Lloyd yelled as he rolled.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Lloyd you have to-" I began to say.

"Woah!" Lloyd exclaimed as he fell down.

"Ninja recover!" He said as he got up.

"Ninja roll!" Lloyd said once again as he rolled downhill.

"Lloyd you have to be careful." I said in a slightly irritated tone as I was following him.

"Got it!" He said as he climbed down a rope.

"No...you don't." I mumbled as I climbed down the rope as well.

We walked through a tunnel and stopped when it ended. Lloyd and I looked down to see what was going on. That's when we spotted the others.

"Okay. Lloyd, I'm going to make my way down there while you follow. Okay? Stay silent." I explained as I quietly ran downhill.

I was running down, making sure none of the snakes daw us when something had collided with me. It was Lloyd.

We tumbled all the way down until we landed...right in the middle of a crowd of snakes.

"That...wasn't part of the plan..." I muttered as I got up.

"I really got to grow into the thing." I heard Lloyd say as he got up. He then turned to Pythor. "Well, we meet again Pythor! Unhand the ninja or suffer humiliation against the Green Ninja." He said confidently.

The snakes began to laugh.

I rolled my eyes even though you could barely see them.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Pythor teased.

"Uh...how about my army of fists?!" Lloyd said, trying to be confident, and began punching the air in front of him.

The snakes began to laugh again.

"Or this army!" A voice said.

I looked up to see Garmadon with an army of skeletons!

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd! You helped me realize I _do_ have a choice. If there is anyone who going to threaten Ninjago, it better well be me." He said.

"The skeleton army? Why would they fight beside you? You betrayed them and Samukai long ago." Pythor questioned.

"Because everybody _hates_ snakes!" One of the skeleton said, causing the others to laugh.

"Attack!" Both sides ordered and then the battle soon erupted.

I attacked some snakes while defending Lloyd. I followed him as he made his way over to a lever, setting the others free.

"Told you we'll save you!" Lloyd told them as I continued to defend him.

It was only a matter of minutes before I noticed that the ninja had gotten the Fangblades and were now leaving.

"That was quick.." I mumbled as I picked up Lloyd and ran over to the others.

"Jade! What are you doing?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"The others are leaving and this was the quickest way to get out of there." I explained.

Lloyd let out a small groan. "Okay but can you at least let me go?"

"Fine." I said and stopped, letting Lloyd go.

I waited for him to run ahead before following.

0o0o0

All of us made it to the Bounty. I hadn't realized that I was still in my human form by the time we got to the Bounty.

I was on the deck, on my way to my room when I was stopped by a voice.

"Who are you?" I heard the voice ask.

I turned around to see the four ninja looking at me. Luckily, I still had my good over my head so they couldn't see who I was.

"Um...uh.." I said, unsure what to say.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Are you a spy?" Jay asked, his eyes narrowed a bit.

The others slowly took out their weapons.

"N-No..I'm not a spy. I just..uh.." I said, looking towards the ground which suddenly became interesting to me.

"Jade." I heard Sensei's voice and looked up.

We made eye contact for a moment before Sensei nodded.

"Wait, Jade?" Kai asked, looking over at Sensei.

I sighed and pulled down my hood, revealing my face. I looked at the ninja and gave them a small smile.

"Hold on a minute. Sensei, Jade is a human?" Cole asked, facing his mentor.

"Yes." Sensei said as he walked over to my side. "This is what makes Jade a special companion of mine. She is able to turn into a wolf and a human."

I nodded.

"But, Sensei, how is this possible?" Zane asked.

"Jade here is a protector. A protector is, as you can guess, someone who protects someone or something. But Jade is a different type of protector, she's an _elemental_ protector. She protects those with elemental abilities and has a set of abilities to do so. It just so happens that she was made to protect you four and Lloyd." Sensei explained.

"Wait, that means that you were the one I saw in my dream along with the Green Ninja." Zane said in realization.

"Woah, that's so cool! We can finally talk to you now! What's it like being a wolf?" Jay exclaimed in excitement.

I chuckled. "It's pretty fun."

"Cool! What abilities do you have?" Jay questioned.

"Why don't we discuss this inside?" Sensei asked.

"Sure." I said and headed to the bridge.

0o0o0

After a an hour or so of talking and answering Jay's questions, we decided to have a little party in celebration of getting the Fangblades.

So, we were now in the bridge dancing, talking, and just having a good time.

I smiled as I watched the others dancing. I leaned against the wall as I watched.

"Hey, why don't you go and dance with them?" Nya asked.

I gave her smile. "No thanks."

"Alright then." Nya said with a slight shrug and walked over to Lloyd who had entered the room.

I smiled, I finally didn't have to hide my human self to the others anymore. I could finally talk to them and be myself around them...

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Looks like they finally found out Jade's secret. SO sorry if you didn't like this chapter or if you felt that it was rushed. Anywho, yay! They have retrieved all the Fangblades! :D Thanks for the cookies Darkrainbow! :D And I agree, I thought it would be one of the four ninjas XP Wait, you broke your Ipad, Blade the Changewing?! Wow..uh... Anyways, yeah...Until next time! :D**

 **Question for all of you: If Lloyd WASN'T the Green Ninja, who would you think would be the Green Ninja? Why?**

 **(I feel like this is becoming a regular thing...)**

 **~AI**


	13. Rise of the Great Devourer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 12: Rise of the Great Devourer**

Right now, I was laying down on my bed in my room staring up at the ceiling. The Bounty was swaying from side to side since we were flying through a storm. I didn't really mind it though. As I was laying down, I was starting to get pretty bored.

"I wondered what Lloyd is doing..." I whispered to myself and decided to go check on what the bit was doing, since I didn't anything else to do.

After a few minutes of wandering around, I finally found Lloyd in the training room.

I came in just in time to see him fail at the course.

"Hey there, Lloyd." I greeted.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Jade." Lloyd said.

"Yup, it's just me." I told him with a slight chuckle as I entered the room and helped him up.

"Thanks." He said, dusting himself off.

Just then, we heard a familiar chuckle coming from somewhere in the room as lightning struck. I looked around and stood in front of Lloyd while he backed up. Suddenly, something wrapped around my waist and through me against the wall. I let out a small groan and looked up to see Pythor tying up Lloyd to a punching bag.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled as I ran towards Pythor.

But, before I could get to him, he wrapped his tail around my legs and forced me to the ground. I was about to get up when he held me down with his tail. I didn't even know he was that strong to hold me with his tail. But did he really think that he could take me down _that_ easily? I changed to my Earth form and used my extra strength to push myself off and Pythor's tail off of me. I then turned to face the Anacondrai, growling as I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Silly girl.." I heard Pythor say.

I looked at him confused.

Suddenly, Pythor disappeared. I looked around for a moment, trying to see where he went. After a few minutes, I changed to my human form as I continued to look around.

Before I knew, something wrapped around my legs and my arms were forcefully pulled behind my back. I felt my legs and arms being tired up before I was pushed to the ground.

Pythor then appeared in front of me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now, so you can't say anything." He said and placed a piece of tape over my mouth.

I struggled against my bindings.

"Now I have to be, as they say, out of sight and out of mind." Pythor said before disappearing and exiting the room.

 _'I can't believe he beat me so easily..Lloyd you can hear me, right'_ I thought.

 _'Yeah, I can hear you. What are we going to do?'_ Lloyd said.

 _'We have to get out of here and warn the others.'_

 _'I know but how? As you can see, we're both kind of tied up at the moment.'_

 _'We'll find a way. I guess for now we can rest.'_ I thought.

Lloyd nodded and soon closed his eyes. I smiled, though you couldn't see, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

0o0o0

As I slept...I had a weird dream. It was a dream that someone wouldn't normally have. This dream was more like a memory.

I was in some kind of forest or a place that had a lot of trees. It seemed familiar to me but I just couldn't figure out why. I looked to my left to see two children, a boy and a girl. The girl..looked like me but younger. I didn't have a clue who the boy was.

 _"Jade! Come on!" The boy said._

 _The girl didn't respond, she was looking at the ground._

 _"Come Jade! Hurry! What are you waiting for?!" I heard the voice say again._

 _The girl didn't respond, she just continued to look down towards the ground. The boy sighed and walked over to the girl._

The boy had messy brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He wore silver and grey clothing.

 _'What's wrong with you? You're usually excited to go to the Ceremony of Elements." He asked her._

 _The girl let out a small chuckle and looked up at the boy. "S_ _orry, I guess I was just thinking for a long time and didn't notice that we were almost there."_

 _The boy helped the girl up and they disappeared between the trees._

 _That's when the dream had ended and I had woken up._

0o0o0

I opened my eyes and looked around, noticing that I was no longer at the forest area and I was back at the Bounty. What a weird dream...

Light illuminated the room, showing that the sun was up.

I looked over to see that Lloyd was awake as well.

 _'He_ y _Lloyd.'_

 _'Jade! You're awake...finally.'_

 _'Wow..must've been asleep for a long time.'_

 _'You were.'_

 _'Okay. Since we're both awake now, we have to figure out a way to tell the others that Pythor's on board.'_

Lloyd nodded.

We both thought for a moment.

 _'Wait a minute..why didn't I do this before?'_

I quickly changed into my fire form and burned whatever was keeping me in place. I then changed back to my human form and took the tape off my mouth before helping Lloyd free.

Once free, Lloyd rushed over to the speaker in the room and pressed the button.

"Pythor's on board!" He announced.

"Good, now that they are aware, we have to look for him and stop him from getting the Fangblades." I explained and rushed out of the room with Lloyd in tow.

On the deck, we saw Pythor as he tried to get away with the Fangblades.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Lloyd asked the Anacondrai.

I stayed hidden in my Lightning form in the shadows while I watched Lloyd converse with Pythor, distracting the snake.

"A little _cliche_ don't you think?" Pythor asked.

"Uh...cliche?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't expect a child to understand.." Pythor mumbled.

"H-Hey! I've grown up a lot!" Lloyd argued as he pulled up his ninja hood before heading over to attack Pythor.

"Hm...puny strength, no fundamental, sloppy foot work." Pythor criticized as Lloyd tried to hit him.

"You think you can defeat me?" Pythor asked.

"I'm not trying to defeat you, I'm just trying to keep you busy while the calvary arrives." Lloyd explained. (I think that's what he said.)

On cue, I revealed myself and growled at Pythor. Nya came as well and landed in front of Pythor. He seemed scared at first as he backed away from Nya which was a bit odd. Meanwhile, Lloyd took this as a chance and hit Pythor in the face, making him slide near me.

"I hit him. I hit him, guys!" Lloyd exclaimed happily.

 _'Good job Lloyd, I'm proud of you.'_ I thought.

I began to charge at Pythor, claws ready to attack him, but he had pulled out one of the Fangblades and pointed it at me. This caused me to stop in my tracks and all I could do was growl at him. If I had taken another step forward, I could've been..well...you know..

Pythor then maneuvered his way around Nya while still pointing the blade at me.

"As much as I would love to play with your overgrown toys and pet, I have a ride to catch." Pythor said before jumping off the Bounty.

I quickly ran over to the railing and watched as he landed on some kind of Snakecopter. I turned to back to my human form and sighed angrily.

"He got away with the Fangblades..." I muttered.

I looked over at Lloyd and smiled, my anger vanishing for a moment.

"Hey, nice job distracting him back there." I said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Yeah! Did you see me? I kicked him in the face!" Lloyd exclaimed happily, trying to push my hand away.

"Yeah, I did. Great job, you're becoming stronger." I told him before I heard a noise and suddenly the others were surrounding us.

"There he is!" Jay exclaimed as he pointed to the direction where Pythor was flying off to.

I frowned as we watched him fly away.

0o0o0

Lloyd walked out of the bridge, holding what looked to be a suitcase which contained the Golden Weapons inside.

"If Pythor returns the Fangblades to the City of Ouroboros, he will awaken the Great Devourer." Sensei explained.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen!" Nya said, confidently.

"Oh, but what about me?" Lloyd asked as he walked over to us with the suitcase.

"We need someone to stay on the Bounty." Kai explained.

"But didn't you see me kick him in the face? I'm an asset! I kick butt and face!" Lloyd said.

I smiled and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Patience, kid. You're too important now that you're the chosen one." Kai told the young ninja.

"Patience, hm? Ah, the student has become the teacher." Sensei said.

"What do you say we play a little catch up?" Jay asked as he grabbed his nunchucks.

"It's my favorite game." Cole said as everyone grabbed their respective weapon.

"Ninjaaa-go!" All four yelled as they performed Spinjitzu and jumped off the Bounty. Nya and Sensei then flew up towards the sky.

Lloyd looked at me, confused.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Naw, I think they got it and besides, I think you're going to need a little help with controlling the Bounty." I explained.

We smiled at each other before heading to the Bridge.

0o0o0

Okay..maybe he didn't just need a _little_ help.

"Lloyd! Are you sure you got this?!" I asked as I held onto to something near me to keep me from sliding.

Right now, Lloyd was at the steering wheel, trying to steer the ship. At first, I decided to steer the ship but Lloyd disagreed. After a small argument, I decided to let him try it out for a bit. And boy was that a bad idea...

"Uh...yeah!" Lloyd answered, a bit unsure.

"Look out!" I yelled as we almost hit a mountain.

"Ah!" Lloyd yelled as he quickly turned right to avoid getting hit.

At that exact moment, I had decided to let go of what I was holding onto and fell to the ground.

"Ugh...ow..." I mumbled as I got up and walked over to Lloyd.

"This isn't going to well. Here, let me show you how to steer the ship." I said and placed my hands on the top while Lloyd's were holding the middle.

I turned the steering wheel a couple of times to show Lloyd how it worked before letting him have a go at it.

It actually turned out pretty good.

We were no longer swaying from side to side and the beeping noises had ceased.

"Great job, Lloyd. I can finally stand up straight without falling." I teased.

"Hey, I couldn't see where I was going so I couldn't steer very well." He explained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say." I said and just stood behind him, looking at the view ahead of us.

A couple of minutes later, a familiar place came into view.

"The Lost City of Ouroboros." Lloyd said and pressed the button, making the Bounty go a little bit faster.

Suddenly I spotted something at the bottom, it was a bus.

"Lloyd, I'm going to see what or who is down there." I said and ran out of the room before he could reply.

I stood on top of the railing and took a deep breath before jumping off.

Quickly, I changed into my ice form and created a small platform for me to land on. Once on the ground, I changed into my lightning form and ran over to the front of the bus.

I was a bit surprise to see the ninja and Nya there but not Sensei.

"Hey guys. Need a lift?" I greeted after I changed to my human form.

"Jade? How'd you get here? Where's Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"He should be coming right about..." I said as I climbed onto the roof with Nya.

"Now." I finished when we felt something hit the bus.

"Lloyd!" The others cheered.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Lloyd said.

"To Ouroboros as fast as you can." Kai commanded.

"Aye aye, Captain." Lloyd said and steered the ship towards Ouroboros.

( **A/N I honestly don't know how they can hear each other but I'll just stick with it. :P** )

The bus was lifted as we began to head towards the city.

"Where's Sensei? I hope he's okay.." I whispered with a worried look.

I couldn't help but feel that something bad was or is going to happen. My worried look turned to one of fear.

As we neared the city, the sky had turned dark.

 _'This can't be good.'_ I thought.

"All right Lloyd, put us down after that truck." Kai said.

We all landed safely onto the ground and immediately got off, heading towards the center of the city.

"Wait up guys!" Lloyd exclaimed as he tried to catch up.

"Hurry up Lloyd!" I yelled as I ran with the others.

We finally made it to the center and was shocked to see what was happening. Sensei was holding Pythor down while something underground was trying to escape.

"What's going on? What's that creature underground?" Kai asked.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer. Go ninja, go." Sensei ordered.

"No, Sensei." Kai said as he reached out to Sensei.

Sensei looked at us for a moment before giving us a slow nod. Oh no...he's not doing what I think he's doing...

The ground rumbled for a moment before the Great Devourer shot out from the ground. It roared as it looked at Sensei and Pythor before it lunged at them...

* * *

 **Okay, so I was re-watching the episode as I wrote this and I gotta say, was anyone else creeped out at the end credits? It was just...so...quiet. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks once again for the kind reviews! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Thanks for the cookie, Darkrainbow! :D Today, I asked my cousins the question and they gave me the funniest answers XD One yelled Zane and the other was just like, "I know who wouldn't be the Green Ninja" and I was like, "Who?". His answer was, "Cole." and I was just like, "Why?". This was his answer, "Because Mr. Cole is the worst." (Reference to the episode, "The Surge") I just wanted to let you guys know, it was pretty funny to me. We couldn't stop laughing for a minute. :3 Anyways, I'm SO sorry for getting your name wrong Blade the Changeling XP I was tired at the time, sorry again. To StoryMaker7, I don't really know. *shrugs* I have to go to the dentist today...Nuuuuuu! Well...until next time!**

 **Question to all of you wonderful people: What's your favorite Ninjago season and why?**

 **~AI**


	14. Day of the Great Devourer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Chapter 13: Day of the Great Devourer**

We all stood, watching Sensei Wu and Pythor.

The Great Devourer would be coming any minute now, and there was no stopping it. I watched with both worry and fear.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer. Go ninja, go." Sensei said.

We looked at Sensei with sorrow looks on our faces.

Sensei nodded. "Yes."

The Great Devourer then blasted out of the ground and let out a roar. Nya had flew up into the sky with Lloyd while the five of us backed up. The Great Devourer looked down at Sensei and Pythor before lunging at them, swallowing them whole. I had watched in horror as I saw the man who had taken care of me for as long as I remembered get eaten by a giant serpent.

"Sensei..." Kai said, sadly.

"No.." Jay said as we continued to watch.

The Great Devourer let out another roar before it looked down at us. Shoot...that wasn't good.

"Maybe if we stand, perfectly still.." Jay began to suggest.

"Run!" Kai exclaimed and we began to run back towards the Bounty.

The Great Devourer was heading after us which was not a good thing at all. I was too busy trying not to get eaten that I didn't have time to change to my lightning form to gain some speed. As we were running for our lives, Jay had tripped on a rock and fell down. He looked back to see the Great Devourer not that far behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jay yelled as he quickly ran after us.

We all stumbled into the Bridge, except for Jay who was a bit behind. I quickly got up and began to pace around.

Jay came rolling in and looked up at the screen.

"Uh, I hate to tell you this but objects in the mirror are _closer_ than they _appear!_ " He exclaimed.

"Working on it, blasters on fold!" Nya told him.

Luckily before the Great Devourer had the chance to get us, we had blasted away just in time.

"Woohoo! Take that, you stupid snake!" Kai cheered as he hopped off his perch.

Just then, the Great Devourer appeared in front of us as it rose from the ground.

"Uh, I think it heard you." Jay said.

It came in for another attack but Nya quickly turned right, avoiding the attack.

At this point, I was pacing around in a circle mumbling things to myself. The situation we were in was _bad_. We are being chase by a giant snake that can swallow us whole in just a second or two.

"Nya, we _got_ to go faster. That thing's gaining on us." Kai told his sister.

"We're going as fast as we can! I'll try to make it to Scatter Canyon." Nya explained.

"Probability of us making it _that_ far is less than right percent!" Zane informed.

"Never tell me the odds!" Nya yelled in a bit of an angry tone.

"It's coming for another attack! Port side!" Cole instructed.

Nya made a another right turn to avoid getting hit.

"We're loosing speed! We'll drop to the ground pretty soon!" Lloyd said.

"Throw everything over board!" Nya commanded.

"What?!" Everyone asked, a bit shocked.

"We need to lose some wait!" Nya explained hurriedly.

"Port side!" Lloyd ordered a little bit too late because the Great Devourer managed to hit us.

Everyone then rushed out of the room and started to throw things over board. I ran to my room and grabbed as much as I could before running back out and throwing them over the side. But before I did that, I put on my purple hood/cloak. At this point, I didn't care if I had to basically throw away my belongings. All I did care about was making sure everyone was safe.

"The more it consumes, the bigger it gets." Cole muttered. "Don't throw anything else over board!"

I paused as I was about to throw something overboard and looked towards the Great Devourer and it did look bigger than it was before.

"Shoot..we practically just made it bigger." I mumbled to myself as I continued to look at the giant snake.

We maneuvered through the rock formations in an attempt to loose the Great Devourer. Kai and I were on the deck, moving around frantically as we tried to locate the creature that was after us. For a moment, we thought we had lost it but it suddenly came out of nowhere and struck us with its tail.

I was suddenly thrown back from the force and slid across the deck but I quickly got up.

I looked around to see the others leaving the ship. I changed into my lightning form and quickly jumped off, meeting the others.

We all watched in sadness as we saw the Bounty fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and looked down for a moment, letting a small tear escape before looking up. The Great Devourer shot up from the ground again, near the Bounty.

This caused us to head over to a cave looking structure as some sort of protection. Once we got there, I turned into my human form and just watched.

The Great Devourer grabbed the Bounty with its mouth and held it there for a moment before destroying our home.

There was a series of shocked gasp.

"No!" Zane and I yelled.

The Great Devourer then retreated underground, leaving us shocked.

"It's gone.." Cole said.

I sighed sadly and walked a few feet away from the group. I laid down against the sand and looked up at the sky.

"Great. Just Great. Our home's gone, Sensei's gone, the ninja's dragons our gone, and we have a giant snake to take care of!" I yelled in frustration before letting out another sigh.

"Sensei's gone..." I repeated in a sad tone.

I was having mixed emotions right now. I was angered, confused, and flat out pretty scared. But most of all, I felt..sad and I felt like something important was taken away from me.

I couldn't believe that he was... _gone_. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or anything. His life was just...taken. I shook my head and put my hands over my face. I then thought back to what Sensei had said to the ninja. He told them that I was made to _protect_ them along with Lloyd and that's what I intended on doing...somehow.

After a few minutes of looking up at the sky, I had heard my voice being called.

"Jade! Come on!" I looked over to see that the others were starting to leave.

Quickly, I got up and ran towards the others as they started to leave. I wondered where we were going...

0o0o0

I was back in my lightning form running after the guys while Nya was in the sky following as well and I still had no idea where we were going.

For some reason, Lloyd wanted to ride on my back just for the fun of it. I was a bit hesitant at first but I soon agreed. So now, as I was running, Lloyd was on my back pulling on my ears so he wouldn't fall off. It did hurt a bit but I didn't really care at the moment.

 _'Hey Lloyd. I don't want to sound rude, but, can you loosen your hold on my ears? You're kind of hurting me...'_

I felt the grip on my ears loosen.

"Sorry Jade, I just didn't want to fall off since you're going much faster than I had expected." Lloyd explained.

 _'It's fine. If you feel like you're going to fall off again, you can hold on tightly. I'm just letting my ears rest.'_

"Okay." Lloyd simply said.

We eventually stopped at what I assumed was our destination, which happened to be a place we had visited before. We were back at 'Ed and Edna's Scrap N' Junk.'

Without warning, I had changed to my human form while Lloyd was still on my back.

"Ah!" Lloyd exclaimed as he held onto my neck.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" I said and lowered myself to the ground so he could get off.

Everyone walked over to a broken car as Kai laid out a blueprint for a vehicle.

"It's so...awesome." Jay said in awe.

I climbed up onto the roof of the car to get a better look at the blueprint.

"Zane, do you still have a recording of the Sacred Flute in your memory bank?" Kai asked.

"It might've been destroyed earlier, but I have its exact tone and ready for playback." Zane answered and pressed a button that was located on his right arm that let out the Sacred Flute's tone.

"Good, there should be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper." Kai explained.

Lloyd was moving around the group, trying to see what we were looking at.

"We're going to be creating our biggest Tornado of Creation yet. This is going to be dangerous and can't have anyone around." Kai continued.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a bike bell and the mailman appeared.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Cole asked as Jay and Kai went to talk to him.

"Ah! Oh. You ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks. You're too quiet." The mailman said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But you need to get out of here, Now." Kai told him.

"Oh, well n-now I to have a job to do and that's delivering the mail and that's what I plan to do." He said as he walked over to Kai and Jay.

"Dude, my parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way." Jay said, taking the mail from him.

"What? Them to? L-Let me guess, are they at the Take Back Ninjago Rally to?" The mailman asked.

"Take Back Ninjago Rally?" Jay repeatedly questioningly as he looked at Kai.

"What? You guys haven't heard? Everyone is getting together for a rally in the city. You know, to raise awareness about all the Serpentine problems that have been surfacing lately." He explained.

"Woah. Would you look at that, you guys are inspirational." Lloyd commented.

"Wait a minute, you know what? You guys are right, wherever you guys are trouble is always around the corner." The mailman said.

Off in the distance, the Great Devourer was heading towards us. Everyone quickly got into battle positions.

"I think I'll be leaving now cause whatever you guys are up to, I want no part in it." The mailman said before looking back to see the Great Devourer. "Ah! S-S-Snake!" He yelled and hid in a trash can.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, trying to catch the Devourer's attention before speaking to the others. "It's now or never guys. Ninja-go! Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

They all did Spinjitzu and joined together to form the Tornado of Creation. I stood in front of Nya and Lloyd as the three of us watched.

In just a few moments, the Tornado of Creation disappeared and a vehicle took its place.

"Woah..." I whispered in awe.

We continued to watch them as they tried to hit the Devourer with the tone of the Sacred Flute. They failed the first two times but after they managed to hold it in place, they were able to hit it. The Devourer seemed to be in pain as the tune continued to play. I covered my ears a bit and winced, the noise was a but louder for me since I was kind of part wolf.

The Devourer's tail came up from behind and struck the area where Zane was.

"Zane!" Everyone yelled.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd asked as the three of us ran over.

Zane pushed some rubble out of the way. "Right here." He said, revealing that half of his face was torn off. "That was close."

"Too close." Kai said.

"Perfect. Now _that_ was a total failure!" Jay exclaimed.

"Not total, did you guys look at its forehead? It has a weak spot!" Kai said.

"Oh, great! Let me make a note of that. Giant Snake has itty bitty weak spot that would be totally hard to get at because the thing is too ridiculously huge, to do anything to stop it!" Jay freaked out.

"Are you done?" Nya asked.

Jay took a deep breath before answering. "Yes."

"Because things just got worse. Look." Nya said and pointed to the direction where the Devourer was heading.

"It's heading towards Ninjago City!" Zane informed.

"That's where my parents are!" Jay said.

"So is everybody else!" Cole exclaimed.

"If it consumes the biggest city in all of Ninjago, there _will_ no stopping it." Kai said.

I sighed. "Great! _Just_ what we needed. A snake who grows bigger the more it consumes going to the biggest city!" I yelled and threw my hands up in the air.

"Come on, we have to follow it!" Kai said as the four of them headed back to the vehicle that they had made.

I changed back to my lightning form once more while Lloyd hopped back onto my back. Once everyone was ready, we headed towards Ninjago City.

0o0o0

We soon arrived at Ninjago City to see that the Great Devourer was already there and was about to attack Jay's parents. Luckily, we came just in time and Jay was able to interfere.

The ninja then began to attack the Devourer but it seemed to do little damage.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing? Nothing seems to be working..." I mumbled to myself, thinking of various ways to attack this thing.

From the sidelines, I saw that the ninja were beginning to lose this fight. I immediately became defensive and changed to my wolf form. As I was about to go into battle, Nya came in with Lloyd and grabbed a street lamp before wedging it into the Devourer's mouth.

At first, I was a bit happy that we were able to "attack" the giant snake but soon became worried when Nya and Lloyd hadn't come out.

 _'Lloyd! Why aren't you guys getting out of there?!'_

 _'We can't! We're stuck!'_

Oh no, they're stuck! The Devourer might consume them! How are they going to get out of there?!

My question was answered when something hit the Devourer from the back. It was the dragons! But they were one dragon.

The dragons flew by and began to attack the Great Devourer with each of its elemental abilities. First, it froze the Devourer. Then, it blasted a fireball at it. Next, it shot electricity towards it and finally head butting it.

Nya and Lloyd fell out of the Devourer's mouth and were about to hit the ground until the dragons caught them, putting them safely on the ground. Then, it began to attack the Devourer again, soon making it retreat. The dragons began to fly back to their owners.

Wait, it couldn't be that easy to defeat...

As if on cue, the Devourer tail came up and hit the dragons from below before hitting back down to the ground before it left to another part of the city.

 _'Alright...that's it.'_ I thought before going after the Devourer, leaving the others with the dragons.

0o0o0

It took a few quick minutes before I finally found the gigantic creature. The Devourer was looking straight at me with an angry look.

I let out an angry growl before turning into my fire form and getting into a attacking position.

The Devourer let out a hiss as it continued to look at me.

 _'When you hurt my family...you get hurt back.'_ I thought angrily before shooting a fireball at it.

The fireball hit the Devourer, causing it to let out a loud roar.

I shot another fireball at it before changing to my ice form and shot an ice beam towards it, temporarily making it frozen. Then, I changed to my earth form and hit the Devourer's head, using a building as a boost. Then, I changed to my ligntning form and shot a few bolts of electricity at it. This continued for a moment until I heard my name in my head.

 _'Jade! Are you there? It's me, Lloyd!'_

 _'What is it Lloyd? I'm kind of busy at the moment.'_ I shot some more bolts of electricity at the Devourer.

 _'The others have formed a plan to keep the Devourer still.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'You'll see. Just lure the Great Devourer towards Kai.'_

 _'Okay, where is he?'_

 _'Um...uh...'_

 _'You don't know don't you...'_

 _'Not really, I'm not with any of the ninja. Me and Nya are on top of a building.'_

 _'Good, at least you're not in danger. Okay, I'll go look for Kai. Then, I'll look for you guys. Let me know if you see me.'_

 _'Okay! Good luck!'_

 _'Thanks!'_

I stopped attacking the Great Devourer and turned to my human form.

"Hey! Follow me you overgrown snake!" I yelled, catching its attention.

Once I got its attention, I began running away. As I ran, I was constantly looking around for any sign of Kai. It wouldn't be long before the Great Devourer caught up to me. I looked back to see that the Devoured was right at my tail.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed and increased my speed.

"Where's Kai?" I muttered to myself.

"Jade! Over here!" I heard and looked to my left to see the familiar Fire Ninja.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran over to him.

"Alright, now that I met up with you I must look for Lloyd and Nya. You sure you guys know what you're doing?" I asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, we got it. Don't worry about us, just go find Nya and Lloyd while we take care of this."

 _'How can I not be worried if I'm supposed to protect you guys?'_ I thought but nodded.

"Alright, just be safe." I told him with a small smile before running off to find Nya and Lloyd.

It didn't take that long for me to find them and soon enough I was standing beside Lloyd.

"Where are they?" I asked myself as I looked around worriedly.

"I don't know." Lloyd said as he looked around as well.

"Look!" Nya exclaimed and pointed up towards the sky.

I looked up to see the dragon with the four ninja riding it. I smiled as they landed behind us. They jumped off and stood beside us.

"Now, where's Garmadon? He's not going to hold on for much longer." Cole said.

Wait, Garmadon?

"Look!" Lloyd said and pointed to the top of a building.

Garmadon was standing on the building with the Golden Weapons in his hands.

 _'What is he going to do?'_ I thought.

Suddenly, the sky became dark.

"You're the reason evil runs through me blood." Garmadon said as a purple must began to surround the weapons.

A bright light suddenly appeared before quickly disappearing. At the moment, I hadn't noticed that my eyes had flashed a bit of red before returning back to its original colors.

"You hit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back." Garmadon said before jumping off the building, towards the Devourer.

"Go get him, Dad." Lloyd said.

"Vengence will be mine!" Garmadon yelled before he impaled the Devourer's weak spot.

The Devourer roared in pain and agony before it exploded into green slime, covering the city. Everyone was cheering happily as they got out of their shelters.

"He did it." Jay said, taking a step forward.

"No, _we_ did it." Cole corrected.

I smiled and pulled back my hood that I was wearing, revealing my face. Everyone was still cheering while we made our way down to the ground. As we walked through the street, the civilians were standing in front of us. I smiled and turned back as the dragon landed. Cole happily ran over to greet the dragon which caused me to laugh a bit.

"I...don't see my dad." Lloyd said as he looked around.

"He should be around here somewhere.." Kai told him.

"Your analysis is incorrect. He is not here." Zane informed as he scanned the area.

"And our Golden Weapons are gone to!" Well, isn't that convienent?!" Cole said as he walked over to us.

"Look! His footsteps!" Nya pointed out.

"I have a feeling you'll see your father again, soon." Kai said, placing a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of.." Lloyd said sadly and looked at the ground.

I frowned and gave Lloyd a comforting hug before letting go.

Cole suddenly let out an excited gasp. "Sensei Wu!" He announced.

Everyone looked to see Sensei not that far away. I let out a gasp and ran over to Sensei while the others followed.

Once I got to Sensei, I have him a hug which he happily returned. I soon let go and stood by his side while the others arrived.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" Sensei said as he walked over to get his teapot and teacup before walking back over to my side. "The Great Devourer left a bad taste in my mouth." He poured a cup of tea and drank it. "Much better. And still hot." He let out a chuckle.

"It's good to have you back, Uncle. But my father left! And he took the Golden Weapons." Lloyd explained.

"Ah, very true. The ability of the weapons is truly great, but, the ability to better one's self is limitless." Sensei Wu told us.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Jay said.

"And besides, we have what's most important, _you._ " Kai said to Lloyd.

"Ah, the pupils have become the masters." Sensei said.

"Am I really going to have to fight my father one day?" Lloyd asked.

"One day. But, today we can feel good that Ninjago is saved. For tomorrow, you will train for the day." Sensei said. "Good will finally face evil and a final outcome will be decided of all of time."

"U-Uh, but don't worry. We're going to teach you everything we know." Kai said, taking a step forward.

"And we'll make sure you're properly prepared for that fight." Jay continued.

"Becuase as we all know, good will always stand up to evil." Cole told him.

"And ninja always stand for what it right." Zane said.

"And we'll _always_ have your back." I added, giving him a smile and a small hug.

"Go ninja, go!" We yelled as we jumped into the air happily.

* * *

 **And it ends with a cliche! XD Just kidding. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this LONG chapter! This is the longest chapter I have written. XD Don't worry guys, this isn't the end! Thanks for the kind reviews! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. XP Oh my gosh, this episode gets me every freaking time! Anyways, thanks for the cookie! *happily eats it* Oh and to StoryMaker7, it's fine. I might add a love interest for young Jade so don't worry! You know what, I was originally thinking about making one-shots that focus on the relationship that Jade has with each character. But I don't know if I should do it. Do you guys think I should do it? If so, let me know! :D You can make requests if you want because I'll probably be too lazy to think of ideas. XP Well, now I got to work on the next chapter. Oh yeah! That reminds me. What job do you guys think would fit Jade? I know it's a random question but I really need help with it since you know..next episode/chapter..they kind of get jobs. Yeah...anyways. Until next time! :D (#TeamKai :3 x2) - I forgot to put this last chapter.**

 **Question for all you wonderful people! :D: If you could take the place of anyone in the show, who would it be an why?**

 **~AI**


	15. Season 2: Darkness Shall Rise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 14: Darkness Shall Rise**

Peace has been restored to Ninjago ever since the Great Devourer was defeated and everyone was cleaning up the place as well as rebuilding.

I was helping some of the citizens clean up while I watched Lloyd. The ninja were at another part of the city helping rebuild and Sensei and Nya were looking for a place to live and parts to fix the ninja tank. Yup, I guess you can say things are back to normal. Well, sort of. For an odd reason, I felt a bit _weaker_ in my elemental forms so I didn't really change to them much.

I sighed as I picked up some rubble from the ground and placed it in a nearby trash can.

As I helped clean up, I would occasionally look over at Lloyd to make sure he didn't run off. For some reason, he seemed a bit sad which concerned me a bit. He just sat down and looked at the ground. I decided to talk to him.

After throwing away another few pieces of rubble that I found on the ground, I walked over to the young boy and sat down beside him.

"Hey Lloyd." I greeted.

"Hey..." He responded in a bit of a sad tone.

"Everything alright? You look a bit down.." I asked him.

"Well, it's just..." Lloyd began to say.

I remained silent, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"...it's just that I.. _don't_ want to have to fight my father. He's my father! I just...can't fight him." Lloyd explained.

"Well not to make you more sad or anything, but, you're going to have to fight him someday." I said, awkwardly.

"I know...but what if I can't fight him? What if I can't defeat him? What if I fail? I mean, I still love him. I just..can't." Lloyd said.

I put a comforting arm around Lloyd's shoulder before answering. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Just remember, you have us! We got your back. I'm sure the ninja will do an amazing job training you so that you'll be ready."

Lloyd smiled a bit.

"There's the smile." I teased.

He let out a small laugh but I could still tell that he was still pretty upset.

"You know..." I said, trying to catch his attention which I did.

"I never really knew my parents." I admitted.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I had a family before I met Sensei Wu and the others. I know, hard to believe right?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Anyways, I didn't realize that I actually had a family until recently." I explained.

"Who's your family?" Lloyd asked, curious.

I looked down at him and smiled. "Sensei, the ninja, Nya, and you."

Lloyd's smile grew a bit more which I was happy about.

"There you go! You're becoming happy again!" I cheered.

Lloyd continued to smile and playfully pushed me.

"Oh no! I've been hit!" I yelled playfully and "fell" to the ground.

I looked up at Lloyd to see him roll his eyes and shake his head a bit but let out a laugh.

"Well, I think you're feeling better. Glad that I helped you feel a bit better." I said, getting up.

"Yeah, thanks." Lloyd said.

"No problem." I said and have him a hug which he hesitantly returned.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled away. "If you're feeling down or just need someone to talk to. You can always come to me if you want, I'm here for you." I said.

Lloyd nodded again. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Great, now help me clean up this place. You've been sitting down this whole time while I've been doing all the work. I don't want you to become lazy." I said seriously but joked a little at the last part.

Lloyd laughed. "Okay. Okay. I will...mom."

"What'd you call me?" I asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Lloyd said, innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure..."

We both stood up and began to help clean up.

0o0o0

After an hour or maybe it was just thirty minutes, we finally finished.

"Phew, that was sure tiring." I said, taking a seat on the ground.

"Tell me about it.." Lloyd mumbled as he laid down beside me.

"I wonder if the others are done.." I wondered.

As if on cue, the ninja appeared and they were walking towards us. I looked over at Lloyd and gestured him to sit up. He didn't get it at first but soon realized what I meant when he saw the others.

"Hey guys." I greeted and bowed my head in greeting, a habit that I had formed.

"Hey." They greeted back.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean, it's not a bad thing, I was just wondering." I said, quickly adding the last part.

"We just wanted to let you know that Nya might've found a place for us to live!" Jay said happily.

"Really? That's great!" I said joyfully.

"Yeah, we were planning to check it out right now. You guys want to come with us?" Kai asked.

"Sure! We're basically done here and I don't think Lloyd can handle it anymore." I explained, gesturing to the tired boy next to me.

"Alright then, let's get going." Cole said and we were soon off to check out what we were supposedly going to live in.

0o0o0

"This one bedroom, one half bath is a _cozy_ dream. Who needs extras when everything is in arm's reach?" The lady said, trying to make it sound like a nice place. "Oh! And wait until you see the lighting!" She flicked a switch, activating a small lightbulb but the light quickly went out and fell towards the ground, shattering.

"Uh...who needs lights when you have this view!" She continued and pulled up the shades (?) only to reveal a wall.

"Uh...why do we smell old people?" Lloyd asked.

I nudged him a bit. "Lloyd, be nice." I whispered.

"Look doll, I'm trying to work around your budget. This is all you can afford." She said to him, clearly annoyed.

I glared at the woman before looking away.

"Uh...this looks...promising." Cole said in an unsure tone. "Remember guys, Sensei told us out main objective is to _train_ Lloyd. _Not_ kick our feet up in some swanky suite. If this is all we can afford, this is all we can afford."

"Woah. Woah. Woah, let's not rush into any decision. I mean, if it's really all about Lloyd, don't we need to live some place where it would make his training easier?" Jay argued.

"Yeah, Jays right. If we got to get Lloyd ready to save Ninjago from his father, shouldn't he have his own room?" Kai agreed.

"Theoretically, that does not matter." Zane said before Kai interrupted him.

"We're only thinking about the children." Jay said and let out a nervous laugh.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Sure..use the "think about the children" excuse.

"I do have another property that you'll just _love._ " The woman said.

Wow, can't believe it worked...

0o0o0

The next place she showed us really amazed me.

"Now, this is the eight bedroom hero suite. Floor to see windows, digital wall television, a state of the art game console." The lady began to explain.

"Uh..it seems a little bit out of our price range." Cole stated.

"Oh, sure it costs a little bit more but you deserve it. I forgot to mention that there is also a dragon keeper on the roof." The lady explained.

Wow...this place has pretty much everything. Wait...why would someone have a dragon keeper?

"Maybe we can get a hero discount." Jay said as we walked in. "After all, we are the ninja that saved the city."

"I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city." The lady said.

I rolled my eyes a bit. Of course..

"Hmph." Jay crossed his arms.

"We can get day jobs, to pay for the extra expenses." Kai suggested.

"We always said we could use a little but more responsibility." Zane agreed.

"But we have to train Lloyd." Kai remembered.

"Did I mention the in-house training facility?" The lady asked and pressed a button, revealing a secret training room.

Wow, this place seriously has everything.

"We'll take it!" Everyone agreed.

0o0o0

It was decided that all of us would get jobs to pay the rent. Sadly, that meant that I wouldn't be able to look after Lloyd so that meant that he would be left alone. That worried me but I had to just deal with it.

Anyway, Jay took the job as a pizza delivery guy. Cole was a security guard at the bank. Zane was a chef at a restaurant. Kai was a party entertainer and I was took the job of dog-sitting, ironically.

Everything was going well so far. I actually really like my job, it was fun taking care of cute little dogs.

We were making good progress in filling up the jar we had placed.

The ninja were able to train Lloyd after their jobs while I watched or helped out with anything.

But, I would just usually clean up or just randomly walked around.

Yup, everything was well. Until a few days later..

Our jobs were starting to become too difficult and too tiring.

I was walking, well sort of limping, to our temporary home. Today, I had to take care of a way too playful puppy and a not-so-friendly dog. Both at the same time...I'm not even sure how the two dogs live with one another.

I limped into our temporary home to find the others already there, looking pretty tired.

"Hey guys..." I greeted tiredly and bowed my head once again in greeting.

"Hey..." They all greeted tiredly, well except Lloyd who smiled at me and I couldn't help but give him a tired smile.

I limped over and placed the money that I earned today in the jar before sitting down on one of the extra chairs.

"My feet. I can't feel my feet." Cole said as he placed his feet in ice water.

"There were so many of them...they wouldn't stop.." Kai said as he laid down over he couch. He had marking all over his face...I didn't want to know where those came from.

Zane then came by. "Ugh...my gears locked up several times. I didn't even know my gears could lock up!"

"I don't even have enough energy to play video games." Jay said as he reached over to the game controllers before falling to the floor.

"I can tell that everyone didn't have a great day today...neither did I. I think I have a bunch of bruises and-" I began to say before I felt something on my leg. I pulled out whatever it was and examined it. "Oh...it's just another tooth. That's the second one today.." I mumbled, receiving weird looks from the others.

"A really playful puppy that wouldn't stop jumping on me and a aggressive dog..." I quickly explained before wincing at the memory.

Lloyd then walked in. "I thought you were going to train me when you got home."

"Sorry champ, but we can't until we make rent. How close are we Jay?" Cole asked.

"Is this jar getting bigger? We're not even close!" Jay exclaimed.

I let out a tired and frustrated sigh.

"And our rent is due tomorrow." Zane pointed out.

"I can pull a double shift." Cole told us.

"And I can do over time." Zane informed.

"Maybe I can sling a few more pizza pies." Jay said as he slowly got up.

"And I can make a little extra for being the human piñata." Kai said to us, receiving weird looks.

"Don't ask." Kai said shaking his head.

"I could possibly take care of a few more dogs and maybe some more pets to gain some extra." I explained and pulled out another tooth. "A third one? Really? Wait...this one had blood on it.."

I received more weird looks.

"Great, then our priorities are set. Tomorrow, we make rent." Cole said, determined.

"And...uh..what about me?" Lloyd asked.

"How about..you help me out and fetch me some more ice, huh?" Cole answered.

Lloyd looked at him for a moment before heading off to get some ice.

"Do you guys think that we should be spending a little bit more time with Lloyd? I mean, a kid is not supposed to be left alone for a long time like this." I asked as I sat up.

"No not really...but we need to collect money for rent." Kai said.

"I know...but I just feel like he's lonely you know.." I explained.

"Why don't you just create an illusion for him?" Jay asked.

"Well, I could but it probably won't last that long since I'm far away and it takes a lot of my energy. I already use so much with taking care if dogs. And besides, it would instantly disappear if he or someone else touched it." I explained.

"Oh." Jay said.

"Why did I choose to take care of dogs? I mean they're cute and all but not the vicious ones." I asked myself.

"Maybe it's because they're apart of your family. Get it? Because you're part wolf?" Jay joked and let out a small chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a unamused look. "Dude, shut up." I threw a nearby pillow at him, which he blocked.

"Ooh, someone's a little feisty." Jay teased as he threw the pillow back at me.

"Maybe it's because I was attacked by a crazy dog." I said and threw the pillow back at him.

Jay threw the pillow back at me which I caught.

"Hey, it can't be worse than being attacked by dozens of kids." Kai told us.

"Really?" I asked as I got up and sat down on the edge of the couch that Kai was laying on.

"Uh...yeah. They wouldn't stop attacking me and they kept jumping on me and-" Kai began to say before I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him.

"You survived skeletons, a volcano, serpentine, and a giant snake and you can't handle a bunch of kids? I thought you were supposed to be a ninja." I teased before a pillow hit me back in the face.

"Hey, you survived those things to." Kai retorted.

I opened my mouth to say something back but closed it. "Touché."

Kai smiled a bit before I hit him in the face with a pillow again.

"You just love throwing things at people don't you?" Kai asked.

"Yup, especially if they had hurt any of you guys." I said.

"Aw...I feel special." Jay said.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Lloyd then came back to the room with a bag of ice and gave it to Cole.

"Thanks." Cole said as he poured the ice into the water.

"Hey, since we're all here. Why don't we get to know each other more?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Then, everyone got ready. Well me, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay sat down on the floor while Cole and Kai remained where they were.

"Alright. Let's get this started." I said with a smile.

 **(A/N: I guess I should make this into a one-shot. XD I don't know, it seems to be a good idea so yeah...I don't know. I might do it. XD Anyways, back to the episode!)**

0o0o0

The next day, I was on my way to one of the houses I was that I was going to pet-sit for. Hopefully it won't be another aggressive dog again..As I walked, I felt like something or someone was following me but decided to ignore it for now.

Anyways, I finally made it to my destination and it turns out that I'm just taking care of a calm puppy so this probably won't be hard.

I was sitting in the couch in the living room while the puppy was sleeping at my side.

Soon, the owner came back and I left with a little amount if money. Next I had to take care of a cat, then a snake (surprisingly), and lastly another aggressive dog. But this one was more aggressive than the other one. Which annoyed me.

The dog and I were looking at each other angrily, I had been trying to give this dog a bath but he wouldn't cooperate. Seriously, how does the owner deal with this animal?

"Alright you little mutt, get into the bathtub. _Now._ " I said sternly.

The dog growled and pounced on me.

"Alright, that's it!" I said angrily and transformed into my wolf form before knocking the dog off of me.

The dog looked at me, shocked and frightened.

I smirked and was about to attack when the door opened...

0o0o0

Okay, so the owner had come back, saw me, and kicked me out. So...I guess I was pretty much fired? Whatever...I didn't like that dog that much.

So now I was back in my human form, wandering around the city for no reason at all when something caught my eye. It looked like an animal. Slowly, I walked over to it and realized that it was a small silver dragon. I slowly bent down and looked at him.

"Hey there, little guy. What are you doing all alone?" I asked, cautiously putting my hand out.

The silver dragon looked at my hand for a moment before nuzzling it, causing me to smile.

"Huh..that was easier than I thought." I mumbled.

He looked at me before letting out a roar and flew away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I called out as I ran after him.

After a few minutes or so of following the dragon, it finally stopped and landed on my shoulder.

"Huh, you brought me back to my..home." I said quietly, looking up at the familiar building before going inside.

When I got to our suite, I saw everyone near the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

0o0o0

Okay, turns out that the Serpentine generals were planning on kidnapping Lloyd while we were gone but was stopped by Sensei and Nya. It also turns out that the dragon seemed to like me and stayed on my shoulder for the rest of the day.

We were now moving into the first place that the lady had showed us.

I was helping the others place some of the furniture inside while the dragon slept on my shoulder.

I looked over at the dragon at my shoulder and smiled. "You sure like my shoulder." I said even though he probably didn't hear me and patted his little head.

After all the furniture was put in, it was already nighttime.

Everyone soon fell asleep, except Sensei. I was in my wolf form sleeping while the dragon was sleeping on my head. I decided that sleeping in my wolf form wouldn't take up that much room.

Sensei was sitting in front of a candle with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the flame extinguished causing Sensei to open his eyes.

"I feel a great disturbance in the force." He said.

* * *

 **And we end with a Star Wars reference! XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry if you didn't. :( Anywho, I have no idea how this chapter came out the way it did. XD I was just re-watching the episode (like I always do when I write a chapter.) and then my imagination went crazy. XD It all started out with Lloyd and Jade talking then I thought that she should have a little conversation with the ninja. :3 Thanks for the ice water, Darkrainbow! I needed it. *drinks le water* And thanks for the idea for making Jade a dog-sitter, Wanli8970 and yes, I got the pun. XD To Princess Bunny, don't worry. Jade's not going to fall in love with Lloyd. (Sorry if you wanted her to.) I just don't want to mess up the character's love lives in the show. Jade's more like an older sister or best friend to Lloyd (along with Kai :3) Anyways, I might start working on the one-shots since you guys agreed. :3 Do any of you have any ideas for a one-shot? Please, let me know! :D Well, until next time! :D**

 **Question to my fellow ninjas: Since some of you said you would rather be your own person than take the place of someone who already exists in the show, what would be you element?**

 **~AI**


	16. Season 2: Pirate vs Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 15: Pirate vs. Ninja**

It was morning now and everyone was fully awake. The dragon was still on my head by the time I woke up, which had surprised me.

 _"Ah!"_ I thought and quickly changed into my human form and hit my head against the wall.

"Ow.." I mumbled as I rubbed the my head.

During all that commotion, the dragon had flew off my head and landed right in front of me. I looked down at the dragon and sighed.

"You scared me.." I mumbled and looked up to see the others training Lloyd already.

Kai had mittens over his hands while he stood in front of Lloyd, who was punching them as well as occasionally kicking them. I watched curiously.

"Keep it up." Kai encouraged.

"Fists of fury!" Lloyd said as he continued to punch Kai's covered hands. "You can't even see a move because I'm so fast!" He declared.

"Save the gloating, it can only be used against you by your enemy." Kai advised.

"Oh, please. I'm ready to face anything you throw at me." Lloyd said before kicking Kai's hands again, sending him backwards.

"Woah, grasshopper. You're not even ready to face my pinky toe." Kai told Lloyd.

Sensei too a sip of his tea. "I see the student has become the teacher. You will learn fast Lloyd, with lessons from the four ninja." He said.

I sighed, feeling a bit left out. Though, I knew that there probably little I could teach Lloyd since I'm only a protector of the five ninja and I have only managed to control my powers recently.

"Great! Now that lesson's over, how about some target practice? On Kai?" Cole said with a smile.

Kai's smile turned into a worried frown.

"You'll each get your turn. But first, I don't want you to be late for your first lesson with Nya." Sensei explained.

"Aw..but when will I learn Spinjitzu?" Lloyd asked.

Sensei sighed. "Patience. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found."

Lloyd let out a sigh and began to make his way out the door.

"Huh, doesn't that sound familiar?" Cole asked.

"I wasn't _that_ whiny." Kai said.

"No. You were _worse._ " Zane told him with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and laughed before I headed out of the room to follow Lloyd. I gave him a surprise "attack" from behind, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Lloyd turned around and gave me a small glare.

"Jade! Don't do that to me!" Lloyd told me.

I chuckled. "Alright, fine I won't do that."

"Thanks, are you going to join me in my lesson?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded with a smile and we both headed outside to see Nya standing next to the Ultra Dragon.

"Now that I have given his medicine, he should be able to fly properly soon. But, it's important to take care of him because one day, he'll be yours." Nya explained when we walked over.

As Nya spoke to Lloyd, I was petting who I think was Shard.

"Woah..mine? Really?" Lloyd asked, amazed.

"Sure, the elemental dragons were loyal to the four ninja. But Ultra Dragon, he's meant for the _Green Ninja_." Nya answered.

"Woah..I never knew that!" Lloyd admitted.

"See? Even a Samurai like myself can teach you a thing or two." Nya told him with a smile.

"But..um..I don't know how to fly." Lloyd said.

"It's all in the legs." Nya simply explained.

Lloyd looked down at his legs as he moved them a bit.

Nya chuckled. "He'll be the fastest and strongest dragon in all of Ninjago."

I took a step back as the Ultra Dragon seem to get ready to take off. I smiled as he roared. The three of watched as the Ultra Dragon flew off into the sky.

0o0o0

"It's time to find a more suitable place to train Lloyd." Sensei said as we stood outside.

The dragon still hadn't left and was now sitting on my shoulder once again.

"Ugh..but Sensei, Ninjago City is huge! It will take us all day to find a place on foot." Jay explained.

"And without our golden weapons, we have no Spinjitzu vehicles. How are we going to get around town?" Zane added.

"You'll learn to travel." Sensei said as he pulled out a token. "With these."

"What are those?" Cole asked.

"They can transport you anywhere you want to go in the city." Sensei explained.

"Like a magic portal?" Cole asked again.

"Oh! Or a Spinjitzu vortex?!" Jay said excitedly.

Cole took the token from Sensei and examined it. "Wait, these are bus tokens!" He declared.

Sensei and I laughed.

0o0o0o0

All of us walked off the bus as we reached our destination.

"Thank you!" I said to the bus driver before he drove off.

" _This_ is where Lloyd's going to train?" Cole asked.

"It's better than our dumpy apartment." Jay told him.

We walked inside the place and were soon greeted by a man who wore brown clothing.

"Welcome, to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo." He greeted. "I am Grand Sensei Dareth and I dare-eth you to join my dojo."

He the proceeded to do some fighting moves but ended getting tangled in the hanging things on the doorway.

We all sighed as he freed himself.

"Face the wall of Karate trophies. If you look closely, my name is on all of them." Dareth said as he picked one up. "That is because I am a highly skilled karate machine."

"Look, Dareth, we were wondering if you could share your dojo. You see, we've been out in charge of training this little guy to become the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago." Kai explained.

"Not possible, for _I_ am the greatest in the land. How many trophies do _you_ have?" Dareth argued.

"Look pal. We were the guys who just saved Ninjago from a giant snake." Jay said. (In Cole's voice XD)

Dareth scoffed. "Am I looking at Lord Garmadon? Because unless I'm stupid, and I'm not, Lord Garmadon destroyed the Devourer."

I let out a growl and took a step forward but Kai stopped me.

Jay laughed a bit. "You see, there's a huge misunderstanding. You see, we were the ones who-"

"I'll let you train here. But, only on one condition, you defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo." Dareth cut him off. "That's right. I, grand Sensei Dareth, master of all animal fighting styles challenge one of _you_ to a battle.

He then proceeded to do some weird fighting moves. As he did so, I raised an eyebrow.

Okay, he had offended me a bit saying that he was the master of animal fighting styles. Since I was technically part animal, it offended me. The dragon on my shoulder huffed as if he read my thoughts.

Kai easily deaf rated him by using Spinjitzu.

"How did you-?" Dareth asked.

 _"You_ may know animals, but _we_ know Spinjitzu." Kai said.

Dareth quickly got up. "You can train at my dojo anytime."

0o0o0

I sat down near the windows and watched as the others continued to train Lloyd. I was stroking the dragon's back as I did.

Just then, Lloyd hit the stack of planks...hard. It sensed everyone nearby back and had caused me to turn into my Earth form. The dragon roared a bit and flew in front of my face.

"He has the power of the Staff of Quakes! And he did it without the Golden Weapon!" Kai said, amazed.

"Maybe that's why you have the potential to become the greatest ninja! You can harness all of the elemental powers!" Zane said.

"Really? Huh, cool!" Lloyd said as he looked at his hands.

I changed back into my human form and the dragon just went back on my lap.

"This power. You must be careful, you must control it before it control _you."_ Sensei said.

Dareth then came into the room. "I have to admit, not bad for a kid. But instead of ten boards, how about fifty?"

I rolled my eyes and barely paid attention to what he was saying. The dragon and I looked at each other for a moment before we heard the sound of pain. Laughter followed after. I shook my head and sighed.

0o0o0

After training was done, we headed outside. Once outside, we saw a familiar looking ship.

"That's our ship!" Jay exclaimed.

"But...pirates?" Lloyd asked in a questioning tone.

"Pirates hasn't been around for centuries!" Cole stated.

"I sense that Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this." Zane said.

"How are we going to follow them?" Lloyd asked.

"Perhaps this could be of some use." Kai said as he pulled out a bus token.

Just then, the bus stopped in front of us and we got in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow that ship!" Kai ordered before he walked over to us.

"I don't like the kid coming along. It's too dangerous." Kai told us.

"Please, please, please! I'll be super good!" Lloyd begged.

"The powers inside you are still too great. Too uncontrollable." Zane reasoned.

"One of these days, you'll be able to join us. Sorry kid." Cole reassured.

"I'll stay with Lloyd. You guys go after those pirates." I told them and sat down next to Lloyd.

"Thanks Jade." Kai said before the four of them made their way onto the roof of the bus.

The bus suddenly stopped and Lloyd and I went to see what it was. It just turned out to be an elderly woman.

"Jade, I have an idea!" Lloyd said as he exited the bus.

"What is it?" I asked as I followed him.

"I'll tell you on the way!" Lloyd exclaimed before he ran away.

I sighed and looked at the dragon on my shoulder before running after him.

0o0o0o0

"Wow Lloyd, you're better at controlling the Ultra Dragon than you are with the Bounty." I told him.

The two of us were riding the Ultra Dragon, with Lloyd in the front while I was sitting behind him.

"It's just all in the legs." Lloyd said.

I smiled.

We soon spotted the Bounty and flew towards it. Suddenly, we saw Dareth fall and went faster. Luckily, Rocky was able to catch him. We brought Dareth to the ground before heading back to the Bounty.

I stood up as we came closer to the Bounty.

"Ready?" I asked Lloyd.

He nodded and jumped off the Ultra Dragon, grabbing a rope nearby.

"Alright boy, you can go back home!" I said before jumping onto the ship.

Two pirates noticed me and were now headed towards me. I smirked and changed to my wolf form before pouncing on the one of them while proceeding to kick the other one. The dragon helped me out by attacking some of the other pirates that were headed towards us.

I then changed back to my human form and smiled at the dragon before joining the others.

Lloyd then began to used one of his elemental powers, much to the other's dismay. By using his uncontrollable powers, he accidentally trapped us under the mast of the ship.

The pirates were standing on top of the mast we were under. Just as they were about to attack us, the ship suddenly moved.

Nya then appeared in her Samurai X suit and got the mast off of us.

I stood up and walked towards Nya while the dragon flew onto my head. Nya travelled down the mast before landing in front of us.

"Who wins between ninja and pirates? It's Samurai!" Jay declared.

Nya chuckled while Jay looked at her dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "Lovebirds..." I mumbled.

0o0o0

We were now back down on the ground as the police were arresting the pirates.

"Nice work, team." One of the police officers said.

"Don't forget about this little guy." Kai said, gesturing to Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled at Kai.

"Is that your ship?" The police officer asked.

"It sure is." Jay answered.

Garmadon had suddenly appeared on the ship. "You snooze, you lose!"

"Lord Garmadon!"

"Dad!"

"You're becoming stronger son! But you'll never be strong enough to defeat me." Garmadon said. "Give up!"

"Wow...the most encouraging things to say to your son..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Before it's too late!" Garmadon finished.

Lloyd looked at us and we smiled at him. Lloyd then looked back up at Garmadon and walked over to us.

"Have it your way, another day ninja! Another day!" Garmadon declared.

"Ugh, great! Lord Garmadon's back and now he has our ship!" Jay said angrily.

"Well, at least we got this little guy." Cole said, gesturing to Lloyd.

I smiled and walked over to Lloyd, giving him a hug before backing away.

Meanwhile, Dareth was walking towards us. Attempting to sneak attack Jay. But before he could, Jay flipped him over.

"Aw come on guys. I dare-eth you to forgive me." Dareth said.

In reply, we just laughed.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D I'm so sorry if you didn't enjoy this. XP Anywho, thanks for the Airheads Darkrainbow! :D *happily eats them* Nice answer! :D You to Wanli8970! I'm going to start working on the one-shot while working on another chapter..Now I must write the evil counterparts for the ninja and Jade! Oh and starting Monday, updates might be a bit slow because I'm going back to school. XP Gosh, I don't like school. But I'll try my best to keep the updates constant! Anyways, until next time! (#TeamKai x2 :3) -Ugh, I keep forgetting to add this :3**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What are you guys looking forward to in the next season? (Season 6)**

 **~AI**


	17. Season 2: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 16: Double Trouble**

We were now back at the dojo. Jay was trying to teach Lloyd how to use his elemental powers, mostly his lightning powers, to light a lightbulb.

"Focus, Lloyd. Control the power inside you. When you feel a surge welling up, harness it." Jay had explained.

"I understand. I am in control." Lloyd said and focused on lighting the lightbulb that he was holding.

I was watching with the others in anticipation. Hopefully he would be able to light this one...

"Come on, Lloyd! You can do it!" Jay encouraged.

Lloyd continued to focus while we continued to watch. The lightbulb was lighting up a bit before it burst into pieces.

"Ah! Stupid lightbulb! You're putting too much pressure on me." Lloyd blamed. "Let me have one more try."

"Sorry Lloyd, that was the last lightbulb." Kai told him.

Lloyd looked down at the pieces of glass that were around him. I sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you tried you best! Much better than before." I tried to reassure.

He lightly pushed my hand away, causing me to sigh once again.

"Clean up Lloyd, we'll continue training tomorrow." Cole stated as he gave Lloyd a broom.

Lloyd took the broom and walked away from us with a frown on his face. He walked over to a punching bag and began to hit it with the broom.

I looked over at the silver dragon and gestured him to help me out.

He nodded his head and flew over to me while I knelt down. I then began to pick up the glass since Lloyd clearly wasn't going to do it.

Just then, Nya came in and began to talk to Jay while the others talked amongst themselves.

I didn't really pay attention to what the others were saying and just continued to clean up. The silver dragon, I really need to name it, used his tail to sweep up the glass into one pile.

"Thanks." I told the dragon who nodded in reply.

I nodded back and looked back at Lloyd. Shaking my head, I stood up.

 _'Lloyd, calm down...'_

"Sorry, it's just that I'm just..." Lloyd began.

 _'Frustrated?'_

"Yeah!" Lloyd said.

 _'It's okay. I know that you feel frustrated right now because you can't control your elemental powers. I had that feeling to. But that's okay, you just need to practice that's all.'_

"Uh...Lloyd. Who were you talking to?" Jay asked.

We both looked over to see everyone looking over at our direction.

"Oh...um..I was talking to-" Lloyd began to say before I cut him off.

"Me." I simply said, standing next to Lloyd.

"What? How...? We didn't even hear you say a word!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, how can you two possibly talk to each other when one of you doesn't even make a sound?" Cole asked.

Lloyd looked at me and I looked down at him before looking back at the others.

"We can communicate through our thoughts." I explained while Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Woah...really?!" Jay asked, amazed.

I nodded.

"How is that possible?" Kai asked, looking at Sensei for an explanation.

"Hm.." Sensei mumbled in thought as he looked at us. "It might have something to do with Lloyd being the Green Ninja or it may be one of Jade's abilities." He theorized.

"Can she communicate with us as well?" Zane asked.

"It is hard to tell." Sensei answered.

"Why don't you guys test it out?" Nya asked.

The four ninja looked at me as if they were asking for permission.

"Okay...just let me know if you heard me in your thoughts." I said and went quiet.

 _'Hello?'_

I waited a few minutes but no one said anything.

"You guys didn't hear anything?" I asked.

"I did." Lloyd said.

"I know, of course you heard me." I said to him in a gentle tone.

I then looked back at the other four ninja, waiting for them to respond. But, they just looked back at me.

 _'Well..so much for first try.'_

Lloyd laughed a little at that.

"Wait a minute...hold on. Let me try something." I said before doing a front flip, changing into my fire form. Yes...I know, a little too fancy.

 _'Can you hear me now?'_

"Yeah, I can hear you." Kai suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him.

I then changed to my earth form. _'Hello!'_

Cole looked around before looking at me. "Hey." He said to me.

I then changed to my ice and lightning forms and did the same thing to the two remaining ninja who had responded back. I then changed back to my human form.

"Hm...turns out that I can talk to you in my thoughts while I'm in my elemental forms. Why's that Sensei?" I asked, looking over at him.

"That is because your elemental forms are connected to the ninja in some way. In each form, you are able to speak to the ninja that corresponds to the elemental form you are in through your thoughts. And since Lloyd is able to control all the elements, you are able to talk to him in any form." Sensei explained.

"Oh, that makes sense..." I mumbled and looked at the ninja then at Lloyd with a smile.

0o0o0

We were now heading towards Darkley's School for Bad Boys, which had been changed to Darkley's School for Great Children, on the Ultra Dragon while the silver dragon flew after us. Turns out they were having an award ceremony for Lloyd.

I was sitting behind Zane while Lloyd was controlling the dragon. I was too far back to hear what they were saying so I just watched the clouds or maybe I just zoned out.

Suddenly, the Ultra Dragon dived down towards the ground causing us to scream. We were soon leveled again but then we continued to dive until we landed in front of our destination.

Once on the ground, we all mounted off the dragon. I changed into my wolf form just in case something happened.

"Uh...at least I'm getting better." Lloyd said.

"All the same, I'll take the reins going home. Just to be safe." Cole declared as we walked towards the building.

As we entered the area, we were greeted by a young boy.

"Lloyd?" The young boy questioned.

"Uh...Brad?" Lloyd replied.

"You came! So good to see you!" Brad cheered and ran over to give Lloyd a hug.

"It is? You put _fire ants_ in my bed." Lloyd said.

"Please, forgive me. I wasn't myself and have learned the error of my ways!" Brad explained before looking over at the others. "And you must be the ninja."

"Uh...guys meet Brad Tudabone." Lloyd introduced.

"I'm such a huge fan! Go good!" Brad said as he shook the ninja's hands while giving me a pat on my head. "Please, why not follow me to see the principle."

He then led us into the school.

Inside, I noticed that there seemed to be no one around. No teachers. No students. Where were they?

"Uh...shouldn't you all be in class?" Cole asked.

"Actually, today is a new Darkley School tradition. Ninja day. We stay out of sight to honor the way of the ninja for showing us the light." Brad explained.

If it's ninja day, why isn't _he_ hiding.

"Huh, this _is_ a good school. I'm impressed." Cole stated a we entered one of the rooms.

"Principle Noble, the ninja and Lloyd are here for the ceremony!" Brad announced.

"That and the cake. By the way, do you know what kind it is?" Cole added.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Be with you in just a moment!" The Principle said.

"I should get back to the flowers." Brad said as he quickly left the room. Strange...

"Um..has anyone seen at teacher yet?" Jay asked.

I shook my head.

"Indeed. There absence is most strange." Zane said.

"I will see you now. Come in!" Principle Noble told us.

We all walked into the room to see another boy standing on the table in the room.

"Welcome back, Lloyd." He greeted.

"Uh...Gene?" Lloyd asked.

"And welcome back, Ninja, to the new Darkley's Boarding School for Worst Boy!" Gene exclaimed.

I growled as more boys appeared from behind the table.

Gene pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the rope in front of him. Something had suddenly hit my head and knocked me out.

0o0o0

I woke up to the sounds of voices and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry so I couldn't recognized the people in the room at first.

I changed to my human form and slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the others who I finally recognized as the ninja but there were other people in the room that I had no knowledge of.

"Those boys trapped us here along with the teachers." Cole explained to me as I got up.

I nodded. "Then we have to find a way out of here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to think of ways to get out.

Soon, we ended up thinking of breaking the door down or to try and pry it open.

"Battering ram activated." A robotic voice said and Zane began stiff.

The others picked him up and used him as a battering ram to break down the door.

"Ugh, we're never gonna break down this door! I hope they haven't turned Lloyd.." Kai said, frustrated. "I don't think things can get much worse."

The others made Zane right side up again.

"Don't worry guys, I told Nya that I'd be at the Auto Body Shop. And since I'm so punctual, if I'm even one second late, she's gonna suspect something's wrong." Jay explained.

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

I then walked over to the door and proceeded to punch it.

0o0o0

Now, we were using a long ruler to try and open the door. But, it looked like it wasn't going to budge anytime soon. After a few more tries, the ruler ended up breaking.

"Dang it.." I muttered and let go of the ruler.

"If we don't get out of here, they're going to brainwash Lloyd and undo all the lessons we tried to teach him." Kai said.

"And not to mention, not taste _cake_ again!" Cole exclaimed.

"Wait. Principle Noble, how well do you and the teachers know this building?" Zane asked.

"We barely know it at all, actually. We're new. The old teachers were highly committed to teaching evil and quit and protest when the school went good." Principle Noble answered.

"So, if the school building was originally built for evil, don't we have to assume there are hidden passages? Which none of you would even know about." Zane explained.

"You're right! It wouldn't be an evil school without hidden passages." Cole said.

"Okay, everyone look for a hidden switch. It could be anything! A tile, a book, a fixture!" Kai said and we began to look for a hidden switch.

I was pulling out and pushing in books in hopes of finding the switch.

Then, the sound of a click was heard.

"I found it!" Jay declared.

I looked up to see the ceiling coming down towards us and let out a small gasp before continuing my search.

Just then, spikes came out of the ceiling.

"Oh come on!" I yelled frantically.

Then, when Zane tilted one of the lamps, a secret passage opened.

"This way!"

We all ran into the secret passageway which just happened to be dark. I waited for everyone to go inside before going in.

I felt as if something was crawling up me, sending chills down my spine. I guess the others felt it to because Kai asked Zane to light up the room to which the nindroid complied.

As the light illuminated the room, spiders appeared.

"Aw..come on! Spiders?! Really?!" I exclaimed and changed to my fire form before walking in front of the others.

I then ran forward, burning pretty much any spider that touched me which helped create a path for the ninja and teachers to follow.

After what seemed like a few minutes of running through the place that was filled with spiders, we came to a dead end. But, instead of a wall, it looked like a door. Curious, I pushed the door with my snout, opening it before walking out. I stood back to give the others some room.

"Finally! A way out!" Cole said, relieved.

I looked ahead to see...us?

"Guys, why are we staring at ourselves?" Kai asked.

"Uh...this is kind of too weird for us. We're going to stay in here." The principle said before closing the door.

"Huh, those who don't fight. Teach." Jay said.

Our evil doubles took off their sunglasses, revealing the glowing red eyes. Those eyes looked a lot like Garmadon's...

"Drop the boy..uh...me!" Cole exclaimed.

"He is no use to us anymore." Bizarro Cole stated and dropped Brad.

"Who are you guys?" Kai asked.

"Your doom." His evil counterpart answered.

"My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing." Zane stated.

" _My_ early assessment tells me that _you_ will be _destroyed._ " Bizarro Zane said.

"Ninja-!"

"-Go!"

Then the two opposing began to fight one another.

I was about to help when my evil counterpart blocked my path. I growled at my counterpart who did the same. The two of us changed to our human forms before we started fighting. I attempted to punch my evil double but she quickly blocked it. She then tried to kick me but I quickly moved out of the way. We continued to do this, one would try to land a hit while the other blocked it.

"We so evenly balanced!" Jay exclaimed as he blocked a punch. "This could go on forever!"

"We can't give up. Keep fighting!" Kai said.

I was beginning to grow tired as we continued to fight our evil counterparts. I then looked to my left to see Lloyd and the other boys dressed as Ninja.

"Hey! It really is ninja day!" Cole exclaimed.

"I see what they're doing, they're trying to confuse them." Kai explained.

"Yeah, but it's confusing me to!" Jay said.

Some of the boys went over to Bizarro Zane, confusing him. While distracted, Zane uses Spinjitzu to take down his evil counterpart. Bizarro Cole was fighting off some of the boys when one of them came out of the door behind him, pushing him to Cole.

"Good riddance!" Cole said as he punched Bizarro Cole, making him disappear into black dust.

Meanwhile, Jay was still fighting off Bizarro Jay.

"Don't think you can get rid of us _that_ easily." Bizarro Jay said. "By the way, did I mention that I kissed Nya?"

" _What! You did what?!_ " Jay asked, enraged.

Bizarro Jay laughed. "Yeah."

Jay did a backflip and landed behind Bizarro Jay before kicking him.

" _Nobody_ kisses _my girl._ " Jay said, still upset.

Bizzaro Kai was being surrounded by the school boys. A few them jumped on him, including Lloyd, but he easily got them off. He ran forward in an attempt to get away when something hit him in the face, clouding his vision.

"My eyes! I can't see!" Bizarro Kai said frantically while the real Kai walked over to him.

Kai turned him around and punched him into the wall, causing him to disappear.

Okay, four down. One more to go.

Lloyd and some of the school boys were helping me out by distracting my evil counterpart.

"Get off me! You little brats!" My evil double exclaimed as she tried to get the kids off of her.

Once she got them off, she turned to me and punched me. I disappeared upon impact. The boys and Lloyd gasped.

My evil double smirked and headed towards the boys but was suddenly stopped. I reappeared behind her, holding her shirt.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed before I punched her, causing her to disappear like the others.

Everyone cheered happily.

"It worked Lloyd, you did it!" Brad exclaimed, pulling off his hood.

"No, we did it!" Lloyd corrected.

The teachers then walked into the room.

"Normally, we would punish you for holding us captive. But guess now that we all learned a valuable lesson, I suppose it causes for a celebration." Principle Noble said as he and the teachers walked towards us.

"Uh..that wouldn't mean cake now, would it?" Cole asked, causing us to laugh.

0o0o0

We were now on our way back to our apartment. I was riding the Ultra Dragon with Cole in the back while I held the cake we got. Since there was no room in the Ultra Sonic Raider and I didn't want to have to run after them since my forms were a bit weak, I chose to ride with Cole since it was the only option.

I smiled as I looked up at the sky.

That when I saw the silver dragon.

"Hey! Where were you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

The silver dragon let out a roar and landed on my head. I noticed that he was eyeing the cake that I was holding.

"No. You cannot eat this cake." I told him sternly.

The silver dragon let out what I think was a whine.

"No. Who knows what Cole will do to me if I let a dragon eat his cake..." I said, mumbling the last part.

The dragon must've heard me because I received a smack on my head.

"Hey! Ow!" I exclaimed and rolled my eyes before smiling.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry if you didn't. XP Thank you all for the kind reviews! :D Jade and I REALLY appreciate it! Hey, do you guys ever do weird things while listening to Ninjago songs or is it just me? Anyways, I'm surprised that he hasn't flirted with her yet to Wanli8970. XD Hey, that gives me a great idea for the next chapter! XD Beware, you might see Dareth flirting with Jade in the near future XD (Maybe...) Thanks for the airheads Darkrainbow! Have a cookie! :D (::) Also, don't strangle Cole! He's needed for the story! XD Aw...you go back to prison (school) next month? Not cool... *sighs sadly* Well...until next time! (#TeamKai :3)**

 **Question to all my fellow Ninja!: Who's you favorite character(s)? Why? What do you like most about them? (I know this is a generic question but still XP)**

 **~AI**


	18. Season 2: Ninjaball Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 17: Ninjaball Run**

 **Jade's Dream**

 _"Young Jade and the boy she was with were happily running through the forest._

 _"I wonder who's going to be chosen this time!" The young boy exclaimed excitedly as the two ran._

 _"Me to! I wonder if it's going to be anyone we know or someone else. Who do you think it's going to be Xander?" Young Jade asked._

 _"I don't know. No one knows, really." Xander answered._

 _"Stop!" Young Jade said._

 _"Why?" Xander asked._

 _"Duh, cause we're here silly!" Young Jade exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him._

 _Xander rolled his eyes and walked over to the cave-looking area before sitting down. Young Jade walked over and took a seat next to him._

 _After a few minutes of others coming and taking their seats, the ceremony began..._

0o0o0

It was morning and we were at the dojo once again. I was sitting against the windows, watching them again. Sensei wanted to prepare Lloyd of bearing the fate of Ninjago on his shoulders. What did Sensei make him do? Simple. He made Lloyd do a one-handed handstand while balancing Sensei Wu and the Ninja on his feet. I didn't join them in fear of injuring Lloyd so I just watched.

Surprisingly, everything was going well.

Well, that was until something crashed through the wall. Sadly, I was sitting right in front of the wall and was hit in the process. I hit the other wall and landed roughly on the ground.

"Ow...that's gonna leave a bruise..." I whispered as I winced in pain.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Dareth exclaimed as he came running into the room. "This _wasn't_ supposed to happen until _tomorrow!_ "

"Tomorrow? Let me see that order." One of the men said while the other one gave him a piece of paper. "Oh yeah! My bad, sorry about that. We'll be back in the morning."

The two men then left the room.

I continued to lay on the floor, waiting for the pain in my head to go away. The silver dragon flew over to me and landed on my chest, looking at me with a somewhat worried look.

"I'm fine..just a bit...dizzy..." I reassured and patted his head.

"Dareth, what was that about?" Cole asked.

I tried to listen to their conversation but only heard a few words. I think they were talking about money and some company taking the whole block for something. I then heard a new voice, most likely Nya.

At that point, my hearing was starting to get better again.

"...Ninjaball Run." Nya said.

"Ninjaball Run?" Everyone asked.

"It's the biggest road race in all of Ninjago with a prize of one hundred thousand dollars and it's being held tomorrow." Nya explained.

"Why thank you little lady fighter, but you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers can stand a chance." Dareth explained sadly.

"But, didn't you just put a few upgrades on our Ultra Sonic Raider?" Kai asked.

Nya nodded in response.

"Maybe we might stand a chance." Kai said.

As they continued to talk, I slowly got up and walked over to them, holding my head as I did.

"And I can enter with my dragon!" Lloyd added. "You did say I needed the practice."

"So it is agreed, you will all enter this Ninjaball Run." Sensei said. "To save the dojo."

Dareth let out few tears.

"Are you still crying?" Nya asked, walking over to him.

"Yes. But these are happy tears." Dareth told her.

The next day, we headed to the race. The ninja took the Ultra Sonic Raider while Lloyd took the Ultra Dragon. I decided to just sit and watch since my head was still sore from yesterday. So, I sat between Sensei and Dareth, waiting for the race to start.

I sighed and held my head before looking up again.

Soon, the race was beginning. I smiled and watched as the red light turned yellow. Once the light turned green, the racers were off. But, something was off. The Ninja had suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

Thats when I noticed that a part of the Ultra Sonic Raider was broken. I gasped slightly at the sight. They've been sabotaged! I have to go help them!

I stood up and was about to leave when the dragon let out a roar and looked up at me. I looked down and stared at it for a moment. As I looked into his eyes, I felt a weird sensation. It's like he was telling me that they'd be okay just by looking at me. After a few moments, I reluctantly sat back down and went back to watching.

 _'What did I just experience?'_ I thought to myself.

As I continued to watch the race with Sensei, Nya, and Dareth, I saw Garmadon on the Bounty. It seemed like they were aiming cannons towards the ninja.

"They can't get out of the way!" Nya stated with worry.

"I can't bear to look!" Dareth exclaimed and grabbed my arm, covering his eyes.

I looked down with a glare. Being my protective self, I was a bit angered that I couldn't help them. Maybe there was a way...

The Silver Dragon must've known what I was thinking because it got up and flew in front of me before flying off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I exclaimed and carefully pulled Dareth's hands away from my arms before running off to follow the dragon.

When I found the Silver Dragon, I was quite surprised.

Instead of his usual small size, he had grown bigger. Just the right size for me to ride on. I stared at him amazed for a moment before he let out a roar.

"Huh? Oh right! We got to make sure the ninja are okay!" I exclaimed before climbing up onto his back.

That's when I realized something.

"Wait, we don't even kno-Ah!" I began before the Silver Dragon quickly took off into the sky.

0o0o0

I frantically looked around for any sign of the ninja or Lloyd.

I hoped this dragon knows where he was going. Right now, we were back into the Birchwood Forest, the place where Zane had found his true potential.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

The Silver Dragon snorted and gestured me to look down.

I did as told to see the racers on the ground. I scanned the area in search for Lloyd and the ninja. I smiled when I had found them.

"Alright, boy. You know what to do." I said and held onto his neck tightly.

He nodded and descended a bit, flying just above the trees. He purposely stayed behind just in case something had happened.

And of course something _did_ happen.

Apparently the skeletons, who I didn't even know how they got into the race, noticed that Lloyd and the ninja were teaming up and decided to stop that. They somehow grabbed the Ultra Dragon's foot and brought it down. But, they had crashed soon after.

"Lloyd!" I yelled and we flew down to him. "Are you okay?!"

Before we had landed, I jumped off the Silver Dragon and ran over to Lloyd, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, the Ultra Dragon and I are fine." Lloyd responded, though it was a bit muffled.

"Thank goodness..." I muttered and pulled away from Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded and looked over at the direction where the Ninja had left. "Glad I was able to help them."

I smiled and walked over, gently petting the Ultra Dragon's four heads. "I'm glad you did to."

The Silver Dragon, still in its large size, walked over to me nudged me with his head. I rolled my eyes and petting him with my free hand.

"Come on, we have to fly after them and besides, I don't want you to get too cold here." I said as I hopped onto the Silver Dragon's back.

Lloyd nodded and climbed onto the Ultra Dragon. "Let's go!"

We both took off I to the skies. The two flew side by side as we headed back to the city.

"You know, I never knew you could change your size." I told the dragon that I was riding on.

The dragon just huffed and continued to fly.

"Also, you seem...familiar to me now that I think about it. It's like...I've seen you before." I explained.

There was no response from the dragon.

I sighed. "Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much..."

Still, no response.

I shrugged and looked over at Lloyd to make sure he was fairing well on the Ultra Dragon.

Suprise, but not really that surprising, Lloyd was doing well causing me to smile and looked ahead. We were nearing the city now, meaning that were close to the finish line. Obviously.

"Race ya!" Lloyd yelled and quickly flew ahead.

"Aren't you already in a race? Whatever...come on, let's show them who's faster!" I exclaimed happily.

The Silver Dragon roared happily and quickly flew after Lloyd.

In the end, Lloyd ended up winning. I didn't feel all that bad, I was actually happy to be honest.

"Ha! I win!" Lloyd cheered in victory.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Lloyd suddenly became quiet. I looked over to see that he was no longer at my side and was now on the ground. On the Bounty. Wait, the Bounty?

I grinned and jumped off the Silver Dragon when we were close enough to the ground. I changed to my wolf form and landed beside Lloyd. Meanwhile, the Silver Dragon had reduced its size and landed on my head, as usual.

I watched as the police walked over to Garmadon and attempted to arrest him but Skales had interfered and rode off with Garmadon.

I growled and was going to chase after them but was held back by...the dragon surprisingly.

He shook his head at me, telling me to not go after him.

I nodded and changed to my human form before looking over at the others.

Dareth jumped into the trophy (?) that was filled with money, causing everyone else to laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed! :D I apologize if you didn't like it and I can understand. My mind sort of went blank on this episode so this wasn't good. XP Anyways...sorry Wanli8970! I didn't mean to scare (although I did at the same time :3) and I hope he does to. XD I'm glad he survived Darkrainbow. XD The story would be quite different if he didn't. Thanks for the Chocolate Cake! Hopefully Cole doesn't see me with this. Otherwise...things will happen. 0_0 Jade's hot? XD**

 **Jade: Wow..I feel so flattered!**

 **Me: Wha-? How'd you? You're not supposed to be here!**

 **Jade: Um...the door was open? And who says I can't be here?**

 **Me: Uh...me. Go! *pushes Jade out of the room***

 **Yeah...so. Now I have to go de-age the ninja and Jade so that they will know how it feels to be young again! But..I'm saying that they're old or anything...uh...Nevermind! Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What's your favorite...season! ((Ex. Fall, Spring.)) (You thought it was going to be a Ninjago question didn't you? :3)**

 **~AI**


	19. Season 2: Child's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters, but I do own my own character(s)! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 18: Child's Play**

It was a beautiful morning in Ninjago.

Since we got the Bounty back, I happily went back to my usual routine which was just sitting on one of the roofs or on the deck so that I could see the sunrise. Today, I happened to be on the roof.

I smiled as the sun slowly rose, bringing light to the land. It certainly was a beautiful sight to see for me.

When the sun had fully risen, I made my way down to the deck.

"What a wonderful way to start the day.." I said with a grin.

I don't know why but I felt more joyful today. Maybe it's because we finally got the Bounty back from Garmadon's clutches. I don't know but anyways, it was still early so I thought I could get some stuff done before the others wake up.

By "stuff" I actually mean giving the Silver Dragon a bath. I really need to give him a name...

Luckily, the small dragon was already awake so I didn't need to wake him up.

But, I didn't know where he was so I had to have the trouble of finding him.

"Where are you...uh...silver dragon?" I whispered, trying not to wake up the others as I walked around the Bounty.

After minutes if searching, I finally found him. Under my bed.

I quickly grabbed him and ran outside to where I had placed a small bucket with some water in along with some soap and a small cup.

The little dragon squirmed, trying to get away.

I sighed. "Look, I know you don't like it but you just have to let me do this."

I gently placed him into the bucket and poured some water onto the dragon. At first, he seemed calm. But, when I brought out the soap, he freaked out. He began moving around in the water, splashing some onto me.

"Ah! Stop! You're gonna get water all over the place!" I exclaimed.

The dragon wouldn't listen to anything I was saying, causing me to get somehow managed to get out of the bucket and began running around the deck.

"Get back here!" I yelled and chased after him.

In the end, I ended up all soaked with water and soap while the dragon was sitting down in front of me. It looked at me with an innocent look.

"You're pointless." I said and laid down, sighing in frustration.

Suddenly, I felt something poke my leg and looked to see the dragon holding the bucket out towards me.

We stared at each other for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and went to give him a bath.

As I gave the dragon a bath, I tried to dry myself off in the sun. "You're a pain, you know that?"

The dragon glared at me.

"Done!" I said and dried off the dragon before he took off.

I began to clean up when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Lloyd and the ninja dressed and awake.

"Um..." Jay began.

"What happened here?" Kai asked.

I sighed. "Gave the dragon a bath. Didn't end so well...Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change my clothes and dry off.."

I quickly made my way to the room and closed the door.

0o0o0

Once I was dried off, I walked out to see the others training Lloyd...again. But this time, Lloyd didn't seem that interested in doing it. I climbed onto the roof and watched as Lloyd easily defeated Zane, Jay, and Kai. Cole had came from behind and defeated the young Green Ninja. I winced a bit and climbed down to the deck.

I noticed that Lloyd had been a bit distant which, as usual, worried me.

Standing beside the others, I sighed.

I walked over to Lloyd and stood next to him, looking down at the view below. I just remained silent as I looked down.

 _'Why can't I be a normal boy and have a regular childhood?'_

Is he talking to me? No, it sounds like he's thinking. I probably shouldn't be hearing this.

Just then, Nya came running in(out?).

"Guys! There's been a break-in at the Ninjago City Museum of History! And the security cameras picked up _you know who_!" Nya informed.

"Garmadon." Cole said.

"We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon and start another one of his diabolical plots!" Jay explained.

"Uh.." Lloyd began as he walked towards us, catching our attention.

He then sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I can't go and it's safer if I stay here and I train." He said.

Everyone, except me, nodded in agreement.

I felt that Lloyd should be able to go on a mission with us since he's going to someday. But I guess they just don't want Lloyd to face his father early.

Lloyd crossed his arms with a frown.

"I'll stay with Lloyd." I stated.

"Why don't you come with us?" Zane asked.

I turned to face him. "Really? Who will look after Lloyd?"

"I can look after him." Nya volunteered.

"Okay..I guess. Are you sure? I mean, you guys don't seem to need my help." I explained.

"We're sure. Besides we know that you are always wanting to get into some action." Kai told me.

I thought about it for a moment.

"It's okay Jade, I'll be fine. Go with them." Lloyd said to me.

I looked over at him with an unsure look. He just have me a small smile and nodded. I copied his actions before turning towards the others. "Alright fine, I'll have the silver dragon stay with you. Let's do this."

The ninja got into the Ultra Sonic Raider while I simply changed into my lightning form. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up since my powers are still a bit weak.

"We'll meet up at the Bounty as soon as we're done." Kai told his sister.

"We'll be waiting for your safe return." Nya replied.

And with that, we took off towards the city.

0o0o0

It was now nightfall in Ninjago and we were are the Museum.

All five of us were standing on the roof of the building. Jay had put down a rope and each of us climbed down and into a window. After everyone was inside, I got the rope back and gently closed the window. I then pulled up my hood which had fallen down, making my eyes glow for a second, before I made my way to where the others were.

I sat down and looked around. I couldn't see or hear much since I was further back or maybe I was just a bit tired to bother listening. But I did hear the sounds of snakes and Garmadon.

"Grundle? I heard about them. Boy am I glad that we don't have to deal with those things." Jay explained before turning to listen to Garmadon.

After a couple of minutes, Jay turned around again. "Oh no! He's bringing it back!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Zane said, determined.

That's when we made ourselves known.

"The ninja! Stop them!" Garmadon ordered.

We made our way around as the snakes attempted to stop us.

"Rise Grundle! Rise!"

The Grundle bones continued to be surrounded by purple mist.

"We can't let him finish! Go!" Cole stated as he jumped onto the Grundle bones.

I quickly changed to my wolf form and carefully jumped onto the figure. Cole, Zane, and Jay had fallen off leaving me and Kai still on top. But that didn't last long since I had jumped off to attack some snakes.

Growling, at some of the snakes, I made them back away from the figure. I smiled as I was successful.

"Not again. Not again!" Garmadon exclaimed, clearly angry.

"And you said it wouldn't fail." Skales said.

"Retreat!" Garmadon ordered as he ran to grab the Mega Weapon.

"Ha! Ha! We stopped him! It didn't work!" Jay cheered.

"Curse you ninjas." Garmadon said before leaving.

"Well, I thought that we handled that well." Jay stated before looking to his right, seeing the Serpentine Generals trying to steal something.

"Hey! They're trying to steal the Golden Sarcophagus!" Jay announced.

The Serpentine Generals quickly made their way out the building. We quickly followed.

"After them!" Kai exclaimed and we soon began to chase after them.

As we ran, I noticed something strange. We were a bit...slower than usual. Maybe it's because I'm not in my lightning form?

We looked over at the corner of a building to see that the Serpentine Generals had gotten away. But, they did leave the Sarcophagus.

"Ugh, I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them. I'm usually faster than that. It is as if my legs are half the size." Jay said.

"I don't remember that thing being _so_ big. Did it grow?" Kai said

"Or did we shrink?" Zane asked.

"Uh...guys." Kai said, pointing to a nearby building.

I looked over and my eyes widened at the sight. We were a lot smaller than we were before and I know that I wasn't imagining things.

"We shrunk!" Jay yelled, pulling down his hood along with the rest of them.

"We're kids!" Kai exclaimed.

While they started to freak out, I looked down and saw that my paws were shorter. I looked back up and noticed that I looked...well...like a puppy.

"This is bad! This is _so_ bad on _so_ many levels!" Jay cried.

"This is impossible! We must be dreaming, Zane! Tell me we're dreaming!" Cole said frantically.

"Nindroids don't dream. Perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock. But instead of reviving the Grundle, it only affected us." Zane explained.

I continued to examine my new body. Instead of my purple hood, it had turned into a purple collar with a leash attached to it. I growled and tried to take it off but to no avail.

I huffed and walked over to the others who had made their way to the Sarcophagus.

Then, we saw a light which turned out to be a police car. The car stopped in front of us and out came two police officers.

"Well, well. Look what we got here. Looks like we've caught our culprits. Who would've known it was just a bunch of brats and their dog." One of them said. "What have you got on their dumpling gang, pajamas?"

The two then started to laugh.

Okay, first we got turned back into kids and then these police officers think we stole the sarcophagus.

I growled at one of the police officers and let out a bark.

To my annoyance, they just continued to laugh.

"Aw, well would you look at that. This little pup is trying to be tough." One of the police officers said before grabbing me by the collar.

He then dragged me and tossed me into their car.

 _'You could've at least thrown me in nicely...'_ I thought as I watched Jay and Zane were out into the car. Followed by Kai and Cole.

I climbed onto Kai's lap so I wouldn't be crushed on the floor and stared at them with a tired and annoyed look.

They didn't say anything to me. Probably because if they did, the police officers would probably hear them.

I looked around, getting bored pretty quickly.

I then looked down to see that the leash was still attached to my collar. Curious, I grabbed it with my mouth and began to chew on it. It felt a bit weird but hey, it kept me out of my boredom. The , I began to shake my head for the fun of it. I looked up when I heard a stifled laugh. I looked at the four kid ninja and tilted my head to the side before going back to what I was doing.

But, I was interrupted when something touched my head.

I looked up again and eyed the ninjas again. None of them looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at them but went back again. In the corner of my eye, I saw something move towards me. I quickly turned my head to see that Kai was about to pet me but stopped midway.

I looked at him for a second before nuzzling his hand.

He smiled and began to scratch me behind my ears. It actually felt pretty good. Soon, everyone was just petting me as I continued to enjoy it.

0o0o0

The next day, we were taken back to the Museum to "apologize" for what "we did".

"We're sorry for stealing." Kai, Jay, and Cole apologized in sync.

I bowed my head respectively as if to say I was sorry as well.

"But we didn't. I don't understand." Zane said, confused.

"Sh. The faster we get out of here the faster we can figure out how to get our bodies back to normal." Kai quietly explained.

"I'm sorry for stealing to." Zane said as he went on his knees like the others.

"Thank you little boys..and dog..for returning the sarcophagus. You did the right thing." The Museum Director said. "But what about the bones?"

"Uh, what bones? We didn't steal any bones." Replied Jay.

"The Grundle bones." The Museum Director said, gesturing to where the bones should be.

"Grundle bones?" Jay gasped when he saw nothing. "They're gone! You don't think..?"

"It just..walked out of here." Kai said.

"Theoretically, if Garmadon was successful in reversing the years on us, he reversed the years of the Grundle and brought back to life." Zane explained.

Everyone let out a gasp.

"You guys have to believe us! The Grundle's been brought back to life and it's on the loose! It's only existence is to hunt ninja and as long as we're here, everyone's at risk!" Jay replied in a frantic and panicked manner.

As he was explaining the situation, I had wandered off a bit.

A group of school kids had walked by and spotted me. Almost immediately they let out a happy gasp and grabbed my leash, taking me away with them.

 _'Hey! Let me go! I'm not something you can just take away! I have owners you know! Wait...owners? Did I really just think that. Ugh, this de-aging thing is messing with my head!'_ I thought as I continued being dragged.

I was so busy thinking, that I didn't notice that the ninja were actually beside me. They all were disguised as school kids.

I suddenly felt someone else grab my leash and growled at them, but calmed when I noticed that Cole was now holding onto my leash. Then, the four of them ran from the group, dragging me along with them. I growled quietly at the thought of being dragged again.

After minutes of running(and being dragged) we soon stopped at a telephone booth. Zane and I remained outside while the others were inside calling Lloyd. I looked around, everything looked bigger. I'm still not used to this...

0o0o0

Anyways, we were now at this pizza place because that's where Jay told Lloyd to meet us at. I laid down on the ground, next to the table that the four ninja were sitting at. I listened quietly to their conversation.

"Really? Of all the places we could meet, you pick _this_ place?" Cole questioned.

"What? I like their pizza." Jay simply said.

I sat up when I noticed that Lloyd had walked in. When he walked by, I let out a quiet bark. He didn't seem to notice.

"Psst, Lloyd." Kai whispered, attempting to catch his attention.

Lloyd looked over at Kai. "Beat it, brat. I'm on a mission."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

Kai quickly pulled him back. "It's me, _Kai._ "

After getting a good look, Lloyd let out a gasp, dropping the weapons he was holding. "Woah! What happened to you? You're...uh... _small!_ "

Everyone looked over at us.

"Keep it down! We're trying to lay low." Kai explained.

I'm technically already doing that..or..was.

"You're father's mega weapon has turned us back into kids as well as unleashed the creature who's soul purpose is to hunt down ninja!" He continued.

"Typically Garmadon." Cole commented.

"And now whenever we try to tell someone, they won't believe us because we're kids!" Jay exclaimed.

Lloyd let out a laugh as he finished picking up the weapons.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"Well, I guess you now know what it's like to be treated differently." Lloyd said as he placed the weapons onto the table.

As they continued to talk, my gaze went back to the door. There, I spotted a familiar silver dragon. My ears perked up and I quickly ran out of the building meeting up with the silver dragon who landed in front of me.

I barked. _'You're here! You must've followed Lloyd..ugh...if only if I was in my human form. Or if you were able to speak to me through your thoughts."_

I was surprised when I had suddenly switched to my human form. Though, I looked a bit younger.

"Woah!" I exclaimed and quickly noted how my voice changed a bit.

I looked at my hands and smiled. "Yes! I can talk again!"

"Jade!" A voice shouted.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, surprised and quickly switched back into my wolf form.

I let out a whine. _'So much for staying human...'_

"Come on!" The voice shouted again and I reluctantly followed the five kid ninjas.

0o0o0

Lloyd had led us to a Comic Book store, which was a strange place to be at. Unfortunately, I couldn't go inside because I'm an "animal". So, I was left outside with the silver dragon.

I let out a whine. _'If only you could talk...'_

 _'I actually can.'_

 _'What?!'_ My eyes widened.

The silver dragon nodded.

 _'How?'_

 _'Uh...let's just say I have a **connection** with you.'_

 _'With me? How so?'_

The silver dragon let out a huff. _'Let's just say, we've met before. In a different...place.'_

 _'A different place?'_

He nodded.

 _'We've met...before? But...for all my life I've been alone all my life up until I met Sensei and the others. How could I...? Wait a minute, Xander?'_

 _'...Yes?'_

 _'Woah! Hold on, you're the one who appears in my dreams!'_

 _'Yup, but those are actually bits and pieces of memories that we have both experienced together.'_

 _'I can't believe this! It's been ages since we have seen and spoken to each other!'_

The silver dragon then transformed into a boy, the boy from Jade's dreams. "I know! I thought that I would never see you again!"

Surprised and shocked, I had changed to my human form. Since I was physically younger, the purple hood I was wearing covered my face.

Xander chuckled and pulled the hood back.

"I didn't expect to see you like..this." He teased.

"Shut up...how did you find me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He picked me up easily, due to my small size, and sat me on his lap. "Well...let's just say that I'm supposed to always be near you. To _guide_ you."

"So...you guide me? Because...?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I? Well, first. After your ceremony, I had mine next. Remember how you were, well, special? Because you had been chosen to protect more than one element?"

I nodded, remembering that important and excited moment of my life.

"And you know how each protector has a guidance spirit?"

I nodded once more.

"Well, I'm _your_ guidance spirit." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. "That's..amazing! You have got to tell me what you did for the last few years."

"Only if you tell me what you have been doing." He said.

"Deal!" I exclaimed with a smile.

0o0o0

It felt like we've been talking forever. It was nice that I got to see my best friend again and get to hear about his "adventures".

As we continued to talk, we were suddenly interrupted by a familiar creature. I gasped.

"The Grundle! We have to protect the others!" I exclaimed and suddenly changed to my wolf form before running towards the Grundle.

"Wait! Jade! Your still-" Xander began.

I was suddenly thrown towards the building. I smashed through one of the windows of the building and landed inside.

I whimpered as I slowly got up and looked to see that the Grundle had followed me and was now inside.

Oh no..

I looked over to see that the ninja were now back in their ninja suits and were holding glowing sticks.

The light seemed to be scaring off the Grundle because it was backing away. The ninja then tried to attack it but it only broke their glowing sticks, all except Cole's. The Grundle then pushed the ninja to the side and slowly walked over to them.

Quickly, I ran over and growled at the Grundle in an attempt to move it back a bit. The Grundle growled back and attempted to hit me. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst but I didn't feel anything. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a faint purple looking..thing in front of me. I stared at it amazed, I had no idea what it was or how it appeared. Did I make this purple like shield? Suddenly, the purple like shield disappeared and the Grundle took this as a chance to strike. I opened my eyes again and looked around. My vision was blurry but I could see a green light coming from where the ninja were at.

Xander, in his dragon form, flew over to me and changed back to his human form.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and got up with his help. There was this ringing in my ear so I couldn't hear much. Apparently Nya and Sensei had came and given the ninja the only thing that would return us back to our normal ages.

"Grundle! Prepare to be extinct!" Jay yelled, about to use the Tomorrow's Tea.

"Wait! What'll happen to Lloyd?" Cole asked, holding the glowing stick towards the Grundle while he looked back at Lloyd.

"Just do it!" Lloyd said.

"But, you're gonna miss the rest of your childhood dude." Jay said.

"We can't do that to you, it's not fair." Kai said to him.

As they talked, Xander had brought me to them and laid me down near them. By now, the Grundle had hit the glowing stick out of Cole's hand and was now heading towards them. The Tomorrow's Tea was knocked out of Jay's hand and had landed on Lloyd.

Lloyd was quiet for a moment until he had made his decision.

"Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from." Lloyd stated and picked up the Tomorrow's Tea before throwing it at the Grundle.

The Grundle let out a screech as it was slowly returning back to bones.

As this happened, I felt my body changing. Like it was growing bigger. I slowly stood up and looked down.

My eyes widened. My body was back to normal!

"What happened? We're not kids anymore." Cole said as the four ninja stood up, now back to their regular selves.

"It worked!" Nya cheered.

"They _are_ the real ninja." Rufus gaped.

"But what about Lloyd?" Sensei asked.

From beneath the pile of bones, Lloyd stood. Revealing that he was now older. I quickly turned into my human form and gasped a bit.

"I'm...older." Lloyd said quietly, looking at himself.

"The time for the Green Ninja to face his destiny had grown nearer." Sensei said.

The four ninja walked over to Lloyd with smiles on their faces. Lloyd returned the gesture before looking back at Sensei. "I'm ready."

We began to head out the building. I walked beside Xander who was walking beside me in his human form. It turns out that the ninja, Nya, and Sensei had somehow already known that Xander was already human so he didn't need to worry about being seen. As we walked, I began to think.

Today, I have met my long lost best friend while my other friend, who I considered family, had changed and grown up...

I looked up at Lloyd then at Xander before smiling.

Yup, this certainly has been an interesting day.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't enjoy this chapter. XP Anywho! Hope you like the introduction of..Xander! :D Darkrainbow, you're birthday's in Winter?! Happy Early Birthday! Here's a cake! (Too lazy to make a cake. Sorry XP) Don't let Cole find out that I gave you a cake! And okay! I won't try to push myself too hard! Thanks for the kind reviews! Oh my gosh...school is killing me. My body's sooooo sore! DX *sighs* Well, now we have to go back in time. Until next time!**

 **Question for my fellow ninja: What's you favorite school subject?**

 **~AI**


	20. Season 2: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my character(s)! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 19: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

It was a bright and sunny morning. I was sitting on the deck, just staring at pretty much anything. Nya, Sensei, Lloyd, and the ninja were inside training Lloyd. I still couldn't get used to the fact that he was now _older_. He went from a naive child to a mature and calm young teen.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Which had been a bad idea because someone or something covered my eyes. The action alarmed me, causing me to turn into my wolf form and tackling the person to the ground.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was...it was Xander.

I quickly turned back to my human form and quickly got off him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I thought it was someone else! I could-"

"Sh!" Xander said, placing a finger in front of him. "It's alright, no one was hurt."

I sighed once again and looked down. "I know, I just didn't want to hurt my friend.."

Now it was Xander's turn to sigh. "I'm fine. You're just being your usual self."

"What does that mean?" I asked, slightly offended.

He chuckled. "Nothing. Hey, I'm bored."

"Me to, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking around.

Xander smirked. "I know _exactly_ what to do. I need you to change into your wolf form."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine.." I said and changed into my wolf form and sat down.

Xander looked down at me and chuckled. "Great. Now, I want to show you something." He said and left the deck for a minute or two before coming back out with something behind his back.

I tilted my head and attempted to see what it was.

"Hold on. Okay, here's what I wanted to show you." He said and held up a ball.

I tilted my head to the side again, not quite getting what he was going at. Xander just smiled and threw it across the deck. I watched as it rolled around for a minute before suddenly getting up and chasing after it. I don't know why I did this but it just seemed right at the time.

I picked up the ball and brought it back to Xander, placing it in front of him.

Xander bent down, picked up the ball, and threw it again.

Oh no..I see what he's trying to do. He's trying to use my "dog instincts" to entertain himself. I tried to resist getting the ball but I was unsuccessful...

After 20 minutes, Zane had walked out. He stared at us confused. Xander was on the ground playing Tug-A-War with me. He looked up at Zane.

"Um..I'm just playing with Jade." He said, sheepishly.

Zane blinked. "What are you doing with her? Are you trying to get something from her? Is she not cooperating?"

"Um...no, Zane, this is part of the game. We both pull on some kind of object, mostly a rope, and just, you know, tug at it." Xander explained.

Zane blinked again, not really understanding the point of the game.

Xander sighed. "I'll explain it to you later...hopefully."

Zane nodded and turned his head when he had heard a familiar caw. We all looked up to see that the falcon had returned. It landed on Zane's arm and let out another caw.

0o0o0

"The falcon had returned with troubling news!" Zane exclaimed as he pulled out a cord from the falcon and plugged it into the screen. "What did you see my mechanical feathered friend?"

The screen showed the City of Ouroboros, inside was a bunch of serpentine. They seem to be preparing for some type of battle.

"What are those serpentine up to?" I whispered as I continued to look at the screen.

Sensei then ordered Nya to change our course so that were we now heading towards the City of Ouroboros. As we headed towards our destination, everyone got ready. I was in my room, staring at my purple hood when someone came into my room. What do you know? It was Xander.

"Hey, Jade. Just wanted to see if you were ready." Xander said to me.

"Huh? Uh..yeah. I'm ready. Just..you know, thinking like usual." I answered.

Xander nodded and stood next to me.

"You know, I've always wondered how this purple hood ended up in my room." I said as I put it on.

"I think I know how it...got into your room." Xander said slowly.

"Really? How?"

"I...might've been the one who put it in here..."

"What? _You_ were the one who out this in my room?"

Xander nodded.

I looked straight at him for a moment before laughing. "Creep." I said before quickly running out of my room.

"He he, wait. What?!" Xander exclaimed as he ran after me.

0o0o0

It was dark by the time we made it to the City of Ouroboros and we were now climbing down the anchor, with the exception of Xander who was flying down in his dragon form.

We sneaked through the city and stayed hidden while Sensei confronted Garmadon.

" _Brother!_ " Garmadon said.

"It's time we finish this." Sensei said and we all, except for Lloyd, appeared beside Sensei.

"Bring it on fools." Garmadon said as he held the Mega Weapon in front of him.

Just before he could use it, Lloyd came in and froze the Meha Weapon.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I've grown a little since the last time you saw me, Dad." Lloyd answered.

Garmadon backed away a bit. "Stop him!" He ordered before running off.

A few snakes began to head towards us. I quickly changed into my earth form and tackled one of them while the others dealt with some other snakes.

The battle didn't last very long since there was a small amount of snakes.

When the snakes were defeated, we quickly made out way over to where Garmadon had disappeared to. Inside, we found a some sort of vortex or something.

"He used the Mega Weapon again." Cole stated.

"Oh...swell. Every time he uses that thing, something bad really bad happens." Jay said in annoyance. "Now what?"

"What's going on?" Cole asked, noticing how the ground began to shake.

"Is the city...sinking?" Jay questioned as sand began to appear on the floor.

"Worse, the city is returning back to the desert as if it had never been found in the first place." Zane explained.

"What? What does that mean?" Kai asked.

At that moment my earth form was looked like it was slowly fading and I felt a bit weaker. I changed into my human form and looked over at the others.

"What's happening?" Nya exclaimed.

"Garmadon's gone back in time to make it so that Lloyd never turns into the Green Ninja!" Zane explained frantically.

"I can't...I can't feel my hands." Lloyd said as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah..my forms look like they're fading and I feel a bit weaker..." I explained in a quiet tone.

"We have to go in!" Kai declared.

"If he changes anything, he changes _everything._ Protect the future ninja." Sensei said.

The ninja then jumped into the portal, I looked over at the others before jumping in after them.

0o0o0

The first thing we were met with at the end of the portal was...mud.

"Remind me to pack a helmet next time we time travel.." Jay said.

"Where are we?" Cole asked, taking a glance around.

"You mean _when_ are we." Zane corrected.

"Four Weapons. Huh, my parents shop. Nya and I used to work there." Kai said.

 _'So this is where Sensei found Kai...'_ I thought.

"Hey, wait a minute. This is the day Garmadon ordered the skeletons to take my sister, we need to warn them!" Kai exclaimed.

"Woah, you heard what Sensei said. We change anything, we change everything." Cole quickly told him.

"Yeah, I was confused about that to." Jay admitted.

"What he means is, our world is the result of past events that had already happened. If for whatever reason events from the last fail to happen, then the future could radically change." Zane explained.

I walked out of the mud and sat down by the edge, listening to their conversation.

"Uh...so what you're saying is that we have to stop Garmadon from changing anything? But of all the times, why did we land here?" Jay questioned.

"Cause this is where it all started. Today I met Sensei Wu for the first time and I began my training as a ninja! Somehow Garmadon is gonna try to prevent that, but how?" Kai asked.

Cole sighed. "If only Sensei was hear to guide us."

"Oh look! There he is!" Jay exclaimed, pointing to past Wu. "Maybe he can!"

"We gotta tell him what Garmadon has done!" Cole said.

"But, we can't let the old Kai and Nya see that we have talked to him or else it will affect the future." Zane reminded.

"I know exactly what to do!" Kai said, determined.

The four ninja hid behind some rocks while I hid behind a nearby tree. We advanced forward as Sensei entered the shop.

All five of us waited for Sensei to walk by us. The minute he walked by, Kai pulled him to where we were.

"Woah, woah. Wait a minute, if we're trying to stop Garmadon from changing the past, wouldn't talking to Sensei alternate the past this changing our future?" Jay asked.

Sensei looked at us, obviously confused to what was going on.

"That is correct, I believe a big uh-oh is an order." Zane confirmed.

Sensei then looked at me. "Jade? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the monastery."

"Um...I'm not the Jade you're thinking of." I said awkwardly and took a few small steps away from the group.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head and winced. But then it was gone.

"Huh...that's strange.." I mumbled.

Suddenly, the sky became dark and the skeletons had appeared in the distance. They drove over to where we were and began attacking past Kai and Nya.

As we watched, I had sensed something nearby and turned around to see some skeletons. I tapped Jay's shoulder before heading over to attack the incoming skeletons while in my ice form.

I smiled as I fought off some skeletons. It was nice to have some action once in awhile.

During the battle, my form was suddenly fading again and I suddenly began to feel weak again and stumbled a few inches backwards. Knowing I wouldn't be able to fight right now, I ran off and hid. Waiting for the others to come while changing back to my human form.

As this all happened, Garmadon was able to prevent Nya from being taken.

"Ugh...this isn't good." Kai said.

"Why?" Sensei asked, "we saved you and your sister."

"No, the skeletons were _supposed_ to get away with Nya. The only reason you convinced me into becoming a ninja in the first place was to get her back!" Kai explained.

"Oh. I see." Sensei said.

"Sensei, no matter what. You need to convince Kai to go with you." Zane told him.

"Why?" Jay asked, turning to face Zane.

"Because, if Kai doesn't become a ninja, the world as we know it won't exist." Zane said. "The four of us would never unite, we'll never meet Jade or train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja, and Nya will never fall head over heels for Jay!"

Jay gasped almost instantly. "No matter what, you need him to convince him to go with you!"

Just then, past Kai had walked over to Sensei making us hide.

As we did so, I couldn't help but let out another wince as another sharp pain had come.

"Great! He's going." Jay said, relieved.

"Hold on, we have to make sure Kai becomes a ninja in order for things to get back on track." Zane explained and we soon followed the three back to the monastery.

The next day, we watched Past Kai and Nya while they were out in the training area. Wow, I just realized how long it has been since the last time all of us were here. As I watched, I noticed that Past Kai wasn't very...interested. While Past Nya was the exact opposite.

"I'm worthless!" Kai commented.

"It's like you don't want to be a ninja." Jay said.

"Well, I told you. The _only_ reason I became a ninja was to rescue my sister." Kai explained.

"If Kai doesn't become a ninja, our future will be destroyed." Zane mentioned.

"If Garmadon does something good, it's always evil!" Cole commented. "Sensei ain't cuttin' the mustard. It's up to us to get things back on track."

"I thought you said not to get involved. Change anything, change everything?" Jay reminded.

"That was before Garmadon altered the last and changed the future." Cole retorted.

As they continued to talk, I noticed a familiar shadow on the roof top also watching the two. My eyes widened when I realized that it was past me.

"Uh...guys. We have to get down." I whispered.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Becuase, we're not alone." I explained.

They gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "You see, before you met me, I used to stay on the roof top and watch you guys train or I would just remain inside. Right now, looks like I chose to be outside." I said and looked over at my past self.

At that moment, my past self must've heard us because she looked over at us. Quickly, I made an illusion that made us appear as if we weren't there. Luckily she fell for it and looked back down.

I sighed in relief. "Come on, before she sees us without the illusion." I said and headed down.

The four ninja stared at each other in confusion before climbing down.

0o0o0

It was now night and we were back on the roof. Jay, Cole, and Zane headed to go and kidnap Nya while Kai went to go talk to himself. Okay..that sounds kind of weird now that I think about it..

Anyway, I was left with the task of keeping an eye on my past because knowing me, I would happen to wake up any loud noises. I sat down and just looked around with a bored expression. I would occasionally get alarmed when my past self moved a bit in her sleep.

Another minute or two went by when I heard the sound of a whistle.

That indicated that the ninja were successful and were now leaving. I got up and quietly exited the room. But before I could exit, I heard a voice.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I heard my past self asked.

Luckily, I had my hood on so she couldn't see who I truly was. But, unluckily, I had freaked out and accidentally punched my past self so that she was unconscious.

"Ow...I felt that to..." I whispered, gingerly touching the part where I had hit.

I sighed before quickly exitingn the room, but this time I was able to.

I finally met up with the ninja outside the monastery and we went to go bring Nya to the skeletons.

0o0o0

Okay we were now at a forest, sitting on the branches of a tree. We had followed the past ninjas to make sure everything went according to how it happened in the past. As we sat, I suddenly received some kind of vision or something.

Wait...it was a memory.

 _The Ceremony had started and everyone had calmed down. An elder came to the front and began to speak._

 _"Welcome children." The elder said, looking at a certain group of young kids. The group including Jade and Xander._

 _"Today, we will find out if which one of you is ready to protect an element and the master who controls that element." The elder continued. "Now children, step up to the cave wall and place your hand on it."_

 _Most of the kids in the group have gotten no symbol or sign. It seemed like no one would get anything, but that was until Jade placed her hand on the wall._

 _Upon placing her hand, a fire symbol appeared._

 _"Ah, a fire protector." The elder said with a satisfied smile._

 _Next, the symbol of earth appeared which replaced the fire symbol. Next came an ice symbol, then the symbol of lighting, and finally a symbol that no one has seen before. The symbol glowed green._

 _The elder's eyes widened a bit._

 _Jade, shocked, slowly removed her hand from the cave wall and looked over at the elder._

 _"Elder, why did I get more than one symbol? Aren't I supposed to just have one? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Jade asked, clearly worried._

 _The elder was quiet for a moment before she responded. "Nothing's wrong dear, please follow me." She then turned to the other people. "The ceremony has ended."_

 _With that, the elder left the area with Jade who tagged along. Leaving a clearly sad Xander standing as he watched them leave._

 _"Jade..."_

I shook my head while the memory faded. Why did I see a memory...or what I think was a memory.

"Jade." I heard Kai say.

"Huh? What?"

"We've been saying your name for almost a minute. Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just got distracted I guess, what's you need?"

"We're going to go and follow my past self to the Fire Temple. Come on." Kai explained before climbing down the tree we were in.

I sighed and followed them down.

0o0o0

We finally made it to the Fire Temple and we hid behind some rocks as we watched everything happen. As we watched, I began to feel a bit weak again.

 _'Oh no...Garmadon must be messing with the past...'_ I thought.

"This is when I steal the fire sword to cut my sister down." Kai narrated. "Then I get attacked by my own shadow."

We watched as Nya was lowered towards the lava. I watched with worried and looked over at Past Kai. He ran over to the side and did a backflip, grabbing the sword in the process.

"Ninjago!" Past Kai exclaimed as he did Spinjitzu and cut the chain Nya was held by. He caught her and they both landed safely.

Past Garmadon's laugh echoed throughout the area.

Past Nya and Kai took a few steps forward. "You can't hurt us! You're just a shadow!"

"This time, I'm actually _much_ more." Past Garmadon said.

Wait...what?

At that moment, he Garmadon from our time took a step forward, revealing himself. I let out a quiet gasp. This is where he was!

"Garmadon?!" Past Kai exclaimed, clearly surprised and shocked. "You're supposed to be trapped in the Underworld!"

"Oh, there's so much more you _don't_ know!" Garmadon said and got into a battle position along with Past Kai.

"Get him future me! _Destroy him!_ " Past Garmadon exclaimed.

Then, the two began to fight.

Kai decided to interfere, knowing that his past self wouldn't be able to defeat Garmadon since the dark lord had four arms. The others also joined in while I stood beside Nya, just to make sure she would be okay. I noticed Nya looking towards me with some kind of confused look.

"It's okay." I simply said and gave her a smile, which she could barely see due to my hood. That's when I noticed that Garmadon had managed to defeat the three ninja.

"Or not..." I mumbled.

As the three ninja discussed, I just watched the two Garmadons in case they did anything. I closed my eyes and winced a bit.

Suddenly I heard the sound of voices.

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

I looked up to see that the ninja were using their elemental weapons on the Mega Weapon. I smiled.

"Ninja-Go!" Sensei and I exclaimed.

The Mega Weapon flew out of Garmadon's hand and started to glow. The four original weapons floated towards the weapon while everyone watched, amazed.

All fours weapons were combined into the Mega Weapon before it shot up into the night sky.

The temple began to fall apart as a light shone brightly. I had to close my eyes because of the brightness. When I opened them, we were back at the Bounty.

I was back on the deck and looked around. "Am I...back?"

While looking around, I spotted Lloyd.

Instantly I smiled and ran over to him. "Lloyd!"

Said ninja turned to look at me before he was tackled into a hug. "Woah! Jade, calm down." He said, giving me a quick hug back before letting go.

I did the same and did a little bow. "Sorry, I thought you were gone."

"Gone? Why would I be gone?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Where were you heading to?"

Lloyd widened his eyes. "Oh yeah! I have a training session with the others and I'm late!"

"Well then, come on!" I exclaimed and ran off with Lloyd trailing behind.

When we made it to the room, I opened the door for Lloyd. He smiled and stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late guys, are we ready to get training?" He apologized, walking over to the four.

I closed the door after I walked inside.

"You're still here!" Kai said happily.

The four ninja gave Lloyd a hug. "Uh...why wouldn't I be?"

"So, when we went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon, it didn't change anything?" Jay asked.

"My father has a Mega Weapon?" Lloyd asked.

I leaned against the wall behind me and smiled as I listened.

"Wait a minute, you've never heard of it?" Kai asked as he tossed a watermelon upward and cut it into pieces for the others. (A/N: Fruit Ninja! XD)

"I-I think I would've remembered that. Why? What is it? Should I be concerned?" Lloyd asked.

We all laughed.

Just then, Xander came in and immediately pulled me into a hug. "You're back!"

I chuckled and hugged him back. "Yeah, missed me much?"

Xander pulled away and nodded. "Of course, you're my friend. I was worried the whole time."

I chuckled again. "Aw..you do care for me!" I teased.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I grinned and looked over at the window, seeing something twinkle in the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D I apologize if you didn't and I understand. I was kind of distracted while writing this :3 Anywho, thanks for the healing item Darkrainbow! I feel a lot better. I'm finally able to sit down! :D (Don't ask...) Thanks for the cookies! *happily eats them* Great answers everyone! :D My favorite season is in fall because I like the weather, Halloween, and it's my birthday season. :3 I feel so emotional right now, I'm listening to the Ninjago soundtrack on YouTube and it just gets me! Maybe it's nostalgia...most likely. Seriously, I just feel like crying tears of joy or something. Well, now I have to go write about the ninja and Jade finding out about the Stone Army..and Lloyd's mom. Oh and updates might be a bit more slower because the YouTube channel that I watch the episodes(for reference) on got taken down. DX Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What's your favorite Ninjago short/mini-movies?**

 **~AI**


	21. Season 2: The Stone Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 20: The Stone Army**

It was the next day and I was out in Ninjago City, just taking a walk. Today Sensei had woken up about the same time I had and I informed him where I was heading to. Which how I wounded up in the middle of Ninjago City. At a park.

I was sitting down against the grass at the park watching everyone around me.

Everyone seemed happy, which made me smile a bit. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds surrounding me. Only one word could describe how I was feeling and that word was...

Peaceful.

I have to admit, it has been awhile since I was in an actual peaceful state. Every since the Great Devourer was defeated, it's like everyday there was some kind of problem to solve. First it was getting jobs, then pirates, then evil doubles, then a dangerous race, _then_ finding my best friend who I thought I would never see again while I was a kid. Lloyd now older so I can consider that a good thing. I guess I just feel a bit stressed out. I don't know...

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky.

In the background, I heard the sound of music. Turning my head, I spotted a band nearby. Looked like they were beginning to play.

I smiled and sat up, watching the group play. After a few minutes, some people began to sing along and some would even dance.

"Guess some people have fun in the morning..or afternoon." I whispered to myself, not really knowing what time of day it was.

I figured it was time to head back and stood up, dusting myself off.

I then pulled up my good over my face and began to head back home. As I did so, I couldn't help but softly sing the songs that I happened to have heard from the band at the park.

When I made it back to the Bounty, it turned out that there was an emergency at the Ninjago Museum of History and we were needed.

So that's how we ended up here, at the museum.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here!" The Museum Director said as he looked over at us.

"We heard there was an emergency?" Sensei said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, yes. Come, come. Quickly, this way!" The Museum Director and guided us to a room in the museum.

"The Stone Warrior exhibit opens to the public tonight." He began to explain. "And _this_ couldn't have come at the worst time."

"Uh..what couldn't have come at the worst time?" Kai questioned.

"Ninjago City appreciated your help in destroying the Great Devourer in time back." The Museum Director said. "Here, its toxic venom seeped through the city's sewer system and has been having the most unusual side affects."

As we walked past the venom, I smelled a foul stench and covered my nose until the smell was gone.

The Museum Director opened the doors to a room and I was quite surprised at what was inside.

Inside there was a bunch of, um, alive objects. They seemed to be toys.

"The toxins in the venom somehow brought our merchandise to life!" He exclaimed.

The, now alive, merchandise continued to make noises.

I looked down and noticed that one of them was hopping over to me. I bent down and held out one of my hands towards it. The toy jumped onto my hand and I brought it up to eye level. I smiled at it as we stared but it soon turned into a frown when it hit me on my cheek.

"We got this, I think we can handle a few toys." Jay said, walking into the room. Followed by the others.

The toy I was holding hit me again across my face and laughed. I glared at it and dropped it, making it break into pieces.

"Stupid toys..." I muttered and began to break a few more.

But, they wouldn't stop coming and managed to take me down.

"These things are smarter than they look.." I said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed them off before heading over to Sensei and Lloyd. The others had decided to use Spinjitzu to make things go a lot quicker. As they did that, they were also messing up the gift shop. I quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by merchandise.

When they were done, they looked around the gift shop. Which was now a mess.

"Uh...oops." Zane said.

Suddenly, Sensei headed out of the room. Confused, I quietly followed Sensei Wu. I came just in time to see a woman I seen before but it seemed like Sensei knew exactly who she was. I stood behind Sensei and stared at the unknown woman for awhile before the ninja came in.

Jay cleared his throat as the ninja entered. "So, uh, you gonna introduce us?"

Now it was Sensei's turn to clear his throat. "Um, yes. This is Misako." He said as he walked over to the woman. I silently followed. "Lloyd's _mother_."

Everyone, including me, let out a gasp.

"M-My mother?"

The four ninja parted to reveal Lloyd.

Misako gasped and smiled as she walked over to him. "Lloyd? My little boy, you're so much bigger than I remembered." She reached out to him but Lloyd quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, its _been_ a long time." Lloyd said.

"I didn't want us to meet like this. I have a reason why I've been away." Misako explained.

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" Lloyd told her, clearly upset and began to walk away.

"Lloyd, wait. Please." Misako said but Lloyd just slammed the door behind him in response.

I continued to remain silent. I looked over at Sensei Wu before going after Lloyd, not bothering to wait after the others.

I found him in one of the exhibits, sitting down, and quietly walked over to him. I took a seat near him and just looked down at the hole in front of us.

 _'Is...something wrong?'_

I heard Lloyd sigh.

 _'I can't believe she...after all these years of being alone I finally meet her here.'_

Before I responded, I sensed someone else nearby. I looked back to see Misako in the doorway. I got up and took a few steps back while Misako walked in.

"I'd watch your step, that sinkhole doesn't have a bottom son. This is where I found the ancient Stone Warrior." She said.

"Uh, son? You've been gone my whole life! There's nothing you can say.." Lloyd told her.

I looked at the two sadly while they continued to speak.

"Well, I'm going to talk anyway. You wanna know what I've been doing all this time?" Misako asked as she walked over to the other side of the hole. "Before Sensei Wu ever knew who would be the Green Ninja, I knew it would be you."

Lloyd looked away.

"And I knew you would have to eventually fight your father and I dropped you off at the boarding school so I can go learn everything I could about the prophecy in hope of one day preventing the final battle between good and evil. All this time, son, I've been trying to _save_ you and your father." She continued.

Lloyd then looked up at her.

I looked back to see Sensei and the ninja enter the room before looking back at the two.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master." She began to say before Lloyd cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this story a hundred times." Lloyd interrupted.

"But you've only heard _half_ of it." Misako explained.

"In Ninjago, there has always been a balance between good and evil. So you know how the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, but what if I were to tell you that in order for there to be light, there must be shadow." She explained. "And within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit called the Overlord."

"Did you know about this Sensei?" Zane questioned, facing him.

"I had hoped, if I kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again." Sensei answered.

Misako continued. "The balance was at stake and their battle could've gone for eternity, each side powerful. Neither could conquer the other. Until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors, the Stone Army. The Spinjitzu master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. So, instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two and lucky for us, since then, there has been no trace of the Overlord or his Stone Army. Until my recent discovery."

"So, that's why the battle has yet to be decided. It was never finished." Kai realized.

"But, where is this Dark Island? I never heard of it." Cole asked.

"It disappeared I presume. But, the legend states that as long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remain trapped from this world. I have always feared that your father's ambition would ultimately shift the balance. That is why he must be stopped." Misako explained.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"We have each felt the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Passed on to us through the form of the elemental weapons." Sensei said. "But now, that power has been inherited in the Green Ninja. Which is why only Lloyd can defeat the ultimate evil or else all of Ninjago will fall prey under its darkness."

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do. But faced with saving you and the world, I had no other choice." Misako told Lloyd.

Wow..so his mother left him when he was little? That must've resulted in a harsh childhood...

"So, have you discovered a way to prevent me from facing my father?" Lloyd questioned.

"I'm sorry, not yet. But I have reason to believe there's still a way.." Misako answered.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise coming from the back which caught everyone by surprise. Everyone turned around to see a giant...uh...thing in the door way.

" _Woah!_ Excuse me, will somebody tell me, _WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!_ " Jay yelled, seeing the..thing.

"That's the Stone Warrior." Misako said.

"The Great Devourer's venom must've awakened it." Zane explained.

"Great! Kai, take care of him." Cole ordered.

Kai turned to look at his fellow teammate. "Uh...me?"

I glanced over at the Stone Warrior.

Kai pulled down his hood and took out his sword. "Okay, Blockhead." He said, running towards the warrior. "Take this!"

Kai then proceeded to jump and attempted to strike the Stone Warrior, but it deflected the attack. The red ninja landed on the ground, his sword broken into pieces.

Well, at least he tried.

"Wow, in my mind I saw that playing entirely differently." Kai commented before he was suddenly picked up by the Stone Warrior."The Overlord created his Stone Army from an indestructible material only found on the Dark Island." Misako explained.

"Great, you could've mentioned that earlier!" Kai exclaimed.

The Stone Warrior threw Kai over his shoulder before looking directly at us. I narrowed my eyes and change into my wolf form.

"Lloyd! Use your power!" Sensei instructed.

Lloyd closed his eyes and focused before he created an energy ball. He then opened his eyes and blasted the Stone Warrior with an energy beam, creating a bright light and green colored fire. When it disappeared, the Stone Warrior was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone cheered, thinking that the Stone Warrior was defeated.

I looked where the Stone Warrior was. Misako said that the stone warriors were created by a indestructible material...only found on the Dark Island...

Just as I thought, the Stone Warrior appeared and he seemed to be just fine.

"Uh...how are we supposed to destroy this thing?!" Cole asked as everyone backed away a bit.

"You can't." Misako stated.

"What?! Really?!" I asked, frantically as I looked back at the Stone Warrior who was trying to get in.

I looked over at the others and saw that they were getting ready to attack this thing. I smiled and began running over to the giant warrior that stood in the doorway. I jumped up and was about to kick him but he hit me with one of his swords, knocking me backwards. I got up and shook my head before going back to try and hit the warrior.

But, the Stone Warrior just simply grabbed my leg and threw me out the room.

I hit a wall and landed on the ground. I changed back to my human form.

"Okay then...that didn't work." I mumbled and stood up.

I glanced around the area and noticed that the others were thrown out as well. I then noticed that the Warrior was coming after us.

My eyes widened and I quickly ran away with the others.

As we ran, I tried to make a force field. You know, that purple colored like shield that I had somehow created back when I got turned into a kid again. Yeah, that one. I had asked Sensei about it and turned out it was a force field.

"Come on, come on..." I mumbled, trying to focus.

Unfortunately, Sensei didn't know exactly how I had created it. Leaving me to find that out for myself. I looked back to see that the warrior was right behind me and quickened my pace.

We ran into the room and closed the doors. But, that didn't do much because the Stone Warrior just smashed through the door with one of his swords.

"Come on Jade...you can do this. Your family is in danger...you need to protect them..." I whispered to myself.

After a minute or two, nothing happened.

I let out a small growl and decided to create an illusion. My eyes started to glow a bit as I created an illusion of another door. While in my illusion making state, I was unaware that the others were forming a plan. Well, I'm really unaware of what's going on around me for that matter.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the illusion steady. The fact that the Stone Warrior was hitting the fake door wasn't helping much.

"I...can't...hold this illusion much longer..."

That's when I couldn't take it and dropped the illusion. At that moment, the Warrior busted through the door. I quickly ran over and hid behind one of the pillars.

Remaining silent, I watched the Stone warrior. Not noticing that the ninja were up above. I took deep breaths as I watched.

Up above, Cole had cut the lines that connected the figure to the ceiling. The figure fell and dropped onto the Stone Warrior.

"Woah! Direct hit!" Jay cheered.

I walked out of my hiding spot and walked over to where the Stone Warrior had stood.

"Did we get him?" Cole asked.

His question was answered when a hand shot up from a pile of bones.

"He's still here!" Kai exclaimed.

"You think Lloyd's ready with his plan?" Zane asked.

"I hope so." Cole said before he and the others ran out of the room. I followed them but I had accidentally tripped on one of the bones, which caused me to fall to the ground.

I winced in pain as I felt something sharp on my hand. I stood up and noticed that a small sharp bone had found itself on my palm. I stared at it for a moment before pulling it out.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and winced.

I forgot that the stone warrior was still in the same room as me. The Stone Warrior stood up, getting the bones off of him.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room.

As I ran, the Stone Warrior chased after me. I sighed, frustrated. He's not going to stop is he?

I continued to run when I saw a familiar person.

"Misako!" I exclaimed, catching her attention.

She looked over at me and waved. "Follow me!" She exclaimed before running off.

I sighed and followed her, bringing the Stone Warrior with me. Misako lead me to the same room that we were in before. I quickly stopped by the wall and took deep breaths while I watched Lloyd and Misako. The Stone Warrior headed to them and just when I thought they were goners, the floor beneath the warrior gave out and he fell in. Huh, smart. Lloyd covered the bottomless pit to look like there was no hole. So when the Stone Warrior stepped onto the "fake" floor, his weight caused the paper beneath him to rip.

I smiled.

Finally, everyone is safe...

I looked down at my hand and noticed that there was a bit of blood where the sharp bone had been. I sighed and closed my eyes. The blood suddenly disappeared and I opened my eyes, revealing that they were glowing a bit.

* * *

 **And we end in a weird way! :D Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. And again, I can understand. Sorry if some of the dialogue wasn't the same as the show, I was watching the episode on YouTube but their voices were really high pitched and I was like, "Nope!" but I dealt with it. (By lowering the volume XD) Anywho, thanks for the cookie KR! Nice name by the way! Now if you'll excuse me, I shall now write about earthquakes and the return of Garmadon! Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to all my fellow ninjas!: Who's your favorite antagonist?**

 **~AI**


	22. Season 2: The Day Ninjago Stood Still

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 21: The Day Ninjago Stood Still**

It was a pretty normal day.

We were back at Dareth's Dojo, the four ninja were training Lloyd to fight without using his eyes. Sensei, Misako, Nya, and Xander were up at the Bounty doing whatever they were doing. As usual, I sat on the sidelines. Watching them train. I looked down at my somewhat bandaged hand, it turned out that the cut I got was a little bigger than I thought it was. I sighed and slowly closed my palm.

I looked up and continued to watch the others train, oblivious of Dareth's presence in the room. I smiled.

Lloyd was getting better at his combat skills. He used to be that young boy who always wanted to help in combat but didn't have the skills. But now, he was probably capable of holding his own.

As they continued to fight, they were causing some damage. Much to Dareth's dismay. Dareth tried his best to prevent any damages. He opened one of the windows and, unluckily, Jay had began knocked over to the open window and fell outside. Next, Lloyd summoned green fire from his hands, some of which had made its way to the floor. Dareth hurriedly tried to put out the green fire with his foot. I shook my head and walked over to the window, opening it so that Jay could climb back in.

I then made my way over to Dareth and helped put out the fire that he had missed.

"Uh...sorry, Dareth, for the..um..damage they're causing. They're just really focus on training Lloyd right now." I tried to explain.

Dareth let out a sigh. "It's fine. Just help me make sure that they don't cause any damage."

I nodded with a bow. "As you wish."

He gave me a smile and I returned the gesture and looked away, examining the others. But, as I watched, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I turned to look at Dareth and saw him looking straight at me.

"Um...Dareth. Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you're eyes... _glow._ " He replied.

My eyes widened. Shoot! He's noticing my eyes...glad he and the others don't know what that means...

"Oh...um...it's probably just the light of the sun. You know, that light can be pretty bright." I said nervously.

He nodded and continued to stare.

I began to feel a bit...uncomfortable.

"Uh...thanks Dareth. Now if you'll excuse me..I'll just be over there." I said and bowed before walking away.

That was weird..

Just then, the room began to shake. I looked around for a moment.

"What was that?" I asked quietly and walked over to the T.V. in the room, turning it on.

I stepped back to give the ninja some space and headed over to the window, staring outside.

Just then, another shake had occurred.

"Another one..." I mumbled as I looked down.

Zane then walked over to me, the Falcon perched on his arm. "My friend, go and scout for any danger." (A/N: I know this is probably not what he said but..yeah..)

I watched the Falcon fly off. Just then, a thought had occurred.

"We have to make sure the people are safe." I said out loud before jumping out of the window and running off.

0o0o0

It has been at least a few minutes since I had ran off and everyone seemed to be a least fine. Beside from the fact that they were basically either running or hiding from the Stone Warriors.

"Great, there's more of these thing?!" I exclaimed, obviously annoyed and frustrated.

I took a glance around the area I was in. "No one seems to be around...I guess everyone fled from this area."

As I was about to leave, I heard the frightened cry of a child. Immediately, I headed over to where I heard the sound. When I had found the source, I found a small male child being surrounded by four Stone Warriors.

"Hey!" I yelled in an angry tone and ran in to help the poor kid.

I changed into my fire form and quickly jumped up. I landed in front of the kid and had created a ring of fire in the process. I quickly changed back to my human form and looked at the child with a worried look.

The child gave me a hesitant nod.

Poor boy, he must be traumatized right now.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the Stone Warriors coming back. I quickly and gently picked up the boy before jumping out. I then began to run away, holding the child close to me. The boy held onto me tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay. Were you separated from your parents?" I asked while running.

I felt the boy nod.

"Oh..you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll get you back to your parents." I explained and looked back to see the Stone Warriors running after us. My eyes widened and I looked ahead.

"Okay, I'm going to do something a bit strange and probably frightening. But you just have to trust me okay?" I explained.

"O-Okay..." I heard the boy whisper.

I took a deep breath and threw the boy up in the air. Luckily, he was still young and small so he wasn't that heavy. I then quickly changed into my Lighting Form before jumping up and catching the boy on my back.

I felt the boy hold onto my ears tightly once he landed on my back.

I stopped and let the boy get comfortable before running again. Looking around, I began to wonder where everyone was. My question was answered when we passed by a television store.

As we passed by, I heard the words "NTV Office Building...Roof."

Where's that? Ugh...I really need to work on my sense of direction in this city. The boy seemed to sense that I had absolutely no idea where the NTV Office Building was.

"I-I know where it is." The boy said quietly.

I let out a questioning whine, asking him where it was.

"Um...j-just go ahead then make a left turn." He instructed.

I nodded and did as was told and ran ahead. I then made a left turn and looked back to see if the Stone Warriors were still after us.

And they were...

 _'Gosh dang it! Don't these things ever take a break?!'_ I thought angrily as I increased my speed.

"Turn right! The building should be up ahead!" The boy said.

I made an abrupt right turn, almost crashing into a wall and stopped right in front of the building. I turned into my human form and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

I frowned.

"Come on.." I mumbled and kick the door.

Nothing happened.

"Darn...they must've barricaded the doors already..." I said and looked up, seeing the Bounty.

I smiled. "Thank the Ninjago gods!"

"Help me!" I heard the boy shout.

Quickly turning my head, I saw the boy being cornered by the Stone Warriors. I frowned and ran over.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled and tackled one of the warriors to the ground.

I punched the Stone Warrior but quickly regretted it.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, holding my hand. "That wasn't my smartest idea in the world..."

My attention then went back to the boy who was still in the middle of being cornered. He looked over at me, fear clearly seen in his eyes. "Help me!" He exclaimed. We stared at each other. One pair of eyes were filled with fright while the other was filled with worry and confusion.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them, they were glowing even more than they were before.

0o0o0

"Hey! Over here you big pieces of rock!" The boy heard me yell.

He and the Stone Warriors looked over at me. The Stone Warriors forgot about the boy and began to head towards me. I smirked.

"Come and get me!" I yelled and ran off, the Stone Warriors following in suit.

The boy looked around, scared and confused. "What am I going to do now...?" He whispered to himself.

"Might I suggest to follow me?" He heard a voice ask.

Surprised, he turned around to see me smiling at him with my hand held out towards him.

"W-What? How did you-? I just say you run off like a minute ago!" He told me, baffled as he held my hand and stood up.

I chuckled. "Well, you see, I have the ability to create illusions. You can tell if I am if my eyes are glowing. But don't tell anyone that, it's our little secret." I said with a wink.

"Oh! That's awesome!" The boy exclaimed with a smile.

I chuckled again before I had a serious expression on my face. "We have to hurry before the Stone Warrior-ow...okay we need to go." I explained and picked up the boy before running into one of the buildings.

I had climbed up to the top of the roof only to find that the Bounty had moved further away from us.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Freakin apple sauce.." I muttered. "Alright, I'm going to change into one of my elemental forms again. Don't worry, nothing will hurt you if you touch me." I said before setting the boy down and changed into my fire form.

But, my fire tail wasn't as active as it usually is.

 _'I have to hurry before I feel weak...'_

I urged the boy to get on my back. He was hesitant at first but did what I gestured...thankfully.

Once the boy had a good grip on me, I began to jump from one rooftop to another. I kept my eyes focused on the Bounty as I ran/jump. As we were getting closer to the Bounty, I began to feel a bit weak.

 _'Ugh...of all the times!'_

My speed was slowly decreasing and I knew that there was a slim chance that both of us were going to make it.

 _'Hello? Anyone there?!'_

 _'Jade?'_

 _'Where are you?!'_

 _'Why aren't you on the Bounty with us?'_

 _'I was out in the city making sure that the people were safe. I found a boy who I think got separated from his parents being attacked by some Stone Warriors. So, I saved him and we ran to the NTV Office Building but the doors were barricaded. Then the Stone Warriors had caught up to is again and I had no choice but to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to you guys.'_

 _'Okay, how close are you guys to us?'_

 _'Not that far but my speed is slowly decreasing.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'...I'm not exactly sure how to explain this. But I think it has to do with the ninja's limitation on their powers and...'_

 _'...and?'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Nevermind. Can one of you come over to us? I can see you guys.'_

 _'I'll do it since I'm the only one who can fly.'_

 _'Okay, great. Hurry!'_

I stopped running and waited. I looked at my tail to see that the fire had become smaller. That wasn't good...

I quickly changed to my human form and looked down at my hand. The bandage had come off and blood was slowly coming out. I winced and slowly close my palm before I heard the noise of a dragon roar. I looked up to see Xander in his dragon form flying towards us.

I slowly got up and picked up the boy with my good hand and looked over to Xander.

"Good, you came. Here, take the boy." I said while he landed in front of us.

Xander nodded and lowered his body. I carefully placed the boy on his back. Just as I was about to get on, a hand had grabbed my wrist.

I looked back to see a Stone Warrior. My eyes widened as I saw a few more coming.

"What the heck?! How'd they find us?! Nevermind...Xander! Take the kid back to the Bounty!" I ordered.

 _'No, I'm not leaving you.'_

"You have to! The boy will get hurt if you don't! Just trust me." I said and looked him in the eye.

He let out a whine before nodding and flew off towards the Bounty.

I looked back at the Stone Warrior and narrowed my eyes. The Stone Warrior was holding the wrist with my injured hand. I used my good hand to free myself and quickly got into an attacking position.

In the position I was in, I knew that I had a very slim chance of winning. I walked back only to bump into the end of the roof. I looked at the ground before looking back at the Stone Warriors.

It's the only way...

I hopped onto the edge of the roof and smiled at the Stone Warriors. "See ya later." I said with a salute before jumping off the roof.

I fell down towards the ground with my eyes closed but before I had hit the ground, something had caught me.

 _'Are you crazy?!'_

 _'Nope! I'm Jade!'_

 _'You're crazy, you know that?'_

 _'Wow, thanks Xander. I feel so loved. Besides, you would've done the same if you were being cornered on a rooftop with no other way out.'_

 _'I know but still! You almost have me a heart attack!'_

 _'Hey, that's what you get for scaring me all those times.'_

 _'Be quiet...this doesn't solve that..'_

We finally made it back to the Bounty and when we had landed, I was greeted by a hug. I looked down to see the boy hugging my legs. I smiled and bent down to give him a proper hug.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my parents." He said.

"No problem. You should probably get back to them, they must be very worried." I said, letting go.

The boy looked up at me and nodded with a smile before running off to where I assumed the other citizens were.

"Jade!"

I turned around and saw the others approach me.

"You made it!" Lloyd said happily.

"Of course I did! Couldn't risk having to have you guys being on your own, protecting yourselves." I answered in a teasing tone.

"Hey!"

"We are fully capable of protecting ourselves and each other!"

I chuckled. "Just kidding..geez..." I said and began to walk away but was stopped when I heard someone ask...

"Jade, why is there blood on your hand?"

Shoot...

* * *

 **Welp, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. I'm not sure why this chapter came out the way it did. XD Anywho, thanks for the cookies KR! XD Wait, Kai's a wizard?! You're a wizard...Kai! Oh and an antagonist is like the villain basically. Oh and thanks Applejack Ninja Lover! :) Now, if you'll excuse me I must write about Dr. Julien and a leviathan. Yeah..well..Until Next time! :D (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What's your favorite animal in Ninjago or real life?**

 **~AI**


	23. Season 2: The Last Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 22: The Last Voyage**

It was a normal day. Okay, no it was not a normal day. It's almost never a normal day with a family containing five ninja, a Sensei, and a Samurai. And for a bonus, the mother of the green ninja.

It has been a day or two since the Stone Warriors attacked Ninjago City and I was sitting on the deck of the Bounty, staring up at the sky with a bored expression. I sighed and looked down at my newly wrapped hand. There was a small blood stain, probably meaning that there was still blood oozing out. I don't even know how that's possible.. There were also some other bandages here and there but they would be taken off soon.

I sighed and shut my eyes closed.

Every since the others found out about my habit they have been paying very _close_ attention to me to see if I was hiding anything else.

It bothered me at first but I soon I became used to it. I just had to remind myself that they were doing this to make sure I was okay and well.

Opening my eyes, I smiled and slowly got up, walking over to the edge of the deck. I looked up at the sky once more while leaning against the railing.

After awhile, I decide to work on creating my so-called shield.

I sat down in the middle of the deck and closed my eyes, trying to focus on creating a shield.

As you can tell, I still haven't figured out how to conjure up my shield.

Moments passed and nothing has happened.

I let out a frustrated growl and laid down against the floor. "Be patient Jade. Remember that it took you awhile to get a hang of your elemental forms." I reminded myself.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Wait what?"

I shook my head.

Great...now I'm talking to myself.

Thats when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Sensei, the Ninja, Nya, and Misako walk across the deck and they all headed towards the Bridge.

I looked at them for a minute before laying back down on the floor.

 _'Looks like they don't need me right now.'_

0o0o0

The Bounty was now in the sea. I found out that we were going to head to the Dark Island in search of the Temple of Light.

I was still on the deck, watching everyone say goodbye to their loved ones or friends.

I smiled and continued to watch. I didn't really mind that I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, it would just bum me out to do so. But it did kind of make me feel sad.

I shook my head and looked over at Zane who Sensei was talking to and smiled before looking over at the sea.

It's only a matter of time before we start our journey...

0o0o0

We were now heading towards the Dark Island and I was watching the sunset, along with the others who were on the deck with me. But, I was still a bit further away from them.

I signed and decided to head over to my room.

There, I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling above me. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0

 _"Hey, wait up!" Young Jade called after the Elder as she ran after her._

 _For an Elder, she sure is fast._

 _Suddenly, the Elder stopped at a clearing. Minutes later, Jade appeared. Clearly tired and out of breath._

 _"W-Why'd you bring me here?" Jade asked._

 _The Elder looked at Jade for a moment while the latter was trying to steady her breathing._

 _"You, child, are a different kind of protector." The Elder explained._

 _"Why's that?" Jade asked._

 _"You know that a protector is assigned to protect one element, correct?" The Elder asked._

 _Jade nodded._

 _"Well a long time ago, before there was individual protectors, there was one protector that protected all of the elements." The Elder explained._

 _Jade's eyes widened. "Really? Wow.."_

 _The Elder continued. "One day, he had met a young man, who turned out to be the person who had created the place we call Ninjago. The two had become friends and never left each other's side. The Protector and The First Spinjitzu Master fought alongside through many battles. Eventually, they settled down and the Protector helped the First Spinjitzu Master father two young boys. One day, one of the boys had got bitten a strange viper, which slowly corrupted the young boy. Eventually the Spinjitzu Master had grown had died, peacefully, leaving the Protector alone with the his two sons. Eventually, the Protector decided to disperse the elements and created a world that no creature can enter. That place is where we are now."_

 _"Wow..." Jade breathed, amazed by the story._

 _"From then on, a person from this world was chosen to protect one element. There was a prophecy that stated that one protector will inherit the traits of the first protector. For years, we thought that this prophecy was false. But now, someone had finally been chosen to protect more than one element. That person is you."_

I woke up abruptly and looked around to see water on the floor.

Wait, what?!

I quickly got up and looked to see a hole in my room.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed and noticed that there were starfish like creatures surrounding the hole.

"What the...?" I asked and took one off the side of the Bounty and examined it.

Suddenly, it attacked me.

I let out a scream in surprise and quickly get it off me before throwing it towards the ocean. That only caused more to attack me.

"Oh come on!" I yelled and proceeded to get them off me.

But, due to the fact that the Bounty was rocking back and forth, I had a hard time. Suddenly I fell through the hole and into the ocean.

Panicking, I swam up to the surface which was a hard task considering that the waves were moving rapidly.

After what seemed like forever, I managed to reach the surface. Taking a deep breath, I swam over to the Bounty and tried to grab onto to something in hopes of pulling myself up. But, that wouldn't happen due to the force of the waves. My body was beginning to get sore. I couldn't keep myself up in the surface much longer. I closed my eyes, letting my body float to the bottom.

But, miraculously, something or someone grabbed my arm before I wasn't able to be seen from the surface and slowly began to pull me up.

I looked up to see a blurry Xander.

"Jade! Hold on!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, I was no longer in the same and was now on the floor. I began to cough some water and sighed.

Xander knelt down by my side. "Jade, what were you doing in the water?!"

"Oh...you know. I just wanted to get a closer look at the fish in the ocean." I responded in a sarcastic, weak way.

Xander raised an unamused eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "I took a nap and woke up to find a bunch of water in my room." I explained, letting out another cough. "Then I saw these weird looking creatures and they attacked me, causing me to fall in the dangerous place called the ocean." I continued before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked, worried.

"You had grabbed my injured hand..." I responded weakly.

Before I knew it, my vision was slowly becoming dark. The last thing I had heard was Xander calling my name.

0o0o0

 _"So...I inherit the traits of the first Protector?" Young Jade questioned._

 _The Elder nodded. "Yes you do."_

 _"Wow, that's awesome! What kind of powers do I have? Can I turn invisible? Can I fly? Can I-"_

 _"I am unsure what kind of powers you have. You see, no one knows much about the First Protector so it is complicated to tell what kind of powers you have. But, of course, you have the ability to change into an animal like everyone else."_

 _Jade couldn't help but smile. "What animal can I turn into?"_

 _The Elder closed her eyes for a moment. "I see the image of a young wolf." She said before opening her eyes._

 _Jade's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Cool!"_

 _Jade then closed her eyes and focused on trying to turn into a wolf. That's when she heard the Elder chuckle. "You will learn to transform into your elemental form when you have met the ones you were chosen to protect."_

 _Jade opened her eyes again and nodded._

 _The Elder smiled and nodded back. But, her smile will soon disappear. "I am sorry for doing this to you."_

 _Jade tilted her head to the side. "Do what?"_

 _"In order for you to find out who you are and who you must become, I must do this." The Elder explained before spraying purple dust onto her._

 _Jade immediately began to feel sleepy and fell to the floor._

 _When she had awoken, Jade had found herself in a place that didn't look very familiar..._

0o0o0

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to see myself in a room.

"Where am I?" I whispered, slowly sitting up.

"Don't move Jade." I heard a voice say.

"Xander? What happened? Where are we? Are the others okay?" I asked, completely worried.

"Well, you blacked out after being in the ocean. We're in your room in the Bounty and the others are okay. They're just fixing the Bounty." Xander answered calmly as he continued to wrap a bandage around my hand.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"And...done" Xander said as he wrapped the last piece of bandage around my hand.

I smiled. "Thanks...for fixing my hand."

Xander smiled at me. "No problem."

We stared at each other, smiling, when all of a sudden the room moved a bit.

"What was that?" I asked and quickly got up.

I took a step forward but ended up tripping. Before I hit the ground, Xander had caught me.

"Careful, you might feel a bit unbalanced for a bit."

I nodded and we both headed towards the deck. To my surprise, I saw something holding the ship.

"What the heck is going on?!" I exclaimed in surprise. I looked to my right to see Zane jump off the Bounty.

"Zane!" I yelled and moved forwards but Xander held me close to him.

"He'll be okay." He stated in a serious tone.

"But-"

"He'll be okay." Xander repeated.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that Zane would be okay.

 _'Please be okay...'_ I repeated in my head.

"Jade...?"

I opened my eyes to see a a purple like shield surrounding me and Xander. I let out a small gasp. "I created a force field..."

I smiled and let out a happy cheer. "Yes! I did it!" I extended an arm out and poked the forcefield, making it disappear.

"Woah..." I heard Xander say.

I looked over at him and smiled. I then have him a hug out of pure happiness. I finally managed to create a forcefield!

I looked up at Xander with a smile before letting go and turned to see that Zane was okay! This certainly has been one of the happiest moments of my day.

That's when I remembered something.

"Okay, what the flip happened while I was out?!"

* * *

 **And...you can probably tell by the chapter that I had pretty much no imagination. *sighs* I honestly couldn't think of anything. Dang it school! You took away some of my imagination for this chapter! *eyes flash red for a moment before returning back to normal* Yeah, I'm extremely sorry if this wasn't the best chapter in your opinion. I'll make sure to try my best next chapter! Hopefully I'll have some imagination in the next chapter..Anywho, thanks for the cookie KRR! I really need it. That would be so cool! I can just imagine them doing the weirdest things as wizards...I think. XD Oh and hey Kai4Ever! I honestly didn't know that, I just kind of thought of it and typed it. I'm sorry if this offends or angers you or anyone else. I didn't mean to take an idea from another story. *bows in apology* Thanks for the advice though! Anyways, if you'll excuse me. I must give the ninja some awesome weapons! XD (#TeamKai)**

 **Question for my fellow ninjas: What's your favorite candy?**

 **~AI**


	24. Season 2: Island of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 23: Island of Darkness**

It was morning and I was standing on a tree branch, near the Bounty.

Ever since we arrived at the Dark Island, we had to make sure that we weren't seen by anyone or anything.

I narrowed my eyes when I caught sight of one of the Stone Warrior's vehicles. I looked over at Kai, who was not that far away. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and created a small illusion, making it look like we weren't there.

Luckily, they fell for it and drove off.

Smiling, I slowly and carefully made my way down the tree.

My hand had finally healed and I no longer had to wear a bandage. But, I was instructed to be careful where I place my hand so I wouldn't re-open the cut.

Finally getting down the tree, I made my way over to the others. Only to see them head inside.

I walked over to Sensei, who looked to be waiting for me.

"Morning Sensei." I greeted, bowing a bit.

Sensei smiled. "Greetings, Jade. How's your hand?"

I straighten myself up. "Fine. So, what are we planning to do on this island?"

"We are planning to find the Temple of Light before Garmadon does." Sensei answered.

"Ah, I see. I'm guessing that the ninja and Lloyd are supposed to find it?" I questioned.

Sensei nodded. "Yes. But we must make sure that Lloyd doesn't encounter his father. If he does, it will pre-maturely start the Final Battle."

I nodded. "I will try to help as much as I can."

"Thank you. Now come, Misako has some information that will help us in finding the Temple of Light." He said, walking inside.

I chuckled before following him. "Yes Sensei..."

0o0o0

As we walked in the Bridge, I noticed everyone was there. I smiled and waved before standing at the end of the table that everyone was surrounding.

"The scrolls say that there is a hidden temple on the island." Misako began to explain. "If you find it, it will give the ninja _pure elemental powers_. Powers that can destroy the indestructible army."

"So, you're saying we get to fight! Woohoo! I got happy feet!" Cole cheered.

Misako smiled and turned to Lloyd. "And you, my son. Here, it is written for once the Green Ninja finds the Instrument of Peace, he will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master."

"Ultimate Spinjitzu Master?" Lloyd repeated.

"It means you will be able to invoke the power of the Golden Dragon." Misako explained. "An ancient fighting style only practiced by the first Spinjitzu master."

Cole and Jay looked at each other before turning back to Lloyd and Misako.

Lloyd let out a laugh and smirked. "Jealous?"

"Wait a minute, this all sounds to good to be true. What's the catch?" Kai asked.

Sensei stepped into the conversation. "The catch is, the temple could be anywhere on the island. And all we have is this." He pulled out a medallion looking item.

Dr. Julien, who I found out was Zane's creator and father, took the medallion from Sensei's hand.

"A medallion. It's like a compass. When the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple of hidden." Dr. Julien explained.

"Uh, how'd you know that?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I did a lot of reading in my spare time." Dr. Julien let out a chuckle. "Inventing stories were my favorite."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zane asked, taking the medallion from his father's grasp.

The four ninja got up, including Lloyd. Sensei quickly stopped him before he could move.

"Not you, Lloyd." Sensei said.

"Ugh, seriously? Are we _still_ doing this?" Lloyd asked, annoyed.

Misako stood behind Sensei. "Wu is right. If you were to come across your father, it would prematurely start the Final Battle. We need to be at full strength before we take any risks."

Jay laughed. "Jealous?" He teased.

Lloyd glared at him.

"Well, I could use some help around the shop. We should get working on vehicles that might help give us a fighting chance." Dr. Julien explained.

Sensei walked over to the four ninja. "Remember, Garmadon doesn't know we're on the island. It is imperative that you stay out of sight."

"Of course Sensei! Don't worry, have you ever known us to veer from a plan?" Jay asked.

I raised and eyebrow. "Do you really want an answer to that question?"

The four ninja then got into battle positions. "Ninja-!"

"Sh! Not so loud. Are you trying to get us caught?" Sensei said.

"-Go!" They finished in a whisper.

I sighed and facepalmed. "Good luck..." I mumbled.

They must've heard me because they nodded towards me and left the Bridge.

"Now." I heard Sensei day and turned to look at him. "Jade, would you mind continuing to keep a look out?"

I shook my head. "No Sensei. I do not mind." I said before leaving the room, already knowing where this conversation was heading.

0o0o0

I was back in one of the trees, watching the area carefully.

As I watched, I noticed Sensei Wu walking below holding two buckets. Tilting my head to the side in curiosity, I followed him by tree.

It wasn't long before he had stopped by a creek.

"Oh...he must've been sent to get water." I whispered and watched.

A minute or two passed when I felt that something was nearby. Just the , I heard the sound of a Stone Warrior.

"Shoot..they're close." I whispered and looked down at Sensei.

He must've heard the sound of the Stone Warriors as well because he started to back away. But, he stepped on a stick which caught the Warrior's attention. Quickly, they began launching weapon at Sensei who was running.

Then, they quickly made their way over to him and began attacking.

I let out a growl and jumped out of my spot in the tree. While in mid-air, I transformed into my ice form and launched an ice beam towards one of the Warriors, in-casing them in ice instantly.

Changing back to my human form, I looked over to see that Misako and Lloyd had arrived.

"That was close. Our presence on the island cannot be hidden for much longer." I heard Sensei say while I walked over. "I just hope that the ninja have found the temple. Knowing them, they've probably already found it by now."

I nodded. "Hopefully."

I stared at the group of Stone Warriors that Lloyd had tied up and glared.

Turning into my ice form, I transformed back into my ice form and froze them in ice. Then, I changed back into my human form.

"Nice job, Jade." I heard Lloyd say.

I smiled at him. "Thanks!"

"Come you two, we must hurry back before any more Stone Warriors see us." Sensei explained.

Lloyd and I nodded and all four of us began to make our way back to the Bounty.

Once we made it back, I went back to my position in the trees once again. But it wasn't long before I had to leave the tree again for the ninja had come back. But they were running..

"Why are they running?" I asked and climbed down the tree once again.

"Prepare for battle, we've got company!" Zane announced.

"You were spotted? By one? Two?" Sensei asked.

"How about...all of them." Kai answered.

All of them? Well, so much for staying hidden...

"Did you locate the Temple of Light?" Misako questioned.

"It's at the top of a mountain." Kai answered once again. "I hope those vehicles are ready because we can sure use them now."

0o0o0

Everyone walked over to one of the vehicles that Dr. Julien and Nya had made.

"Guess you're gonna have to figure this baby out on the fly." Dr. Julien said.

The ninja quickly got into the vehicle.

"You have to go to." Misako told her son. "Be safe."

"We will." Lloyd told his mother with a smile.

Sensei then looked at me. "You have to go with the ninja as well Jade."

My eyes widened a bit before I bowed. "Yes, Sensei."

I turned into my lightning form and walked over to the vehicle.

"Whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the Temple of Light." Sensei instructed. "Our survival depends on it."

"This time, we'll stick to the plan." Kai stated, determined.

"Good luck ninja." Sensei said.

The vehicle began to move away and I quickly followed them. A minute hadn't even passed before the Stone Warriors were after us. I increased my speed once I noticed that they were after us.

 _'Don't these guys know what a break is?!'_

I growled and focused on following the ninja. They were a few feet ahead of me since they had the advantage of being in a vehicle but I still managed to keep up.

Before I knew it, the ninja increased their speed. I let out an annoyed growl and increased my speed as well.

I looked back to see that the Stone Warriors were still after us.

Suddenly, the Stone Warriors maneuvered around us and were now in front of us. The guys quickly made a U-turn to avoid getting hit.

Unluckily, I wasn't fast enough and had to jump out of the way.

 _'Guys! Can you please let me know when you're going to do something like that again?!'_

I quickly got up and continued to run after them.

When I finally managed to catch up to them...they went underground. Seriously?! I let out another annoyed growl and jumped into the hole that they had created. I ran through the hole and finally made it to the end. I stopped myself at the bottom of the mountain and took deep breaths as I changed back into my human form.

"Wait, how did I get over here if they're-? You know what? Nevermind..." I said to myself and watched as Kai fought off the Stone Warriors in his mech.

The others soon met up with me and watched.

While watching, I noticed that something was...off about me.

I looked down at my hand and my eyes widened. My hand was disappearing! I tried poking my hand but my finger only went through. My eyes widened even more and I looked over at the others. Luckily, they weren't looking at me at the moment which gave me a chance to hide my hand.

"These guys just don't stop." Jay said.

Soon, Kai came over to us. "Climb on!"

We all quickly climbed on and Kai began to climb the mountain.

As we progressively made our way to the top, my hand was disappearing at a faster rate. Soon, my body was slowly disappearing as well. But, for some reason, it felt...like this was supposed to happen. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't realize we made it to the top.

"We made it to the top!" Jay cheered. "But, where's the Temple of Light?"

"Are you sure you used the medallion right?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course I used it right! It said it should be right here." Jay answered, pointing to the ground.

"Until we find it, I've got to find a way to slow them down." Kai said. He blasted a rock nearby, sending it towards the Stone Warriors. "That should buy us some time."

"Wait, hold on. Jade, why are you disappearing?" Lloyd asked.

I looked at him. "I am not sure, but we must keep going."

The others stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement.

We then began to climb up the mountain side.

Lloyd gasped when he noticed a bright light coming from the top of the mountain. We continued to climb some more until we reached our destination.

"The Temple of Light!" Lloyd announced, having to have reached the top first.

The doors to the Temple of Light opened up and we all stepped inside. Once inside, I looked down at myself to see that I was almost gone.

"Um, guys I'm-!" Before I could finish my sentence...I had disappeared.

0o0o0

"Jade!" Everyone yelled in unison and ran over to where their friend used to be standing.

"What happened? Where'd she go?!" Jay asked.

"I am not sure. But I can still feel her presence still here." Zane explained.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. At least their friend was still somewhat in the temple.

"We should look for her. She might be close by if Zane can sense her presence." Kai reasoned.

Everyone nodded and began to look for their friend. In just a few moments, Jay grabbed their attention.

"Guys, check this out!" Jay said, gesturing to one of the pictures on the wall in front of them. "It's...us."

"Impossible, it's everything we've ever done!" Kai said, amazed.

"Finding the Bounty, facing the Great Devourer," Cole listed. "Even right now!" He said, pointing to the picture in front of them.

"How could it all be here?" Zane asked.

"Destiny." Lloyd stated. He then looked over at a picture that showed the five ninja. "I think I know what we need to do."

Lloyd walked over to the middle of the temple and bent down, removing some dust from the ground which revealed a symbol of a dragon. Next to it, there was a paw print that was surrounded by the four elements that the four other ninja possess.

Said ninjas began to dust off the ground as well, revealing the symbol that is placed on the back of their suits. Near the images, there was a paw print as well but each paw print was surrounded by the ninja's corresponding element.

They all stood up and looked at Lloyd who walked over to his symbol and stood in front of it.

"Okay...now what?" Lloyd asked.

The cries of the Stone Warriors could be heard from outside.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Cole complained.

Lloyd looked down at the floor in thought.

 _"For once the Green Ninja finds the Instrument of Peace, he will strike it and will know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master."_ His mother's words echoed in his mind.

Lloyd looked up to see a bell above him.

"The bell! It's an instrument!" Lloyd said. "You guys ready for this?!"

"Bring it." Cole said.

Lloyd ran over to one of the pillars, jumped and used it as a boost, and kicked the bell. The sound if the bell could be heard from outside.

When Lloyd landed, a bright light shone onto him. "Woah! What's happening?!"

"No one move!" Zane commanded.

Lloyd looks at the nindroid for a moment before he closed his eyes and extended his arms out to the side.

A beam of light shone down on him and traveled around the room through crystals before it had hit the pillar next to Kai.

The pillar began to glow from the top down. Once it got to the bottom, Kai's clothes had changed and something was placed in his hand. Along with that, a wolf had appeared by his side. But, it looked more like a statute than an actual wolf.

The light continued to travel around the room and the same thing happened to the other ninja when the light had struck the pillar near them.

Soon, the ninja were wearing new clothing and had a sword hilt in each of their hands.

Lloyd began to float from the ground and slowly began to spin in place while the others watched in astonishment.

Suddenly, fire began to form in the hilt that Kai was holding and soon it shot out to create a blade that was engulfed in fire.

The same thing happened to the others but with their corresponding element.

"Guys! Send him your powers!" Kai instructed.

The four ninja pointed their swords towards Lloyd, shooting out their corresponding element towards him.

Just then, a Golden Dragon had appeared for a moment before disappearing. At that moment, Lloyd had fallen to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed.

The Stone Warriors began to head into the Temple.

"Let em have it!" Lloyd said, getting up.

"Now we get to fight!" Cole said.

The Stone warriors came rushing in. One group had headed towards Kai. One of the Warriors tried to attack Kai with his sword but was blocked by Kai's elemental sword, creating a burst of flames.

"Cool!" Kai said, amazed.

He put the sword in the ground and ran around the group of Stone Warriors, creating a circle of fire around them.

"Woohoo!" Kai cheered as he ran in and brought them all to the ground.

Another group of Warriors headed to Jay.

They tried to strike Jay with the spears they had, but he quickly jumped on top of the spears. His elemental sword was soon engulfed in electricity. Jay then jumped up and hit the spears with his elemental sword, electrocuting the Warriors in the process.

Lloyd looked over at Zane.

Like the others, a group of Stone Warriors were running towards him. Zane jumped up the pillar before one of them had a chance to strike. The Stone Warriors hopped on top of one another to reach him. But, before they could, Zane jumped off the pillar and froze them in the process. He then kicked the ice, causing a crack to form and the ice soon broke.

With Cole, he was fighting off his own group of Stone Warriors. He quickly struck his elemental sword to the ground causing dirt to rise up and bury them. He then took his sword out of the ground and moonwalked his way over to the group. He then jumped on each of their heads like a whack-a-mole game. (A/N: Was anyone else laughing or smiling at this part? XD)

More Stone Warriors began to head inside.

"My turn." Lloyd said.

Lloyd slowly created an orb. It glowed for a moment before the Golden Dragon shot out towards the Warriors. At that moment, a Golden Wolf had also appeared and the four wolf statue's eyes began to glow.

"Retreat!" The General commanded and they all headed towards the opposite direction.

Outside, the Golden Dragon could be seen on the rooftop while the four elements shoot out in all directions.

After a moment, the Golden Dragon had disappeared. But, the Golden Wolf remained. It walked over to Lloyd and stared into his eyes. Lloyd stared back at the Golden Wolf, scared for a moment.

The Golden Wolf took a step back and bowed at its new master. Lloyd nodded his head towards the Golden Wolf. The wolf looked back up and looked over at the other ninja. It huffed and gestured to the wolf statues. The eyes of the statues continued to glow a specific color. The colors were Red, Blue, White, and Black.

The ninja looked at the wolf confused.

The wolf simply gestured to the wolf statues again.

"What does it want us to do?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure." Cole answered as he walked over to the wolf statue who's eyes were glowing black.

When his elemental sword had gotten close to the statue, they both began to glow. The statue then began to move into a standing position. Color began to show on the statue and soon, the statue became a real wolf. The wolf matched the color of Cole's elemental blade but looked almost invisible. The wolf looked at Cole for a moment before bowing in respect for its new owner.

"Woah..." Cole breathed.

The other ninjas watched in surprise before walking over to the wolf statue with the color of eyes that matched their element.

They held their swords near the statues and watched as they came to life.

Zane's wolf had fur that was an almost perfect mixture of white and blue. Surrounding the wolf was what looked to be white mist. The area felt a lot colder around the wolf. Like Cole, the wolf stared at Zane in the eyes before bowing.

Jay's wolf looked to be made out of pure electricity. It's body glowed blue and lightning bolts surrounded the wolf. It bowed its head at its new master.

Lastly, Kai's wolf looked as if it made out of a flame. It glowed yellow and orange on the outside and red towards the middle. You could definitely feel the heat radiating off of the wolf. It's glowing orange eyes stared at Kai before bowing its head like the rest.

The four wolves then walked over at the Golden Wolf and bowed their heads. The Golden Wolf simply nodded and took one more glance at the ninja before disappearing.

It was quiet for a moment before Jay spoke up. "What...just happened?"

The others shrugged, not sure how to answer his question.

"Um...I think we should head back..." Lloyd said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and began to head out of the temple with the four wolves walking alongside their new masters.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) I apologize if you didn't. Yay! My imagination came back...I think. Maybe it's because I didn't have that much homework to do...Anywho, thanks for the airhead KRR! Here, have a cookie with a smiley face on it! (: :) :) I tried XD Don't worry! It's okay to have one or more favorite candy and I have been cured of my school "sickness"! XD Hi there bebe fou5! To answer your question, maybe or maybe not. X3 Hi there BubbleEwa! Welcome to the story! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story along with everyone else! Thanks for the compliment! :D To answer some of your questions, Jade (might) get a love interest. :3 It just really depends on my mood and what you guys think. Jade and the ninja's elemental powers are linked together. So, if one (mostly the ninja) looses their power, the other(Jade) does as well. I won't talk about if Jade is able to change to a water-wolf because I'll let you all read for yourself :3 Oh and before I go, don't worry! Jade's not gone forever. She's just...separated. Yeah...Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to all my fellow ninja: Ok so now that Jade has been pretty much divided into five wolves, what do you think I should name them? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to keep saying "The Earth Wolf or Zane's Wolf". Yeah..so let me know what I should name them! :)**

 **~AI**


	25. Season 2: The Last Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 24: The Last Hope**

It was morning once again.

The ninja were by the beach, happily testing out the abilities of their new elemental swords. They were celebrating on regaining their powers. How do they celebrate? By shooing down coconuts..

Their wolves were off to the side, laying down as they watched their masters. Since the day before, the wolves have proven to cause a bit of trouble.

When the ninja had returned from the Temple of Light, the wolves had almost attacked Nya, Sensei, Dr. Julien, and Misako. Not knowing that they were the ninja's allies. After a lot of...fighting...the ninja managed to calm down the wolves. They have also shown that they seemingly only listened to the ninja. If others were to give them orders, they would often ignore the person.

Anyways, the wolves continued to watch their masters. Well, one of them was. The fire wolf and lightning wolf, who were named Flare and Storm, were "fighting" with one another. The earth wolf named Dusty was lying down, seemingly asleep. The ice wolf, dubbed Frostbite, was the only wolf who was watching her master.

The sound of a voice caught the three wolves' attention.

They looked to the side to see the person that their masters call, Sensei.

The three wolves watched as Sensei chastise the ninja.

Flare and Storm soon became bored and went back to playing around with each other. Frostbite turned to watch the two.

Flare quickly ran over to Storm and tackled her to the ground.

Storm growled playfully and shocked Flare. The fire wolf let out a surprised yelp and got off Storm, who was amused. Flare growled and shot a fireball at Storm who luckily dodged it.

Frostbite shook her head and quickly stood in front of the two. She let out a bark and looked at the two. Storm and Flare looked at each other for a moment before nodding towards Frostbite.

A couple of minutes later, their attention was caught by the ninja calling their names.

Storm and Frostbite quickly made their way to the master while Flare went to wake up Dusty.

Once Flare had woken up Dusty, the two followed the others back to the Bounty.

0o0o0

As the ninja and wolves arrived, they had overheard the conversation going on between the others.

"You mean, Lloyd _doesn't_ have to fight?" Cole questioned, walking down a hill along with the others. "This I gotta hear."

"The scroll say that when the Helmet of Darkness is bequeathed from its rightful ruler, the Celestial Clock will countdown to the activation of an unspeakable weapon." Misako explained as she opened up the scroll. "The first sign of the Final Battle between good and evil has begun."

"Did you just say, unspeakable weapons?" Kai asked.

"Uh, I'm still stuck on what "bequeathed" means." Jay stated.

"Go on Misako. Don't let us interrupt you." Cole said. "How do we stop the final battle?"

By now, everyone was standing around the table. Except for the wolves, who were sitting on the sidelines.

"There is nothing here that explains what would happen if the Helmet of Darkness...is returned." Misako explained.

"Interesting." Sensei stated. "Remove the helmet, the clock starts. Put it back, the clock stops."

"And the Final Battle never starts!" Lloyd continued.

"Bequeathed? Anyone? Is anyone gonna help me with that?" Jay suddenly asked.

"Uh...it sounds great and all and we got new powers, but how do you expect us to sneak past the Stone Warriors and pluck the helmet off his head." Kai reasoned.

"My brother's right, they're good. But they're not that good." Nya agreed.

"I know." Misako said. "And that it why I'm going to do it. I'll just need a little help." She said, gesturing the ninja to come over as she walked a few steps away.

The four wolves, having to have heard the conversation, looked at each.

 _"This is not good. The Helmet of Darkness has been removed and the Final Battle is slowly coming."_ Frostbite said, which only came out as barks to the humans.

Flare nodded. _"If the Final Battle were to begin, we must protect the ninja and their allies no matter what."_

 _"We must also make sure that none of them are hurt."_ Storm added.

 _"That's the same thing as protecting them."_ Flare stated.

 _"Well, sorry."_ Storm said in a sarcastic tone.

Dusty shook her head and let out a huff. _"Calm down you two. If we're going to protect the ninja and their allies, we need to make sure that we are ready to do so."_

 _"Agreed."_ Frostbite said.

0o0o0

After the ninja and Misako had left to go and retrieve the Helmet of Darkness, the four wolves decided to test out their abilities.

Out on the beach, they began their own version of training.

 _"Alright..so...let's see what we've got."_ Flare said and launched a fireball at one of the trees.

The tree began to fall towards the ground.

Frostbite quickly froze the tree while Dusty ran over to catch the tree. Storm had created a protective shield around Dusty so she wouldn't get hurt. Dusty had caught the fallen tree and tossed it to the side.

 _"Nice job guys. Let's see if we still know how to create our elemental forcefields."_ Storm said and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, they were glowing a deep shade of blue. A transparent bluefish forcefield surrounded her. Around the forcefield, lighting bolts moved around rapidly. She closed her eyes and the forcefield soon disappeared.

The others followed and closed their eyes, a different kind of forcefield surrounding each of them.

Flare's forcefield had an orange-red glow and flames were constantly active at the base of the forcefield, making the area around it extremely hot.

Frostbite's had a baby blue glow and elegant ice patterns outlined her forcefield. An icy most surround said shield, making the area cold around her.

Lastly, Dusty's shield had a green, brownish glow. The ground beneath her was moving around, creating a small sandstorm at the base.

They all closed their eyes and the shields eventually went away.

 _"Great job guys."_ Dusty commented and turned her head when she heard their names being called.

The rest turned their heads to see that it was the Green Ninja who was calling their names.

The four elemental wolves bowed their heads respectively towards the Golden Wolf's master.

The Green Ninja just simply nodded back.

"Guys, the ninja are in trouble. We have to help them." Lloyd explained to the four wolves, who nodded in reply.

Soon, the five of them were on their way to save their friends/masters.

0o0o0

As they ran through the jungle, the wolves couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their masters.

Ahead of them, the ninja in the Power Drill was behind held by Garmadon. Who was in some sort of mech. Lloyd had seen this and frowned.

"Let them go!" He yelled and shot an energy beam at Garmadon's mech, causing him to fall backwards while letting the others go in the process.

Lloyd ran over to the area, followed by the Flare, Frostbite, Storm, and Dusty.

The wolves stood beside Lloyd while he watched his father get up. With the wolves, he looked quite intimidating, having four elemental wolves growling.

Garmadon got out of his mech and walked towards Lloyd, who did the same. The wolves remained where they were.

Everyone was watching the two, the four ninja encouraging Lloyd to finish him off.

Lloyd turned back to look at them before looking back at his father.

"I'm sorry, Father, you leave me no choice." Lloyd stated.

Garmadon let out a few coughs.

"It _is our destiny_." Lloyd said.

He started to create an energy ball while Garmadon just stood there, helplessly. He continued to create the energy orb but when he looked at Garmadon, he saw him bow his head in defeat, he quickly made it disappear.

That action made Garmadon look up in surprise.

"No, what is he doing?" Jay asked from the sidelines.

The shouts and cries of the Stone Warriors were soon heard.

"They're coming." Misako said.

And indeed, the Stone Warriors were heading towards the heroes. Garmadon laughed as he looked at his son.

"Lloyd we need to move." Misako said, urgently.

"The clock is not to far from here." Nya told him.

Lloyd glanced over at the Stone Warriors for a moment. "Ok!" He said as he quickly jumped into the Power Drill. "Go!"

Nya directed the Power Drill to the ground, digging down.

The wolves looked at each other, questioningly before jumping into the tunnel.

0o0o0

Soon, they made it to the Celestial Clock where Sensei Wu was waiting for them.

When the wolves had arrived along with the others, they were surprised to see the Celestial Clock.

 _"It's still here? How?"_ Flare questioned.

 _"I don't know...but we have to ma-"_ Frostbite said as she stared at the clock until she saw the Stone Warriors.

The four wolves watched in both fear and worry as the helmet was knocked out of General Kozu's hand. It landed on the clock and Cole goes to try to retrieve it. Though, he didn't get it, he managed to knock it down towards the helmet's pedestal. Misako quickly went to get it and put it on its perch. Luckily, she succeeded in doing so...or so everyone thought.

While everyone was cheering, the wolves stared at one another with worried looks.

Suddenly, the clock began to move and a horn was heard, grabbing everyone's attention.

"No!" Sensei Wu exclaimed while General Kozu laughed.

"The Horns of Destruction! We were too late!" Misako exclaimed.

Everyone watched as a beam of light traveled through the clock before shooting out towards the distance.

While that happened, the Stone Warriors advanced towards the ninja.

Said ninja got out their weapons while the wolves got into attacking positions.

Backing up, the ground beneath them began to sink down towards the ocean.

Flare began to freak out as they slowly went towards the ocean. She let out a whimper and she constantly looked around.

 _"Flare, it's okay."_ Frostbite said calmly.

 _"Okay?! Maybe for you but, if you haven't noticed, I'm basically made of fire and we're heading towards one of the things that can put me out!"_ Flare barked.

Their speed was increasing and everyone fell off.

Luckily, everyone made it. Including Flare, well I guess she was considered ok.

Frostbite and Dusty were pulling her out of the ocean. Flare was passed out and her flames were barely noticeable.

The two wolves set her down against the sand and the three huddled around her.

 _"Well...that could've been worse..."_ Storm said.

Dusty and Frostbite gave her an annoyed look.

 _"Sorry..."_

Dusty rolled her eyes. _"This isn't good. I heard from one of our master's allies say that the Final Battle has begun.."_

 _"What are we going to do? You know the Final Battle is not out fight. It is the ninja's. Well, mostly the Green Ninja's."_ Storm explained.

 _"That is true. But that doesn't mean we can't help. We were made to protect the ninja, weren't we? So why don't we do what we were intended to do?"_ Frostbite told them, encouragingly.

Storm and Dusty looked at each other and smiled.

Just then, Flare began to wake up. Her flames becoming active once again. She looked over at the others with a slight smile.

 _"I heard what you said Frostbite and I'm totally in with the plan. But, what ever happened to things being okay back there?!"_

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. This chapter was one of those chapters were the episode wasn't quite eventful (in my opinion) and my imagination just sparked. XD Thanks for the cookie KRR! And yes, I wonder who will be Jade's love interest. X3 Yeah, I agree with you BubbleEwa, it is a weird way of describing someone. But, that's just how I roll! XD Thank you guys so much for helping me out with the names! I absolutely appreciated it! You guys are honestly the best! :D Now, I must write about a corrupted Nya and Lloyd hurting his foot? Welp, Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninjas: What is you favorite...holiday?! :D**

 **~AI**


	26. Season 2: Return of the Overlord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 25: Return of the Overlord**

The ninja, Sensei Wu, Misako, and the wolves were making their way through the jungle. Sadly, Nya wasn't with the others because she had gotten captured by the Stone Warriors when the others had fallen towards the ocean. This angered the group, mostly Jay and Kai.

Their small journey though the jungle had ended when they met up with Dr. Julien at the beach.

"What was that sound?" Dr. Julien questioned. "The horns-"

"The Celestial Clock has reached zero." Sensei explained. "Garmadon's weapon is now operational. And the Final Battle between good and evil has all but begun."

"And now Lloyd must face his father." Misako added.

"But where's Nya?" Dr. Julien asked.

Jay looked down towards the ground sadly while Kai placed a comforting hand on the blue ninja's shoulder. Storm and Flare looked at each other before walking over to their masters.

"Nya has been taken by the Overlord." Sensei answered. "But we'll get her back. At the moment there are bigger things at stake, including all of Ninjago itself."

Jay took a few steps forward. "Who cares about Ninjago? Nya was my, uh, my...you know."

"And she's _my_ sister And I know her being captured is tough." Kai said, stepping forwards as well. "But she is tougher than most of us. We'll see her again."

Flare gestured to Frostbite and Dusty to come over which they did. The three of them "hugged" Storm who felt a bit sad due to her master feeling the same way.

0o0o0

After getting ready, everyone was heading towards Garmadon's camp.

"Get down!" Lloyd instructed as he got down towards the ground.

"They won't know what hit em'" Kai said, determined.

"Time to chop some wood." Jay said.

"Ninjaaaa-go!" The five exclaimed as they kicked down the wooden door to the base.

The wolves stood in the back, growling. Ready to battle anything.

But, surprisingly, no one was at the camp.

"Uh, where is everybody?" Jay asked, taking off his hood.

"Ugh, and here I was ready to release the thunder." Cole commented.

The wolves stopped growling and looked at each other, confused. They looked down at the ground, trying to find something.

"The Ultimate Weapon is gone!" Kai pointed out. "We're too late!"

They group began to cross the bridge.

"Nya! Nya!" Kai called out.

A familiar sound was heard from up above. Everyone looked up to see the falcon.

"My falcon friend wants to show us something." Zane stated.

The falcon flew off and lead the others to the tracks. The wolves looked down at the tracks and instantly growled, their eyes flashing their respective colors for a moment.

 _"It's the Ultimate Weapon. This is its tracks."_ Flare stated, in a bit of an angry tone. Her flames grew a bit.

 _"Flare, get a hold of yourself. We don't want you to hurt anyone."_ Dusty told her.

Flare huffed and her flames calmed down just a tiny bit.

 _"They couldn't have gone that far. I can still sense them on the island."_ Frostbite explained.

Storm nodded. _"I can sense them as well."_

 _"And me as well."_

 _"So can I."_

Frostbite nodded. _"We are probably going to go after it."_

And she was right. The group began to head in the direction of the tracks but stopped when Zane noticed that his father was still behind. When asking what is wrong, Zane's father explained that he wouldn't be able to keep up and decided to head back to the Bounty. Zane, sadly, said goodbye to his father before running off with the others.

0o0o0

In the jungle (A/N: the mighty jungle! The lion sleep tonight! XD Sorry, sorry. Back to the story!), the group was running.

"Does anyone think that this might be our last battle together?" Jay asked.

"Yeah.." Kai agreed in a sad tone.

Having heard their conversation, the wolves couldn't help but think the same thing.

 _"Hey guys.."_ Storm began, catching the attention of the other three wolves. _"I can't believe the day we are finally released, two days later we have to help out in the Final Battle."_

 _"I know! It's like we don't get a break!"_ Flare agreed.

Frostbite and Dusty chuckled.

 _"Hey, if this is our last battle together, wouldn't that mean that this will be the last time we see one another?"_ Frostbite questioned.

The three wolves looked down sadly.

 _"Yeah...but if it is. I am glad that you are my sisters."_ Dusty said.

The rest of the wolves nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they stopped and looked around.

 _"There's dark matter in the area..."_ Storm said.

Flare let out a growl as she looked up and then looked over towards the ninja. Then, out of nowhere something, by the color of crimson, hit Cole and Lloyd. This set off all the wolves and they let out a menacing growl while their eyes glowed a bit.

"No one does that to the Green Ninja!" Kai exclaimed.

The crimson tornado dispersed to reveal Nya. But it wasn't the same Nya, it was a dark version of her. The wolves growled at her but didn't attack.

"Nya!" Jay cried out.

"That is no longer Nya." Sensei said, holding Jay and Kai back.

"What did they do to my sister?!" Kai questioned.

"He must've used the Ultimate Weapon to turn her into his evil image." Misako explained.

"Garmadon must've sent her to slow us down." Sensei reasoned. "We must stop them from firing that weapon."

The wolves slowly stepped forward, continuing to watch the now evil Nya. She took out a weapon and threw it towards the ninja, hitting Kai in the face.

Flare saw this and instantly began angry. Her flames grew and became more active while her eyes glowed a bit red. She was about to attack Nya when she heard one of the other masters call her name.

"Flare, no! Don't hurt her!" Jay exclaimed.

Flare stopped in her tracks and sat down. Her flames calmed down and her eyes returned to their glowing state. She glared at her corrupted ally and let out another growl. Storm, Dusty, and Frostbite looked over at their master. Waiting for a command or for them to do something.

Nya looked over at Flare and glared. Flare growled and took a step forward, showing that she was not afraid to fight. That seemed to be a bad choice because as soon as she did that, Nya threw her weapon at the Fire Wolf. It hit Flare and sent her towards the ground. Flare let out a whine and slowly got up. She looked over at the others, wondering what they were planning to do. When she looked back, she noticed that Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako had left.

 _"Flare! You can fight her but don't hurt her!"_

 _"What?! How am I supposed to do that?!"_

 _"Figure out a way!"_

Then, the ninja plus the wolves began to take on Nya. The wolves tried their best to not hurt Nya but it was pretty hard considering that their attacks would basically hurt someone no matter what.

The wolves gathered together.

Storm was the first one to speak. _"_ _This is impossible!"_

 _"I know but we have to continue to tr- wait, what was that?"_ Flare asked.

 _"What was what?"_ Dusty asked.

 _"I saw a figure moving in the trees. Watch out!"_ Flare barked as a fireball headed towards them.

Flare quickly stood in front of her sisters and created her forcefield. The moment the fireball hit the forcefield, it was absorbed.

But, it did make a small explosion before it was absorbed.

Flare was thrown back as the forcefield went away.

 _"Flare!"_ The three wolves barked as they ran over to her.

As they did that, they weren't aware of the figure slowly walking towards them. Luckily, Dusty turned around to see the figure and let out a bark, catching the other's attention.

The four elemental's wolves widened at the sight.

In front of them was a dark purple dragon with bloody red eyes. The dragon looked familiar to the wolves.

 _"Wait...is that, Xander?"_ Frostbite asked.

As in reply, Xander let out a roar.

 _"Oh come on...no wonder we haven't seen him...We have to lure him away from the others!"_ Dusty ordered.

Flare nodded and quickly shot a fireball towards Xander, catching his attention. Xander let out a roar and flew towards the group of wolves.

"Ready _guys?"_ Storm asked, receiving a nod from the others. _"Alright then. Let's go!"_

The four elemental wolves quickly ran in the other direction, making Xander follow them. As they ran, they had to avoid getting hit by one of his fireballs.

 _"Ok, um, so can someone tell me where we're leading him?!"_ Flare asked.

 _"To a clearing!"_ Frostbite answered as they ran.

Once they made it to a clearing, the wolves turned around to face their foe. Each giving a menacing growl. Xander stopped flying and landed in front of the four wolves, giving a low growl in response.

The two sides stared at each other before Dusty launched the first attack.

By hitting the ground, she made dust appear which caused Xander to be temporarily blinded. Xander let out a screech as he looked around. Storm then jumped up and sent a lighting bolt towards the dragon, electrocuting him. Flare helped out by sending Xander a fire beam. The final hit was given to Frostbite who send an ice beam towards him, instantly incasing him in ice.

Storm, Dusty, and Frostbite cheered. _"Great job you guys!"_

 _"Yeah! That actually went a lot quicker than I thought it would.."_

 _"I know right?"_

 _"Um...guys?"_ The three heard Flare say and turned to look at her. _"Aren't we forgetting something?"_

 _"Forgetting what?"_ Storm asked.

 _"The fact that he can breathe fire!"_

At that moment, Xander had broke free. The wolves quickly got into an attacking position and surrounded Xander.

Frostbite was quick to attack, she quickly launched an ice beam towards him.

Quickly, Xander had flown up to avoid the attack. The ice beam went past him and had hit Flare.

Flare yelped as ice began to cover her body.

 _"Sorry!"_ Frostbite called out.

Xander took this as a chance to attack and shot a fireball towards Frostbite, hitting her.

 _"Frostbite!"_ Storm and Dusty yelled and growled at Xander.

Both wolves let out an elemental attack towards the dark purple dragon in anger. But, Xander quickly flew up again, causing both attacks to hit the wolves. Dusty had gotten electrocuted while Storm was buried in dirt.

Flare struggled to get out her little trap while the others were slowly recovering. Flare looked up to see Xander diving towards them.

Acting fast, Flare instructed the others to create an illusion.

The other three nodded and soon all of their eyes were glowing. An illusion of Jade was made. Xander almost immediately stopped diving and just stayed in his place, looking over at his best friend.

 _"Xander...it's me. You wouldn't hurt me, right?"_ Illusion Jade asked, holding out her hand towards him.

Xander stared at the illusion's eyes for a moment. At that same moment, his eye and scale color had turned back to normal but was soon replaced with the bloody red eyes and dark purple color again. Xander shook his head and let out a roar before flying off.

The illusion of Jade vanished and the wolves appeared again.

 _"That was intense..."_ Storm breathed.

Frostbite and Dusty nodded in agreement. Flare walked over to the others, having to have freed herself. _"We have to follow him, come on!"_

With that, the four wolves were off to follow their corrupted friend.

0o0o0

Following their corrupted friend had lead the four wolves to the place where the Final Battle was currently being fought.

The wolves were honestly shocked to see what was happening and stayed on the side, thinking it was safer.

They watched as Lloyd battled Garmadon who was now being possessed by the Overlord. The wolves growled once again, having to have felt the Overlord's presence. As Lloyd and the Overlord fought, the wolves notice that they were talking to one another. But, they were too far to hear what they were saying. Continuing to watch, the wolves grew worried.

At one point, Garmadon had appeared but then the Overlord would return. (A/N: I'm not sure how to explain this. XD) It looked like the two were fighting to gain control but ultimately, the Overlord had won the small battle that was taking place in Garmadon. (A/N: Still not sure how to explain.)

As the Overlord won, he sent a beam of purple light towards Lloyd, surrounding him in some kind of sphere of dark energy and threw him in the air.

Lloyd had been knocked out when he had hit the ground.

The wolves immediately rushed to his side along with Misako and Sensei. While the latter went to make sure that Lloyd was okay, the four wolves stood in front of them while watching the Overlord.

The Overlord had directed the Ultimate Weapon towards Lloyd, Misako, Sensei, and the wolves with an evil laugh.

"You were always so," The Overlord said as he pressed a button, " _Green."_

The wolves quickly created their forcefield's around Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako as Dark Matter was shot in their direction. Each shield combining with one another to create a colorful shield that had all of the original four shield's color's combined.

The four elemental wolves closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the worst. But, nothing happened. The four opened their eyes to see that the Bounty, being flown by Dr. Julien, flew in and blocked the attack.

Taking deep breaths, the wolves made their forcefields disappear and looked to see the Overlord heading to Ninjago via portal. They looked at the portal with sad expressions on their faces when they saw Xander fly in.

When the portal had closed, the wolves had dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

0o0o0

By now, the wolves had recovered and everyone was now huddling around Lloyd. Misako stroked his hair as she tried to wake her son up.

After a few minutes, Lloyd stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

"Did I-Did I win?" Lloyd questioned, sitting up.

"No, but you're alive." Sensei said, taking a step back so that Lloyd had some room.

Jay ran in to help Lloyd stand up, along with Misako.

"T-The prophecy..." Lloyd said before he fell down towards the ground.

"Easy kid, you've been through a lot." Jay said, helping him stand up again.

"My leg.." Lloyd mumbled as he stood up.

Flare and Frostbite went to help out Lloyd. They stood by his sides and allowed him to use their heads as support.

Lloyd, with the help of Flare and Frostbite, limped over towards the ocean. "Did we lose the Final Battle?"

Sensei walked over and stood by him. "What's important is we didn't lose you."

Lloyd remained silent and turned around, making his way towards one of the broken pieces of the Bounty. He picked it up and examined it. "The symbol of Destiny. Destiny showed us who was stronger today. But Destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. We didn't lose the battle. Today, we just lost a fight."

When Lloyd finished everyone had gathered around him and stared off into the sky.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. If you're wondering how the wolves know Xander, they still have Jade's memories but they could only remember small bits and pieces. That's why they had almost attacked the others when they were first released. Anywho, thanks for the Airhead KRR! :D Have a donut! (:o:) I tried. XD I'm glad that my imagination sparked as well! Oh and Jade's sexy? XD Well, I'm sure she appreciates the compliment. To answer your question Ninja of Balance, the Golden Wolf was not in the chapter because like the Golden Dragon, she must be summoned by Lloyd. From there, she can decide when to disappear. That's why the other four elemental wolves protect their masters along with Lloyd. When the Golden Wolf is not there, they take her place so the ninja and Lloyd always have someone (somewolf?) looking after them! :D Hope that made sense. Welp, now it's time to write yet another emotional episode (for me. XP) Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What is your favorite weapon/type of weapon and why?**

 **~AI**


	27. Season 2: Rise of the Spinjitzu Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 26: Rise of the Spinjitzu Master**

Light had returned to the Dark Island.

Everyone was sitting by the beach. The ninja, Misako, and Sensei Wu were looking over at the dark cloud that could be seen along the ocean while Dr. Julien was bandaging Lloyd's broken leg. The wolves were off to the side having their own little conversation.

 _"The Overlord has finally returned..."_ Frostbite mumbled.

 _"And he is going to Ninjago...to gain more power..."_ Storm said, sadly.

Flare let out a frustrated growl. _"This wasn't how things were supposed to go! If only Phoebe was here.."_

Dusty nodded in agreement. _"But she's not...you know she can only appear if Lloyd summons her. I'm not sure if he's able to do that since his leg is broken.."_

 _"What does a broken leg have anything to do with summoning Phoebe?"_ Storm asked.

 _"Well, I think it is because it takes a certain amount of energy and thought to do it. Since Lloyd is most likely in pain, he keeps focusing on that pain."_ Frostbite explained.

 _"I guess that makes sense..."_ Storm mumbled and looked over at Flare, who seemed to be staring off into the sky. Her eyes were glowing..

 _"Um...Flare. Everything okay?"_ Storm asked.

It took a minute for her to respond. _"Yeah...I'm fine. But I just have this feeling like we are supposed to go back to the Temple of Light. Like, something important is there."_

 _"Hm..if you're having that feeling, maybe we should go. What do you guys say?"_ Dusty asked.

Storm and Frostbite nodded.

 _"Alright then, let's go."_

The wolves were soon on their way back to the Temple of Light.

Having to have taken their own separate ways via tunnel, the four wolves have finally reached the Temple of Light.

Inside, the wolves noticed that the slots at the base of the four pillar were glowing. The wolves then walked over to their respective pillar and sat down beside it. As if in response, their eyes glowed in response and they became still.

0o0o0

Soon enough, the ninja and the others made it to the Temple of Light and were now inside.

"I think I found something. It's just like the map." Kai said once he noticed the slot as well as Flare.

He then placed his Elemental Blade into the slot.

The moment Kai placed the Elemental Blade into the slot, Flare's body began to glow a fiery orange.

"There's one more, over there." Sensei said, pointing to another slot.

"And here."

"And over here."

Cole, Zane, and Jay took out their Elemental Bladed and walked over to the other slots. Placing their weapons in, the wolves glowed. Frostbite's body glowed white with a small hint of light blue, Storm's body glowed dark blue, and Dusty's body glowed brown with a hint of green.

Suddenly, the room began to rumble.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

In the center of the temple, the floor began to move to the side. Slowly, a large golden mech appeared.

"Cool." Jay commented, amazed.

"It is the fighting suit that the First Spinjitzu Master used when he fought the Overlord." Misako explained.

"So you're saying that the First Spinjitzu Master sat here? Get out of here!" Cole said, obviously amazed as he climbed into the suit. "How do you make this thing work?"

"Sadly, I think time has done her in." Dr. Julien stated, disappointed. "She's only a relic now."

Sensei Wu stepped forward. "If it worked for the First Spinjitzu Master, perhaps it would work for the _next_ Spinjitzu Master."

Lloyd smiled. "It's worth a shot." He climbed into the mech.

"Hey, watch out." Cole said as he jumped off the Golden Mech and landed next to the others.

Lloyd moves one of the lever. "Hm...nothing."

Suddenly the mech began to glow. The wolves, who haven't moved from their spots, were glowing even brighter. If that was even possible..

"W-Woah.." Lloyd said as the Golden Mech was restoring itself back to its original state.

"Woah!" Cole exclaimed with a smile.

"Looking good!" Kai complimented.

"Oh, killer!" Jay cheered.

"Amazing!" Zane commented.

"How does the leg feel now?" Sensei asked.

"Stronger." Lloyd answered as he lifted the mech's foot off the ground before placing back down.

"Now I know how _he's_ getting to Ninjago. But, what about us?" Misako questioned.

To answer her question, a familiar roar was heard from outside.

"Hey, I know that sound. It's our dragons!" Jay cheered.

"I believe we just found our way off this island." Sensei said.

The wolves soon appeared by their master, still glowing a bit.

"Yeah, but how are _they_ going to get off this island?" Kai asked, gesturing to the wolves while petting Flare's head.

Flare looked over at the others and nodded. Then, they began to glow again. But this time, they became transparent and looked as if they were made out of pure air. After this transformation, they floated off the ground. (A/N: They basically look like the Golden Dragon but look to be made out of their respective element. Does that make sense?)

"Woah..." Kai breathed, looking at Flare.

"That's so cool!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"Well, now we know how everyone is going to get off this island." Sensei said.

0o0o0

Everyone was now in the sky, heading towards Ninjago.

 _"I can sense the Overlord...he's close."_ Frostbite announced as they got closer to Ninjago City.

Once arriving at their destination, they noticed that the city was not at all like they remembered. The whole city was dark and purple clouds covered the sky, creating a dark atmosphere.

Lloyd was the first to dive towards the city. Soon followed by the wolves. Then the ninja and the others. They stopped in front of the tower that stood in the middle of the city. Flare let out a growl, sensing the Overlord.

 _"He's here..."_

The wolves looked down to see the Stone Warriors at the base of the tower.

Everyone then flew deeper into the city and landed on the ground. Landing on the ground, the wolves went back to their original forms.

As they looked around, the ninja noticed that everyone has been turned evil.

The wolves stood to the side, watching to make sure nothing was coming towards them.

Just then, a loud horn could be heard which grabbed the ninja's attention. A roar soon followed the sound.

"Oh my...goodness..."

Then, dark matter was shot out from the top of the main tower and was heading towards the ninja.

"Look out Jay!"

Storm quickly ran forward and quickly created her forcefield. Luckily, the dark matter hit the ground in front of them instead of hitting its target.

"Is that the look you were looking for?" Zane asked.

"Zane, no." Jay said, turning to face him.

"The metamorphosis is complete." Misako said, looking up at the tower. "The Overlord's changed to his original form."

The wolves growled at the dragon that was on top of the main tower.

"Well, we can't fly up there." Cole said.

"We have my father's Golden Mech, we have to draw their fire to help Lloyd use his mech against the Overlord." Sensei explained.

"We hear you loud and clear." Cole stated.

0o0o0

The wolves were running along the streets of the city while the others took the Ultra Dragon. Lloyd had taken a different route so that he wouldn't be seen.

General Kozu ordered the Stone Army to get ready to attack while the opposing side was heading towards them. When they were close, General Kozu ordered them to attack. On command, the Stone Army began to attack by launching fireballs towards them.

The ninja luckily dodged the attacks and flew away. But, the wolves were unable to follow them quickly and had hit the wall.

 _"Ow..."_ Storm mumbled as they recovered.

Flare was quick to get up. _"Come on! We have to find either the ninja or Lloyd!"_ She instructed before running off.

The three remaining wolves shortly followed her.

0o0o0

After a few minutes, the wolves had spotted Lloyd. And just in time to for Lloyd's mech had been hit and the Stone Warriors were now crowding around him.

 _"Lloyd!"_ The four wolves exclaimed simultaneously and quickly ran over to aid the Green Ninja.

When the wolves finally made it to Lloyd, the four ninja had come to help as well.

"I'm okay!" Lloyd said.

"Yah, but are we?" Jay asked, looking at him.

The Stone Warriors quickly surrounded the group as a horn was heard again. Once again, Dark Matter was shot towards the ninja and wolves.

"Ice!" Zane exclaimed as he created an arch made of ice around them, blocking the attack.

"Nice job, Zane!" Jay said.

From above, corrupted Nya began to shoot the arch until it broke.

"Fire!" Kai exclaimed as he blocked the attack from Nya, causing a small explosion to form.

Nya lets out a frustrated cry before making her way up the tower.

Meanwhile, on the bottom, the Stone Warriors had advanced and began to attack. The wolves almost immediately began to defend their masters.

Flare shot a small fireball towards a group of Warriors, sending them back a bit.

Frostbite froze the ground underneath some, causing the Warriors to slip and fall to the ground.

Dusty and Storm were working together to fight the rest off. Storm would shock one group while Dusty would hold them back by attacking.

Though their attacks were a bit powerful, all their attack would do was slow them down.

 _"Um...guys. Our attacks are not doing anything!"_ Flare barked as she kicked a Stone Warrior away.

 _"I can clearly tell!"_ Storm barked back.

 _"We have to keep fighting! We have to keep defending!"_ Dusty said.

But, as they kept fighting, they were slowly losing. Soon the wolves were outnumbered by the warriors and their powers weren't doing anything. Slowly, the wolves were getting tired, making their attacks weaker as well.

 _"So, this is it for us huh?"_ Storm asked.

The wolves had stopped attacking and were now grouped together.

 _"I guess so...I'm glad to have been with you guys.."_ Frostbite said.

 _"Yeah...same here."_ Dusty said.

The wolves looked at each other and smiled before closing their eyes, waiting for the warriors to strike.

But they never did...

The wolves open their eyes to see that the Stone Warriors had stopped moving.

"What...happened?" Kai questioned.

"They appear to be frozen." Zane stated.

General Kozu's voice was soon heard. "All hail, the Brown Ninja!" He declared, pointing to the Ultra Dragon. "What do you command?"

"The Brown Ninja?" Jay asked, confused.

"Wassup fellas." Dareth greeted from the Ultra Dragon. "Look who's in command now."

The wolves walked over to their masters, wondering if this person was a threat.

"The helmet controls the army." Cole realized. "Well done!"

"That means we stand a fighting chance!" Jay said.

"I need to get to the top of that fortress, I may not be able to get there by myself." Lloyd said, looking down at his injured leg. "But, with your help I can face him!"

"Ninjaaa-go!" The ninja cheered, taking out their Elemental Blades and pointed their weapons above Lloyd, creating a blue light.

The wolves seem to have responded to this by glowing.

Dareth stepped forward. "Where'd you get those? I want one."

The wolves growled at him, thinking he was a threat but were soon calmed down by the ninja.

Kai looked at his blade for a moment before smiling at Dareth. "You to, brown ninja. Today, you're one of us."

He handed his blade to Dareth, who happily took it. "Just for today. For all times sake?"

"Ninja-go!" Dareth exclaimed, pointing the blade to the sky.

Flare decided to have a little fun for a moment. Her eyes glowed a fiery orange once again while flames appeared on the blade, much to Dareth's amazement. But soon got over it and commanded the Stone Army to head up the tower. Flare made the flames disappear and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Better give this back." Dareth said, handing Kai back his elemental blade.

Then, the ninja began to head up the fortress.

As they headed up the fortress, Cole had been hit with the Dark Matter.

"Come on Cole! Get up!" Lloyd said.

"I've been hit. Going on...without me." Cole said, struggling.

Dusty walked over to her master, obviously worried for him. But, just like her master, she began to turn evil.

 _"Dusty!"_ The three wolves barked.

"We need to move, now!" Kai said.

Though refusing to leave their sister behind, the three wolves reluctantly followed their masters up the fortress.

It wasn't long before Jay had gotten hit with the Dark Matter.

 _"Jay!"_ Storm said and stood by her master's side. Her eyes were flashing purple as she was slowly turning evil.

Flare and Frostbite looked at each other, worried, before continuing up the tower.

The remaining 3 ninja and 2 wolves were slowly making their way upwards. As Zane was mentioning that only one of them would make it, their corrupted teammates were heading towards them.

"Go on, I'll hold them back." Zane told the other two and took out his elemental blade to fight off his corrupted friends.

Flare turned to Frostbite. _"You're going to stay, aren't you?"_

 _"I must help my master fight them off. Go on ahead with your master and Lloyd. They need you."_ Frostbite said.

Flare nodded and nuzzled her sister. _"Stay safe."_

Flare then ran off after Kai and Lloyd, leaving Frostbite to fight off Storm and Dusty, who were corrupted.

Around the corner, Nya appeared.

"Nya!" Kai said before turning to look at Lloyd. "I'm going to draw her fire, so you can make it to the top."

Nya began firing at them while Kai blocked the attacks.

"No, don't! We can make it through this together." Lloyd reasoned.

"No, there is only one Green Ninja." Kai told him as he continued to block the attacks. "This is _your_ fight."

Nya laughed. "You're hurt. You hardly stand a chance."

Kai jumped up and hit the vehicle Nya was on. He looked over at Flare. "Go and help Lloyd. I can handle Nya."

Flare nodded and ran over to Lloyd. Placing her head under his hand.

"Go Lloyd!" Kai said before turning to fight Nya.

As they continued, they had heard a loud roar coming from nearby. Lloyd and Flare stopped to see what it was. Suddenly, a purple colored fire hit the wall near them. The two looked to see a corrupted Xander flying towards them. Flare's eyes widened when she noticed he was getting ready to fire another at them. She quickly stood in front of Lloyd and created her forcefield, blocking the attack.

 _'Lloyd, I don't if you can hear me but if you can you have to get out of here and head to the top!'_

"What about you?" Lloyd asked.

 _'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'_

"But, I can't just leave you here!" Lloyd argued.

 _'If you don't, this place will remain under the Overlord's power! You have to go. Don't worry, I have faith in you Lloyd. I know you can do it.'_

Lloyd looked at Flare with a sad look in his eyes.

 _'Go Lloyd! I can't hold him off much longer!'_

Lloyd let out a sad sigh before limping up the tower to face the Overlord.

Flare smiled a bit as she watched him go before turning to look at Xander with a glare. She let out what resembled a sigh.

 _"This is probably the worst decision I have ever made...but it will slow him down."_

Flare watched Xander as he roared and flew towards her. She waited for a moment, baiting him to come closer. When he was only a few inches away, Flare pounced on him. The sudden attack plus the extra weight sent both of them to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had finally made it to the top of the fortress that the Overlord had created.

Upon the Green Ninja's the Overlord turned his attention towards Lloyd.

Lloyd slowly pulled his hood over his face, looking at the Overlord. "I have come here to fight you!"

"You're in _no shape_ to fight." The Overlord said. "It's over, evil wins."

"A ninja _never quits._ " Lloyd declared.

The Overlord laughed. "You don't even have a sword."

"I don't need a sword." Lloyd said as he created an energy shield around himself.

"All I have to say is... _goodbye._ " The Overlord said before taking a deep breath and bombardes Lloyd's shield with a dark purple fire.

Lloyd manages to keep his stance but noticed that he was being pushed back. But, he wouldn't give up. Making his shield larger, he pushed back the Overlord's attack, which created a bright green light.

When the light had disappeared, it revealed that Lloyd's green suit had turned hold and his bandage was no longer seen.

"I am the _Ultimate Spinjitzu Master._ " Lloyd stated.

He then began to block the Overlord's attacks. Lloyd kicked the Overlord, sending him off of the tower.

Suddenly, a golden light surrounded him and the Golden Dragon appeared by his side. The Golden Wolf had also appeared with a howl.

"You will not be able to defeat me. When there is light, there will always be shadow!" The Overlord said.

"Unless my light, is _brighter!_ " Lloyd exclaimed.

After saying that, the Golden Dragon charged at the Overlord, sending him downwards. The Golden Wolf let out a howl before flying up into the sky. The Golden Dragon and the Overlord had almost hit the ground, and Dareth, but quickly pulled up.

"This ends, _now._ " Lloyd said, eyes narrowed.

The Golden Wolf floated by Lloyd's side, looking at the Overlord.

"You can't defeat me." The Overlord repeated.

 _"Stand down Overlord."_ The Golden Wolf told the Overlord.

"How about... _no."_ The Overlord answered and suddenly began to surround the three in darkness.

The Golden Dragon let out a roar as they spun around in the darkness. Outside, the darkness continued to spread through the already dark sky.

The three continued to spin around until the Overlord, now gigantic, appeared with a laugh. In one bite, the three were swallowed.

It just a few seconds, light started to shine from inside the Overlord.

"No. No. No!" The Overlord exclaimed as the light shone brighter, forcing him to open his mouth.

A bright light flashed as the Overlord was defeated. A wave of light moved through the city, removing any trace of darkness within the city.

0o0o0

A crater had formed where the Overlord's fortress used to be at. Within the crater, the ninja were scattered throughout it.

Kai opens his eyes to see the sun in the sky and that light had returned back to the city. He sits up as well as Jay who had been next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jay and him looked at each other before looking ahead to see, Nya.

"Nya!" Jay exclaimed happily as the two ran over.

"My sister.."

"Nya, you're back!"

Over to the side, Cole helped Zane get up. "Come here you tin can."

"Brother."

The two ninjas shared a hug.

Just then, the Ultra Dragon landed near them. Dr. Julien quickly got off with the help off Misako.

"Is this really happening? We did it?!" He asked, amazed.

"We did it? You did it. I did it!" Dareth said, walking over to the group. "Heck, who didn't do it?!"

"Yeah...but where's Lloyd?" Kai asked.

As if on cue _,_ Lloyd had appeared on the Golden Dragon. The Golden Wolf floating next to them.

"Lloyd!" The ninja cheered.

"You were brilliant son." Misako said as Lloyd hopped off the Golden Dragon, making it disappear.

"Because of you, Ninjago is saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow." Sensei said.

Lloyd smiled.

Not that far away, the wolves slowly rose and looked around.

 _"Did we...do it?"_ Storm asked.

 _"Yes you did my sisters. I am proud of you all."_ The Golden Wolf said, walking over to her sisters.

 _"Phoebe!"_ The three wolves barked happily and ran over to greet their sister.

 _"Hello sisters. I missed you."_

 _"We missed you to! Did you see us?! We defeated the Overlord! Well, you kind of did with Lloyd and the Golden Dragon but we helped!"_ Storm said, excitedly.

 _"Yes, you did. But you did turn evil."_ Phoebe explained, teasingly.

Storm smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground.

Phoebe smiled. _"I'm just teasing. Have any of you seen Flare?"_

The wolves shook their heads and soon became worried.

 _"I'm right here guys...don't freak out."_ They heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Flare slightly limping towards them.

Phoebe frowned and walked over to Flare. _"Why are you limping?"_

 _"I might've...jumped onto an angry dragon that was flying high up above the ground..."_

Phoebe sighed and smiled. _"You and your crazy decisions..."_

 _"Hey! It was crazy! It was just...a wrong one..."_

Phoebe rolled her eyes. _"I think it's time for you to join back together. I'm pretty sure that the ninja are missing their protector."_

 _"But we're their protectors!"_ Storm exclaimed.

 _"You know what I mean."_

 _"Oh! You mean Jade!"_

Phoebe nodded. _"Well, I must go now. It was nice to see you all again. But, I have a feeling that in a short period of time, we'll see each other once more. Frostbite, Dusty, take care of your sisters."_

 _"Hey!"_

Phoebe couldn't help but smile and soon disappeared.

 _"Alright guys, you heard what she said."_ Dusty said after a minute or two.

The others nodded and stood in a circle. Each wolf closed their eyes for a moment. Their bodies began to glow and when they opened their eyes, they were glowing as well.

Frostbite let out a bark, creating what looked to be a symbol of ice in front of her, and stepped forward. An icy cold mist surrounds her.

Next was Storm, then Dusty, and finally Flare.

By now, there were symbols in front of the wolves and their respective elements surrounded them. They all held out a paw, touching each other's, before closing their eyes once again. A bright, multi-colored light surrounded the wolves and when they disappeared...the wolves were gone.

0o0o0

Soon, Xander had awakened and had wandered over to the others, confused on what had happened.

"Hey, um, have any if you guys seen Jade?" He asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Haven't seen her since we went to the Temple of Light." Kai answered. "Now that I think about it, where did the wolves go?"

Then, they all began to look around for the elemental wolves. Unknowingly, someone was sneaking up on Xander.

"Ah!" Xander exclaimed as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

He looked back to see what had tackled him and his eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"Jade!"

"That's my name! Don't wear it out." Jade said with a wink.

"You're okay!" Xander said, ignoring the comment, and pulled Jade into a tight hug.

"Xander...can't...breathe." Jade strained to say.

"Oh...um...sorry." Xander apologized as he let go of his best friend.

Jade took a deep breath and then smiled at Xander. He smiled back at her. Jade continued to smile until it had turned into a frown and she lightly hit him.

"Dude! What the heck?! You attacked me! And you made me jump off a freaking building! A freaking tall building!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't my fault that I was under the control of the Overlord! You think I wanted to attack you?" Xander argued.

"Well, maybe you couldn't flown lower! Thanks to you I'm practically limping!" Jade yelled.

The two continued to bicker until the others interrupted them.

"Jade!"

The young protector was practically tackled into a hug by the others. Jade couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys! You did amazing! I can't believe you defeated the Overlord!" Jade complimented and hugged them back before standing up.

"I'm honestly surprised as well..." Xander mumbled, earning glares from the others.

Xander held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Geez..."

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over giving him a hug which he gladly returned back.

The hug lasted for about a minute before Jade pulled away, turning to face the others with a smile. "So, what now?"

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it there! :D I hope you all enjoyed this emotional (for me) chapter! I apologize if you didn't. Wow, I can't believe I made it this far! XD I feel so accomplished. Anywho, thanks for the cookie KRR! :D Oh and BubbleEwa, I guess you can say the wolves do represent some aspects of Jade's personality. I actually just kind of based their personalities by the ninja's personality's as well as their elements. This is what I think about each element.**

 **Ice: Calm, cool, collected.**

 **Earth: Down to Earth (Get it? XD), somewhat calm, responsible.**

 **Lightning: Unpredictable, energetic, hyper.**

 **Fire: Uncontrollable( I know, weird description. XD), rapid mood swings, energetic.**

 **Yeah...so hope that explains it. Now, I shall start to write about the ninja being teachers! Yay! (I'd actually go to school if they taught. Am I right? XD)**

 **Question to all my fellow ninjas: How did you guys first find out about Ninjago? What caused you to like/love the series? For me, I honestly just stumbled upon it one day. After seeing the pilot, I absolutely LOVED the series! :D I don't know what exactly caused me to keep watching but all I know is that I love it. X3**

 **~AI**


	28. Season 3: The Surge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 27: The Surge**

 _The Ultimate Battle. The battle that would determine the Fate of Ninjago._

 _After the Golden Ninja, well known as Lloyd, had defeated the Overlord, Ninjago had been left in ruins. But, with the help of the citizens, Ninjago had became a place of technological advancements. Without an enemy for the ninja or me to fight against...our time for fighting had come to an end. Or so we thought..._

"Then, you move your sword like this." I said, slowly moving the sword to the side in a slicing motion.

After we had won the Ultimate Battle, Sensei thought it would be a good idea to start training a new generation of ninja.

At first, it seemed like a simple task. But I was soon proven wrong.

"No, your moving it the wrong way." I said, walking over to one of my students as I gently took their hand and showed them how to correctly move the sword.

As you can tell, I was chosen to teach the kids fighting skills and so far, it wasn't looking good. For me. The only student in my class who seemed to be listening to me happened to be a familiar boy. It was the boy I saved from the Stone Warriors a few months ago.

"But Miss Jade, this is boring! Why can't we learn any cool moves?" One of the young boys asked.

I sighed. "Because you have to learn basic fighting styles if you want to learn cool moves."

The class groaned, obviously bored.

I sighed once again and shook my head. "Okay, okay. I can tell you guys are getting bored of this lesson. How about we do something else?"

The kids looked at me curiously.

I smirked. "Let's have a little bit of fun for this lesson." I said, closing my eyes. Once I opened them, I had separated myself into the four elemental wolves.

"Woah!" The kids exclaimed in surprise.

The wolves looked at the children curiously, not having to have seen them before.

 _"What are they?"_ Flare asked, tilting her head to the side.

 _"I'm guessing these are what people call, children."_ Frostbite answered.

 _"Children, Huh? Are they dangerous? Do we need to attack them?"_ Storm asked, getting into an attacking position.

Dusty stepped in front of her. _"I don't think so, they don't seem to be a threat."_

Flare watched as one of the children cautiously walked over to her. The child slowly outstretched her hand, she seemed hesitant about petting Flare since she looked to made out of fire. Flare seemed to have sensed this and carefully placed her head under the child's hand, showing that she wouldn't cause any harm.

The girl smiled and her eyes sparkled in wonder.

Then, a boy stepped up to pet Storm. Then another stepped forward. Soon, the children were now surrounding the four wolves.

Much to their dismay.

 _"Um...is anyone else feeling a bit uncomfortable?"_ Dusty asked, backing up a bit.

 _"Yes. These children are a little bit too close for my liking."_ Frostbite answered.

 _"There's only one thing to do..."_ Flare said.

 _"Run!"_ Storm barked and quickly made a break for it.

Quickly, the three other wolves followed their sister out of the room. The four wolves ran through the halls, attempting to get away from the kids who were after them. Before the kids had reached them, the sound of a bell was heard. The kids cheered and quickly went outside for recess.

The wolves stopped running and stopped running.

 _"Oh thank the Ninjago heavens...they're gone..."_ Frostbite breathed.

The other three nodded.

 _"That means it's our break."_ Flare said, relieved.

 _"Finally! I can't handle these kids any longer. I think we should join together and form Jade again. What do you guys say?"_ Storm asked.

 _"I say yes. These kids are nice and all but they really need to learn what personal space is."_ Dusty explained.

The wolves began to glow and soon Jade had appeared.

"Finally...guess I should go outside." She mumbled and headed out of the building.

Once outside, she walked towards the back of the building to see the Ultra Dragon just lying down on the ground.

Jade smiled. "Hi boy! How are you?" She greeted, petting each of the four heads.

The Ultra Dragon happily greeted Jade by nuzzling her. In response, Jade chuckled.

 _'Hello!'_

Jade jumped in surprise before shaking her head.

 _'Lloyd! What did we say? Don't do that to me!'_

 _'I know, but it's just funny to imagine what your reaction was like.'_

 _'Ha. Ha. Very funny, so what's up?'_

 _'Oh, you know, just getting awards and stuff.'_

Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement.

 _'Course you would say that...'_

 _'Hey, it's true!'_

 _'I know, but you could at least say something else whenever I ask you that question.'_

 _'Well-'_

"Hey Jade." A voice suddenly greeted.

Jade jumped in surprise once again but this time wolf ears and a tail suddenly appeared. She turned to see that it was Nya who had greeted her. She instantly grinned at her friend.

"Oh, hey Nya. You scared me." Jade said, petting the Flame's head.

"I can tell." Nya said with a small laugh as she walked over.

"Anyways, what's up?" Jade asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're getting ready for that field trip to Borg Industries." Nya said, petting Shard's head.

"Oh yeah! That field trip's today!" Jade exclaimed in a slightly happy tone.

To be honest, she didn't care much for all that technology stuff. It was taking her awhile to get used to it since she was practically raised in a monastery for part of her life.

Nya nodded. "We're gonna leave in about an hour just so you know."

Jade nodded, understanding. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem!" Nya said with a smile.

Jade chuckled. "Well, I'm going to head in and get some things before we get going." She said before heading back inside.

0o0o0o0

"Why can't we take Ultra Dragon? Or the Ultra Sonic Raider?" Brad asked. "Why don't we take Jade?"

At that very moment, I had walked onto the bus.

"Brad, for the last time, you are _not_ going to ride me like some horse." I said before walking back out.

I closed my eyes and transformed back into the four elemental wolves.

 _"Looks like we're back again."_ Dusty said, looking around.

 _"Yeah, but where are the kids?"_ Flare asked.

At that very moment, the bus that the kids, the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu had taken, drove off.

 _"I'm guessing we're supposed to follow them..."_ Frostbite said, watching the bus leave.

 _"Race ya!"_ Storm suddenly said and ran off after the bus.

 _"Hey! No fair! You're basically faster than us because of your element!"_ Flare exclaimed playfully before chasing after her.

Dusty and Frostbite both shook their heads before running after their sisters.

0o0o0o0

The four wolves ran alongside the bus, racing one another. Flare and Storm were on one side of the bus while Dusty and Frostbite were on the other. Each wolf was trying to slow down the other.

Storm shot electricity towards Flare in an attempt to slow her down. Luckily, Flare saw and quickly dodged the attack.

 _"So that's how you want to play it? Well, two can play that game..."_

Flare quickly turned around and shot a fireball in front of Storm before turning back around.

The fireball landed in front of Storm, catching her by surprise.

Meanwhile, with Frostbite and Dusty, the former was attempting to freeze her opponent while the latter was trying not to become a popsicle.

Dusty quickly jumped up in the air and pounded the ground, creating a small, temporary wall between her and Frostbite.

The four wolves continued to battle one another until they got to New Ninjago City.

 _"Woah...the city has certainly changed since the last time we were here..."_ Storm said, looking around in amazement.

 _"Yeah...we must've been gone for a long time..."_ Dusty said.

Suddenly, the bus that everyone was on suddenly stopped. The four wolves, who weren't looking, crashed into the bus as well.

 _"Ow...again with crashing into things..."_ Flare mumbled and shook her head.

Frostbite, who was being mysteriously quiet, examined the area with narrowed eyes. She had a feeling something or someone was around. And they were not meant to be here.

 _'Could it be? No...it can't...'_ Frostbite thought.

 _"Hey Frostbite! Come on!"_ Storm barked, catching the attention of the ice wolf.

Frostbite shook herself out if her thoughts and ran towards her sister. _"What is it, sister?"_

 _"Nothing, we're just heading into the building."_

 _"Oh, okay."_ Frostbite said before walking inside the building.

As she walked in, Storm stared at her strangely. _"Something's not right..."_

0o0o0

Inside, the wolves thought it would be best to stay behind.

They were still unfamiliar with the new places and were trying their best to remember where everything was. But, while they did that...they just happened to get separated by the others.

 _"Great, we lost them!"_ Flare barked in annoyance.

 _"Don't worry, we'll find them. Let's just stay outside. They have to get out of the building at some point."_ Dusty explained.

Agreeing with Dusty's idea, the wolves headed outside and sat down near the entrance of the building.

The four of them sat in silence until Frostbite decided to speak.

 _"Hey, is anyone else feeling a little bit strange around here? Like something's not right?"_

 _"Oh, that's why!"_ Storm exclaimed.

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Well, you were acting a bit strange not too long ago when I told you that we were gonna go inside."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah! And-"_

 _"To answer your question Frostbite,"_ Flare cut in, rolling her eyes. _"Something is off about this place."_

 _"Yeah, it's like someone or something is here."_ Dusty agreed.

At that moment, they noticed that the robots around the city had suddenly changed their behavior.

Immediately, the four wolves crouched down into an attacking position.

 _"Why did the robots suddenly change?"_ Storm questioned.

 _"I am not very sure..."_ Frostbite answered.

 _"Do we at least have a plan?"_ Flare asked as the robots began to head towards them.

 _"I am not very sure about that either. There's too many of them for me to count."_ Frostbite explained.

 _"Too many to count? So, you're saying we probably won't win this battle?"_ Dusty asked.

Frostbite nodded. _"There's a small chance that we will be able to defeat them."_

 _"Then why don't we try to increase that chance?"_ Flare asked with a smirk before sending a small fireball towards one of the robots.

It did absolutely nothing..

 _"Flare, remember, our powers are weak. The ninja are pretty much powerless at the moment. So that means out elemental attacks won't have that much effect and if we try to fight them off, one of us could get seriously injured."_ Frostbite explained.

Flare huffed. _"So what now?"_

 _"We-"_ Frostbite began when she was suddenly grabbed by one of the robots and was knocked out.

Before the others had anytime to do anything, they were also grabbed and knocked out...

* * *

 **Heh, yeah...a confusing and weird chapter, I know. I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating in awhile...); It's just that school's been a bother lately. I freaking had to stay up until 12 to finish homework. -_- Stupid school. But don't worry! Things are okay now and I'll be able to update again! :D The other reason I haven't been updating is because I'm not quite familiar with this season yet. So yeah...that's why this chapter wasn't very good and I apologize. I'm still getting used to the season, which is probably a weird thing to say but whatever. Welp, I'm happy to be back and I'm happy that you all have dealt with this freaking long update! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to continue writing one of the shortest seasons of Ninjago. I mean seriously, only 8 episodes?! *sighs* Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question for my fellow ninjas: How do you guys feel about each season. What are your thoughts/feelings?**

 **~AI**


	29. Season 3: The Art of the Silent Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 28: The Art of the Silent Fist**

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in a dark room.

"W-Where am I?" I whispered to myself and felt a slight pain in my head.

I winced and attempted to move my arms but I looked down to see that my arms and legs had been tied up. Sighing, I decide to take a look around my surroundings. But, all I could see is darkness with a bit of light coming from my left. I also heard the sound of a feminine robotic voice along with a familiar raspy voice.

Wait, it couldn't be.

The Overlord was back?!

As the Overlord and the unknown feminine voice spoke, I couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"Hm...they seem to be talking about Lloyd...wait. That's not good!" I whispered.

Now, I was trying to get out. If they were after Lloyd and the ninja, then I need to be by their side to protect them.

 _"They just don't know where to look!"_ I heard the Overlord say before a light was turned on, revealing...Sensei?!

"They have Sensei to?!" I whispered.

Great, just another reason for me to get out of here.

I continued to struggle against the rope that was keeping me still as the Overlord was dealing with Sensei. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be making him laugh.

 _"You!"_

I quickly look up to see that the Overlord's attention was now on me.

"U-Um...me?" I stuttered.

 _"Yes, you. You possess information about the ninja, correct?"_ The Overlord questioned, heading towards me.

"Depends...who wants to know? And besides, if I did, what makes you think I'll tell you after you threatened me family?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, as I narrowed my eyes.

 _"Quite stalling and answer the question."_ The Overlord stated, getting annoyed.

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't answer, he was going to find ways to _make_ me.

"Y-Yes, I _know_ the ninja but I am unaware of where they are at the moment. And if you think I'm lying, I'm not." I told him.

The Overlord's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to detect if I was lying or not. Which he probably was.

After a minute or two, he spoke again.

 _"You seem to be telling the truth. So, you are no use to me at the moment. But don't think I'm not going to do anything to you. I have plans for you..."_ The Overlord explained before walking away.

Plans for me? What does that mean?!

"I have to get out of here..." I whispered and struggled to get free.

But, after 2 or 3 minutes, I gave up.

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon aren't I?" I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

 _'Lloyd, anyone? Can you hear me?'_

 _'Jade? This is Lloyd. Where are you?'_

 _'I honestly don't know where I am at the moment but I'm in some kind of building. The Overlord has Sensei Wu and I hostage. He's trying to get information about you guys..'_

 _'Are you guys at least okay?'_

 _'Yeah...but I don't think that'll last.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'The Overlord said he has plans for me. I don't know what he means but-Shoot! He's coming!'_

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the Overlord walking over to me.

I gulped, unsure what he was planning to do.

 _"Split up. Now."_ He commanded.

"Uh...excuse me?" I asked, slightly confused.

 _"I know you can split yourself up into four wolves. Do it now or else."_ The Overlord stated.

"Why do you need me to split up? What makes you think I'm just going to split myself up because you tell me to? You're not even physically here, you can't really hurt me on your own." I argued.

 _"Fine. Have it your way."_ The Overlord said.

"What-" I said before I felt something electrocute me.

I let out a scream in pain.

 _"Do as I say."_

"Never!"

The Overlord then continued to electrocute me until I would obey his command.

(A/N: Dang, when did this become dark? XD)

After about 20 minutes of being electrocuted, I had given up.

"O-Okay...I-I will obey your command." I said, admitting defeat before closing my eyes and splitting myself up.

(A/N: It sounds so weird. XD But, whatever.)

Flare, Frostbite, and Dusty laid on the floor. Obviously weak and tired from being electrocuted. Meanwhile, Storm didn't look as weak since her element _was_ lightning so the electrocution didn't really effect her that much.

Storm looked over at her sister, worried before looking over at the Overlord.

 _"Good. Now, time to carry out the plan."_ The Overlord said before knocking out all four wolves.

0o0o0

 **Alpha Fire Wolfdroid has awaken.**

 **Alpha Lightning Wolfdroid has awaken.**

 **Alpha Earth Wolfdroid has awaken.**

 **Alpha Ice Wolfdroid has awaken.**

 **Please Stand By...**

The four, now half robotic, wolves opened their eyes to reveal that one of their eyes had become a bloody red.

The four robotic wolves looked around their environment, wondering where they were.

 _"Hello, my pets."_ The Overlord greeted his creations.

The four wolves bowed their heads respectively towards their "master".

 **"Greetings, master. What would you like us to do for you?"** The wolves spoke simultaneously.

 _"I need you four, along with my new creation, to take care of some...ninja."_ The Overlord said.

The wolves nodded, understanding their job.

 **"Yes, master."**

The Overlord chuckled in satisfaction before walking away.

Techno Dusty looked over at the others. **"We have to split up. I sense that we need to protect the energy source as well as deal with the ninja."**

 **"Yes. I think that Flare and I should stay and protect the energy source while you, Storm, and master's new creation should go after the ninja."** Techno Frostbite explained.

Techno Dusty and Techno Storm nodded before running out of the room, followed by the MechDragon.

After they left, Techno Frostbite looked over at Techno Flare.

 **"Let's get going."**

0o0o0

"There's the sub-station's energy core." Nya stated as the ninja and her entered the room. "Shut that down and it's lights out for the Overlord. Now if we only knew which switch."

The ninja and Nya split up as they began pushing random buttons in hopes of finding the right one.

As they did that, Jay had pressed one of the buttons which cause music to play.

"Hey, I love this song!" Jay said happily.

Kai looked over at him. "Turn that off, they can't know we're here."

"Pfft, buzzkill..." Jay mumbled as he turned the music off.

"These buttons aren't doing anything. There has to be an easier way." Cole said.

Kai walked over to the energy core. "Yeah, maybe just hack the system?"

He activated his Techno Blade and hit it against the glass, only for it to do nothing.

"Stupid Technology!" Kai exclaimed.

"This can't be harder than it looks." Cole said, activating his Techno Blade, while walking over to Kai.

He then did the same thing, which had the same affect.

"Okay...definitely harder."

That's when they heard a series of growls coming from the other side of the room.

"Um...what was that?" Jay asked nervously, looking around.

From the shadows, two red eyes were glowing. Two figures stepped out to reveal that it was Techno Frostbite and Techno Flare. The two robotic wolves looked at the ninja.

 _SCANNING..._

 _Scanning Complete._

 _Identification: 4 Males, 1 Female-[Ninja and Ally]_

 _Mission: Destroy the Ninja_

The wolves narrowed their eyes as they moved closer to the ninja.

The ninja slowly backed away, holding the Techno Blades close.

"Wait, aren't those our wolves?" Kai asked.

Just then, an alarm went off and red lights flashed throughout the room. Nya quickly went to one of the computers to check to see what was going on.

"Nindroids! Our cover is blown!" Nya exclaimed. "Seal the doors and find a way to shut it down!"

Zane looked over at the security footage and gasped. "Pixal! Don't seal the door! I'm going out there."

Before Zane went out, Jay stopped him. "Are you crazy? We barely fixed you up the last time you fought them!"

"You didn't fix me! _She_ did!" Zane exclaimed, running out of the door that Cole had opened for him.

Before Cole closed the door, Mindroid fell into the room.

"Great, first they come as wolves, and now they come in fun size!" Jay cried.

0o0o0

While that was happening, Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon were far from the city. Lloyd was taking a drink from a nearby lake while his father was sitting in the vehicle that they took from Nya's Samurai X Cave.

When Lloyd was done drinking some of the water, he noticed the MechDragon in the water.

Sensei Garmadon looked up to see the MechDragon as well. Not that far behind was Techno Storm and Techno Dusty.

"We need to go, now." Sensei Garmadon stated as he got the vehicle ready.

The MechDragon flew closer towards the two while Lloyd quickly got on the vehicle. Techno Dusty and Techno Storm began to increase their speed.

"Come on, start!" Sensei Garmdon said as he tried to get the vehicle to work.

As he did that, the dragon and wolves came closer.

Lloyd looked down at his hands before using his power to start the vehicle. The two sped off as the three robotic creatures chased after them.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, the ninja were trying to fight off Mindroid and the Techno wolves while Nya continued to try and shut off the power source.

"Heck them with the Techno Blade!" Kai suggested.

Cole nodded and attempted to hack one of the three but his attack was deflected.

"I'm trying! Gotta hand it to them, he doesn't know when to quit." Cole said.

"Quit?" Mindroid said before trying to blast Cole.

Luckily, Cole jumped out of the way and the blast hit the glass. Causing a crack to form.

"That's it! Fight without fighting!" Kai realized.

"This isn't time for a lesson Kai!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey! Half pint, over here!" Kai teased before jumping out of the way to avoid being blasted.

The wolves growled and proceeded to attack Kai and Cole. They were unable to hear anything they were saying while they tried to attack.

Kai and Cole quickly jumped out of the way while Nya opened the door to let more Nindroids in.

The Nindroids began to shoot at the ninja, unknowingly shooting at the glass as well when they missed.

The wolves began to help out the Nindroids and began shooting at the ninja as well.

After a few minutes of this, Mindroid was brave enough to take on and tried to attack Jay.

The blue ninja looked at Mindroid for a few seconds before jumping out of the way. Mindroid went through the glass and into the energy source.

He spun around for a moment and began to glow.

 _"Uh oh..."_

That's when the charge exploded and the power began to disappear throughout the city.

The Nindroids stopped moving and the Techno Wolve's eyes no longer glowed red.

Outside, the MechDragon stops flying and falls to the ground in front of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd. The wolves stopped running and slowed to a walk. They had the same effect as their sisters.

Back at the city, all the power had disappeared.

In the tower, Frostbite and Flare looked around.

 **"What happened? Where are we?"** Flare asked.

 **"I don't know...but why do we look different?"** Frostbite asked.

Flare shrugged and walked out of the room to see their masters huddled up around something. The fire wolf tilted her head to the side before walking over and took a seat next to her master. Frostbite did the same and looked down at the female robot that her master had in his arms.

 **"Master, who is it that you have in your hands?"**

Zane looked at the ice wolf with a sad expression. "This is Pixal."

Frostbite looked at Pixal curiously. She looked familiar...

 **"She has shut down. Like all the others."** Flare explained to Frostbite, who simply nodded.

 **"You guys can power her up again...but I'm not sure how. Maybe you can find something outside of the city. I suggest you guys should get going if you do so."** Frostbite explained, receiving a nod from everyone.

Zane stood up, Pixal still in his arms, and began to walk away with the others. But, they stopped and looked back at the two wolves who hadn't moved from their spots.

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Kai asked.

Frostbite and Flare exchanged looks.

 **"We can't come with you..."** Flare answered.

"What? Why?" Jay questioned.

 **"You see, when the Overlord built the robotic part of us, he put a collar on us four. If we were to stray far from the city, we will be...electrocuted."** Frostbite explained.

 **"And if we were able to go with you, the Overlord will be able to track you down. All in all, we can't come with you. If we do, we will get you guys caught. That's why you must go."** Flare added.

The ninja looked at each other.

 **"We are sorry for doing this to you, but we have to do what we can to protect you. But don't worry, I'm sure that we will see each other again. Just not in a friendly matter..."** Frostbite explained.

The two elemental wolves walked over to their masters and nuzzled their hands as a sign of goodbye before bowing towards the others. They then looked at the ninja for one last time before running off, leaving the ninja shocked, confused, and sad.

* * *

 **Wow..I didn't really expect the ending to be sad..Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. Thanks for the Cherry airhead KRR! :D And I agree, why can't Lego just hurry up with Season 6?! I'm glad that you guys love my story! :D That made my day and makes me motivated! :D Hey is it weird that while looking through my sketchbook, I found a picture that I drew that had a wolf and dragon? They were like, in a Yin Yang position. The wolf was white while the dragon was black and they were looking at each other. The drawing was titled "Opposites Attract". I don't know, I just felt like it was a coincidence since I made the drawing before I even thought of the story. Ugh, I have to go to school tomorrow. (NUUUUU!) *sigh* I at least have Ninjago to keep me alive. Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I have to write the love triangle episode! *facepalm* Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question for my fellow ninja: If you guys had your own elemental dragons, what would you name it?**

 **~AI**


	30. Season 3: Blackout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 29: Blackout**

Frostbite and Flare were helping some of the citizens look for Borg.

It really didn't take long for them to find him. They have found him in the building, seemingly unconscious. The two wolves sat down by Cyrus Borg and looked down at him while the lead engineer removed the headpiece that was on the inventor. After the headpiece was removed, Borg had awaken.

"Are you alright Mr. Borg?" The lead engineer questioned.

"Yes. Yes. How long have I've been out?" Borg asked.

"Quite awhile, sir." The engineer answered. "We've been without power for a few days."

The engineers then helped Borg onto his wheelchair while Frostbite and Flare left. A red dot glowed on their collars as the two walked headed underground.

Once they made it underground, they sat down next to Dusty and Storm who were staring at the white cloaked figure.

They watched the cloaked figure as they spoke to the Overlord who had suddenly appeared.

 _"Where am I?"_ The Overlord questioned. _"The ninja destroyed all of the power. How have you saved me?"_

"Electrocobrai." The Stranger answered. "They're extremely rare and are extremely useful."

 _"Who are you? What do you want from me?"_ The Overlord asked.

The wolves looked at each other as the two continued to talk. While they were doing that, the Stranger had grabbed one of the Electrocobrai by using a glove.

He then made his way over to a table, which had something(or someone) on it. The Stranger then placed the Electrocobrai to the...thing, giving it power. The "thing" opened its red eyes and sat up, revealing it to be Sensei Wu.

After explaining that the new Sensei Wu was useful for finding the ninja, he walked over and grabbed four more Electrocobrai and placed it on each of the wolves. The wolve's robotic eye(s) glowed red, similar to Wu's.

 **"What can we do for you, masters."** The wolves said.

"I want you five to find the ninja. Understand?" The Stranger answered.

 **"We understand what you want."** The wolves said before bowing their heads and exiting the room.

0o0o0

It wasn't long before the wolves, Nindroids, and Sensei had found the ninja in some sort of junkyard.

The wolves remained hidden while Sensei and the Nindroids attacked the ninja.

They had stayed hidden until Sensei began to attack Kai. Flare decided to help out and stood on top of a what seemed to be a vehicle, waiting for Sensei to hit Kai over to her. When he did, Flare jumped in front of Kai, growling at him.

"Flare. Oh no...not you to..." Kai mumbled.

Flare continued to growl, her eyes glowing red a bit more. **"How do you know my name, ninja?"**

"You don't remember? I'm your..uh...master." Kai answered, unsure what to say.

 **"Master? My only master is the Overlord, not some pathetic ninja."** Flare stated.

"Hey! I'm not pathetic!" Kai argued.

Flare had enough of their conversation. She unsheathed her metallic claws and bared her teeth.

Kai let out a sigh. "I don't want to do this but.." He said before attacking Flare with his Techno Blade. He hit her side, causing her to move away.

Flare shook her head and got up, looking over to see that Sensei was already trying to attack Kai. But actually ended up giving power to the vehicle that Flare was previously on. The vehicle quickly flew up towards the sky.

Flare watched the vehicle flew up towards the sky before looking back at Sensei and Kai, who were still fighting. Kai was back up against a pile of trash while Sensei advanced towards the fire ninja. Eventually, knocking the Techno Blade out of his grasp. Just before Sensei could attack, he was stopped by a voice.

"Sensei?" Cole questioned.

"What happened to him?" Jay asked.

"He's been turned evil. Help me!" Kai explained.

Sensei turned around and attempted to strike Kai, but the red ninja jumped out of the way.

"But, he's our Sensei." Cole argued.

Kai quickly grabbed his Techno Blade and used it to block an attack. "Not anymore.."

Flare thought it would be a good idea to call the others. As the ninja and Nya fought their corrupted Sensei, Flare let out a howl. In just a few moments, the others had appeared by her side. The wolves were about to attack the ninja while they were distracted, but were stopped when the red dot on their collars had turned green.

Their robotic eye had turned green as well.

Flare shook her head and looked to see that the Stranger had appeared.

The Stranger looked over at the four wolves and nodded before taking off.

The dot on their collars had turned red again and the wolves ran out if the Junkyard to follow the Stranger and Wu. But, Flare had stayed behind for a moment.

She walked to Kai and bowed her head at him. **"I am sorry for having said those things to you master. I was not myself."**

"It's fine. Why were you acting like that anyway?" Kai questioned, turning to face the fire wolf.

 **"This collar was created by the Overlord. He made it so that we would obey his commands whenever he wants to. So, for us to attack you, he made me and everyone else forget who our masters were. When the dot on our collars are red, that's when he's controlling us."** Flare explained.

"So he basically erased part of your memory?" Kai questioned.

Flare nodded. **"Our memory is only erased when he controls us. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go before I become corrupted again."**

"Alright. But one more question, how are you not corrupted right now? The dot on your collar is red." Kai told her.

Flare smiled. **"I have my ways. Well, goodbye for now. I'm sure we'll meet up again. But, on opposite sides once more..."**

With that, Flare's robotic eye turned red and she quickly left the junkyard.

* * *

 **Yeah...so this is not a very long chapter. Yeah, sorry about that. There's two reason why this chapter was as short as it was...**

 **1) This episode wasn't really...eventful (in my opinion) and I just couldn't handle the love triangle. XD It was too much for me! XD**

 **2) I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter...so yeah...No matter how much I tried, I couldn't think of anything!**

 **Yeah...so expect the next few chapters to be quite short.**

 **Anywas, I apologize if you guys didn't like this chapter. XP Now to the reviews! Thanks for the chocolate cookie KRR! I honestly need it. XP Nice name for your dragon! It's weird cause when I asked my cousin the question her answer was also Neon. 0_o Oh and for your OC, I'll think about it! He sounds like an interesting character(as well as a fanboy XD) Maybe he could be a love interest for a certain someone, but it's up to you if you agree. If you don't like it I won't do it. Now, time to write about the Serpentine! :D (I can't believe Skales had a son. But at the same time, I can XD) Until next time! (#TeamKai) -He can freaking sing XD (I honestly don't know why I wrote that but I guess I'm keeping it. XD)**

 **Question for my fellow ninja: What do you guys think about the love triangle? (Now that I think about it...what does Kai think?)**

 **~AI**


	31. Season 3: The Curse of the Golden Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 30: The Curse of the Golden Master**

The wolves were lying on the ground, talking amongst themselves as the Stranger and Overlord were discussing plans.

 _"I hate this stupid collar..."_ Storm complained as she huffed in annoyance and tried to "attack" the collar but failed.

 _"Don't we all? This collar makes us go against our masters. One thing I thought we would never do..."_ Frostbite mumbled.

 _"What do you think the ninja are doing?"_ Storm asked.

 _"Something that involves not being here."_ Dusty replied in a sarcastic tone.

Storm rolled her eyes. _"Obviously..but seriously. Don't you think about them?"_

 _"Yeah...I guess. Wait, can't we communicate with them through our thoughts?"_ Dusty questioned.

Frostbite sighed at her sister's antics and looked over at Flare, who was a bit far from the group. The ice wolf stood up and walked over to her sister, taking a seat next to the fire wolf.

 _"Something wrong?"_ Frostbite asked.

Flare sighed and shook her head.

 _"Oh, come on, I know when something's bothering you. I'm your sister."_ Frostbite explained _._

Flare sighed once again, her ear going flat against her head. _"How long sister. How long must we fight against out masters?"_

 _"I am...not sure."_ Frostbite answered.

 _"See? That's the problem. We don't know! I'm tired of having to fight against my master."_ Flare explained.

It was Frostbite's turn to sigh. _"We are only keeping up with these actions to protect the ninja."_

 _"Protect? Protect?! We're doing the exact opposite! We're hurting our masters instead of protecting them."_ Flare barked.

 _"That might be true but we're protecting them in our own way."_ Frostbite explained.

 _"Which is..?"_

 _"Think about it, while we're here, we know what the Overlord's going to do with the ninja. And we're mostly the ones that are ordered to attack the ninja. These new, um, upgrades can help us protect the ninja and since we already know what's going on, we can help them. But, we just can't let the Overlord, Nindroids, or the Stranger know what we're doing."_ Frostbite explained.

Flare rolled her eyes. _"We're still hurting them though.."_

Frostbite sighed. _"You're as stubborn as your master..."_

Flare's eyes widened. _"Wha-? Hey! Being stubborn can be a good thing."_ She argued.

Frostbite raised an eyebrow. _"Really? How so?"_

Flare smirked as she looked at Frostbite. _"If you're stubborn, you're not willing to give up."_

Rolling her eyes, Frostbite stood up and walked over to the others. _"Yup, still stubborn. Too stubborn to even admit that she is..."_

 _"Hey!"_ Flare barked.

Frostbite let out a chuckle.

Flare sighed and shook her head. _"Let's just hope this ends soon.."_

0o0o0

The wolves continued to lay about, minding their own business when the dots on their collars suddenly turned red.

Flare sighed. _"Here we go again..."_ She mumbled, shaking her head before her robotic eye turned red.

 _"Come, my pets."_ The Overlord said.

The wolves obeyed their master's command and walked over to where their master was.

 _"We are going to find the Golden One and capture him."_ The Overlord vaguely explained to them.

The wolves nodded.

 _"To make things easier, we are going to shut you down for awhile."_ The Overlord said, receiving another nod.

The Stranger made their way over to the wolves and pushed a button on their collars, "shutting them down".

0o0o0

 **Alpha Earth Wolfdroid has been activated.**

 **Alpha Ice Wolfdroid has been activated.**

 **Alpha Lighting Wolfdroid has been activated.**

 **Alpha Fire Wolfdroid has been activated.**

 **Please Stand By...**

The four robotic wolves and looked around to find themselves in another room.

"You four." A voice said, catching their attention.

The wolves turned to face the Stranger who was now talking to them.

"You will find the Golden One on the island below. If you spot them, give us a signal." The Stranger commanded.

The wolves bowed their head, understanding their job. **"Yes, master."**

"Good, now go." The Stranger said.

At that moment, the right side of the room opened up to reveal, what looked to be an island or some secluded area, below. The wolves stared at the area below them for a moment before jumping out. In a few moments, the four wolves landed.

The mechanical creatures scanned the area for a moment before splitting up.

The wolves searched high and low for their target but have yet to find anything. That is, until Flare had heard something unfamiliar near her. Growling, Flare lowered herself to the ground and moved closer to the source of the noise.

Once she found the source, she spotted two figures. Narrowing her robotic eye, she scanned the two figures.

 **Scanning...**

 **Scanning Complete.**

 **Identification: Golden Ninja. -[Target Required]**

Flare widened her eyes and almost immediately let out a loud howl. She then sat down and watched the two, making sure that they didn't go anywhere. It was only a matter of minutes before Tech Wu, along with a few Nindroids, appeared and began attacking Sensei Garmadon. Flare kept her focus on Lloyd, watching as the Gold(Green) ninja uses his golden power to create a green motorcycle. He then drove off.

Flare growled. **"You're not getting away that easily, Gold Ninja..."**

The mechanical wolf let out a robotic sounding howl before running off to chase after her target.

Two Nindroids flew in to help her out.

They tried stopping him, but only managed to stop themselves.

Flare huffed. **"Idiots..."**

The techno fire wolf ran through the forest, dodging trees and plant life that stood in her way.

She trailed behind the ninja until they had reached the end of a cliff, to which Flare had stopped running and stood behind the ninja.

 **"You have no where else to go, ninja."** Flare told the boy as the others appeared by her side.

"Flare? Storm? Oh no...this must've been what the Overlord planned for Jade..." Lloyd mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, the flapping of mechanical wings was heard and the Mech Dragon appeared over the cliff. On the dragon, Tech Wu was holding Sensei Garmadon as hostage, the latter trying to escape the former's hold.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled.

"Go, Lloyd! And never look back!" Garmadon exclaimed.

Lloyd looked at his father with a worried look.

 _"Leave, and your father falls!"_ The Overlord, who was possessing the Mech Dragon, said.

Lloyd made his motorcycle disappeared and was about to attack the "Overlord". The wolves growled and were about to attack him when a mechanical snake slithered through them, wrapping itself around Lloyd.

"My...power's gone." Lloyd said as he tried to escape the mechanical snake's hold.

The wolves looked back to see that the Stranger was headed towards them. They parted, allowing the Stranger to get closer to Lloyd.

Once the Stranger was in front of Lloyd, they pulled back their hood to reveal who they actually were.

"Hello, old chum." They greeted.

"Pythor! I thought you were-"

"-gone? Actually, I suffered the worst fate. Digested by the Devourer...he can change one's completion. Fortunately for Wu, he escaped...unscaved." Pythor explained.

 _"Finally..the Golden Ninja is mine! Now, the transformation can be completed!"_ The Overlord cheered.

"I'm sorry, father. I couldn't leave you. I can't do this alone! I have failed you father.." Lloyd said.

"It's okay, son. It is I who have fail-"

 _"He is of no importance to me. Throw him overboard!"_

The wolves watched as Lloyd called out to his father, who had just been pushed off the Mech Dragon and into the water below.

After that, Pythor pushed Lloyd inside while the wolves followed. Inside, the dot on the wolves' collars turned green.

The wolves shook their heads and looked to see Lloyd. Pythor had left Lloyd and the Wolves to speak with the Overlord.

 **"L-Lloyd? Is that you?"** Dusty questioned.

"Yeah...it's me." Lloyd answered in a quiet tone.

 **"How did you get here? Oh no...did the Overlord control us again?"** Storm asked, looking at her sisters with a worried look.

"Controlled?" Lloyd said, confused.

 **"We'll explain soon...but for now. I think it's best to stay away from Lloyd for awhile, so that nothing happens to him."** Frostbite declared.

The wolves let out a whine. They didn't want to leave Lloyd alone, but they knew that Frostbite was somewhat right. They gave Lloyd a sad and pained look before walking out of the room. Flare was the last one to leave. She was about to say something to the green ninja but decided against it and left the room.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D I apologize if you didn't. XP Hey, thanks for the cookie KRR! :D Oh and okay, your OC shall be single. X3 I'm thinking about adding him(I still don't know). I just don't know when to introduce him. XP Ugh...stupid homework. Keeping me from writing my story...Well, I guess I should get back to writing the story. Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question for my fellow ninja: What's your favorite element? (Can be in the show or in the outside world. XD)**

 **~AI**


	32. Season 3: Enter the Digiverse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 31: Enter the Digiverse**

It was the next day.

The wolves were starting their day by having to watch Lloyd being drained of his golden power. (They were assigned to guard Lloyd in case he thought of escaping) What a way to start your day, huh?

Storm was looking down towards the floor, avoiding having to see one of her masters in pain. The others just looked in horror.

 _"Why are we doing this again?"_ Storm asked.

Dusty sighed. _"I don't even know..."_

Flare's eyes were narrowed as she watched. _"Even if we don't know why we're doing this, it's basically torture...both for us and Lloyd."_

 _"Hey, don't be so down. Think positive."_ Storm said, optimistic.

 _"Says the one who is trying to avoid seeing one of our master's in pain."_ Flare retorted.

 _"Touché."_

Flare rolled her eyes and laid down. _"This isn't going to stop is it?"_

Frostbite looked over at her sister and tilted her head to the side. _"What's not going to stop?"_

 _"Ugh...this torture! It's just not going to stop is it?!"_

 _"Flare, keep calm. We'll find a way to stop this. It is going to end soon."_

 _"Yeah...but is it going to stop in time? Will we ever see our masters again? And I mean in a friendly way. Not as opposing forces.."_

Frostbite sighed and closed her eyes. " _Just have hope..."_

0o0o0

The wolves were now alone with Lloyd. Pythor had gone with Tech Wu and some of the Nindroids to deal with the others. The Overlord was mysteriously gone for some reason..That left the wolves to guard Lloyd.

The four wolves were resting in different parts of the room, not really watching Lloyd at all.

 _"Hey, are you guys...bored?"_ Storm questioned.

Frostbite looked up at her sister with a questioning look.

 _"Becuase I am. It's not fun just sitting around."_ Storm continued.

 _"You're just not used to staying in one place for so long..."_ Flare mumbled in a tired tone.

Storm ignored her comment and continued to talk about how bored she was.

Flare let out a low growl before shaking her head and closing her eyes, attempting to rest. Unfortunately for the fire wolf, Storm's rambling prevented her from doing so.

 _"Storm, if you don't be quiet right now I will-"_

 _"Hey, you guys remember when we were first created?"_

That statement seemed to have captured everyone's attention.

 _"Can't believe how long it has been..."_

0o0o0

 _Four young wolf pups were playing around in a field. Each wolf pup had a distinct color._

 _One was red with orange markings and just a hint of yellow towards it paws. She had fiery red eyes._

 _Another had snowy white fur with a mixture of blue. Her eyes were the color of any icy blue._

 _The third one had mixtures of blue as its fur. Her fur was the lightest near her paws and tail. Her eyes had an electrifying dark blue color._

 _The fourth one had brown fur with a mixture of green towards her paws. This wolf had leafy green eyes._

 _The last one had a simple green colored fur and vibrant green eyes. She sat down next to one of the masters, watching her younger sisters play._

 _The red one and brown one were playing fighting one another while the blue and white one were playing with a leaf._

 _The young wolves continued to play around until their master had called them. Stopping what they were doing, the wolves began to head towards their master(s)._

 _They were soon greeted by their masters with a gentle pay on their head._

 _One of their master smiled and chuckled as he patted the brown one's head, much to the pup's joy. "I've got to hand it to you, these creations of yours are quite cute."_

 _"Thank you, but they weren't just created to be cute." Their other master explained._

 _"Hm? Then what could be the reason?"_

 _"I created them to protect the elements that I have created them with."_

 _"But isn't that your job?"_

 _"Indeed, it is. But I fear that I might not be able to protect all who possess an element. So, I've decided to create a creature that will help perform that task."_

 _"Ah, I see. So then you're going to create more of them?"_

 _"Well, not nesseccarily the same species but yes. I intend on making more of them in the future. But for now, we'll see how these ones end up."_

0o0o0

 _"Ah...the good old days..."_ Storm said.

Dusty chuckled. _"Yeah...the goof old days where you didn't know how to speak yet."_

 _"Oh come on, I'm not that annoying."_

 _"I wouldn't be too sure about that.."_

 _"Give me one reason why you think I'm annoying."_

 _"You really want me to answer that question? There's numerous reasons why I consider you annoying."_ Dusty teased.

While the two were conversing, Lloyd began to mumble something to himself as his powers were continuing to be drained from him.

 _"What's he saying?"_ Dusty questioned.

 _"I'm not sure, I'll go closer. Maybe I'll hear him better."_ Frostbite said and slowly walked over to him.

 _"Lloyd?"_

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Sending Frostbite back a few feet.

 _"Frostbite!"_

The three wolves ran over to their sister to make sure that she was okay.

 _"I'm fine...wait, you guys don't look so..robotic anymore!"_

 _"What?!"_

The wolves looked at themselves to see that their robotic parts had magically dissapeared. But, their collars still remained around their necks.

 _"How did this happen?"_

 _"Who cares about that right now? Where's Lloyd?!"_

The wolve's eyes widened and they quickly began to search for their master. Eventually finding him in the rubble.

 _"Lloyd!"_ The wolves cheered and ran over to him, greeting him with nuzzles.

Lloyd let out a cough and smiled. "Hey guys.."

Just then, Flare remembered that the MechDragon was going to crash in the ocean due to the explosion.

 _"Guys, we have to get him out of here! This place is about to crash!"_

The wolves quickly joined together to form Jade, who helped Lloyd to his feet. She then helped him towards the mouth of the MechDragon, which was opened.

"Lloyd, I'm going to push you off this...thing so that you won't follow this thing to the bottom of the ocean." Jade explained.

"B-But what about you?" Lloyd asked.

Jade gave him a weak smile. "I still have the Overlord's collar on. Meaning that it probably won't be able to escape in time. But there's also a chance that I will. Anyways, now's not the time to think. Be safe, Lloyd." She said before pushing him out of the MechDragon and into the ocean.

Jade closed her eyes as the MechDragon crashed into the ocean, bringing her along. Her eyes remained closed for a moment before she opened them. She looked to see that Lloyd had swam over to her and was now pulling her towards the shore.

It took them a few minutes to finally reach the shore but when they did, they laid down against the sand.

Jade took deep breaths. "I-I'm finally free..." She whispered, feeling that the collar was some how not on her neck anymore nd looked over at Lloyd, smiling.

She got up and walked over to Lloyd, giving him a hug. "Thanks you, Lloyd. Thank you for freeing me..."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. What a weird chapter( and ending), huh? Truth is...I couldn't really think about anything for this episode since it mainly focused on the ninja and their adventure in the Digiverse. So, I decided to talk about the wolves' past! :D I hope this chapter was okay. I apologize if you didn't like it. XP Ugh...my nose is stuffy. STUPID RAIN! (JK, I like the rain X3) But seriously, I was freaking soaked for the whole day. To make matters worse, I had to walk around school in soaked clothes AND stepped in like 5 giant freakin puddles. Thanks Nya...-_- Heh, I'm just joking. Girl power! :D Anyways, thanks for the cookie KRR! :D And yes, I shall think about it! XD I liked your guy's answers! :D My favorite element(s) would have to be...every one! XP (That fiyah power though...XD) Hey, a thought/question came into my mind just now. Where did the Ultra Dragon go? I haven't seen him in awhile. XC He kind of..dissapeared and was replaced by the elemental dragons. Let me know if I'm wrong. I just feel like they kind of forgot him..Welp, until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What's your favorite type of weather?**

 **~AI**


	33. Season 3: Codename: Arcturus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 32: Codename: Arcturus**

Lloyd and Jade were soon picked up by the others and they were now inside the Temple of Light.

The ninja were standing on each of their symbols that were located on the floor while the wolves sat down beside them.

"I can't do this alone anymore.." Lloyd said. "As long as I have this power, they'll never stop coming for me." He finished with a sigh.

"From here on out, we can't let anything separate us again." Zane explained.

"He's right!" Jay agreed.

"Absolutely." Cole said.

"Let's do this." Kai told Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded and summoned an energy ball (A/N: Sorry, forgot what it was called XP) and shot it towards the bell that was located above. Creating a green beam of light. The beam soon dissapeared and was replaced with colored orbs, each going to their respective ninja. The ninja smiled as their powers were restored. The wolves had also regained their "powers".

Flare's flames had become more active again while Storm's electricity was rapidly moving like it once was.

 _"Sweet! We got our powers back!"_ Dusty cheered.

Frostbite nodded with a smile and made the floor under her turn to ice.

 _"Wait, hold on a minute. Since Lloyd has given up his golden power...wouldn't that mean..?"_ Flare said and looked over at the green ninja.

To their surprise, they saw a green colored wolf next to Lloyd.

 _"Is that...Phoebe?"_ Storm questioned as she watched the green wolf stand up.

The green wolf then looked over at the other wolves and smiled. _"Guys, it's me, Phoebe!"_

 _"Oh my gosh, it is Phoebe!"_ Storm barked happily and ran over to Phoebe, practically tackling the latter.

The other three wolves chuckled as they slowly walked over Phoebe.

 _"Hey Phoebe! Where have you been?"_

 _"Oh you know, just been with my master."_

 _"It has been a long time, sister!."_

Phoebe chuckled. _"Indeed."_

 _"Looks like you've gained a new form."_

Phoebe nodded, smiling. _"_ _Yes I have, much to my surprise. Oh yeah!_ _I must get to know my master and let him get used to my presence. I apologize for leaving so quickly, but I'm sure we'll have time to talk. Bye for now."_

Phoebe stepped away from the group and bowed her head before walking over to Lloyd.

 _"Formal and responsible...as always."_

0o0o0

After awhile, the ninja and Sensei's (along with the wolves) headed back to Ninjago City. There, the ninja and wolves split up.

Storm and Dusty had followed their masters(and Nya) to the movie theaters but sat outside since they didn't allow animals. Flare was also with her master.

Zane and Frostbite remained at Borg Tower, helping out the others. Well, Zane was. Frostbite was off to the side, taking a nap. She, along with the other wolves, were pretty tired from the events that had happened to them.

"Any update on the search?" Garmadon questioned after having to have entered the room via elevator.

"Our cameras haven't picked up any trace of Pythor or Borg." Sensei answered. "But the ninja are in the field, where we don't have eyes."

On screen, Lloyd and Phoebe had appeared.

"No sign of Nindroids at the Toxic Bogs." Lloyd reported.

"Lloyd, while you're out there, do you have time to search the Glacier Barrens?" Sensei questioned.

"I may not be able to move mountains anymore, but I can still cover ground. Over and out. Come on Phoebe." Lloyd said before driving off, with Phoebe following him.

Garmadon was looking at a board with various symbols on it. "Project Arcturus..."

"Two days ago, Zane and Pixal intercepted a coded message. Something with the codename, Project Arcturus." Sensei Wu explained, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I think I may have uncovered a discovery!" The postman(?), who had a set of letters spelling "Project Arcturus", announced. He then rearranged the letters. "Carrot...Cup...Juster."

The two Sensei's walked over to him.

"What's a...juster?" Sensei Wu questioned.

"I don't know. Yet."

"Keep looking. I don't think that's it."

The two Sensei's then walked over to one of the screens.

"Arcturus...long ago, didn't we face a Serpentine General by that name?" Sensei Garmadon asked.

"Indeed we did brother. They even named a celestial constellation(?) after him." Sensei Wu answered. "We're not sure how they're...related."

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"What in Ninjago's name is that?" Sensei Garmafon asked.

"Our facial recognition software has picked up someone." Pixal explained.

The screen in front of them showed one of the Nindroids.

"Cryptor.."

"My analysis can only presume that they are using Borg to build something." Zane stated.

"But what?" Pixal asked.

"We need to know where those trucks are headed. Find me the nearest ninja." Sensei Wu ordered.

At that moment, Frostbite had awakened and soon made her way over to the others to see what they were talking about.

"They're not picking up.." Zane said. "Kai is the nearest in proximity."

"And he should be able to get there quickly in the Prototype X-1." Pixal added.

"Good, but tell him not to engage. We can't let them know they're being followed." Sensei Wu said.

0o0o0

At a gas station, Flare was sitting outside of the store while Kai was inside. Flirting with a girl. Flare sighed as she sat next to the Prototype X-1, currently taking a small nap. She woke up to the sound of Pixal's voice.

Flare slowly sat up as Kai walked out of the store and hopped into the vehicle.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Pixal's voice asked.

Kai sighed. "This better be good." He said as he started the engine, soon driving off.

Flare sighed as she quickly got to her feet and ran after the red ninja. She trailed after him, dodging various cars that were in the road.

As she continued to follow after her master, he suddenly increased speed. Flare let out a groan and increased her speed as well. _"He just had to go faster..."_

In a few minutes, Kai and Flare had reached a mountain, where the Nindroids were currently driving through.

Flare was looking around for the Nindroids, wondering where they could be, when a loud explosion had caught her attention. She looked up to see that three missiles had been fired.

 _"Great..."_ Flare mumbled as she saw two Nindroids flying at them. She quickly moved out of the way to avoid being cut into pieces.

 _"Alright...that's enough."_

Flare increased her speed once again and managed to jump onto the Prototype X-1. She held on as the vehicle continued to move. They managed to avoid being hit by rocks and were now near the Nindroids. When they got near, the Prototype X-1 had separated a part of itself, making it a motorcycle for Kai. Flare remained on the Prototype X-1, watching her master.

As she watched, she noticed that the tanks he was on was now on fire.

Flare's eyes widened. _"Oh no.."_

She quickly jumped off the vehicle and attempted to jump onto the tanks, but was short of an inch. Flare growled and ran along the side of the tanks, figuring out a way to get on. But, a couple of Nindroids had noticed her and were now shooting at her.

Flare was able to dodge a few of their blasts and launched a fireball at them.

 _"Yes! Oh wait..."_

0o0o0

Back at Borg Tower, Frostbite was pacing around. Obviously worried for her sister.

 _'Flare, where are you?!'_

 _'Currently chasing after a truck that my master is...secretly on.'_

 _'So...you're safe?'_

 _'Yeah, I guess you can say-'_

 _'Flare? Flare!'_

"Gather everyone. We have to find out where they're going before it's too late." Sensei said.

0o0o0

With Storm and Dusty, they continued to sit outside the movie theater that their masters were currently in. The seemed somewhat asleep, but when they heard their master's voices, they quickly woke up.

 _"Finally..they're done with the movie."_

 _"Yeah...it felt like forever!"_

The wolves looked up to see their master's symbols shining along the dark sky.

0o0o0

After finally making their way back to Borg Tower, Storm and Dusty were greeted by a clearly worried Frostbite and Phoebe.

 _"There you guys are!"_

 _"Frostbite, what's wrong? You seemed worried."_

 _"That's because I am! Flare has been captured!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes! She's been captured by the Overlord along with Kai."_

 _"We have to get them back!"_

 _"Agreed!"_

 _"Indeed, we need to get her and Kai back. But, currently, we don't know where they are."_

 _"I wouldn't be sure about that."_ Dusty said as she gestured towards the others, who were talking about the Lost City of Ouroboros. _"I think they have just found out where they are..."_

0o0o0

Flare barked angrily as she attempted to fight the Nindroids who were holding her down. But, the Nindroids were holding her securely which prevented her from doing anything. Not giving up, Flare continued to thrash about.

A robotic laugh caught her attention and she looked up to see one of the Nindroids holding a collar.

Flare's eyes widened and she immediately stopped moving, letting out a frightened whine.

The Nindroid continued to laugh as he slowly walked over to Flare, holding the collar out towards her. He attempted to put the collar on her but was stopped by the other wolves. They fought against the surrounding Nindroids and managed to free Flare.

 _"Thanks guys. I think we should get out of here."_

 _"I don't think that's wise..."_ Phoebe said.

 _"Why?"_

Phoebe gestured towards the ninja...who were climbing into the rocket ship.

 _"Oh...I see..."_

 _"Maybe we should join together and form Jade. Just so that none of us get left behind."_

The wolves closed their eyes and began to glow. The each let out a bark, summoning a symbol in front of them. The symbols soon joined together and a bright light covered the 5 wolves. When the light vanished, Jade had appeared in place of the wolves.

Jade looked back at the ninja and sighed.

"I never get a break do I?" She mumbled to herself before running over and jumping into the rocket with the ninja...

* * *

 **And...now the ninja and Jade are going to be in space...Yay! :D I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if you didn't or felt like it was rushed. XP Ugh...I think I got (a bit) sick from the rain. But I'm fine :) Thanks for the cookies and hug, KRR! *hugs you back* Oh and thanks! I'm glad you like the wolves' past. :3 And I agree with you iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, they should bring back the Ultra Dragon! Or at least let him have an appearance. Poor Jade, she doesn't get a break, does she? XP But who ever said protecting the ninja was an easy task? XD Especially when they seem to have a habit of going to the most weirdest places. (Space, a random island, a freaking kingdom in the sky, underground, Back in time...do I need to continue? XD)**

 **Jade: No...you don't.**

 **Me: Aw...come on! I was just getting to the fun part! They've also went to a Haunted Temple-**

 **Jade: Okay! I see your point, they go to weird places.**

 **Me: Yeah...places you have to go to as well.**

 **Jade: *rolls eyes* Whatever...at least when I'm with them I know that they'll be safe.**

 **Me: Aw...you care about them!**

 **Jade: Why of course! They're my family after all.**

 **Me: *smiles* You heard it here folks! Jade considers the ninja her family.**

 **Jade: And that's a big deal becuase...?**

 **Me: Um...uh..Anyways! I have a question for my fellow ninja! What are you doing at this very moment?**

 **(I'm sorry for the conversation above and the weird question. XD I tend to say weird things when I'm tired or feeling sick. XP)**

 **~AI**


	34. Season 3: The Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 33: The Void**

The ninja and Jade were currently inside the rocket ship, trying to stay still. Key word...try.

Jade was lucky enough to stay still by holding onto the window sill that was located in the room. The others...well...let's just say they didn't have anything to hold onto.

"Is this the greatest thing ever or what?!" Jay said excitedly, breaking the silence.

"Where are you? We're trapped in space and you-where did you go?!" Kai questioned him.

"Guys, we're _in_ space! I thought this was stuff only Prince Donagen gets to enjoy!" Jay explained.

"A prince from a comic book, dude. This is _real!_ " Lloyd reasoned.

"Well, you got me hooked up on the character. Would you lighten up and not step on my dreams of becoming a real Starfarer just yet?" Jay suggested.

"We have to find a way to take control of the ship. If they get the Golden Weapons back to the Overlord, Ninjago doesn't stand much of a chance!" Lloyd explained.

As they continued to talk about their current situation, Jade just stared out the window. Thinking about what she had been through.

She shivered at the memory of being electrocuted.

"Not again...it won't happen again..." She muttered to herself, trying to calm herself down.

"Your not under the Overlord's control anymore. He can't hurt you..." She continued to whisper, not noticing anything that was happening around her.

That is, until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Growling, she turned to face the person who had tapped her shoulder. It happened to be Lloyd.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me." Lloyd said, holding his hands up defensively.

Jade stopped growling and sighed. "Sorry...I thought someone was attacking me.." She explained before turning to face the window again.

The others glanced at each other.

"Jade, are you okay? You seem..distant." Kai questioned.

"Yeah...you're not as active as usual." Jay commented.

Jade sighed again and turned to face the ninja. "I apologize for my weird behavior. It's just that when the Overlord captured me and put me under his control...he did some, I guess, violent things to me. It's just hard to forget.."

There was an awkward silence after that. No one knew what to say, so Jade decided to speak again.

"Where's Zane?" She asked.

"Oh, he went to get us spacesuits that are located on another part of the rocket. He was the only one who could go out since he doesn't need oxygen." Cole explained.

"Ah, okay." Jade said and floated towards one of the screen that had a clock displayed. The clock was currently counting down.

The other ninja followed and watched the clock count down.

"Come on Zane, where are you?" Lloyd asked.

0o0o0o0

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3.._

 _2._

 _1_

The booster, where the ninja and Jade were previously in, was detached from the rest of the rocket.

There was a long silence until...

"We made it!"

"We have our spacesuits, we found one way to change ourselves." Lloyd explained to the others back in Ninjago. "At least, now we can stay on this ride a bit longer."

Jade looked around as she held onto the wing of the rocket, along with the others.

 _'So this is what space looks like...up close'_ She thought when she suddenly felt the rocket jerk forward, causing her grip to tighten.

The rocket soon slowed down again, allowing Jade to loosen her grip.

Jade then began to move along the wing, trying her best to not lose her grip. It wasn't long before they had been spotted.

"So much for our surprise attack, look out!" Cole warned as he gestured to the Nindroids.

The Nindroids then began to fire at the ninja and Jade.

"Ah!" Jade exclaimed as she avoided getting hit by one of the lasers.

She growled and narrowed her eyes. "So these Nindroids want a fight, huh? So be it..."

Jade climbed onto the top of the ship and began to attack the Nindroids.

"Missed me?" She asked and knocked one of the Nindroids off of the ship. She let out a laugh and continued to knock off Nindroids.

In just a few minutes if fighting, Jade and the ninja noticed that the ship was moving again. It was moving towards the comet ahead of them.

Jade's eyes widened and she quickly moved in front of the ninja.

She closed her eyes and created her purple forcefield in front of the ninja and her. She winced a bit as a few comets hit her forcefield. One of the comets had hit her forcefield, hard. Jade let out a scream as her forcefield vanished and she was thrown back a bit. After that, everything had turned dark.

0o0o0

Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked around, feeling the solid ground beneath her.

"I-I'm not dead?" She questioned, surprised.

"We survived!" She heard Jay say and looked over to see the blue ninja "kissing" the ground.

"Nya? Are you there? Dad? Wu? Anyone?!" Lloyd called, only to receive no response.

The other four and Jade had already crowded around Lloyd.

"Maybe the others didn't make it.." Kai suggested before walking over to the crashed rocket ship.

The others followed.

Inside the rocket, the group was surprised to see that no one was inside.

"They're all gone." Zane said.

"They must've went in search for the weapons." Cole suggested.

"Quick. Let's take the ship before they get back." Jay said, running over to the control panel. "Ugh...they took the launch key!"

"Are you telling me this entire ship starts with a simple little key?" Kai asked, slightly irritated.

At that moment, Jade and Lloyd left to room and entered another one nearby. Inside that room was a left over rover.

"I'll go inform the others. You should stay here." Lloyd told Jade before leaving.

Jade nodded and walked down the stairs, heading towards one of the Rovers.

"Hm..." She mumbled before hearing the others behind her. She turned to look at them, smiling, before gesturing them to go inside.

0o0o0

The ninja and Jade traveled by rover to the area where the Nindroids were probably at. Jade held on tightly to the outer edge of the rover while the others were inside. She knew that they couldn't all for or it would be too cramped, so she decided to remain outside.

In a few minutes, the group finally made it to what looked to be a cave or a cavern. The place where the Golden Weapons were currently located.

"I'll stay here just in case the Nindroids spot us and decide to take our rover." Jade explained as the ninja.

"You sure? You might get bored." Jay asked.

Jade couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sure. I'll be fine. I won't die or anything. I don't even know if I can..."

Jay smiled. "Well, okay then. Let's go guys."

Jade smiled as she watched the ninja leave before sitting on one of the wheels, leaning against the rover.

She closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. Only to open her eyes again when she felt something moving along her arm. Jade looked down to see a...bug?

Jade carefully moved it off her arm and examined it.

"What...are you?" She whispered when the bug suddenly but her finger.

"Ow!" Jade cried out before smacking the bug off her hand and away from her. "What was that thing? Ah!"

Jade looked up to see more of them coming.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed and began to swat the bugs away from her. After a minute or two of doing this action, she heard the footsteps of the others.

"There you guys are! We have to get out of here!" She exclaimed before standing up and crawling up towards the roof.

After the ninja got into the rover, they began to head after the Nindroids.

0o0o0

"Go away!" Jade shouted as a few bugs landed on her. She quickly moved them off her and looked ahead to see that the Nindroids had spotted them and were now trying to shoot them.

She let out a small sigh before creating her forcefield around them, in case one of the lasers hit them.

Her eyes glowed purple as she sat on top of the rover, not moving and unaware of what was going on. She didn't even notice that they had just jumped over a trench and actually made it.

"Jade? Jade!" Cole called.

Jade looked over at Cole when she heard her name being called. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind lowering your forcefield so that we can get the launch key?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Jade apologized before lowering the forcefield.

"It's fine!" Cole said before he and the other three ninja went to get the launh key to the rocket.

Jade quickly moved down and hopped into the vehicle with Lloyd.

"Hiya!" Jade greeted.

"Hey." Lloyd greeted back as he focused on maneuvering the rover.

From inside, Jade watched the ninja fight off the Nindroids before they returned back to the rover. Kai then went ahead and got the launch key before jumping back on to the rover with the others.

"Yes! We got the launch key! That means we can go home!" Jade cheered happily but gasped when the made it to the rocket. Which was being devoured by the bugs that had encountered earlier.

"The rocket.." Jade mumbled.

"It's destroyed..." Lloyd continued.

"How are we going to get home?" Jay asked.

"There's no way back.." Cole said.

"You ninja aren't the only ones that can adapt." General Cryptor told them as he and the remaining Nindroids activated their rocket boosters and flew off, leaving the ninja and Jade stranded on the comet.

* * *

 **Oh noes! They're trapped in space! DX Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if you didn't. Thanks for the cookies, KRR! Oh and your welcome! :) I have great news guys! I'm slowly getting over my sickness! :D I can breathe! He he, yeah...I know. Random. Bad news(not really) is that I have a project. -_- *sighs* Welp, wish me luck guys. If you'll excuse, I shall cry while writing the next chapter while listening to the Ninjago Soundtrack. DX Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question for my fellow ninja: Which character in Ninjago do you think you're most like and/or can relate to?**

 **~AI**


	35. Season 3: The Titanium Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 3**

 **Chapter 34: The Titanium Ninja**

Jade, along with the ninja, were attempting to get the bugs away from them. The ninja used their elemental powers while Jade used physical force.

"These things just keep coming and we are going nowhere!" Kai said.

"Nya, there's no way we're getting off this planet. Any last words, my darling?" Jay asked.

"How about, it was always you Cole. I will never be able to live without you." Cole suggested, much to Jay's annoyance.

Jade groaned. "You guys are _still_ fighting? Give it a rest!"

"Guys, it's not the time for that! Can't I care about both of you?" Nya's voice was heard. "Now, just don't give up."

"My dad was right, I should've never given up my Golden Power." Lloyd said. "We could've all been home. Now the Overlord has all he needs to become the Golden Master!"

"Don't say that, I was wrong. You must trust your friends, trust yourself." Sensei Garmadon's voice was heard.

"Search for the power within. And then, realize the greatness within each other." Sensei Wu advised.

"He's right. We can get off this planet." Lloyd said.

Jade looked at him, confused. How are they going to be able to get back home? They're in freaking space!

"What about your green power, Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Zane turned to face him. "It's too far, he'll never be able to keep his focus for that long."

Cole sighed. "No one happens to have a build-your-own rocket kit handy on them, do they?"

"That's it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You have your own build-your-own rocket kit?!" Jay asked, clearly surprised and shocked.

Jade raised an eyebrow as she looked over towards Lloyd. She would honestly be surprised if Lloyd said yes.

"No, but we can make one." Lloyd began to explain.

"Aw...I was kind of hoping you did..." Jade mumbled quietly so that no one could hear her.

Lloyd continued. "Arcturus may not fly, but she'll give all the metal we need and Zane knows the solar system better than anyone!"

"And Kai's fire could weld the missing parts." Zane added.

(A/N: Don't ask me how Kai can create fire in space. XD I guess he's magical.)

"Cole's man power can do all the heavy lifting." Kai explained.

"Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to make a half way believable spacecraft." Cole stated, looking over at the blue ninja.

Jay let out a laugh before frowning a bit. "Hey! Hey, this could actually work!"

"Then let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly!" Kai declared.

Jade smiled. "While you guys are doing that, I'll create a forcefield around us. Just so that the bugs won't disturb any of you."

She sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She opened them to reveal that they were glowing purple. Her forcefield now surrounded them.

0o0o0

In what seemed like a few short minutes, the ninja managed to build a rocket that was big enough for the six of them.

Inside, Lloyd made sure everything was as planned.

"Boosters?"

"Check."

"Electronics?"

"Check."

"Navigation."

"Check."

"How are we holding together there?"

"A bubblegum in a wish." (A/N: What? XD)

"Let's go home guys."

Zane connected himself to a tube, activating his power source. Soon, they had lift off.

Jade remained still as their rocket headed back to Ninjago. She wondered how they were going to land. Considering that they didn't really have something to land on like a landing pad.

As she thought, they were getting closer and closer.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Cole instructed.

"My power source has reached critical mass. It appears my unlimited energy is in fact, _limited!"_ Zane explained.

"Critical mass? You mean, it's gonna blow up?" Jay questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I must use my power to hold our vessel together!" Zane said.

"No way, Zane. Entering the atmosphere means we have air!" Lloyd stated.

"No, it means we're gonna burn up!" Jay argued.

"Listen, with just enough air, we can now support our elemental shields. Let's try it guys!" Lloyd told them.

Jade took a deep breath and summoned her forecefield.

The others did the same, causing the rocket to explode into pieces. The ninja and Jade were now traveling back to Ninjago with the help of their elemental shields. Jade looked down as they passed New Ninjago City. She then looked up to see that the ninja were landing in their vehicles.

"Wait...I don't have a vehicle. Where am I going to land?" Jade questioned, slightly worried.

She closed her eyes and prepared for impact as she came closer and closer to the ground. But, surprisingly, she didn't feel anything. Jade opened her eyes to see that a familiar silver dragon had caught her.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know how much I love you right now!" Jade exclaimed, relieved, and proceeded to hug Xander's neck.

"Welcome back, ninja and Jade." Sensei Wu greeted.

Everyone had gathered as they faced New Ninjago City.

"I have the city in my sights." Zane said.

"City?! That's not a city, that's an impenetrable fortress!" Jay cried out.

"Behind that wall, the Golden Master has the power of the First Spinjitzu Master." Sensei Garmadon explained.

"Great...just what we needed..." Jade mumbled sarcastically.

She then heard the sound of Borg's voice. But couldn't really make out what he was telling the others.

"Then we have to get to that temple. Everyone, stay together!" She heard Lloyd say before everyone headed towards the city.

"Kai. You, Nya, Zane, and Jade take the high road. We'll make our own road." Lloyd instructed before moving ahead.

"Jade, I want you and Xander to meet up with us once you're inside." Sensei Wu told her.

Jade nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

Then, her, Nya, Kai, and Zane flew ahead.

"Alright Xander, let's do this." Jade said, determined.

Xander huffed in agreement and flew upwards with the others.

"Is the wall...getting higher?" Nya asked, noticing that the wala were increasing their height.

"It's just like the Digiverse! His turf, his rules." Zane explained.

Kai flew ahead and lured some of the materials that were helping the buildings grow away, to allow the others to pass, before flying into the city.

"Now, let's go find Sensei." Jade said as the pair flew off.

It wasn't long before she found the two Sensei's already at the Temple of Fortitude. The two flew down and landed in front of the temple. Jade quickly jumped of Xander's back before heading over to the two Sensei's.

"Good, Jade, you're here." Sensei Wu said.

Jade nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to create a forcefield around the temple on our que. Okay?" Sensei Garmadon answered.

Jade smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

She stepped inside and leaned against the wall, getting ready to create another forcefield around a bigger area.

"Brother, now!"

"Activate the shield!" Sensei Garmadon ordered.

Jade quickly made a forcefield around the temple, making her eyes glow purple yet again. She took deep breaths as she felt the Nindroids trying to take down her forcefield by shooting at them. She let out a small wince as she experience a small headache but continued to keep her focus.

"Come on Jade...you can do this. All you need to is keep your focus. Focus..." Jade whispered to herself.

Jade closed her eyes, continuing to focus.

 _'Why are they taking so long?! I can't hold this forcefield much longer!'_

After a minute, Jade opened her eyes. "I-I can't hold up the forcefield any longer..." She whispered and made the forcefield go away before dropping to the floor.

She took deep breaths before standing up.

"Jade, are you okay?" She heard Sensei Wu ask.

Jade looked up and nodded in response. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just had to rest for minute or two. Let's get going.."

0o0o0

The ninja, the wolves, and the Sensei's had made their way to the Overlord. Jade decided to split herself up and allowed the two Sensei's to ride on one of the wolves. To keep up with the ninja of course.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Sensei Wu asked his brother as he rode on Flare.

"It feels good." Sensei Garmadon responded, riding Phoebe.

The rooftop of one of the buildings suddenly formed a hand and proceeded to crush the group. But the armor that the ninja had on prevented it from hurting them.

"I don't believe it, the armor's working!" Cole cheered.

"Keep going! We have to take the heat off the Sensei's!" Jay exclaimed and the ninja then proceeded to break the Overlord's web.

The wolves stayed where they were for a moment before running after them.

"We have to protect the people!" Lloyd stated.

"No! We have to get the Sensei's closer!" Kai argued.

To their surprise, they looked down below to see that the Serpentine were helping them protect the people.

"The snakes are on our side? Great, now I have seen it all!" Jay exclaimed.

The wolves looked at each other and nodded.

 _"Alright, we'll split up and help the Serpentine. Me and Frostbite will take one side of the city. Storm can go solo and Phoebe and Flare can go together. But don't stray too far just in case the ninja need us, got it?"_ Dusty explained.

Dusty received a nod from the other and with that, the wolves swiftly began to search for any people who were still in the city.

But, in less than five minutes, Frostbite had sensed something wrong. She let out a howl, getting the attention from the others.

 _"You called?"_ Flare asked.

 _"I sense something wrong...we should form Jade again and check the ninja."_

No one disagreed with her and quickly joined together to form Jade. Quickly, Jade ran over to where the ninja were and looked around.

"Where's Zane?" She questioned and looked around.

Looking up, she spotted Zane holding onto the Overlord's gold.

"He's not letting go!" Lloyd cried out.

"His heart, it's reaching critical mass!" Jay stated.

"If his heart overloads, he'll blow! He'll never survive!" Cole exclaimed.

"Zane! Let go!" Kai called out, "What is he doing?!"

"He's protecting us!" Sensei Wu explained.

Jade's eyes widened at his statement.

They continued to watch as Zane proceeded to freeze the Overlord.

"No Zane! No!" Jay cried out and began to run towards him but was stopped by Sensei Wu.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Sensei Wu explained.

"No! I'm not leaving without Zane!" Jade cried out and tried to run past Sensei Wu but was held back by Sensei Garmadon.

She thrashed around in his grasp, desperately trying to free herself. "LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE TO SAVE ZANE!" She yelled.

"Jade! We have to get out of here before anyone gets hurt. Come on!" Sensei Garmadon told her calmly but firmly.

Jade didn't listen to him and continued to thrash around.

Sensei Garmadon let out a frustrated sigh before forcefully dragging Jade down a manhole nearby.

As soon as they entered the manhole, Jade had calmed down and had gone silent. She closed her eyes and desperately hoped that Zane would survive. But deep down, she knew that chance was slim. Jade turned her attention upward to see the top of the manhole turn to ice.

Everything became silent as the ninja, Jade, and the Sensei's climbed out of the manhole.

Jade looked around to see that everything had turned to ice.

She then walked over to Cole but stopped next to Pixal when she saw what he had in his hands. Half of Zane's face...

Jade felt a pair of arms around her and turned to see that Pixal was hugging her, crying. She then looked down towards the ground, letting a tear escape. But instead of one, Jade began to sob.

All she was thinking was that she was unable to protect one of her family members. She had...failed.

A bright light shone and when it dissapeared, the wolves stood where Jade was previously standing.

Frostbite walked over to Zane's face (A/N: Wow, that's pretty weird to say) and stared at it.

The other wolves walked over and sat down in a circle. Each of them looking at each other with sad expressions.

 _"We should've went after him..."_ Frostbite stated.

 _"Sister, we did that. But, Sensei Garmadon held us back...it was for our own safety."_ Phoebe explained.

 _"Our safety? What about Zane's?! He should've been our first priority! We should've been here to protect him and the others! This never would've happened if we were able to get to him!"_ Frostbite barked, standing up.

 _"Well we can't change that now can we? Zane's...gone..."_ Storm said quietly.

 _"Yeah and it's our fault that he's not here right now. You know what?"_ Frostbite said.

The wolves looked at her.

 _"We have failed our mission. We have failed our family. Our family is...incomplete."_

With that, Frostbite turned and walked away without a second glance towards her sisters. The remaining wolves looked at each other before bowing their heads in sadness and disappointment for they have indeed..failed.

0o0o0

"-But then I saw that technology invented new problems. Devastating problems..." Borg said.

It was the day of Zane's funeral. And all that could be said was that...no one was happy.

"And then, a nindroid named Zane saved us all." He continued. "He was the perfect balance between us _and_ technology. He taught us that life...should _be a balance_."

The wolves laid down in front of the masters. Well...all except Frostbite. The others wolves hadn't seen Frostbite at all since the day prior. But they knew why and it was obvious. Being here would only remind her that she had failed in protecting her master. But, it also reminded the other wolves the same thing.

"...Our city will find its way again. But this time, with Zane as our compass. With that, I give to you...the Titanium Ninja." Borg said as he pulled off the sheet, revealing a statue of Zane.

A familiar cry was heard and the wolves looked up to see the falcon. It flew in and landed on the statue's shoulder, lowering its head in sadness. The wolves copied the falcon's actions and let out a small whine.

"So...what happens after this?" Nya questioned, breaking the small silence.

"I don't know..." Cole replied.

"And I don't care, today's about Zane." Jay said.

"And now, Kai will like to speak for those who...knew him best." Borg announced.

Dusty, Storm, and Phoebe looked over at Flare as she stood and walked up in front of the crowd along with her master. She tried her best to hold her head up high as her master spoke.

"Everyone wondered what powered Zane." Kai began,"I don't know if we'll ever know, but I'd like to think it was brotherhood. Becuase he powered _me_. And he'll still power me as his memory lives on. Ninja _never quit_ and Ninja will _never_ be _forgotten._ Wherever you are Zane, you'll always be a part of us." He finished.

At that very moment, it began to lightly snow. Which caught everyone's attention.

Flare looked over at her sisters with a sad expression. The snow was familiar to them...there was only one person , or should they say wolf, who was able to create snow.

The other wolves stood up and walked over to Flare, followed by their masters. Soon, the remaining ninja, the wolves, Nya, and the two Sensei's were standing in front of Zane's statue. Staring at it with sad expressions.

Up at Borg's Tower, Frostbite was sitting next to Pixal. Looking out the window. Her eyes were glowing a light blue, showing that she was the one making the snow.

 _"You are Zane. A droid like me."_

Pixal and Frostbite looked at each other, confused. They made their way to the monitors.

 _"What does Zane stand for?"_

 _"I stand for peace, freedom, and courage!"_

 _"Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible. Why are you so different?"_

 _"We're all different. But, I don't feel so different around you.."_

"Zane? Is that you?" Pixal questioned.

Frostbite looked around, confused as to what was going on. She looked over at Pixal to see if she had an answer. But the robotic assistant was staring at the screens. Pixal then turned to look at Frostbite.

"Come, Frostbite." She said and ran out of the room.

Frostbite titled her head to the side but did as was told and followed Pixal.

The two ran through the building until they had made it to the factory portion of the tower. Inside, Pixal gasped and smiled while Frostbite couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 _"Are we...compatabile now?"_

* * *

 **...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if you didn't. I just...the feels. The feels guys. *sad sigh* This chapter/episode freaking messed with my emotions. Anyways...thanks for the cookies and hug, KRR! *hugs you back* Thanks for the awesome reviews! :) They kept me from crying. XP Ugh...I was so bored in school yesterday. I felt like I was in freaking college. Anyway, I was so bored that I ended up drawing the ninja, Jade, and the wolves on my paper. XD Sadly...I had to erase it. (NUUUUU!) Oh and today is my best friend's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I wuv you so much my POPTART! (I don't know why I wrote this, she's not even gonna see it.) Welp, time to write about the season where Kai gets a love interest. XD Until next time!**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What are you guys gonna be for Halloween? If you don't celebrate Halloween, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

 **Let us all have a moment of silence for Zane...our favorite lovable Nindroid...**

 **~AI**


	36. Season 4: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 35: The Invitation**

 _The Overlord._

 _The reason why one of my family members isn't with us anymore. After the death of Zane, the team basically fell apart. The ninja had separated and were seeing each other less and less everyday. The only ninja who remained with Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon was Lloyd. Yes, the Green Ninja remained and continued to train. As for the others...well...let's just say that now have different things to do. I also haven't seen Xander since the memorial...And then there's me. The sole protector of the ninja who had failed in protecting one of her family members. Since the ninja had split up, I was forced to split up as well to make sure the others were safe as well. Hopefully...the ninja will join together again. I don't know how much the wolves can take anymore..._

0o0o0

Deep within a jungle located on an island, a group of Nindroids stood. They were patrolling the area, unaware that there was something watching them.

Within a group of flowers, Lloyd sat watching them. Phoebe was laying against the grass, using her green pelt to camouflage with the surface beneath her. Lloyd looked at Phoebe, who looked back at him, and nodded. The two got up and advanced towards the clueless Nindroids, taking them one by one.

Once the Nindroids were taken care of, the duo began to make their way to a nearby cave.

Inside, they found that lasers lined the walls of the cave.

With ease, Lloyd and Phoebe made it through the lasers. As they lasers shut off, the green ninja and his wolf companion were greeted by a group of Nindroids coming from their left. The Nindroids continuously shot at them.

Lloyd quickly dodged the lasers and sent two energy balls at their way while Phoebe snuck up behind another group, tackling them to the ground with a menacing growl.

"Ninja-Go!" Lloyd cried out as he used his spinjitzu to take down, yet, another group of Nindroids who were coming up from behind.

A rumbling sound was then heard and a huge boulder began tumbling down towards the two. Making a break for it, the duo ran towards the other direction. As they ran, Lloyd and Phoebe fell through a hole that was located on the ground. Lloyd hanged on a rope that he had tied to himself while Phoebe used her ability to change herself into pure energy to fly.

Phoebe watched as her master tried to obtain a piece of armor that was displayed in front of them. But it disappeared, revealing that it was only a test.

Lloyd let out a sigh of defeat and untied himself from the rope while Phoebe switched forms, landing on the ground.

"You two got closer than I thought you two would." Borg commented as Lloyd and Phoebe walked over to him. "But, then again, I didn't think you two would be quite so rough on my security droids." He continued, gesturing to the broken droids.

"If we can't steal the Golden Armor, I'd be surprised if anyone else could." Lloyd stated as he pushed Borg, who was positioned on his wheelchair. "It's secure, but where's the real one?"

Phoebe walked alongside Sensei Wu as she listened.

"Some secrets are best kept safe." Borg answered.

"Lloyd, where are the other ninja and their wolves? I asked for all of you to take part in this test." Sensei Wu explained.

"Uh, they, uh, they really wanted to be here, but they, uh..all had other plans." Lloyd answered.

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I understand perfectly well. The loss of Zane has affected us all." Borg began. "I haven't even heard word from my assistance Pixal since his memorial. It's heartbreaking..."

"If we dwell too long on what's missing, we fail to see what can be gained." Sensei Wu said. "The absence of Zane will either tear you eight apart or bring you closer together. The chose is yours."

"We'll do what we can, but it won't be easy." Lloyd told Sensei.

"The greatest lessons never are." Sensei advised.

0o0o0

Behind the stage of a game show, there sat Storm. She has changed a lot since she has been separated from her sisters. She no longer glowed blue but instead had a dull colored pelt. Her vibrant electricity no longer moved with life, but instead they barely moved at all.

Storm was, at the moment, waiting for her master. She decided to stay backstage, not wanting to be seen by other people.

It seemed like forever when her master finally came back. Storm watched as her master sat in front of a mirror, looking at himself for a moment before sighing. The Master of Lightning's gaze moved over to a picture of the ninja and him together.

Sensing her master's distress, Storm got up and walked over to Jay's side before sitting down once more.

In response, Jay proceeded to stroke Storm's fur.

"Ninja never quit, huh, Zane?" Jay mumbled.

"The team needs you more than ever." Lloyd's voice was suddenly heard.

Jay quickly got up, catching Storm by surprise, and looked back, gasping when he saw one if his former teammates.

Storm was also surprised when she saw one of her sisters, whom she hasn't seen in while.

 _"P-Phoebe? I-Is that you or am I just hallucinating?"_ Storm questioned, her voice raspy.

Phoebe chuckled and walked over to her younger sister. _"Yes, it is me sister. I'm here and you're not hallucinating."_

 _"Phew, good. What are you and Lloyd doing here?"_

 _"Sensei Wu wanted us to talk to the other ninja in hopes of getting them back together. Have you seen Frostbite?"_

Storm shook her head. _"N-Nope, haven't seen her."_

 _"Oh...okay. Hey, what's wrong with your voice?"_

 _"Oh...well...I-I haven't spoken in a long time. Guess I'm just getting used to speaking again."_

"You know where I'll be if you change your mind. Come on Phoebe, let's go." The two heard Lloyd say.

 _"Well, my master's calling. I'll see you around, hopefully. Be good for me, okay?"_ Phoebe said before running off to her master.

0o0o0

Within a forest, Cole and Dusty worked as lumberjacks. Well, Cole did while Dusty helped out. Cole was busy cutting a tree branch while Dusty was on the ground, helping the other lumberjack with moving other tree branches.

As she did, she received a surprise visit from someone who she hasn't seen in a long time.

 _"Phoebe?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Wow, it is you! How are you? Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be with your master?"_

 _"I am with my master."_ Phoebe explained, gesturing to one of the trees. Where Lloyd was talking to Cole about rejoining the team.

 _"Oh...well, I'm happy you're here. I-"_

"Oh, oh, cracked stem! She's falling hard!" They heard one of the lumbejacks yell.

Dusty was quick to act. She quickly ran over and pushed some of the lumberjacks out of the way so that none of them would get crushed. Meanwhile, Cole had jumped out of the tree he and Lloyd were in and pounded the ground, creating a wall of rocks.

 _"Hey, great job."_

 _"Thanks."_ Dusty said with a smile.

"Come, Dusty." Cole called as he began to walk away.

Dusty looked at Phoebe for a moment and then nuzzled her before running over to her master.

"Come on Phoebe, let's go!" Lloyd said before disappearing.

0o0o0

Underground, Flare laid down. Watching her master fight off some old enemies. Like Storm, her appearance had changed. Her once glowing pelt had diminished to a dull color. Flare's active flames had reduced to small flames that looked like they could be out out easily.

Flare let out a whine and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them when she felt someone petting her head.

She looked up to see that it was only her master who had greeted her. In response, Flare nuzzled his hand before setting her head down between her front paws.

Flare's ear flicked a bit when she heard something beside her. She turned her head to see Phoebe. Flare's sad expression changed to a joyful one.

 _"Phoebe! I can't believe it, it's you!"_ Flare barked happily as she nuzzled her older sister.

Phoebe laughed and nuzzled her sister back. _"I missed you to."_

 _"So...let me guess, you and Lloyd are trying to bring back the ninja?"_

 _"How'd you know?"_

 _"Simple. I could hear Storm and Dusty's thoughts as well as yours."_

 _"Of course. So I don't need to explain anything to you?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"Have you seen Frostbite?"_

 _"No...I hope she's alright. I can't seem to read her thoughts. It's as if she has been disconnected from us."_

"Phoebe, come." Lloyd said.

 _"Master calls. See you soon hopefully."_

With that, Phoebe ran off with her master.

0o0o0

Within the city of Ninjago, there stood Zane's statue at the park. Kai and Flare walked inside the park, looking towards the ground with a sad expression.

The two walked up to the statue and looked up.

Flare noticed that the falcon was perched on Zane's shoulder and respectively bowed her head towards him.

The falcon replied by copying Flare's action.

Flare smiled a bit and she looked over at her master who still seemed to be in distress, which worried the fire wolf.

0o0o0

It was now evening and the sun was just about to set.

Kai and Flare had finally made it to their destination. Which was a noodle house that sort of freaked Flare out.

The two headed inside and soon heard Lloyd's voice. The two walked over and were surprised to see that the others had come as well.

 _"Guys?"_

 _"Flare! You came!"_

Flare was then greeted by a tackle from the other wolves. Well, all except Phoebe who chuckled and nuzzled her sister.

 _"Your sisters and I are delighted that your master has chosen to meet up with the others."_

 _"Yeah! It's been such a long time! D-Do you still remember me? I'm S-Storm!"_

Flare laughed. _"Of course I didn't forget you? How can I fothey the most talkative wolf in the universe?"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Kidding, kidding..."_

The wolves soon became quiet so that they could hear the conversation their masters were currently having.

"I know with Zane, and Frostbite, things have been different. But, we have to move on." Lloyd said. "The reason Phoebe and I brought you all here is because...maybe we should add someone new to our team."

The three ninja were quick to deny such an action. The wolves as well barked in disagreement.

"I care for him to, but it's time to care about this team." Lloyd explained.

"Maybe without Zane, there is _no team._ " Kai argued.

 _"Yeah, and if we add a new member to this team, we might as well forget about Jade!"_ Dusty barked.

Storm sighed. _"Come on guys...let's go outside. I can't take any more of this."_

The other wolves didn't say anything and just followed Storm out of the building. The four sat down in front of the store and talked for a bit when Flare sensed someone coming. Without thinking, Flare created an illusion to make it look like they weren't there at all.

A group of...strange looking people walked by the group of wolves and headed into the building. The wolves looked at each other, uncertain and worried.

 _"Should we...?"_

 _"Nah, I think they can handle them..."_

 _"Well...alright then. Hey, does anyone else miss Frostbite and Zane?"_

 _"Yeah...it's...different without them around. Our team feels so incomplete."_

 _"Because it is..."_

 _"I don't think we'll be seeing Jade anytime soon. Without Frostbite..."_

 _"Let's not talk about it right now. It'll just make us more sad if we continue."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Fine..."_

Just then, the ninja walked out of the restaurant and greeted their companions before heading off. Kai, Cole, and Jay headed off in one direction while Lloyd headed off another way.

0o0o0

The next day, Phoebe sat on Lloyd's bed as she watched him pack. Apparently, him and the other ninja were going to enter a tournament because, it just so happens that, Zane is alive. This meant that the wolves had to tag along as well.

Phoebe tapped her paw to the beat of the music that was playing throughout the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock. It opened to reveal Sensei Garmadon.

"I was just on my way to help Nya and Wu restore the Bounty. Would you and Phoebe like to join?" He questioned. "Guess you could say it's all hands, and paws, on deck."

"Uh, sorry, Phoebe and I are going somewhere. The guys and I, along with the wolves, are going fishing." Lloyd explained. "Team building exercise."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. She was told by Lloyd to not speak if the tournament at all.

"Hm, good to hear the team's back together." Garmadon said happily.

"Dad? Our elemental power...Are there others out there with powers and companions like us?" Lloyd asked.

"Why would you ask?" Garmadon replied.

"No reason. It was just on my mind." Lloyd answered.

"See ya. Early bird catches the worm, let's go Phoebe." Lloyd said as he walked out of the room.

Phoebe jumped off the bed and nuzzled Garmadon's hand as a sign of goodbye, before exiting the room as well.

0o0o0

Night had fallen over Ninjago.

The ninja and their wolves were going to meet up at a dock. Kai and Flare were the first ones to arrive. They were soon followed by Cole and Jay as well as Dusty and Storm. Crowding the docks were...strangers as well as a variety of animals. The ninja's choice of clothing made them stand out.

"Ah, I told you we shouldn't have worn them." Jay said.

Lloyd soon met up with the other ninja, tagging along was Phoebe who was greeted by her sisters.

"The Tournament of Elements. You think all of them have powers like us?" Kai questioned.

"When I asked my dad about it, he got really suspicious. Like there's something he's keeping from me." Lloyd explained.

"The fortune cookie said tell no one or else there'd be consequences." Cole explained.

"Relax, we're cool." Lloyd said.

Just then, a ferry had appeared at the edge of the docks, catching everyone's attention.

When it stopped, a man walked over a plank and stopped in front of the crowd. He stepped aside as they walked onto the ship.

"Watch your step, madam." He said to a girl wearing a orange cloak. She looked back and caught Kai's attention. The fire ninja instantly smiled as Lloyd began to speak again. Flare looked at her master then at the girl then at the orange cat at her feet. The two companions made eye contact with each other before looking away.

"We can't let anything distract us. You hear me, Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, uh, got it. Whatever you said." The fire ninja responded, still in his "trance".

As they ninja got closer to the boat, they were greeted by the man who had appeared before.

"Master Chen will be charmed to see you've accepted his offer." The man began, "A master of Spinjitzu and his companion shall fare favorably in his tournament."

"Hey, we're not here to fight. We're her to save a friend." Jay argued.

"Don't be so petty, Master Jay." The man said as he picked up Jay's nunchucks. "Everyone one here has something to fight for."

"Chopsticks. I'm a big eater...heh.." Jay lied.

The man glanced at the nunchucks before tossing them into the ocean. Jay gulped before he and the others walked onto the boat.

"Lloyd, wait!"

Lloyd turned around to see his father.

"If you get on that boat, you may never return." Garmadon explained.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Lloyd questioned.

"Master Chen is a dangerous man who should never be trusted." Garmadon explained. "Whatever he promised you, do not believe him."

"Lord Garmadon. It's been a while." The man said, looking at the former lord. "It's Sensei now, correct? I can't remember.."

"Clouse. I see Master Chen still has you running his errands."

"I have to go, Dad. This is about Zane. It's about family. If we're ever gonna be whole again, I have to get on that ship."

"Last call." Clouse stated. "Are you in...or out?"

The wolves looked at each other, uncertain about what they were getting themselves into. Soon, the boat began to head to their destination.

Throughout the boat, the people were doing their own things.

A man with metal gauntlets was hitting a crate up and down while a silver crane stood, resting by his side.

Another man was floating in mid air. A red bird was perched on his shoulder, closing its eyes.

A man with a brown beard raised his staff and created a few vines. A deer stood next to him, watching him.

Meanwhile, a man with shades that appeared to have stars on them was playing some kind of instrument. Sound waves could be seen as he played. A cyan bat was perched at the tip of the instrument.

The ninja and Sensei Garmadon had soon gathered.

"You know him. You said his name's Clouse." Lloyd told his father.

"Don't be fooled by his attire, he is a master of Dark Arts and Master Chen's number two." Garmadon explained.

"Huh, I thought Master Chen's number two was an egg roll and fried rice." Cole commented.

"Why haven't you or Wu ever told us there were others with powers like us?" Kai asked.

"Because there are some things we don't want you to know. You were led to believe you were special, yet you never questioned where your powers came from." Garmadon explained.

"Uh, are you implying that I'm not special?" Jay asked.

"Everyone on this ship is a descendent of an original elemental master." Garmadon told them.

"Elemental master? Who are they?" Lloyd asked.

"They were the First Spinjitzu Master's guardians, along with their companions. Each endowed with an elemental power and elemental protector that has been passed down through generations." Garmadon answered.

"If that's true, then so is my sister Nya. But she can't do what I can and she doesn't have an elemental companion." Kai said.

"Can't she? Power lies within all of you. It only needs to be awoken. Once you have done that, your elemental protector will be revealed." Garmadon told him. "The fighters here serve no master and have managed to unlock their own true potential as well as find out their elemental companion. For instance, that pale man with his lion, a distant relative to the Master of Light. Watch closely and you'll see how he stayed hidden all these years."

The pale man and his albino lion suddenly disappeared.

Just then, a man dressed in white passed by at an alarming rate. Close behind him was a white and magenta colored cheetah.

"Then there's Griffin Turner with his cheetah, Blitz. Grandson to the the master of speed." Garmadon introduced.

"Hey, you can't lay a hand on us!" Griffin said before he and Blitz raced off to the top of the boat. "We're faster than fast. Swifter than swift!"

"Uh..Master if Speed? That's not an element." Jay retorted.

"So asks the Master of Lightning." Garmadon replied as he walked past the blue ninja. Both Storm and Jay looked offended at the comment.

"Oh snap, he got you there." Cole said as he and Dusty walked past the two.

"And, uh, who's she?" Kai asked, looking over at the girl in orange.

Flare looked over to where her master was looking and shook her head when she made eye contact with the orange cat again.

"I don't know. Most of these people I have not seen."

Flare glanced over at the cat and its master once again to see that the man with metal gauntlets and silver crane had made their way over to the two. She watched as the metal man grabbed the girl's arm.

The cat hissed at the metal man and attempted to attack him but was stopped by the crane.

Flare shook her head and slowly made her way over to them.

Once Kai and Flare made it, they began talking to the people, or animals in Flare's case, in front of them.

 _"Um...hi. I couldn't help but notice that something seems to be wrong here."_

 _"Yeah there is. This...bird's master thinks he can just walk right up to my master and aggressively grab her arm!"_ The cat cried out.

 _"Well, I don't think my master intended to do such a thing!"_

 _"Or really? Prove it!"_

 _"Is that a challenge little kitty?"_

 _"I am not- okay that's it!"_

 _"Stop! Both of you!"_ Flare barked, catching their attention. _"Look, this all might just be a mistake. This crane's master probably didn't mean any harm."_

Suddenly, Flare heard her master let out a yell and turned to see that Kai had just been punched by the man, who's name appeared to be Karlof.

Alerted by the sudden action, Flare immediately ran to her master's side and helped him up. She then turned to face Karlof and the crane. Each made eye contact with each other before preparing to fight.

"Fire!" Kai exclaimed and summoned fire from his hands.

At that moment, Flare's flames grew a bit and she was slightly glowing.

Kai then proceeded to throw fireballs towards Karlof and his crane. But his attacks were deflected. Karlof then pounded his gauntlets together, making himself turn into metal. His crane, who's name was Emma, spreader her wings out as she slowly turned to metal as well.

Flare's eyes widened but were soon narrowed as she slowly crept towards Emma. Meanwhile, Kai and Karlof had just begun to fight.

The fire wolf then growled and sent a fireball towards the metal crane's direction. Emma quickly blocked the attack by using her metallic feathers before flying up into the air and diving towards Flare.

Flare quickly jumped out of the way before running back to tackle Emma. But, Emma was quick to act and quickly flew back up into the air. Emma was about to attack Flare when a shadowy creature stopped them.

Confused and surprised, both of them stopped fighting. Emma quickly changed back to her regular self and landed in front of Flare.

 _"Hey, um, sorry for attacking you..."_ Emma apologized.

 _"It's fine, your master was kind of attacked and you reacted. I did the same and I apologize for doing so."_ Flare said.

Emma smiled. _"Oh yeah, my name'a Emma by the way."_

 _"Nice name. Name's Flare. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Same to you. Well, I must go find my master. See you around."_ Emma said before flying off.

Flare smiled and suddenly felt something tap her. She looked to see that the cat was right in front of her. The fire wolf let out a startled yelp and jumped back a bit.

 _"Don't do that! You startled me!"_

 _"S-Sorry, I just wanted to say you fought very well back there."_

 _"Thanks...but it wasn't a lot though. Having a master like mine can get yourself into a lot of fights."_

 _"I can imagine..."_ The cat said with a smile. _"By the way, my name's Edmund, protector of the master of Amber, in case you were wondering."_

 _"Nice to meet you Edmund. The name's Flare, protector of the master of Fire. Are you new to this who protecting thing?"_

 _"Kind of...but not really. I just haven't been out a lot. Why?"_

 _"For starters, only those who are new to this or in your case, have never met others before address themselves formally."_

 _"Oh...r-really? I didn't know that..Hey, wait a minute, you addressed yourself formally as well."_

 _"Yeah, well, now you know and I was only playing with you."_ Flare said with a smile. _"Well, I got to go and meet up with my master. I'll see you soon? Maybe then, I can tell you a few more things that you didn't know. Until we see each other again, Edmund."_

Flare ran off but not before giving Edmund a playful wink. Edmund just stood where he was...thinking about the girl he had just met...

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this REALLY long chapter! I apologize if you didn't. XP There was so much freaking information in this one episode! XD Anywho, thanks for the cookies KRR! And I got to agree with you, I love the candy more than the costumes. (Spoiler Alert) Don't worry, Zane WILL come back! Eventually...and yeah iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, it is the saddest episode so far. :( Welp, looks like there are some new characters! :) Oh and in case you guys are wondering why the protectors aren't as "aggressive" as their masters, it's because the protectors are peaceful creatures. They are friendly towards each other and pretty much others but if you harm their master in any way, they aren't afraid to hurt you. So yeah...let the Tournament begin! Until next time! :) (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Who's your favorite and/or least favorite elemental master? (Besides the ninja.)**

 **~AI**


	37. Season 4: Only One Can Remain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 36: Only One Can Remain**

The boat moved closer to the Chen's Island by each minute and the wolves were looking towards the island, both worried and a little bit afraid.

"Look at that."

"Awesome."

"Let me see."

"Do you mind?"

Kai and Karlof got into battle positions once again. Emma and Flare just shook their heads disapprovingly.

In just a few minutes, they have reached the island. Clouse was the first one to step off the boat and then was followed by Garmadon.

"Welcome to Chen's Island. The Tournament of Elements welcomes its brave fighters. Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, Sensei Garmadon." Clouse explained, looking over at Sensei Garmadon.

"The pleasure is all mine, _Clouse."_

"I'm sure it is..."

Jay suddenly appeared behind Garmadon. "Definitely feeling some tension between you two."

Kai appeared as well. "Yeah, and how is it we're on an island I've never seen on any map?"

"And care to explain how the face to Ninjago's most popular noodle house is secretly assembling an underground fighting tournament?" Cole added.

"Master Chen used to be a friend. Now he's a traitor." Garmadon explained vaguely. "During the Serpentine Wars, Chen turned against his own kind and sided with the treacherous snakes."

The wolves looked to see that the other elemental masters, along with their companions, were making their way off the boat. The group of ninja, wolves, and Sensei then began to walk forward after awhile. As they did, Garmadon explained his past with Chen and the Serpentine Wars.

As he did, Kai looked back to see the girl in the orange cloak once again. Of course, Flare also turned around and looked at Edmund.

"Uh...ladies first." Kai said, pushing the others to the side to make way for the girl and her cat.

Flare smiled and bowed her head in greeting.

Edmund smiled and winked at her before looking away, which Flare couldn't help but smile at.

 _"I saw that."_ Storm said with a smile.

Flare rolled her eyes. _"Oh, be quiet..."_

The group of elemental descendants had stopped in front of a large, closed door before proceeding to walk forward once it was opened.

Storm looked around, uncertain. _"Is anyone else getting a creepy feeling from this place?"_

Dusty looked at her. _"Yeah...I'm getting that to. Something seems...off about this place. But I just can't figure out why."_

 _"Maybe it has to do with the creepy people wearing hoods, who are playing the drums and chanting strange words?"_ Flare suggested.

 _"No...but I see why you would think that."_ Dusty answered.

0o0o0

The elemental masters and their protectors were soon inside the large palace. They were seated in a large circle. The protectors stood/sat/laid down either behind or next to their respective masters.

 _"Would you look at that, there are others like us!"_ Storm barked happily.

 _"You didn't know that?"_ Phoebe questioned.

Storm shook her head in response. _"Nope...Am I supposed to?"_

 _"If it helps you feel better...no."_ Phoebe replied with a smile.

Storm smiled back and suddenly let out a yelp when the sound of a gong was heard. Then the sound of music was heard.

"All rise for Master Chen." Clouse instructed as he gestured upwards.

Everyone looked up, as they rose to their feet, to see what looked like a throne descending from the ceiling. Once the throne made it to the ground, the elemental masters could see a man sitting upon the throne, presumably Chen.

"Welcome to the Tournament of Elements. Now everyone can all die-!" Chen announced, receiving a gasp(and a few growls) from the group in front of him.

"-rect your attention to me!" Chen finished before laughing.

The animals in the room gave Chen an unamused look, not caring if he saw them or not.

"I forgot to mention, he has a penchant for theatrics." Sensei Garmadon explained in a hushed tone while everyone sat back down.

Chen continued to laugh as he got off his throne and made his way towards the group of elementals.

"Never before have so many Elemental Fighters been under one roof." Chen explained.

"I see Master of Fire," Chen began to list, gesturing to the respective elemental master and their companion.

Flare stared at Chen, wondering how he new her master's element. Was it because of her appearance?

"Earth, Shadow, Speed. Even a prophesied Green Savior and his protector. And a former pupil has returned!" Chen finished, staring at Garmadon.

"This symbol before you is for the Anacondrai, fiercest Serpentine Warrior to ever roam this land." Chen explained, pointing the symbol that was located on the gong. "It's creed: Only _one_ can _remain_."

One of his...servants hit the gong, making the sound travel throughout the room.

The gong suddenly spilt in two, pulling away, to reveal a series of brackets with each of the contestants faces on them.

"Good. Looks like we're each in our own bracket." Kai noted. "We won't have to face each other for a while..."

"Better find Zane before that happens." Lloyd suggested.

"Behold! A Jade Blade." Chen announced, gesturing to Clouse who was holding the object.

The wolves looked at each other with a small smile before looking back towards Chen

"Here, it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to take it...Loser!" Chen stated. "The rules are simple, every match will be different. No two fights will be the same. Your powers will keep you in the tournament. Use it or lose it!"

All he protectors exchanged glances towards one another. All of them had a slightly terrified look since they were afraid and worried about what will happen to their masters.

"-It's a super fun happy place! Fun time on me!" Chen exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

"You will now each be shown to your rooms." Clouse explained and clapped his hands.

The door next to him opened and out came a bunch of kabuki girls, each holding their hand out to the side while holding something in the other.

Everyone watched as the kabuki girls walked over to the elementals and stopped in front of them. They quickly placed leashed into the protectors, much to their dismay, and grabbed the elemental masters' arm.

The kabuki girls then began to drag the elementals to their room. They had a firm grip on the leash that they were holding so that no protector would try to run off.

0o0o0

 _"Hey! You can at least be gentle!"_ Flare barked, not expecting the kabuki girl to hear her, as she was pushed inside Kai's room.

Flare huffed and walked deeper into the room, attempting the take off the leash that was still around her neck. She followed Kai out to the balcony and stood on her hind legs, resting her paws on the railing. She looked at the view before looking off to her side, seeing the girl again and Edmund. Of course...

"Ah, looks like we're neighbors." Kai began to say. "I'm Kai, Master of Fire."

Kai demonstrated his elemental abilities by creating flames from his hand.

"Skylor. Master of...wouldn't you like to know?" Skylor questioned with a small smile.

"Huh?" Kai said before looking at his hand and then cried out in pain.

Skylor just chuckled in response while Edmund walked along the edge, sitting down when he was facing Flare.

 _"Well, look who it is!"_ Edmund said.

Flare chuckled. _"Yup! It's me! Look who doesn't have a leash on."_

 _"Well, I did but my master took it off for me. Why do you still have yours on?"_

 _"Having a love struck master doesn't really help. That's why..."_

0o0o0

Storm huffed as she was pushed into her master's room as well.

 _"Rude much?"_ Storm commented as she hopped onto the bed and attempted to take off her leash, but much to her disappointment nothing seemed to work.

Storm gave up on trying to take off the leash and looked to see what her masters was doing. She saw a T.V. that was definitely not there before along with some game controllers. Jay cheered happily and grabbed one of the controllers before sitting on his bed. Storm rolled her eyes and watched as her master played the game that was displayed upon the giant T.V. screen.

0o0o0

Meanwhile in Cole's room, he was trying to get used to his "bed". On the other hand, Dusty simply watched her master, she didn't really mind the bed at all. In fact, she sort of enjoyed it. Her fur helped her some what "camouflage" with the bed beneath her.

"A stone bed? Come on..." The Earth Ninja commented and sat up, hitting something above in the process.

The sound of a door was heard, causing Dusty and Cole to look in the direction where the source of the noise was coming from. The wall in front of them opened up to reveal an assortment of treats.

Dusty sat up and stared as her master happily ran over to the treats, naming each one in joy.

The Earth wolf shook her head with a small sigh.

 _"Typical..."_

0o0o0

In Lloyd's room, Phoebe sitting up on the floor. As she watched her master, her mind was at constant thought. The only things she could think about was Zane and Frostbite.

 _"Where are you guys...?"_

Phoebe let out a whine and lowered her head a bit before looking back up at her master.

Lloyd had recieved a new outfit and he was currently trying it on.

"Sweet." Lloyd commented with a smile as he looked at his outfit before turning back, seeing a picture of the ninja and him when he was younger.

"Don't worry, we're going to find you pal..."

0o0o0

The sound of fanfare music was heard once again, catching almost everyone's attention.

"Hello fighters! Hidden around my island are enough Jadeblades for every participant except for one!" Chen's voice was heard. "The one who returns to the arena empty handed, loses!"

In Jay's room, Storm was resting upon her master's bed when she heard the sound of Chen's voice. She looked around, only to spot another elemental master and their protector in the room.

Alerted, Storm quickly got up and growled at the trespassers. The deer by the elemental master's side huffed and faced the wolf, seemingly unafraid.

Storm's growl depended and she bared her teeth, eyeing the protector in front of her. The two stared down at one another before Storm attacked first. She quickly released a ball of electricity towards the deer before running off the the side. The deer quickly jumped out of the way and stood on her hind legs, attempting to hit Storm with her two front hooves.

The lightning protector dodged the deer's attacks and went in for another attack.

0o0o0

Still on the balcony, Skylor and Kai looked up to see a Jadeblades above them. Their protectors, who were still talking, looked up as well. Both protector's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

 _"A Jadeblade!"_ Both exclaimed before Flare frowned a bit.

 _"Wow...that sounds weird..."_

Not waiting for any command from their master's, the two began heading towards the Jadeblade. Edmund unsheathed his claws while Flare bared her teeth.

0o0o0

In the palace, Lloyd and Phoebe were looking around fora Jadeblade. They noticed one close by their room, but three elemental masters were already after it. Luckily, they all fell which allowed Lloyd and Phobe to get close.

The duo ran over but were tripped and sent to the floor by another elemental master and their protector.

Phoebe quickly got up and examined who had tripped her and her master.

She looked up to see that a coyote and her master had tripped them. Phoebe let out a growl and went to attack the coyote, but said animal suddenly disappeared. The energy wolf stopped abruptly and looked around in confusion.

The coyote suddenly appeared behind Phoebe and tackled her to the ground. Phoebe let out a surprised yelp as she and the coyote fell to the ground.

0o0o0

Back with Flare and Edmund, the two were getting ready to attack. Their eyes locked and they both let out a hiss/growl before Edmund made the first move. He suddenly jumped from his spot and tackled Flare to the floor.

Flare quickly pushed Edmund off and went back into a defensive position before proceeding to tackle the orange cat. Unfortunately, Edmund was quick and dodged the attack. Causing Flare to hit the wall in the process.

The fire wolf growled in frustration. _"Ow...okay, that'a it!"_

She got up, again, and ran towards Edmund. Only to be stopped by her master's voice.

"Flare, come here!"

Said fire wolf let out an annoyed sigh and glared at Edmund. _"You got lucky..."_

With that, Flare turned into her pure form and jumped off the balcony, heading over to where her master was.

0o0o0

Back in the palace, Cole and Dusty walked out to find that everyone seemed to be fighting one another. Dusty shook her head and looked over to her right, seeing a Jadeblade not too far away. The earth wolf's eyes widened and she quickly began to make her way towards it.

She made her way down the steps and was close to the Jadeblade when suddenly, the white and magenta colored cheetah from before appeared in front of her.

 _"Why hello here."_ The cheetah greeted with a smirk.

Dusty rolled her eyes. _"Hi...what do you want?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm just trying to distract you long enough for my master to get the Jadeblade."_ The cheered replied, crouching down into an attacking position.

Dusty let out an agitated sigh. _"Everything here just seems to be about fighting each other so far..."_

Without warning, the cheetah went in for an attack.

0o0o0

Storm and the deer were currently circling around each other. For some reason, it seemed that neither one of them wanted to hurt each other, resulting in the action they were doing right now.

Neither of them said a word as they continued to walk around in a circle, facing each other with a glare.

The two suddenly stopped when they looked over at their masters to see that they had stopped fighting.

0o0o0

Outside the room, Lloyd and Phoebe were finishing up with fighting the other contestants and were now running towards the Jadeblade. But, when they were close, something grabbed a hold of their ankles. They looked back to see something purple grabbing them along with another contestant and their protector.

The contestant and protector then began to fight the green duo...once again. Phoebe barked at the owl that was trying to peck at her, attempting to scare away the animal.

The purple like substance that was holding them back suddenly dissapeared, giving them an advantage. The two pushed their opponents away and suddenly heard Sensei Garmadon's voice.

"Hurry Lloyd and Phoebe, you two must not lose!"

Phoebe nodded and jumped up, grabbing the Jadeblade with her mouth, before handing it over to Lloyd.

At the bottom floor, Cole and Dusty moved a group of opponents off of them. Dusty shook her head and looked at the Jadeblade. She looked at her master then back at the object before slowly walking over to their target.

But, the Jadeblade suddenly floated off the ground.

 _"What in the name of Ninjago is going on?"_

Dusty catiously walked over to the floating Jadeblade but ended up getting hit by something.

The earth wolf yelped and retreated a bit before looking around. Her ears moved at the sound of something moving near her and she threw some sand over in the direction where the noise was being made.

A silhouette of a lion formed, causing Dusty to smile. She was about to attack but the swallow from before began to peck at her.

 _"Oh come on now..."_

0o0o0

Back at the area where the elemental masters were first showed to, Clouse was putting in another Jadeblade as the contestants watched.

The doors suddenly opened and Cole came running in.

"Wait! I got one!" The earth ninja exclaimed, waving the object in the air.

Dusty ran after him, not very far behind.

"Cole!" Jay exclaimed.

 _"Dusty!"_

Cole and Dusty looked around the room.

"Woohoo! You made it!" Jay continued.

"Where's Kai?" Cole asked.

 _"Yeah...and Flare?"_

0o0o0

Outside, Kai and Karlof were having a stand off while their two protectors were in fighting positions.

Flare let out a threatening growl as her flames grew in size. Emma smirked and turned herself into metal once again.

 _"Looks like we have to fight again."_

 _"Yup..."_

Flare quickly sent a fireball towards the metal crane, who blocked it with her wings and flew up into the sky.

The fire wolf smirked and flew into the air after her.

 _"Huh, a wolf that can fly?"_

 _"Says the metal crane. Doesn't the weight of metal bring you down?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Well...you learn something new everyday."_

The two then continued on with fighting one another and trying to help their masters obtain the last Jadeblade.

0o0o0

Back with the other contestants, they all turned around at the sound of footsteps coming in their direction.

"Karlof wins!" The metal elemental exclaimed, holding up the Jadeblade. His crane companion stood by him, looking a bit sad.

The other contestants, except the other ninja and Sensei Garmadon, cheered.

As they cheered, Kai snuck up behind Karlof and unscrewed one of his gauntlets that held the Jadeblade.

The gauntlet along with the object fell to the ground.

At that moment, Flare appeared and picked up the Jadeblade with her mouth. She then handed it over to Kai who used his elemental abilities to make his way over to the stand that held the rest of the Jadeblades.

Kai stared at the object in his hand for a moment before placing it onto the stand, causing the other contestants to cheer.

"We have a loser!" Chen declared, causing the others to look back at Karlof, Emma, and Flare who hadn't moved from her spot.

"That's not fair, he cheated!" Karlof argued, pointing to the master of fire.

"I did what I had to do." Kai simply replied.

"That is not how you win." Garmadon told him.

Flare glanced over at Emma with a worried look. _"H-Hey, um, sorry about what my master did. I-"_

The sound of Karlof screaming caught the two's attention and they looked to see that Karlof had fallen through a trapped door. Flare's eyes widened and she looked back to see Emma being tied up by a group of Chen's followers and forcefully dragged out of the room.

Flare watched in horror and guilt as she watched one of her fellow protectors being dragged out of the room and the frightened cries that followed.

0o0o0

In Kai's room, Flare was pacing around the room. Many questions were forming in her mind and she wanted answers. It turns out that Kai had arranged a meeting in his room, meaning that the others would come at any moment.

Thoughts as well as feelings were forming among Flare. She was worried, scared, and mostly guilty about seeing what had happened to Emma and her master.

Her left ear suddenly flicked and Flare looked up to see her master run out to the balcony. Most likely to greet the others.

Flare slowly walked outside and sat down by the door.

Cole and Lloyd had finally arrived and quickly made their way inside. Their wolves followed but not before greeting Flare with a nuzzle.

Flare walked over to the railing of the balcony and hopped onto her hind legs, resting her forepaws on the railing. She looked up to see Storm and Jay coming. The sound of a door opening was suddenly heard and the fire wolf looked ahead to see Skylor and Edmund walk out.

Flare's eyes widen and she let out a loud bark, causing Storm to fall down from her spot on the railing of the balcony in fright.

 _"Flare? Why'd you bark?"_

 _"Oh...um...it's because I just needed to let out a bark?"_

 _"Flare, what the heck?!"_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Oh...um..nothing. I was just talking to myself. Heh heh..."_

 _"Okay...? Anyways, what do you think happened to Emma and Karlof?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but I feel extremely bad. Did you hear Emma's frightened cries? Ugh...I can't believe I did that to them..."_

 _"Hey, it's okay. You did what you had to do to keep you and your master in the tournament. I would've done the same."_

 _"Heck yeah you would. Oh and sorry about earlier, I was kind of in the moment. I didn't mean to cause any injury."_

 _"It's fine, I wasn't really hurt."_

"It's cold out...um...better call it a night. Come on Flare, let's go." Kai said, making his way back into the room.

Flare nodded and ran back in without another word, leaving Edmund confused along with Skylor. But, the two eventually went back in.

Kai and Flare peeked outside to make sure they had left before running back out to help out their friends.

 _"Flare, why in the world would you do that to me?!"_

 _"Sh! I did it so me and my master wouldn't get caught!"_

 _"By who? Your boy-friend?"_

 _"Be quiet Storm. Just please go inside!"_

 _"Okay, okay. I was just teasing..."_

0o0o0

Storm and Flare walked inside and immediately headed over to Phoebe and Dusty. Both who were sitting at the edge of the bed.

 _"Hey guys."_

 _"Hello you two, what took you guys so long?"_

 _"Well, a certain wolf scared me just so she could talk to her guy friend."_

 _"Ugh...Storm didn't I tell you to cut it out? Anyways...what do you guys think about the other protectors in the tournament?"_

 _"Hm...well, they are pretty aggressive. But I can see why, they're just protecting their masters."_

 _"For me...they seem...familiar."_

 _"What do you mean Storm?"_

 _"Well, when I was fighting one of the protectors I felt like I knew them from somewhere. It's like we've met before but I can't quite remember where exactly. She also seemed hesitant on fighting me, like she didn't even want to."_

 _"Yeah, now that you mention it, they do seem quite familiar. But why?"_

The wolves looked at each other in question.

Suddenly, the bed beneath them flipped over and they all let out a yelp of surprise as they fell onto the ground.

Storm groaned and slowly rose to her feet. The others copied her action.

 _"What...happened. Where are we?"_

 _"I'm not sure...but it sure is dark. Thanks for adding some light Flare."_

 _"Huh? Oh right..I'm practically made of fire so I naturally give off light."_

 _"We should probably find our way back. I'm not sure if the ninja are aware of our disappearance."_

 _"Wait...do you hear that?"_

 _"What?"_

Flare didn't respond, she simply switched to her pure form and floated up to a pair of holes in the wall and looked through them.

The two holes seemed to be a part of a room. Inside, Skylor and Edmund looked to be training. Flare tilted her head and looked over at Edmund. To her surprise, he was suddenly engulfed in flames and had an appearance similar to Flare's. The fire wolf's eyes widened and she floated back down to the others.

 _"Flare, what did you see?"_

 _"Um...I rather not say..."_

The wolves looked back to the sound of their masters' voices.

 _"Huh. Looks like they found us."_

Flare watched as Jay and her master looked through the two holes that she previously looked through.

"Guys, this is an invasion of privacy." Lloyd told the two.

Kai sighed. "Her room doesn't reveal anything about her power..."

The two ninja then let out a surprised gasp.

"What did you see?" Cole questioned.

"She's...fire.." Kai

"Wait a minute. If we're all descendants of an elemental master..." Lloyd began but was soon interrupted by Cole.

"~Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire!~" The earth ninja sang.

"Can we _please_ just keep moving?" Kai asked, irritated.

Flare and Dusty looked at each other and shrugged as they waited for their masters to get moving. When the ninja were finally ready, they began their little adventure.

"It's like a maze down here. Good thing you're leaving a trail back to our room." Kai said, looking at Cole.

"I'm what? Oh, yeah! I meant to do that." Cole responded.

The group of elementals soon came upon what looked to be a hole. The ninja climbed down while the wolves flew alongside their masters in their pure forms.

When they reached the bottom, they continued on through a tunnel.

"Everyone stop!" Lloyd commanded, pulling back Kai a bit.

Lloyd bent down and gently the rope that was placed near the ground. "Booby-traps."

Jay let out an excited laugh. "Booby-traps! Even cooler!"

Lloyd looked back at his fellow teammate and gave him a stern look.

"I mean...they're totally not cool. You know, cause their dangerous." The blue ninja explained.

"From here on out we have to watch our step." Lloyd explained.

"Do you hear that?" Kai asked, looking straight ahead. "Everyone be quiet!"

The ninja and wolves his behind a rock. Phoebe created an illusion so that it would appear that they weren't there. They all watched as a group of Chen's followers walked by, seemingly chanting something.

As another group went by, the ninja quickly grabbed them and attack.

0o0o0

Everyone was now in an area where Chen, Clouse, and Chen's followers were currently at. The followers seem to be chanting some words but neither the wolves or the ninja could make out.

A loud clanging sound was heard and the followers, including the ninja who were a bit late, bowed.

"Bring out the loser!" Chen ordered.

Just then, two of his followers walked in. Holding Karlof hostage. Two other followers appeared, bringing in a tied up Emma who seemed to be struggling as well.

"Keep hands off Karlof!" The metal elemental exclaimed as he struggled against their grip. "Karlof wished he didn't sign up for this!"

He was then dropped in front of Chen.

"What is chanting for?" Karlof questioned.

"They're saying: Only one can remain." Chen answered.

Silence took over for a few minutes before Chen continued.

"Like I said, use it or lose it."

The two followers then grabbed Karlof again as Chen pointed the staff he was holding towards the metal elemental.

The wolves watched in horror as Karlof's suddenly vanished. Emma, who was continuing to struggle suddenly stopped. The followers slowly let her go as Emma's eyes turned to a dull, silver color. Emma then slowly walked over to Chen's side and stood by him.

 _"Guys...that staff that Chen's holding...haven't you guys seen it before?"_

 _"Hm...wait a minute. Is that-?"_

"What...happened to my metal and my companion?" Karlof questioned.

"Your metal? It's mine now, along with your companion." Chen answered, letting out a small laugh. "And now, I'll let you go."

"Really?"

"To the factory!"

The wolves looked at each other, completely surprised.

 _"He used the staff! He's the one who has it! But...how_ -?"

"Intruders!"

The wolves looked to see their masters being chased out by Chen's followers. The wolves quickly got up and flew after their masters. Since the wolves had the ability to fly, they had an advantage of speed.

They quickly flew through the tunnel and back to where they had came from, but stopped when heard a rattling sound below them.

The elemental wolves looked down to see a large snake looking up at them. Quickly, the wolves flew up and suddenly ended up back in Kai's room.

The four landed and looked at each other.

 _"Guys...Chen has the Elemental Staff!"_

 _"But how? It is usually guarded!"_

 _"I don't know, but something must've happened. From now on, we have to be careful about this place. One thing's for sure. After we save Zane and Frostbite, we have to get that staff.."_

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed another long chapter! I am EXTREMELY SORRY if you didn't enjoy. Please forgive me, I tried my best for this chapter. Sorry if the fight scenes were...meh. Anywho, thanks for the cherry airhead KRR! Have a bag of ninja chips! XD (If you've seen the teaser for S6, you probably know what I'm talking about. If not...well this is a little awkward...) It's funny that you started to hate Skylor with a burning passion, KRR, becuase you know...she technically has fire powers. I apologize that last chapter wasn't good BubbleEwa. XC I'll try my best. Oh and thanks for the ideas to! If you want to continue discussing them and helping me out...just PM me I guess? XD I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating for sooooo long. It's just that school has deprived me from free time and sleep. Hopefully I won't take long next chapter...Ugh, there's a Ninjago fan at my school but I have yet to find them! (That sounds a little creepy XD) Well, time to write about Cole and Jay...fighting. Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninjas: What's your favorite place in Ninjago? (Ex. Ignacia, Spirit Coves, Caves of Despair, etc.)**

 **~AI**


	38. Season 4: Versus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 37: Versus**

 _Deep within a forest that is covered in snow, Frostbite was walking. Some of her features were different, her snowy white fur had been replaced by a metallic silver. Her eyes also glowed a bit more brighter than usual._

 _As the ice wolf made her way through the snow, a figure moved through the trees beside her, causing the ice wolf to stop and look around._

 _"Who's there?" Frostbite asked in a calm tone._

 _Silence._

 _"I know someone's out here. Please, show yourself." Frostbite continued._

 _"Oh Frostbite, don't you remember me?" A feminine voice asked._

 _Frostbite looked confused. "Remember you? No, I don't quite remember. I can't even see you."_

 _"You don't need to, can't you recognize my voice dear?" The voice questioned._

 _Frostbite shook her head. "No, I cannot. Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

 _"All questions will be answered soon. Right now, you are dreaming."_

 _"I am? But-"_

 _"I cannot speak anymore. You are about to wake up..."_

 _"Wait!"_

0o0o0

 _"Wait!"_ Frostbite barked and quickly opened her eyes.

She looked around the room, confused. _"The person was right...it was just a dream. A powerful dream..."_

Frostbite continued to look around the room until she spotted a computer nearby. Tilted her head to the side, the ice wolf got up but was brought back down by chains. Frostbite huffed and laid down.

"It's amazing you dream. I've always wondered what it's like." The computer suddenly said in a familiar voice. "You've always been special."

Wait...Pixal?

"Where am I?" Another familiar voice asked, coming from the other side.

Frostbite perked up. She knew that voice, it was her master! She quickly got up from excitement but was then brought back down again.

"Who are you?" Zane, from the other side, questioned.

"I'm...Pixal, a friend. And you're in danger and have to get out of here. Your memory drive is out of sorts and your elemental power..." Pixal explained.

"Elemental power?" Zane asked, confused as he struggled against the chains that held him.

"Your a nindroid, Zane, a ninja." Pixal continued.

"And your friends and their companions are here to save you and your companion. But they can't do it all. You have to remember who you are."

"Friends?"

"Remember Zane. You saved your friends and then rebuilt your self. There are things about you that you don't understand, that you have yet to discover. But, if we're ever going to get out of here, you have to remember."

"Pixal. We are...compatible?"

"Yes, Zane. Yes we are."

"Where's...Frostbite?"

"She's here along with me but is currently held down at the moment."

 _"Master!"_

0o0o0

It was morning now and the contestants were getting their breakfast. Their protectors sat by the side, talking to one another. The wolves were sitting in a circle discussing about what they had witnessed last night.

 _"I can't believe what we saw last night."_ Storm commented.

Flare nodded in response. _"I know! Chen has the elemental staff. How'd he get it? Wait, if he has it doesn't that mean-?"_

 _"Yes, something must've happened back home."_ Phoebe finished.

Dusty looked confused. _"But what?"_

All the wolves shrugged in response and soon heard the intercom turn on.

 **"The Tournament of Elements continues...Fun time! Would the following masters please make their way to their assigned arena? Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, oh, and last and hopefully not least...Fire!" (A/N: Fiyah! XD)**

The wolves' eyes widened, hearing one of their sister's element, and looked over at Flare who looked surprise.

 **"Remember, only one can remain."**

0o0o0

The sound of cheering and a drum playing could be heard as each fight was about to begin.

Each fighter got ready as well as their protectors, who were staring their opponent down.

"Turner, Master of Speed versus Gravis, Master of Gravity. Along with them are Blitz and Alice. Fight!" Chen announced.

Blitz let out a growl before running up the tree after her master. Alice narrowed her eyes and flew over towards the tree.

0o0o0

"Neuro, Master of Mind versus Bolobo, Master of Nature! With them are Spirit and Holly. Fight!" Chen exclaimed.

Spirit closer her eyes and looked into Holly's mind to see what she was going to do. An image appeared and she saw the deer trying to trap her.

The owl opened her eyes and quickly flew upwards to avoid getting trapped by the vines that Holly had conjured up.

Spirit then flew after her master and towards the Jadeblade.

Holly huffed in annoyance and stomped her hooves against the ground, making a bunch of strong vines to sprout out of the ground. Holly jumped from vine to vine, heading towards her opponent.

0o0o0

"Kai, Master of Fire versus Ash, Master of Smoke! Alongside them are Flare and Serafina. Fight!" Chen announced once again.

Flare and Kai quickly ran to the Jadeblade that was placed in the middle of the bridge that they happened to be on while their opponents did the same. But, their opponents flipped the bridge over. Causing the Jadeblade to fall onto one of the rock below while Kai and Flare hung on.

Kai carefully made his way ahead while Flare was having a bit of trouble staying on. The fire wolf found it difficult to stay on. Her opponent, however, had the advantage considering she was on the opposite side.

Serafina chuckled. _"Looks like someone's having a hard time hanging on."_

Flare narrowed her eyes and growled.

0o0o0

Back at the second fight, Holly currently had Spirit in the hold of a vine. Spirit struggled against the vines as Holly let out a small chuckle.

0o0o0

With Blitz and Alice, the former was teasing the latter by running around the tree. This annoyed Alice since she found it hard to attack her opponent let alone find Blitz in one spot.

Blitz let out a laugh as she passed Alice, giving the swallow a light smack with her tail.

Alice had enough and manipulated gravity so that Blitz couldn't touch the ground. The cheetah was confused and looked at Alice, only to be pelted with blossoms.

0o0o0

Serafina continued to laugh as she watched her opponent struggle. Flare, annoyed, launched a fireball towards the coyote. Unfortunately, Serafina turned to smoke. Avoiding the attack.

Flare became worried as her grip was slowly loosening.

0o0o0

Spirit continued to thrash and peck at the vines that prevented her from moving. Holly smirked and watched as her master was getting the Jadeblade. Spirit used this opportunity to escape.

The owl closed her eyes and sent her opponent a headache. Holly cried out in pain and the vines around Spirit soon let her go.

The owl smiled and looked up to see that her master had gotten the Jadeblade.

"Winner! Loser!" Chen exclaimed before pushing a button, opening a trapdoor to which Bolobo fell into. A group of Chen's followers then tied up Holly and dragged her out of the arena.

"Master of Mind moves on."

0o0o0

Blitz growled and shook of the blossoms before running upwards. Alice watched but soon lost sight of the cheetah. Alice looked around for a moment before she was struck down by something.

Alice looked up to see Blitz sitting on one of the branches, smirking at her.

 _"Guess I'm too fast for you."_

"Winner!" Chen exclaimed as Turner got the Jadeblade before looking towards Gravis. "Loser!"

Blitz watched as Alice was forcefully pushed into a bird cage and taken away. Blitz couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Master of Speed move on."

0o0o0

Flare let out a huff as she tried to hold on. Serafina smirked and walked over to Flare.

 _"Can't hold on, huh? Pathetic..."_ Serafina teased and firmly stepped on Flare's paws, sending her towards the lava.

The fire wolf's eyes widened as she desperately began to think of ways to save herself.

In the crowd, Storm hid behind Dusty. The lightning wolf couldn't take seeing her sister in trouble.

Edmund watched in worry for Flare, wondering how she was going to save herself.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed as she watched her younger sister. _"Come on...you got this."_

Back in the fight, Flare was nearing the lava. She continued to rapidly think of random ideas until she found a way to save herself.

Flare closed her eyes and slowly turned into her pure form, which had an effect on the lava which was glowing a bit brighter. But her appearance changed a bit, her eyes were now glowing blood red and her flames were blazing dangerously as she looked towards Serafina who cowered a bit due to her opponents menacing look.

Seeing the slight fear in her opponents eyes, Flare smirked and let out a bark which seem to sound more like a roar. She then launched a few fireballs towards the coyote before diving towards Serafina.

The smoke elemental protector's eyes widened and she turned into smoke, jumping towards a rock to avoid the multiple attacks.

Phoebe's eyes widened, she had never seen this form of her sister before which surprised her.

Edmund was also surprised with seeing the fire wolf so angered.

Flare dived down at an alarming rate and managed to pin down the coyote before Serafina could turn to smoke again.

The fire wolf stared down at Serafina with a small hint of anger in her eyes before smirking.

 _"What's the matter? Didn't think I would be able to do this, huh? Not so pathetic now."_ Flare teased in a slightly threatening tone.

"Winner!"

The two looked up to see that Kai had gotten the Jadeblade.

Flare looked back down at Serafina and got off her before bowing. _"I apologize for my behavior. I guess I was just angered that you called me pathetic. It's just something I don't like to be called."_

 _"It's fine. I accept your apology even though I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said that to you. Guess I was just caught up in the fight."_ Sefrafina said with a small smile.

 _"Hey, it happens to all of us doesn't it?"_

Flare smiled back as she returned to her normal fiery form. Suddenly, a trap door opened under Serafina, causing the coyote to fall.

"Master of Fire moves on."

0o0o0

Later that day, the ninja, Sensei Garmadon, and the wolves saw the other elemental masters, and protectors, crowding around the place were the brackets were displayed.

The wolves looked confused and decided to ask one of the protectors. Lucky for thm, Flare had spotted Edmund and decided to talk to him.

 _"Hey...um, Edmund. What's all the commotion about?"_

 _"Oh, hey Flare! Didn't you see the brackets?"_

 _"No...why?"_

 _"Well, it's just that the Master of Earth and the Master of Lightning were set up to fight each other."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yeah...hey, I got to go. See you at the fight!"_ Edmund explained and ran off after his master.

Flare then quickly ran over to her sisters.

 _"Guys! Cole and Jay were set up to fight each other!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Wait, if they are set up to fight. Then that means..."_ Phoebe mumbled before looking over at Storm and Dusty.

 _"Hold on, I can't fight Dusty. She's my sister!"_

 _"Yeah! I would never hurt her!"_

Phoebe sighed. _"I know you two don't want to fight each other but the decision has already been made. You two must fight one another to keep at least one of your masters in the tournament. I'm sorry..."_

The lightning and earth wolf looked at each other with worried and sad expressions.

0o0o0

It was nighttime and the ninja went to talk to one of the elemental masters to see if they would help them.

"We need your help, Neuro." Lloyd said.

"You think I can get close to Chen so you can find your robotic friend and won't have to fight." Neuro said.

"And don't forget-" Kai began but was interrupted.

"You still need to know what Chen is up to because he's hiding something." Neuro explained.

"That's really impressive, Nerdo." Jay commented.

Neuro turned to face the ninja. "It's Neuro, Master of the Mind and Cole thinks Jay won't last long in the fight." He told them as an owl flew over towards the wolves

The owl landed in front of the wolves and bowed. _"Greetings Flare, Storm, Dusty, and Phoebe."_

 _"Woah...how did you know our names?"_

 _"That's because she's the protector of the Master of Mind, remember Storm?"_

 _"Oh...right."_

 _"So, what brings you and your masters here?"_

 _"I think that our masters are looking for some help to save our robotic friend and fellow protector."_

 _"I see..."_

Phoebe nodded. _"Last night, we saw something we thought we'd never see. It's about Chen. He has the Elemental Staff."_

Spirit's eyes widened. _"What? How?"_

 _"We are not sure. But we are hoping to take it from his clutches and give it back to our homeworld. Do you think you can help?"_

 _"I'll see what I can do..."_

0o0o0

Frostbite whined as she struggled against the chains. She had been doing this for about five minutes now and she was beginning to get tired.

Letting out a huff, the ice wolf gave up.

"-You have to search deep within yourself." The ice wolf heard Pixal say.

On the other side of the wall, a grinding sound could be heard. Indicating that Zane was currently trying to saw through the chains.

"Yes, that's it. You're remembering!"

Frostbite smiled but it slowly faded when she heard the grinding sound stop along with a pair of voices.

When the sound of voices were gone, Pixal spoke again.

"It's not safe. I suggest you break out when everyone's at the big fight."

"You mean _we_ must break out." Zane corrected.

"Yes...of course."

0o0o0

It was now dark outside and everyone was inside the stadium, getting ready to watch the fight between Cole and Jay.

The two mentioned were inside what looked to be a cell, training for the fight. In the cage with them were Dusty and Storm, neither of them seemed pretty happy. Flare sat in front of Storm while Phoebe sat in front of Dusty. Both were trying to cheer the other one up.

 _"Look Storm, you're gonna have to fight Dusty. There's nothing that we can do to change that. Trust me, if there was a way, I would do it in a heartbeat."_

 _"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to fight their sister."_

 _"That may be true, but remember. I once had to fight my own master, we all did. We know what you're going through."_

 _"How could you know what I'm going through if you're not me?"_

Flare sighed and looked over at Phoebe, who was talking to the worried Earth wolf.

 _"Dusty? You going to be okay?"_

 _"Yes..no? Maybe? I don't know..."_ Dusty responded, unsure about her answer.

Phoebe sighed. _"I know it must be tough being forced to fight your sister. But, if we are ever able to find Frostbite and Zane, we have to follow by Chen order's."_

Dusty whined and looked down.

Just then, the sound of fanfare was heard.

 _"I got to go. Just remember, fighting doesn't have to have a bad effect. Sometimes, it could lead to good things."_

With that, Phoebe ran off to meet up with Flare before the two, along with their masters, went to watch.

"Let the tournament continue!" Chen announced. "Jay, Master of Lightning versus Cole, Master of-"

Chen didn't even get to finish his sentence. Cole and Jay were quick to send attacks towards the other.

Dusty and Storm looked at each other, not wanting to hurt the other. But, they knew that if they didn't fight Chen would make them.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

Dusty quickly pounded the ground, sending dirt towards Storm. The lightning wolf was quick to dodge and sent a lightning bolt towards Dusty.

0o0o0

"Hurry Zane, before they come back!"

"I'm through. Now let's get out of here."

Frostbite looked up to see her master, who she hasn't seen in quite some time. Excitedly, the ice wolf got up and attempted to walk towards Zane. But, she was roughly pulled back.

Zane smiled at Frostbite but then frowned, seeing Pixal's parts scattered throughout the room.

"Pixal...you're...you're-"

"-scrapped. I know, I couldn't tell you. Not when you needed to get out of here. Sadly this is where my journey ends, but not for you. Zane you must go with Frostbite and find your friends. Stop Chen, I know you have it in you." Pixal told Zane. "And don't worry about me."

Zane placed a robotic hand on the computer screen and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"I will always be a part of you." Pixal continued.

Zane looks to his right to see a bright purple object shining. He smiled.

"You're right, you'll always be apart of me." Zane said before picking up Pixal's neural drive.

"Zane, what are you-?"

Zane then proceeded to place her neural drive in the back of his head.

"Zane, you've taken my neural drive and inputted it into your processor. You're ingenious!" Pixal said.

"Not ingenious, upgraded." Zane denied before walking over to Frostbite who had been watching everything.

He bent down and began to cut off Frostbite's chains. "I'm sure there are other surprises we discover together. But, until then let's all get out-"

Suddenly, Clouse sneaks up behind Zane and tasers him before he could get Frostbite free.

Frostbite growled at Clouse, baring her teeth. Clouse simply looked at her and held the taser towards her. The ice wolf looked at the taser and almost immediately backed down.

0o0o0

Back at the fight, Dusty had Storm pinned. Storm struggled against Dusty's grip, knowing that her efforts were feeble considering that Dusty had super strength. There was only one thing that could cause the earth wolf to let go.

Storm gave Dusty an apologetic look before shocking her sister.

Dusty yelped in pain and got off Storm, who slowly got up.

The lightning wolf looked at her sister with worry. Dusty was twitching as electricity flowed through her.

 _"Sorry Dusty..."_ Storm apologized as she helped her sister up.

 _"It's fine...you're doing what we have to."_

"Release the Condrai Crushers!"

The two wolves looked to see a bunch of vehicles circling around them. Storm and Dusty looked at each other before nodding.

The two dispersed and helped take out some of the vehicles.

Storm would electrocute one follower while Dusty would cover another with dirt, immobilizing them.

The two wolves met up with each other and smiled.

"Enough! I know what you're trying to do, if neither of you will win then both of you will lose!" Chen declared as he jumped onto his throne and began to randomly push buttons.

With every button he pushed, a piece of the platform the fighter were on would disappear.

Dusty and Storm quickly changed to their pure forms and flew up a bit to avoid falling down.

"Winner!"

Chen looked at Cole. "Loser! Master of Lightning moves on."

The two wolves landed and changed back to their normal forms. _"Well...looks like you're master won."_

Suddenly, two of Chen's followers came up behind Dusty and roughly tied her up before taking her away.

 _"DUSTY! NO!"_ Storm barked and was about to attack but was tackled by Flare.

 _"No Storm, don't!"_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"You did what you could. We just have to accept the fact that Cole and Dusty lost..."_

Storm looked towards the direction where Dusty had been dragged off to before looking back at Flare. The lighting wolf suddenly electrocuted Flare, causing the fire wolf to get off, before running out of the stadium.

* * *

 **Well that happened...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. Anywho, thanks for the chocolate cookie! *eats it happily* Yeah...Skylor and Kai are DEFINITELY NOT related. XD I don't get how Kai would fall for a girl like Skylor, BubbleEwa. Okay, maybe I can...BUT STILL! He's too good for her. XP Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! :D You guys (and Ninjago) are the reason I can LIVE through school. You guys are amazing! *gives everyone hugs* OMG, I've been watching Ninjago Tribute videos on YouTube and they are just...amazing! Oh and I totally had a ninja moment. (That's what I like to call it) My friend told me she was almost cussed out by someone and I got all defensive and began ranting about how if she were to get cussed out, I'll go all ninja on them. XD Oh yeah...sorry if the fight scenes weren't great. I tried. Welp, enough about my weird life...time to right about...roller skating? XD Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Have you guys ever been roller skating or ice skating? If so, how was it?**

 **~AI**


	39. Season 4: Ninja Roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 38: Ninja Roll**

"Skylor, Master of Amber versus Jacob, Master of Sound! Alongside them are Edmund and Yin. Fight!" Chen's voice could be heard.

Kai and Flame were outside, appearing to be lost.

Luckily, the sound of Chen's voice helped guide them towards the fight and soon the two were on their way.

At the fight, Edmund was stealthily moving around the arena while his opponent looked around, seemingly confused.

Yin let out a screech and used the sounds waves to help guide her to Edmund.

As she did that, the amber protector was in the middle of checking one of the vases. Seeing if it had the Jadeblade inside. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Edmund headed off to another case but was stopped by Yin when she flew past him.

The sudden action caused Edmund to stop and look around.

Meanwhile, Kai and Flare finally made it to the arena and were now in the process of getting through the crowd.

After a few apologies, the two made it to their seats.

 _"Hey guys. Sorry I was late, my master sort of got confused on where we were. Stupid temples look the same..."_ Flare greeted.

 _"It's fine. Nothing exciting is really going on anyway.."_ Storm explained in a quiet tone. She was still upset about what had happened the other day.

Flare nodded and looked over at the fight, looking directly at Edmund.

The orange cat was slowly and carefully walking. He took light steps so that Yin wouldn't be able to hear him.

However, the bat let out another screech. Using echolocation, Yin was able to track down Edmund and dive for another attack.

Luckily for Edmund, he was able to detect the shift in the air and dodge the attack before running over to another vase.

Empty.

Edmund let out a growl and went on to another vase.

As he was heading towards the vase, Yin tried to attack him once more. Avoiding the attack, Edmund quickly jumped inside the vase.

To his surprise, he found the Jadeblade.

Smiling, he picked it up just as someone smashed the vase he was in.

The orange cat looked up to see his master with a surprised look but smiled when she saw he had the Jadeblade. Giving him a light pat on his head, Skylor took the Jadeblade and held it up.

"Winner! And loser!"

Flare smiled and let out a happy bark, seeing that Edmund and his master were successful in getting the Jadeblade.

Edmund looked up at Flare for a moment and gave her a smile along with a wink. Surprised, all Flare did was smile back.

"I hope the tournament has entertained you as much as it has me." Chen began. "To thank you, I wanted to give everyone a fancy jewel."

The protectors looked at each other with slightly confused expressions. Chen continued to speak, his tone changing to a irritated one.

"-Tonight, everyone will sleep together in the Chow house." Chen finished, crushing one of the jewels. "Thank you, you can go."

With that, the contestants began to leave.

 _"Why am I not surprised that Chen wasn't happy with the fight?"_ Flare commented with an eye roll.

The fire wolf looked back down at Edmund and watched as he walked alongside Skylor outside the arena. But not before looking at Flare.

0o0o0

Dusty let out a growl as she struggled against the chains that held her. Unlike the other protectors, she didn't really...think that Chen was her new master even if he had Cole's power. She stood by her master's side.

So, because of that, they locked her up with her masters.

The earth wolf let out a whine and sat down, looking towards the ground.

Feeling something touching her head made Dusty look up, seeing her master petting her. Dusty couldn't help but smile and nuzzle her master's hand.

Moments after, their cell door opened to reveal Clouse.

"You're letting us go?" Cole questioned.

"Of course not. Your presence is needed in the factory." Clouse simply stated.

"The factory? Lock me up for all I care, I'm not lifting a finger for you despicable-" Cole began but was interrupted when he was grabbed by the arms.

Clouse walked over to Dusty and put a muzzle as well as a leash on her before dragging both of them out to the factory.

Clouse and one of Chen's followers let Cole go but Clouse kept his grip on Dusty's leash, much to her annoyance.

 _'Why isn't he letting me go?'_

"Remember, no eating the merchandise. Come on, _pet."_ Clouse said, tugging on Dusty's leash.

Dusty huffed but followed Clouse, not wanting to cause any trouble.

 _'Where is he taking me?'_

0o0o0

At the Chow house, the elemental masters and protectors were resting. Well...most of them.

Storm and Phoebe opened their eyes and looked at one another. They nodded and looked over to where Flare had been placed. Flare had been placed in an area separate from the others due to her constant flames. The bright light that she gave off would've annoyed the others and would've prevented them from sleeping.

Phoebe and Storm quietly got up and walked over to their sister.

 _"Flare, you awake?"_ Storm questioned.

No answer.

 _"Flare? Hello?"_ Phoebe asked.

Still no answer.

Storm rolled her eyes and electrocuted the fire wolf.

Flare's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, letting out a yelp of pain in the process.

 _"Ow! Storm! What the heck?!"_ Flare whispered angrily.

 _"Sorry, just needed to wake you up."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well-"_

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

 _"Quickly! Go back to your spots and pretend your asleep!"_ Phoebe ordered before the three did as was told.

The sound of a gong had waken up the other contestants.

"Morning fighters, or that's right, it's the middle of the night." Clouse said.

A group of Chen's followers began to place something on the contestant's legs. Even their protectors.

 _"Roller skates?"_ Flare questioned, looking down at the roller-skates that were now placed on her paws.

Flare slowly got up and skated to her sisters.

 _"Okay...I'm not going to question how they have roller-skates for us and the other protectors..."_ Storm commented.

Flare nodded in agreement and was suddenly taken down by Edmund. The two let out a surprised cry as they both were sent to the ground.

 _"Oh my-Sorry F-Flare! I-I didn't see you there. Here, l-let me help you up."_ Edmund stuttered as he helped Flare up.

Flare chuckled at his actions. _"It's fine."_

"Master Chen wants everyone in the Royal Arena, I wouldn't be late if I were you." Clouse said.

"If most of us have already fought, why are we all in skates?" Skylor questioned.

"The two of you will be fighting. But the rest of you will...affect the outcome." Clouse told her.

"Who's fighting? Tell us now!" Turner said, curious.

"The Green Ninja versus the Master of Form." Clouse answered before closing the door.

 _"Master of Form, huh? Who's that?"_ Phoebe asked Flare, who happened to be next to her.

Flare shrugged. _"I'm not sure, but I heard that both her and her protector can take the form of anyone. I better watch my back if I were you."_

 _"Yeah...I better watch over my master. I heard he has an aching back."_

Flare nodded and skated away from Phoebe.

Suddenly, from Phoebe's other side, Flare skated by. She seemed to be talking to Edmund as she did.

 _"Hey Phoebe."_

 _"Um...hey, Flare. Where'd you come from? Didn't I just talk to you?"_

 _"Um...no? I've been talking to Edmund this whole time."_

 _"What?"_

Phoebe, confused, looked back at "Flare" to see her suddenly change to a fox. The fox looked at Phoebe and let out a small chuckle.

0o0o0

The fighters as well as their protectors, who except the three wolves had changed to their human forms, had entered the roller rink.

"Welcome to my favorite event." Chen said, announcing his presence. "Thunder Blade!"

"Hey, I know this game! It's just like-" Turner began but was cut off by Chen.

"-No, it's not like that. This is my game, I made it up! Fully original! A Jadeblade for you Lloyd, Master of Power." Chen said, tossing a Jadeblade to Lloyd.

"And another for Chamille, Master of Form. W-Where are you? Oh there you are!" He continued, tossing the Master of Form her Jadeblade.

"The rules are simple, each lap you complete with your blade possession, a point. The one with the most points before time expires wins." Chen explained.

"Woah, woah, what about us?" Turner questioned. "Are we supposed to just stand here?"

"You get to help anyone you wish or hurt for that matter...you're free to choose sides." Chen answered.

The wolves watched as the majority of the contestants chose Chamille's side, leaving only the ninja on the opposing side.

Flare shook her head and turned to face the others. _"Looks like we got some competition."_

 _"We better watch our backs and try to defend the ninja."_

 _"Let's hope we win. But from these odds...I don't think that's possible.."_ Storm said, looking over at the other protectors.

0o0o0

"Lloyd, Master of Power versus Chamille, Master of Form. Most laps with their Jadeblade when time runs out, wins! Loser is out." Chen explained. "Thunder Bladers on your mark, get set..."

Flare looked over at Edmund, who was currently in his human form and let out a small huff before narrowing her eyes.

The first bell rang, Lloyd and Chamille were soon on their way.

Storm looked at her sisters. _"Come on guys, let's win this."_

The second bell soon rang and the other competitors were soon off. Flare skated forward, ignoring everything around her. Well...almost everything.

"Hey Flare." A familiar voice greeted.

Flare rolled her eyes and didn't respond. She didn't really want to talk to Edmund right now. All she wanted to focus on right now was her other opponents.

"Why aren't you in your human form? Do you even have one?" Edmund questioned.

Flare let out a growl and she sped forward.

Her and her sisters skated around for a bit, hitting a few contestants here and there but they didn't really have much effect considering they were still wolves.

 _"Alright guys, I think we should separate. Find your masters and help them."_ Phoebe instructed before skating over to Lloyd.

Storm and Flare did the same.

Upon meeting up with her master, Flare helped him up since he had fallen down again. When he up, Flare followed closely by his side.

Suddenly, a ramp appeared in front of them. Sending the fiery duo down. Flare got up and went over to help her master once again.

With Phoebe, she was being surrounded by multiple protectors with seemingly no way out. She couldn't use her powers or else she wouldn't be on the track anymore.

Luckily, Storm came by and shocked some of the protectors, giving Phoebe some space to escape.

 _"Thanks Storm."_

 _"No problem."_

As Flare skated alongside her master, she kept an eye on the other protectors to see if they were going to try anything.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the cloud of poison in front of them.

 _"Flare! Look out!"_

 _"Huh?"_

Before she knew it, Flare skated through the poisonous cloud in front of her. The fire wolf let out a cough and fell to the ground, having to lost her balance. Her flames dimmed a bit as she was effected by the poison.

"You okay?" Edmund asked, helping Flare up.

Flare huffed and nodded before proceeding to skate ahead once more. But this time, Edmund followed her.

"You know...it's a matter of time before this game is done. And it looks like your team isn't fairing so well..."

Flare looked up at the scoreboard and he was right. The score was currently 8-5 and her team was losing by three points.

Letting out a growl, Flare decided she had enough of this.

She quickly skated ahead and jumped a bit. In mid air, her body glowed a fiery orange and when she landed on the ground, she had become human. Well...almost. She did look human, except for the fact that her whole body looked to be made completely out of flames. Even her roller-skates had changed their appearance!

"Woah..." Edmund breathed.

Flare looked back and smirked before skating over to the Amber protector. She gently poked him on the arm before skating off to attack the other competitors.

Edmund stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Hey! Get back here!"

Flare chuckled and ignored him, she began to head towards her sisters.

"Hey guys, I think now's a good time to change to our human forms. Our team isn't fairing well...we have to find a way to get the others to help it else Lloyd might lose." Flare suggested.

 _"Hm...maybe if we told them what we saw a few night ago, maybe they'll help."_ Phoebe explained.

"That could work...I'll go try it out." Flare said before skating off to talk to Edmund, who just happened to be close by.

"Edmund!" Flare exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? I'm kind of trying to help my team out..." Edmund explained, not making an attempt to look at the fire girl.

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about. What if I told you that we're not the enemy." Flare tried to explain.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Chen is the person who you should be going against. Not us." She continued.

Just then, Aura appeared beside the two. "Chen's the enemy?"

"Yeah...a few nights ago, my sisters and I saw him with the elemental staff." Flare explained once again.

"Elemental Staff? What's that?" Edmund questioned.

"It's-"

"The Elemental Staff is what keeps our home under control. It helps keep the balance throughout our home by controlling the elements within the land." Phoebe explained, skating beside Flare.

"We have to get it back or else our home will continue to suffer without it. But we'll need you're help in doing so." Storm said, skating alongside Flare.

"Why should we believe you? You could be lying to us..." Blitz said, coming from behind.

Spirit appeared behind her. "They're telling the truth, I've seen inside their head and saw the Elemental Staff in Chen's possession."

"Is that enough proof for you?" Flare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you help us?" Phoebe asked, ignoring her sister's sarcastic remark.

The other protectors who had joined into the conversation looked at each other, determining whether they should side with the wolves' or not.

Flare looked at Edmund with a hopeful look. Edmund looked back at her for a moment before smiling. "Sure, I'll help you guys."

Flare's smile grew.

"We'll join in to."

"Then let's win this thing!"

The group of protectors cheered and raced forward around the rink.

The wolves' were trying to keep anyone from attacking their masters.

From the corner of her eye, Phoebe could see the Protector of Poison about to conjour up a poisonous cloud. Before the energy protector could do anything, Blitz zipped by and took care of Thorn.

Phoebe smiled and skated over to Blitz, giving her a high five. "Nice job."

As the round was coming to a close and the two opposing teams were at a tie, the protectors watched in suspense. They watched Lloyd and Chamille battle it out until both have crossed the finish line. Chamille having to have crossed the line first.

Flare let out a small gasp, wondering who had won.

There was a moment of suspense as the two competitiors took a breather before Lloyd held up his Jadeblade, revealing that his opponent didn't have hers.

"Lloyd won!" Flare exclaimed happily and hugged the nearest person. That person happened to be Edmund.

Realising what she was doing, Flare quickly let go. "S-Sorry.."

"No! No! No! Lloyd cheated!" Chen accused. "Lloyd loses!"

"No way, Lloyd won fair and square!" Turner defended. "You were the one who cheated."

"My tournament. My rules." Chen stated, jumping onto his chair and spinning it around so that his back was facing them.

"And just what rules are those? If Lloyd's out, then so am I." Paleman stated.

Kai stepped(skated?) in. "Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Us to!" Flare exclaimed, gesturing to her and her sisters.

"If you kick us all out, what kind of tournament would you have then?" Skylor questioned.

Chen looked at Clouse, who simply nodded, before looking back at the fighters. "Fine, have it your way. Form loses!"

Chen pressed a button, opening a trap door to which Chamille fell into. Her companion was taken away.

Flare sighed, seeing another protector being taken away. But, she smiled as someone had hugged her from behind.

"You did great!" Edmund told her.

"No. We did!" Flare exclaimed with a small laugh.

0o0o0

Dusty let out a bark as she was tossed into another cell. The Earth wolf quickly got up and tried to run out, but the door closed just before she could.

Letting out a growl, Dusty sat down and hit her head against the door.

"You shouldn't do that. You might damage your head." A voice suddenly said.

Looking around, Dusty growled. _"Who's there?!"_

As if answering her question, a woman walked out of the shadows. "Nice to see you again...Dusty."

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't...*nervous laugh* Lets just say...I didn't actually know what to do for this chapter and kind improvised? I'm really sorry about that, school just...ugh! No. Anywho, thanks for the Cherry airhead! :D I'm sorry that your experience with ice/roller skating didn't turn out great. *hugs* I hope everything turned out all right. Hold up iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Ninjago is on NETFLIX?! When did dis become a thing and how come I wasn't aware?! Wow, thanks for telling me oh and I'm glad your enjoying the story so far! :D Oh and I'm also glad that you enjoyed ice skating or roller skating (or both) Applejack Ninja Lover! :D Anywho..time to write about...spies? *shrugs* Until next time! (#TeamKai) Gosh...I feel like these chapters are, like, redemption for my short chapters last season. XP**

 **Question for my fellow ninjas: Do you guys think Jade should get her own dragon for future episodes? If so, what do you think it should look like?**

 **~AI**


	40. Season 4: Spy for a Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 39: Spy for a Spy**

 _"How do you know my name?"_ Dusury asked, looking at the woman with a questioning look.

"There's a lot of things I know about you and your sisters." The woman answered, taking a few steps towards the Earth Wolf. "Some things are not worth mentioning."

Dusty continued to look at the woman, confused. _"Do I know you from somewhere?"_

The woman let out a sad sigh. "Yes...you do. But your memory was erased."

 _"Erased? What do you mean?"_

"The answer to that question is...very complicated." The woman answered and sat down in front of the wolf. "Let's just say..."

0o0o0

It was the next day and a banquet was being held for the remaining contestants.

Flare watched the kabuki girls with narrowed eyes, she didn't trust these people at all. Before the banquet had occurred, her and the other protectors retreated to their animal forms.

"Try the horned wasp eggs. Delicious!" Chen exclaimed.

Lloyd took a look at the...food with uncertainty. "Uh...I think I'll pass."

"Oh, lighten up, Green Ninja." Chen said. "This isn't a trick, this is a feast to celebrate the eight of you making it to the second round."

The kabuki girls let out a laugh(?), creeping Flare out.

"And I must congratulate the Master of Shadow's defeat over the Master of Poison. She was a bit hard to swallow, am I right?" Chen questioned.

The kabuki girls let out another laugh, creeping Flare out even more so than before.

"Laugh harder! Ha-Ha-Ha!" Chen commanded.

 _"Okay...these people are officially creepy..."_ Flare commented.

 _"Yeah...I have to agree with you on that one."_ Storm stated, looking at the kabuki girls.

Phoebe let out a chuckle. _"Aw...what happened to my brave little sisters?"_

 _"Hey! We're brave..."_ Storm defended.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. _"Oh really? Then I guess I should tell you that there's a kabuki girl right behind you."_

Storm and Flare's eyes widened before they ran over to Phoebe, hiding behind her. The two frightened wolves then looked to see that there was nothing there.

Shocked and embarrassed, the two wolves glared at their older sister who simply shrugged in reply.

Flare let out a groan as she walked back to her spot behind her master. Storm copied her younger sister's actions.

"It has come to my attention that there are rumors floating about that I am stealing everyone's power. I am." Chen announced, causing shock to the contestants.

"But it's all for this staff." Chen added.

The kabuki girl thought that he was talking about them and did a little show.

"No, no, not you staff. I meant my real staff." Chen told them, causing them to stop.

The doors at the back opened to reveal one of the kabuki girls holding the Staff of Elements. She brought it over to Chen and handed it to him before backing away.

"The Staff of Elements!" Chen said, holding the staff up. "It holds the power of your fallen foes, and soon it'll hold all but one."

The sight of the Elemental Staff in Chen's possession caused shock to the protectors. They began whispering to one another in shock. Though, the wolves weren't that shocked considering they had seen it before.

 _"I guess the other protectors believe us now. So, maybe they'll help us out a bit more."_ Storm said.

Phoebe nodded. _"That is true. But I'm worried about their masters."_

 _"Why?"_ Flare asked.

 _"Our masters, as well as the others', are unaware of how important that staff is to us. If they get it and do something bad to it, they wouldn't know what they had done to our world."_

 _"Then I guess we should tell our masters then."_

The wolves nodded in agreement and looked over at their masters who were having a conversation.

"If we're gonna convince anyone, argh, we need proof." Jay told the others, but was being interrupted by one of the kabuki girls.

"We need to, argh, find that spell. Would you cut it out?!" Jay asked, annoyed, as he looked at the kabuki girl.

Said girl moved the fan out of the way to reveal that it was Nya. "Jay, it's me."

"Nya?"

"Lower your voices. I'm undercover. And to be completely honest, a bit out of my element." Nya told them.

"And I heard what happened to Cole. That was big for the both of you." Nya told Jay, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Love is like war, Nya. Everybody gets hurt." Jay responded, gently patting Nya's hand.

"Is it just you, sis?" Kai questioned.

"Darreth's also on the island and in contact with Wu via mobile base. I also have someone that the wolves might be pleased to see." Nya replied.

Upon hearing them being mentioned, the wolves looked at Nya. On her shoulder, a silver tail could be seen before it dissapeared.

Nya chuckled. "You don't want to see your friends?"

At the mention of his friends, Xander suddenly appeared and quickly flew over to the wolves. He then changed from his small form to a medium sized one. He was basically as big as the wolves.

Happy to see their friend, the wolves greeted Xander with a nuzzle.

Xander smiled and greeted his friend(s) back. _"It's great to see you guys again! It's been a long time!"_

 _"We're happy that you're here as well, Xander, but may I ask. What are you doing here?"_ Phoebe questioned, tilting her head to the side.

 _"Hm...lets just say that I forgot to mention some things to Jade when I met her again."_

 _"Like?"_

Xander took a deep breath before answering the question. _"As you can see, Chen has the Elemental Staff."_

The wolves nodded.

 _"Do you know how he managed to obtain it?"_

The wolves shook their head in response.

 _"Well...it's a long story but I'll try to shorten it. After Jade had finished her ceremony and was sent here, someone from this world managed to enter our world. While everyone was busy, the person managed to get the Elemental Staff without anyone noticing. Well...almost. The elder who had sent Jade to this world noticed him and immdiately alerted the others. The others Elders tried to retrieve the staff but the person fought back with...dark magic."_ Xander explained. _"The Elders fought against his dark magic but they knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him. Being the closest one, one of the Elders told me to go and tell Jade about what had happened in hopes that she'd find help. Unfortunately, I forgot about what I was supposed to tell her due to her struggles that she was experiencing at the time."_

 _"I was lucky enough to get out before our home crumbled. The person who had taken the staff conjured up shadow like creatures to prevent anyone from escaping. This lead to our home being cast to darkness and...chaos."_ Xander finished.

The wolves looked at him in shock. They hadn't known that their home was currently in trouble.

 _"Who took the staff?"_

Xander cast a glance towards Clouse. Flare looked over at Clouse as well and growled.

 _"It was him!"_ Flare barked and got into a pouncing position. _"He's so gonna get it when-!"_

 _"Flare! Calm yourself, we'll get him soon. Now's not the time to do so."_ Phoebe scolded.

Flare mumbled something but obeyed her sister's command.

Phoebe sighed and looked over at Xander. _"How long has this been happening?"_

 _"Quite a few years...it did take me a long time to find Jade."_ Xander answered.

Storm let out a small gasp. _"A few years?! That's a long time for a land to be under darkness."_

Phoebe nodded. _"So that means, we have to find a quick way to retrieve the staff."_

 _"But we have to tell our masters first before we do anything. They might end up destroying it or something."_ Flare explained.

Phoebe nodded once more. _"We must. Thank you for the information you have brought to us, Xander. We'll find help, don't worry."_

Xander smiled and heard a clicking noise. He looked to see Nya slowly exiting the room. He turned back to the wolves and bowed.

 _"Good luck..."_

Xander then changed to his small form and followed Nya out of the room.

 _"Who was that?"_

Flare turned around to see Edmund sitting behind her. Looking at her with a curious look.

 _"Oh...um...just some friend. Um...anyway, what brings you here?"_ Flare questioned, quickly changing the subject.

Edmund noticed but decided not to question. _"Oh, it's just that my master received a fortune cookie with a fortune stating that Cole will be breaking about with someone named Zane and another protector named...Frostbite? Yeah..that's the name."_

Flare let out a gasp and looked over at her sisters. Both had equally surprised expressions.

 _"Oh my gosh...he managed to find them!"_ Flare barked happily. _"Thank you so much for the good news, Edmund!"_

Flare quickly nuzzled the Amber Protector as a form of thanks before walking over to her sisters to discuss more on the news.

Edmund, shocked at first, watched Flare leave before shaking his head and walking away. A smile appearing on his face.

0o0o0

Frostbite took upon a laying position as she was currently resting. In her dream, she was in the same place as before.

 _"Hello? Anyone here?"_

 _Silence once again._

 _Frostbite let out a sigh as she sat down in the cool snow beneath her._

 _"Your sisters are searching for you, you know..."_

 _Frostbite's head shot up, alerted by the sudden voice, and looked around._

 _"They're here on the island at this moment."_

 _"Really? How do you know that? From my understanding, you're just a dream."_

 _The voice let out a chuckle. "That's because I'm more than a dream. I'm actually real."_

 _Frostbite looked confused. "Real? If you're real, then how are you here?"_

 _Suddenly, a familiar looking woman stepped out. Revealing herself. "I am able to communicate with you through your dreams as well as your sisters."_

 _Frostbite slowly stood up, tilting her head to the side. "How come you look familiar? I can't quite remember seeing you anywhere."_

 _"That us because we have actually met before. But that was before...the war." The woman said, looking down._

 _"War?"_

 _The woman nodded. "I'll explain more when you are asleep."_

 _"Huh?"_

0o0o0

Frostbite opened her eyes to see that the chains that once held her captive were off. The ice wolf slowly stood up and looked to see her master, who was free as well, along with Cole.

"Come on Frostbite, we must go!" Zane said before he and Cole ran out of the room.

Frostbite took a minute, thinking about where Dusty was, before following her master(s).

0o0o0

The three of them were running through a series of tunnels.

"No, not that way. That will only take us back to where we started." Zane explained.

"Maybe you should be leading." Cole suggested.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard throughout the tunnel. Frostbite looked around, wondering what was causing the sound.

"We need to move!" Cole suddenly exclaimed and began to run.

"I thought I was leading." Zane said.

"Trust me, you guys will want to keep up!" Cole replied, continuing to run.

Frostbite and Zane looked behind them to see a snake coming after them. Upon seeing the giant serpent, the two began to run after Cole. The three of them ran but soon ended up at a dead end.

"This isn't a wall, it's the body of a large serpent." Zane said.

"Come on, we have to find another way!" Cole told the two before dragging Zane towards another direction.

Frostbite stayed a bit behind, planning to hold back the serpent if it got close.

"Argh, another dead end." Cole said.

The two watched as the large serpent began to close off the exits.

"The serpent's strategy appears to be to surround us and cool inward. Very clever." Zane complimented.

"Yeah, well, my strategy is not to be eaten." Cole told him.

Suddenly, the serpent attempted to eat the three but they were lucky enough to get out of the way.

Frostbite stood in front of her master(s), growling at the large serpent that stood before them. In response, the snake hissed at her.

The large snake let out a roar while Frostbite barked at it, baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws.

Frostbite jumped at the snake, scratching it in the process. The snake let out another roar and lashed out towards the two ninja.

In the process, Frostbite was thrown off.

Letting out a small whine, the ice wolf slowly got up and soon heard an explosion.

"Frostbite! Come!" Her master's voice was heard.

Quickly, Frostbite ran over to a hole in the ground and jumped in.

0o0o0

In Kai's room, all of the remaining contestants and their protectors were gathered inside. Well, all except Flare who was standing outside on the balcony in her human form.

Flare sighed as she leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky.

"Everything alright?" A voice questioned, surprising the fiery girl.

Flare looked back to see Edmund, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. Why'd you ask?" Flare questioned.

"Well, you're out here while everyone else is in there." Edmund explained.

Flare chuckled a bit. "I suppose that's a good enough reason to question if I'm okay."

"Well then, are you?" Edmund asked, walking over to her.

"Sure." Flare answered.

"Sure? I don't believe you."

Flare sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm just thinking about what has happened lately. Helps me relieve stress and calm down my emotions."

"What have you been thinking about then?" Edmund asked.

"Hm...let's see, well, I've been thinking about the fight my two sister's had, where Dusty could be, where my other masters and Frostbite are, how are we going to get the Elemental Staff back-"

"Wow, you sure have a lot on your mind." Edmund commented to which he received a nod from Flare.

"Yeah, but you get used to being worried after awhile." She responded, looking back up towards the sky.

"But the question is, why do you worry?" Edmund said, standing next to her.

Flare shrugged. "I guess it's just a thing that all protectors experience. I'm just worried about the well being of my master and my sisters. Aren't you worried about your master?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes, but not all the time."

"Not all the time? Why's that? Aren't you afraid that they might get severely injured or..."

"I'm not worried all the time because I know that my master is able to handle herself in certain situations."

Flare remained quiet for a moment. "Do you ever think about why you were created? I mean, like, why was I chosen to protect the ninja alongside my sisters? Other protectors could've been chosen to protect them..."

"It's just how destiny works. I don't think about why I was created that much, but I know everything happens for a reason."

Flare smiled to which Edmund did as well.

"I may not know why you were chosen, but I do know that it was a good decision. I couldn't imagine anyone else who could protect the ninja like the way you and your sisters do."

Flare chuckled. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do! I know for a fact that the ninja are happy to have you and your sisters as their protectors."

Flare was silent yet again. Edmund was about to say something but was suddenly pulled into a hug. Shocked at first, Edmund didn't know what to do bit eventually returned the action.

A few seconds passed before the two pulled away.

"Thanks for the boost in confidence." Flare thanked with a grin.

"Anytime." Edmund said and did a little bow, making Flare laugh a bit.

The fiery girl lightly nudged his shoulder. "No need to be formal now, I thought I taught you that." Flare teased.

Edmund stood back up and grinned at her. "Hey, you tend to forget things."

Flare rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really now? Fine then, sir, I would like to thank you for teaching me a few things about your methods." She told him and did a little curtsy.

The two soon ended up laughing.

"B-But seriously though. I appreciate your kind words. I've never felt this relaxed since the tournament started." Flare said, calming down.

"No problem!" Edmund said, still grinning.

Flare couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad to have someone here, other than my sisters or masters, to talk to about my problems. I'm glad...to have a friend like you."

Flare then pulled Edmund into a hug before quickly pulling away and walking over to the door. "Come on, let's go inside."

Edmund stared at Flare, amazed to have seen this side of her, before nodding and following her inside.

0o0o0

Back in the tunnels, Cole, Zane, and Frostbite were close to ending free. They had heard two of Chen's followers talking about what was going to happen to the other factory workers.

"Poor saps?" Cole said in a questioning tone after they walked by.

"Hurry, the exit is just around the bend." Zane said, walking away. Followed by Frostbite.

"You go, I can't." Cole told the two, making them stop in their tracks. "A ninja doesn't save himself, he protects those who can't protect themselves. I have to go back. I have to go back and save them all." He finished, beginning to walk back.

"And a ninja never leaves another ninja's side." Zane added, walking over to his fellow brother.

Frostbite smiled as she stood next to her master.

"We'll get off this island one day, Zane and Frostbite. But it's either all of us or none of us." Cole told the two as he walked away, the two following.

0o0o0

"My spy, have they found the girl?" Chen questioned, sitting on his throne-like chair.

One of his followers stepped forward. "No, but you may have bigger problems to deal with." He responded but suddenly changed to reveal that it was actually...Skylor. Edmund, in his cat form, appeared behind her.

"Cole's got the Metal Man and ice wolf, Father." She reported.

"Thank you, my child." Chen said. "The Master of Form's power has proved to be useful to you. "

Skylor walked over to her father and hugged him as he continued. "But the ninja's time here is done. Tomorrow, we will end this charade. Tomorrow, we will break up the ninja forever!"

The two began to laugh while Edmund sat and looked down towards the floor.

 _"I'm glad...to have a friend like you."_

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D I apologize if you didn't. Anywho, thanks for the cookie and the Watermelon Airhead, KRR! They're one of my favorites! :D *gives you a bunch of candy* I'm glad to know that everything turned out okay! :) Wow, thanks for the information iluvninjagothenextstepgirl about Ninjago being on Netflix, I have somewhere to watch it! :D (Even though it's the first two seasons XP) Oh and thanks to everyone for helping me decide if Jade should have a dragon! Thanks to Applejack ninja lover for giving me an idea about what her dragon should look like! :3 Yeah...so...I don't know how that scene with Flare and Edmund happened. It just sort of happened...XD Just to let you guys know, they're not really "in love" (Edmund might be), they just treat each other like best friends. That is...unless I(or you guys X3) change my mind. Welp, now let's end this tournament once and for all! Until next time! :D (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: What's your favorite type/genre of music? (I know, weird question..)**

 **~AI**


	41. Season 4: Spellbound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 40: Spellbound**

In a blimp, above Chen's Island, the contestants sat down. Acting hostile towards once another.

The protectors decided to stick to their human forms for awhile. They all either sat down or stood up near their masters.

Flare was looking around until her eyes landed on Edmund, smiling upon seeing him.

Phoebe, who was next to her, noticed and cleared her throat.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes Phoebe?" Flare asked.

"What's with you and that boy over there?" Phoebe questioned, gesturing towards Edmund.

"Edmund? Um...we're just friends." Flare answered.

"Friends, huh? Are you sure that you're so called friend is actually your friend?" Phoebe asked in a soft tone.

Flare went quiet, unsure how to answer that question.

"I'm just asking you this because I heard that one of these masters is a spy who works for Chen." Phoebe explained.

"I've had enough of this.." Neuro said as he walked across the room(?). "I can't stand heights. Where's Chen?"

The Master of the Mind opened the cockpit to reveal that no one was inside.

Suddenly, the screen in the cockpit turned on and Chen appeared. He appeared to be having trouble.

"How do I know if this thing's on? Oh, oh I see the light..oh I'm on? Right now?!" Chen cleared his throat.

"I see you are all eager for the tournament to commense. So one of you could win my staff of Elements!" He said. "Instead of fighting for a Jadeblade..today, you will be fighting for something different."

He pushed a button and an image appeared on the screen. It was...

"Nya." Kai said quietly.

"Do you know her?" Skylor asked.

"She's my sister." Kai answered.

"We have an uninvited guest on the island." Chen explained.

Flare looked at Phoebe with a worried look before looking back at the screen.

"Find her and you will automatically move on...to the final round!" Chen exclaimed.

The three wolves stood back from the group of contestants to speak.

"We have to find her before the other elemental masters do." Phoebe told the two.

"Why?" Storm questioned.

"I heard from my master that she has a spell belonging to Clouse that takes away the contestant's elemental powers." Phoebe explained.

Flare nodded, understanding what she had to do.

"In ten seconds, the bottom will drop. But, to show you that I'm not a bad man, I've given you 13 parachutes." Chen explained as a bunh a parachutes appeared.

The wolves looked at each other and nodded as the floor began to separate. Each of them closed their eyes and turned into their pure forms. Well, all except Flare who looked ready to jump up, excitement clearly evident in her eyes.

Soon, the floor beneath the contestants had fully opened. Sending all of them free falling towards the island.

Flare grinned as she jumped out of the blimp.

Instead of being terrified like the others, Flare actually let out a laugh.

"Flare! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Storm yelled as she flew towards her sister.

Flare smiled and placed her hands on the back of her head. "Nope! Just having fun!"

"Well then, I don't know if you know this but we're falling towards an island." Storm said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Flare rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"Then why don't you try and save yourself?" Storm questioned.

Flare sighed. "Fine...way to take all the fun..."

The fiery girl closed her eyes and she soon turned into her pure form. As she did this, Flare slowed down and searched for her master.

As she did that, Flare noticed that Phoebe was glowing a bit more than usual. After a minute, she was glowing brightly and a green aura surrounded her.

"What's going on with-" Flare began but was interrupted by the sound of a roar.

Flare looked to see that Lloyd was able to summon his energy dragon, causing the fire protector to smile.

Soon after, the contestants landed on different areas of the island.

Kai had, unfortunately, landed on a platform of a volcano. Flare flew down and landed. But, her presence seemed to make the lava glow brightly and rise a bit. As a result, Kai's parachute ended up catching on fire. Surprised, Flare attempted to help out her master.

Not that far away, Jay had landed in a tree. Storm flew down to the ground and looked up at her master. Only to see him fall out of the tree.

"That did not feel good..." Storm heard her master's muffled voice say.

Chuckling a bit, Storm proceeded to remove the parachute off her master.

"-I have left a few treats to help you in the hunt! I hope you use them wisely!" Storm heard Chen's voice say as she was helping her master up.

"-And surprises!"

"Like I'll ever trust a treat from you, Chen." Jay said as he and Storm began to walk.

The two looked to their right to see mech.

"Okay...maybe just a small treat." Jay said as he climbed onto the machine.

Storm sighed and shook her head.

"Welcome, Master of Lightning." A robotic voice said before the mech turned blue, much to Storm's surprise.

"Suddenly my leg feels much better! We're on our way, Nya. Come on Storm!" Jay said as he walked away. Storm trailing behind him.

0o0o0

On another part of the island, Lloyd, Sensei Garmadon, and Phoebe had landed. Phoebe had landed beside Sensei Garmadon and waited for Lloyd.

The green ninja soon appeared on his dragon to which Phoebe reacted by glowing brightly.

"If we're going to find Nya before the others do, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Garmadon explained.

Lloyd made his dragon disappear while Phoebe dimmed a bit.

"Look! Nya's footprints!" Lloyd pointing out, gesturing towards the ground.

"Nya's more clever than that..." Garmadon said, walking over to examine the footsteps. "No, she wants everyone to follow these tracks. But only wants us to see this."

Garmadon pointed to a symbol that was carved in the tree in front of them. "The Samurai X symbol."

"Can I give you a lift?" Lloyd questioned, getting ready to summon his dragon to which Garmadon denied.

"Save your energy. It's best not to draw attention, come on." Garmadon said before he began to walk off.

Lloyd and Phoebe followed.

0o0o0

 _"So...you're saying that after the Serpentine War, our memories were erased?"_ Dusty said.

The woman nodded in response.

"Yes, you and your sister's memories were erased before you put in the Temple of Light."

 _"But...why?"_

The woman shrugged. "The other elders and I knew that your new masters would be the one to discover you give in the Temple of Light. Like all other protectors who receive a new master, we had to erase the memories of your old masters."

Dusty looked at the ground, trying to comprehend what she was being told.

The woman sighed. "It saddens me to know that we had to erase your memories..."

 _"Then why do you do it?"_

"I am unsure...but I believe it is so that your not influence by past experiences. If you had bad memories from your previous master, you would either distracted by those memories or continue to have bad memories with your present master." The woman explained.

 _"I guess that makes sense...but I want to know what my old master was like..."_ Dusty explained in a sad.

The woman have Dusty a sympathetic smile. "To make you feel better, I never said that you could regain those memories."

Dusty's head shot up and she looked at the woman in surprise. _"Really? I can regain those memories?"_

The woman nodded once more. "Of course..but on more important matters, we have to get out of here, free your sister, and get the Elemental Staff."

Dusty nodded. _"Sure, let's think of a plan. But first, what's your name?"_

The woman looked at Dusty and gave her a smile. "My name is Minda."

0o0o0

"You said before that Chen was your Sensei, but nothing else." Lloyd said as the three continued to search for Nya.

"Son, there are things from my past that I am not proud of." Garmadon began to explain. "Perhaps it's time for you to know the truth."

Phoebe tilted her head to the side as she walked alongside the Sensei.

"After the Devourer bit me as a child, it took years for the evil to fully consume me." Garmadon began.

 _In what looked like a monastery, a young Garmadon and Clouse were fighting one another. Off to the side was a dragon and shadow like creature, who watched the two._

 _The dragon had midnight black scales that had a dark purple glow to them. Her eyes were the color of blood._

 _Garmadon and Clouse continued to fight when Chen walked out._

 _"Good Garmadon, good Clouse. But you're both holding back, might I add that he who wins this fight shall become my right hand and be granted lordship?" Chen told the two._

 _Upon hearing that they had an opportunity to become Chen's right hand, the two quickly initiated a fight._

 _The two protectors glanced at one another, unsure if they should help out or not._

 _In the end, Garmadon defeated Clouse by using Spinjitzu._

 _"He's cheated, Master, you told us Spinjitzu was forbidden!" Clouse accused._

 _"He did what he had to do to win." Chen argued. "Congratulations, Lord Garmadon."_

"It was a time in our history where man and Serpentine were not getting along. As our sides clashed, we hoped for a truce. But not Chen..."

 _Chen and Lord Garmadon were now inside, discussing their plans regarding the Serpentine. Lying down beside Garmadon was the dragon, his protector, who's name was Delaney._

 _Currently, Chen was stating how peace was boring while violence was exciting._

 _"But, Master Chen, even the Anacondrai are making concessions. There could be a truce. There could be-" Garmadon tried to reason._

 _"Never trust a snake, Lord Garmadon, remember that." Chen stated._

 _Garmadon looked down at Delaney with a sad look._

 _"Don't look so sad. I've intercepted something that will make you feel better." Chen told him and pulled out a letter._

 _"A love letter. Apparently, your pathetic little brother feels the same about that girl you admire." Chen said._

 _Garmadon gasped. "Misako..."_

 _Upon hearing the name of her master's love, Delaney woke up and sat up. Looking at the two._

 _Delaney watched as her master picked up the letter and began to read it._

 _As Garmadon read the letter, Chen was trying to persuade him to pretend that he wrote the letter._

 _"I didn't write this...I shouldn't be reading it!" Garmadon quickly said._

 _"Didn't you?" Chen questioned as he pushed a quill towards Garmadon._

 _Delaney looked worried as her master took the quill and began to write his name at the bottom of the letter._

 _Unknowingly, Clouse and his protector were watching._

"Mom thought that letter was from you..." Lloyd figured out.

"As I told you, there are things from my past that I am not proud of.." Garmadon reminded. "But I have no regrets. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Garmadon turned to face his son and Phoebe.

"My fear of losing Misako lead me down a dangerous path, a path I hope to one day make peace with.." He continued.

0o0o0

On another part of the island, Nya was running away from Shadow, who was chasing her down.

The Samurai quickly hides in a bush while Shadow and his protector, Senka, stopped at the sound of music coming from a speaker.

"Your time in the tournament has expired." Clouse's voice was heard.

The two turned back to see Clouse along with four of Chen's followers surrounding them.

"So the ninja were right all along, Chen was never going to hand over that staff." Shadow said while Senka glared at the Clouse.

"Only one can remain." Clouse stated. "And it will be Chen!"

The group then proceeded to grab Shadow and tie up Senka. Both letting out a scream as they did so.

Nya, who was still in the bush, let out a gasp.

0o0o0

"Nya!" Kai called out as he and Flare continued their search. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, two figures passed the two.

Flare, alarmed, let out a growl as her flames grew a bit in size.

"Nya? Is that you?" Kai asked.

After receiving no answer, Kai lit his hand on fire. "Whoever's there, I'm fired up!"

Just then, Skylor stepped out of her hiding place along with Edmund.

"Don't worry, it's just us." Skylor told the two.

Kai extinguished his flame while Flare relaxed a bit, her flames getting a bit smaller.

"Hey there, someone was a bit feisty." Edmund greeted with a smirk.

"Oh shush you. I thought you were a threat." Flare defended.

Edmund rolled his eyes but shrugged. "I see you haven't found the girl yet."

"Well, duh. If we found her, we wouldn't be calling her name." Flare said, sarcastically.

Edmund chuckled. "I have a feeling that we'll be working together with finding the girl." He said.

Flare smiled. "I wouldn't mind, at least I've got a friend to help me out."

0o0o0

Back with Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd, and Phoebe, the three found another one of the Samurai X symbols.

"I don't understand. You trained under Chen yet you fought beside Wu in the wars. What happened to the truce?" Lloyd asked.

"When Chen said: Never trust a snake, he was right." Garmadon explained. "The Serpentine struck first."

 _In Jamanakai Village, the villagers were being ambushed by Serpentine._

"The alliance of the elemental masters fought back."

 _Located on the rooftops of the buildings, three elemental masters stood. They were the Masters of Fire, Water, and Light._

 _Each of them launched their own attacks. The Master of Light turned invisible and attacked a Fangpyre._

 _Meanwhile, the Master of Fire launched two fire balls. One hit a Serpentine while another simply hit the ground. Emerging from the flame was a wolf. It looked to be a younger version of Flare. The young wolf flew up to its master and bowed its head respectively before landing next to her master._

 _The Master of Water clapped her hands and manipulated the fountain water to flow towards the Serpentine, wiping them out._

 _A wolf emerged from the water, it looked to be made out of the substance itself. The wolf's watery blue eyes made contact with her master's eyes and the water wolf bowed respectively._

 _Soon, an army of Anacondrai appeared before the elemental masters._

"But the alliance has never seen the likes of an Anacondrai Warrior."

 _The Anacondrai began to attack the Elemental Masters and their protectors, who were trying to hold them back._

"They were bigger, natural leaders on the battlefield. The Anacondrai were a proud tribe and fought with every ounce of venom. There was no greater warrior in the land and with them in command, they proved to be too much for the alliance to handle."

 _As the two sides fought, the Anacondrai were gaining the upper hand._

 _"Charge!" The Master of Gravity exclaimed and floated above the army, attempting to hit them._

 _Suddenly, a large serpent appeared and roared at the Elemental Master._

 _The Serpentine ended up taking over the village._

"Chen stood to gain more, so he sided with the snakes, he wanted me to help him. Though the evil in my veins tempted me, I wouldn't fight a war for him. I would only fight to see Misako again."

"From then on, Chen and I went our separate ways so I could join my brother in battle. With the sons of the Spinjitzu master and all of the elemental alliance, we stood a fighting chance."

 _The Elemental Alliance and their protectors were walking into battle. Garmadon and Wu in the lead. Beside the two, Delaney and a Phoenix named Zora walked/flew beside them. In between them was a young Phoebe._

 _Garmadon let out a battle cry as the two opposing sides began to fight. The Elemental Masters were quick to gain the upper hand._

 _The Anacondrai began to retreat._

"But Chen's influence changed all that. He found a way to turn the alliance against each other."

 _The Master of Fire and Flare ran forward and each launched a fireball towards the snakes. But their attack was deflected by the Master of Earth and Dusty._

 _The two fire elementals looked at the masters of Earth in surprise._

 _Suddenly, Dusty and her master summoned a boulder from the ground and launched it towards the alliance._

 _This attack sent the alliance to the ground, giving the Serpentine the upper hand. Flare got up and looked at Dusty with a horrified look._

"The battle was lost. But in our darkest hour, we found hope."

 _As Garmadon and part of the alliance were walking through a village, the sound of a flute caught Garmadon's attention. He looked over to see a man playing a flute while a snake seemed hypnotized by the sound. Garmadon smiled, forming an idea._

"Hope found a way to end war. The Serpentine were divided, locked away in tombs. Chen and Clouse were exiled."

 _In a court room, the Anacondrai Generals stood._

 _"We ask..for mercy." One of the Anacondrai generals stated, bowing._

 _"Mercy? Never heard of it." Mystake stated as she have Garmadon a nod._

"The Anacondrai Generals were given the strictest sentence; Banishment to the Cursed Realm. So that they would never set foot in Ninjago again."

Phoebe stared at Garmadon in shock, she didn't remember being apart of the Serpentine War with her sisters.

She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at the sky, now questioning what else she forgot.

0o0o0

Jay and Storm were still searching for Nya.

Storm frantically moved around, checking every tree to see if the Samurai X symbol was carved into its bark.

Luckily, her and Jay managed to spot one.

"I'm sorry, your search ends here." The two heard Clouse say.

Storm turned and glared at Clouse, her electricity buzzing dangerously.

"Your time in the tournament is over!" Clouse exclaimed as he formed dark purple orbs in his hands.

Storm's eyes widened and she quickly made a forcefield in front of her and Jay. But Clouse's attack proved to be too strong and the two lightning elementals were thrown back.

Storm let out a groan and slowly got up, holding her head. "That was unexpected..."

She looked up to see that Clouse had created his own mech out of rocks.

"Okay..that's not fair." Storm mumbled as she formed a ball of lightning in her hand.

She was about to launch an attack towards Clouse but was tackled to the ground. Confused, Storm looked up to see that a shadow creature had taken her down.

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed off the creature and stood in a fighting stance. Before her opponent could process what was going on, Storm tackled it to the ground.

Just as she did that...Jay's mech activated its self-destruct feature.

0o0o0

Nearby, Skylor, Kai, and their protectors saw the explosion.

Kai let out a gasp. "That could be Nya, come on!"

The fire ninja began to hop along the rocks on the marsh in front of them while Flare followed.

"Let us, we have a faster way." Skylor explained.

Edmund closed his eyes as he began to glow a snowy white. Then, he and Skylor froze the pond.

Flare stared at Edmund, who was skating towards her, in shock

"Come on, your master's sister could be in trouble." Edmund said, changing back to his normal state.

"How did you manage to freeze the marsh?" Flare questioned, not moving from her spot.

"My master and I are able to absorb elemental power." Edmund explained.

"But neither Zane nor Frostbite were in the tournament...they are the only ones I know who possess ice powers..." Flare thought for a moment before letting out a gasp.

"You and your master are the spies that Phoebe mentioned! You're working for Chen, you knew where Zane and Frostbite were!" Flare barked, her flames increasing.

"I had to obey my master's father..." Edmund began but was cut off.

"Skylor is Chen's father?!" Flare exclaimed.

Suddenly, Chen appeared.

"Your time in the tournament is over, master and protector of fire." Chen told the two.

"Take them Skylor and Edmund!" Chen ordered.

"Ok." Edmund replied with a bow and went after Flare.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you get me." Flare commented and jumped from the rock she was on to another.

Edmund sighed and skated over to her. "I was going to tell you but-"

"When? When were you going to tell me? Huh? Were you going to tell me after my master's power would be taken away by Chen?" Flare asked, angry as her eyes slowly turned a blood red and her flames continued to grow.

When Edmund was close to her, Flare jumped again. This time, she landed on the ice. The ice began to melt under the heat. While Edmund was distracted, Flare ran over to the shore along with her master.

They didn't make that far before they were suddenly grabbed by vines. Flare growled and quickly burned through the vines.

She then moved to free her master.

But, she was suddenly trapped in ice. Flare's eyes widened as she noticed that her flames were slowly being distinguished.

She looked over to where Edmund, Skylor, and Chen were with a angry look before passing out.

0o0o0

Nya was running through the island when she bumped into Lloyd.

"They took Jay, they took everyone!" Nya informed.

"Everyone?" Phoebe mumbled, looking at the ground in thought. "That means Flare and Storm were taken..."

"Slow down, Nya." Sensei Garmadon said.

"You're the only one left, Lloyd. You're the only one who could stop it!" Nya continued, handing the green ninja a rolled up piece of paper.

"Stop what?" Lloyd asked as he opened the piece of paper, examining it.

"A transformation spell..it can't be!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"A transformation? Transform into what?" Lloyd continued to question.

"An army of Anacondrai. The tournament may be over, but the next Serpentine War may have just begun." Garmadon answered.

0o0o0

Both Kai and Flare were tossed into a cell that held the other contestants. The ice had melted but Flare was still left unconscious.

Storm quickly got up and knelt by her sister, making sure that Flare was okay.

"Flare? Flare?!" Storm asked, shaking her sister.

Edmund watched sadly as Storm continued to try and wake up her sister before following his master and Chen out of the room.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. Anywho, thanks for the cookie, KRR! :D Hey, it's not a dumb thought! I'm sure other people thought the same or something. XP YUSH! I don't have school tomorrow! *throws confetti happily* I can sleep! XD Jk, I'm actually going somewhere with my friends so...I have to wake up early. XC Yeah...I have nothing else to say...so...time to write about Kai becoming corrupt! XD Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to all my fellow ninjas: Do you guys have any questions, regarding the story, that you want answers to? Let me know! :D I just feel like you guys have questions...I don't know. *shrugs***

 **~AI**


	42. Season 4: The Forgotten Element

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 41: The Forgotten Element**

In the Anacondrai Temple, Clouse, Edmund, Skylor, and Chen's followers stood. Well, Chen's followers were chanting some words as they bowed.

"Bring in the prisoners." Clouse ordered.

One of Chen's followers pulled a lever, opening a door to reveal the remaining contestants.

The contestants were led into the area in chains that rendered their powers useless.

"So the ninja were right. This was never about any of us winning the tournament." Turner explained.

"What gave that away? Was it his cult following, or the giant snake head?" Shadow questioned sarcastically.

"We've been fighting for so long, it took us all losing to finally pull us together." Neuro stated.

Flare sighed and shook her head. "I should've never trusted Edmund...if only I knew what his true intentions were..."

She glared at the chains that held her. Her chains were covered with ice, purposely making her weak.

"Don't worry Flare, when we get out of here, you can hurt him all you want. I won't stop you." Storm said, attempting to cheer her sister up.

"That's the thing...I don't want to." Flare mumbled.

The group of elementals stopped in front of Skylor, Edmund, and Clouse.

Flare immediately looked away from Edmund.

The Amber Protector sighed. "Look, Flare, I didn't want to do this to you. I mean it. If help you if I could-"

"Then why don't you? Oh wait, that's right, it's because you're working for Chen just becuase he's your master's father." Flare interrupted.

"Flare, I'm sorry. I really am, what do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Edmund asked.

"Look, _Edmund_ , you lost my trust and friendship. I don't think there is _anything_ you can do to regain all that." Flare explained, continuing to avoid eye contact.

Edmund sighed and looked down towards the ground.

"Lock em' down." One of Chen's followers commanded as the prisoners knelt down.

"All rise for Master Chen!"

The sound of drums and cheering were then heard. From up above, Chen appeared on his throne. He floated down to his minions.

"Look at me. I'm floating!" Chen boasted when suddenly, the throne fell down a bit. The minions let out a gasp.

"I got it. I got it." Chen reassured as he finally landed in front of the elemental masters. "I just got distracted by how awesome this place looks. Well done Clouse, you've really set the mood."

"And look at this, soon I'll have more power. It's good to be me!" Chen cheered.

Flare let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head.

"You may have us, but you still don't have the Green Ninja." Jay pointed out.

"Or Phoebe..." Storm mumbled.

"Ah yes, I bet right now he'll swoop down to save you in the very last moment and teach me a valuable lesson." Chen said, obviously amused. "Well, I'll wait. I love lessons."

Everyone looked around for the Green Ninja and his protector, but they never came.

"That's enough, I'm bored. But here's a lesson: Don't be a sore loser. Only one can remain!" Chen stated as he pointed the staff towards the elemental masters, gaining their powers.

"The power is mine, all mine!" Chen exclaimed happily.

Every protector'a eyes, except Storm and Flare's, turned grey and they all headed over to Chen's side.

Chen smiled at the protectors that were now on his side before facing the elemental masters as well as Storm and Flare. "Take them to the factory!"

Flare sighed and looked over at Storm.

Storm gave her sister a weak smile. "Hey, we might be able to see Dusty and Frostbite."

Flare nodded and looked back towards Chen.

"Leave the red one and his protector." Chen ordered.

Kai was let go while the other elemental masters were led to the factory. Flare's chains were taken off, allowing Flare to move freely. Her flames increased in size, but not as much, as an effect if the ice being taken off her hands.

0o0o0

"He knows Phoebe and I are coming. But we can't just hide here and do nothing." Lloyd stated.

"We have to wait until nightfall, there's too many." Nya reasoned.

"And then what? Every minute we're out here, he grows more powerful and-"

"Son, Chen grows strong by taking from others. But real power does the opposite, it empowers those around you. Like the way you've empowered me." Garmadon told his son. "We will get you and Phoebe to Chen and you two will destroy his staff."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Um...can we not destroy the staff?"

All eyes were on her.

"Why not?" Garmadon questioned.

"Well, that staff is the one that keepsake home balanced. If it gets destroyed, who knows what will happen to our home." Phoebe explained.

0o0o0

"Ah!" Storm yelled as she was thrown into a cell.

"Ouch..." She mumbled as she rubbed her head and stood up.

"Storm?" A familiar voice asked, causing the lightning protector to turn around.

"Dusty? Oh my gosh, it's you!" Storm exclaimed happily and ran over to hug her sister.

Dusty chuckled and hugged her sister back.

"I'm happy to see you to Storm."

"As do I."

The two looked up to see Minda smiling at the two.

"Um...who are you?" Storm asked, slowly getting to a fighting position.

"Uh...Storm this is Minda, she's from our Homeworld. Minda, this is Storm. My sister." Dusty introduced, calming down her alerted sister.

"Pleasure to see you again." Minda said in a welcoming tone.

"Uh...you to..." Storm responded, standing up straight.

"Come on Storm, we were just discussing a way to escape this place." Dusty said and dragged her sister over to the wall where markings could be seen.

0o0o0

"A scale from the Great Devourer, Captain Soto's peg leg, a cog from the Celestial Clock, Zane's pink Gi, Jade's purple cloak, and this." Chen listed as he, Kai, and Flare walked through his collection.

Flare, not really paying attention, stared at Jade's cloak. "So that's where it went..." She mumbled.

"Why are you showing us all this? You do realize that if you weren't holding that staff right now, Flare and I would strike you down right here." Kai stated, forming his hands into fists.

Flare nodded and glared at Chen.

"Skylor was right. Even without your power, the fire burns bright in you both." Chen said as the three continued to walk.

"Unlike you and my dear Skylor, who inherited her powers from her mother, I was never born with natural abilities or a protector." Chen began to explain.

Kai let out a small yawn, showing that he was bored.

"I was told I would amount to nothing. But I will show them they are all wrong. Look. I call it: The Charge of the Dark Brigade." Chen said as he gestured to the painting in front of them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The reds, the purples, the super dark purples. After I defeat your little green friend and take his powers, I will have all the elements I need to conjure a spel that will transform me and my worshipped into Anacondrai!" Chen stated.

"With you and your friends gone, nothing will stop me! But I've seen inside your head." Chen told Kai, patting the fire ninja's head. "I know you're still jealous Lloyd was chosen to be the Green Ninja."

Flare let out a small gasp. Kai was still upset about that?

"Have you wondered what it felt like to have so much power pulsing through your veins? Yes you have. There is so much potential in you, Kai. I want to give you the chance to find it." Chen continued.

"I will _never_ turn on my friends." Kai stated, pushing Chen away.

"Of course. But what if I also told you there were secrets about your parents that your senseis or you little protector over here never told you? Dark secrets." Chen told the fire ninja.

Kai had a surprised look on his face as he glanced over at Flare, who had a completely confused look.

"My parents? What secrets?" Kai asked, facing Chen.

"So many questions that can so easily be answered." Chen replied.

Just then, Clouse entered the room.

"Master, it is nightfall. The Green Ninja will be making his move shortly." Clouse informed.

Chen faced Kai. "Think about it." He told him before leaving the room with Clouse.

Kai looked over at Flare with a slight glare. "You...know secrets about my parents and you never told me?"

Flare shook her head. "No...er, I don't think so. I think I do. I can't quite remember..."

The fire ninja continued to flare at Flare, unsure if he should believe her or not.

Flare stared at him. "I'm being honest. My memory hasn't been all that great ever since you guys awoken me and my sisters."

Kai sighed and looked around the room.

Flare walked over to her master, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, if I find any information about your parents, I'll let you know right away okay? But for now, there's something I need to tell you."

Kai looked at Flare. "What is it?"

"As you already know, Chen had the Staff of Elements."

Kai nodded in reply.

"Well, that staff is what keeps my home, along with the other protectors, balanced. If that staff is destroyed, it could potentially throw my home into more chaos."

Flare let out a sad sigh as she imagined what it must be like back at her home.

Kai placed a comforting hand on Flare's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get the staff back."

Flare smiled. "Good. So...you get the staff then hand it to me then I'll find a way to give back your powers without destroying it?"

"Okay, but what about Chen?" Kai questioned.

"Hm..."

0o0o0

Near the palace, the four refugees were getting ready to sneak inside.

"Remember, get the staff, give it to Phoebe, and she'll find a way to return everyone's powers without breaking it." Garmadon reminded.

Phoebe nodded.

"You two came here to make your tram whole. Finish the job." Garmadon encouraged.

Lloyd nodded and pulled over his hood while Nya launched a grappling hook towards the roof of the palace, it successfully achieved its target.

The four them then use the line to travel to the rooftop, taking down a few of Chen's followers in the process. The four eventually made it inside the building by sneaking through the window.

As they walked, Lloyd accidentally sets off a trip wire. Triggering an alarm.

In a few moments, a few of Anacondrai cultists appear but there were too much for the four to handle. So, Nya decided to fight them off while the other three continued on.

The remaining three run past a corner, only to be met by Clouse who was quick to attack them.

"Look out!" Garmadon warned and they all jumped out of the way.

Phoebe quickly got up and ran through the hallway to her side. Just to make sure there wasn't anyone else waiting for them. After making sure there was no one, Phoebe waited for her master which didn't take that very long.

"Come on Phoebe, let's go!"

The energy protector nodded and the duo ran ahead through the hallway. But ended up falling through a trap door.

"Chen and his trap doors..." Lloyd mumbled in annoyance.

"Tell me about it...he has issues..." Phoebe commented in a quiet tone.

Suddenly, a growl could be heard in the distance.

"Uh oh..."

"Lloyd! Phoebe! This way, come on!" Kai's voice could be heard, causing the two to look back.

Lloyd and Phoebe quickly ran over to the fire elementals, just barely avoiding being eaten by the giant serpent.

"Flare, you're not captured? But Nya told us that Chen and his men took everyone..." Phoebe stated, looking at the ground in thought as they walked.

"Kai and I managed to escape, but they took Kai and everyone else's powers." Flare explained.

"So they took Storm?" Phoebe questioned to which Flare nodded.

"Then we have to get them back! We have to save them and the other protectors!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Flare looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, noticing her sister's distress.

Flare sighed. "I'm sorry, sister..."

The fire protector looked over at Kai, who nodded towards her and then blew out the torch he was holding. Flare gave her sister one last look before suddenly disappearing.

"Flare? Flare! What's going on? Where are you?" Phoebe called out as light began to fill the room again.

"The final round. It all ends here." Chen said, jumping into the arena...along with the other protectors.

Phoebe let out a small gasp as she noticed that the protectors' eyes were grey and lifeless.

Suddenly, Blitz growled and ran over to the distracted protector, knocking Phoebe to the ground.

"Ah!" Phoebe cried out as she fell onto the ground.

Emma let out a screech and turned to metal as she dived towards Phoebe. Said protector looked up just in time and quickly sent an energy blast towards the metal crane. Giving her an opportunity to get up.

Forming an energy orb in her hand, Phoebe looked around to see who would strike next.

Aura let out a roar, quickly earning the attention of the energy protector. Phoebe looked over at the protector of light's direction. She narrowed her eyes and was about to attack when she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"What the-?!" Phoebe cried out, trying to control herself.

Serafina and Chase looked at each other and nodded. The two made their way towards Phoebe and began tossing her around. As they did that, Emma flew up again and dived towards her target. This time, hitting Phoebe.

Phoebe was sent to the ground, landing roughly. Letting out a groan, Phoebe attempted to sit up but soon fell back down in defeat.

0o0o0

"Nya, are you alright?" Garmadon questioned.

"Yes. What-? What happened?" Nya asked as she looked around.

Garmadon and Nya were currently tied up against two poles in a room full of skulls.

"We have to get out of here." Garmadon stated as they both began to struggle against their chains.

At that very moment, Skylor, Edmund, Chen, and Clouse came into the area.

"My pet loves the smell of fear." Clouse commented as they walked in.

"Where is my son? What have you done with-" Garmadon demanded before being cut off by Chen.

"I have your son along with his little friend. But their power will become mine at the ceremony tonight! I'm sorry you didn't get an invite, I'm still a little hurt by my pupil deciding to betray me so long ago." Chen told Garmadon.

"But, how did you defeat him?" Nya asked.

"Oh, I had a little help." Chen answered, stepping off to the side.

As if on cue, Kai and Flare walked into the area. This earned a gasp from Nya.

"You pitted the ninja and their protectors against themselves, just as you did the Elemental Masters!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Why Kai and Flare? How could you two do this?" Nya asked, still shocked that her brother and his protector would side with Chen.

Flare looked towards the ground, avoiding eye contact while Kai answered.

"Chen holds all the power. Lloyd and Phoebe never stood a chance..We had to think about what was best for us. He'll let you go if-"

"I rather be snake food!" Nya argued.

Suddenly, Garmadon grabbed Skylor. "Untie us!"

Edmund took a step forward but Flare stopped him by placing an arm out in front of him. The Amber protector looked at the fire protector, confused and slightly angered.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked in a hushed tone.

"Preventing you from going any further..." Flare answered in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Because I know that Skylor will be okay..."

Chen and Clouse began to laugh.

"Or what? You've changed, remember?" Chen said. "You're _Sensei_ Garmadon. You're a good guy. Threats don't frighten me."

Garmadon sighed and pushed Skylor back over to where Kai and Chen were standing.

"What-? How did you know-?" Edmund asked, a little bit shocked.

"I just know..." Flare answered again in a monotone voice, keeping her eye contact on the ground.

Chen and Clouse began to leave the area along with Skylor and Edmund.

"This isn't you, Kai and Flare. Don't do this." Nya pleaded.

"Sorry, sis. This is the way it has to be." Kai told her, giving her a wink.

Flare looked up and flashed a smile before looking back down towards the ground.

As the six of them walked through a tunnel, Edmund decided to speak with the quiet fire protector.

"Flare?" Edmund questioned.

Flare hummed, signaling Edmund to continue.

Edmund sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry for betraying you. It's just, Chen has the Elemental Staff. If I don't follow orders, who knows what he'll do to me or Skylor."

Flare sighed. "I guess I understand. But it's just that you betrayed not only my trust but our friendship as well...I thought I had a friend in this place but I guess I stand corrected.."

"Hey, I never said that I'd stop being your friend." Edmund pointed out with a small smile.

Flare looked at him for a moment before flashing a small smile.

"There's that smile." Edmund teased.

Flare rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up...I never said I forgive you."

Edmund frowned as he stared at Flare.

In response, Flare chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I forgive you...kind of."

"Kind of?"

Flare let out a small laugh.

0o0o0

"Really? Spoon? What, are we gonna sneak out of jail?" Dusty questioned, sarcastically.

"Well, sorry for helping." Storm responded with a roll of her eyes.

Dusty let out an annoyed sighed and looked over at Minda. "What do you think we should do?"

"Hm..." Minda mumbled as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

A few silent minutes passed before Minda opened her eyes again. "There doesn't seem to be any way for us to get out from here. But, I did speak to Frostbite and told her out situation. She should be here soon..."

Dusty facepalmed. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Storm shrugged and smiled towards Minda. "Great thinking!"

Minda smiled back and simply nodded.

"So, while we wait to be saved...do you know how to restore the elemental master's powers without breaking the staff?" Dusty asked Minda.

"Well, only an Elder can distribute the power within the staff. That is why we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Minda explained.

Storm sighed and began to walk around the cell while Dusty and Minda watched.

0o0o0

Back in the Anacondrai Temple, the sound of drums could be heard again along with chanting. Chen, Clouse, Skylor, Kai, Flare, Edmund, and one of Chen's followers walked down the stairs that led to the bottom of the temple.

The seven of them turned back to see Lloyd and Phoebe being led into the temple by two cultists.

Flare frowned at bit as she saw her sister's state. Phoebe currently had a muzzle on and she had four chains on, each one on her paws.

Lloyd and Phoebe were then placed before Chen and the others.

Kai and Flare took this chance to talk to their teammates for a bit.

"F-Flare...how could you help them?" Phoebe asked, looking at her fiery sister with a confused look.

"Don't worry, sister. Kai and I have everything-" Flare began but cut herself off when she noticed Clouse beside her.

The fire protector went quiet and looked towards the ground before heading over to where Edmund stood.

"Alright, first thing's first, Daughter and Protector!" Chen exclaimed, pointing to Skylor and Edmund.

Both let out a small gasp before looking over at Flare and Kai, both gave them an encouraging nod.

The two walked over to Chen and stood in front of him.

"I offer my power to you, Father." Skylor said.

"As do I." Edmund responded, bowing.

Chen pointed his staff towards Skylor and began to take away her power.

0o0o0

"So...how are you Dusty?" Storm asked.

"Pretty good. You know, just being held captive against my will and stuff." Dusty responded.

The two let out a small laugh.

"I hope we see Frostbite. It's been so long since I have seen her." Dusty said, looking upwards.

"Yeah...it has also been awhile since Jade..." Storm trailed off.

Dusty nodded, knowing what her sister was going to say.

Minda, who was off to the side, watched the two sisters with a sympathetic look when suddenly, the wall exploded..

0o0o0

Back at the Temple, Chen had finished taking away Skylor's powers.

Said girl let out a small groan as she slowly walked over to Kai while Edmund walked over to Flare.

"And now for the final element." Chen stated, walking over to Lloyd and Phoebe. "Only one can remain."

Flare gasped and looked away as Chen began to take away Lloyd's power. Phoebe stood, watching her master get his powers taken away and she wasn't able to do anything.

"Behold! Every elemental power, all in my control! Do you feel the power? I do!" Chen cheered.

Clouse walked over to Chen, a book in hand, and began to chant in an ancient language.

Flare slowly walked over to her sister and smiled at her. "I'll get you out."

The fire protector then tried to use the natural flames that emitted from her body to melt the chains. But no luck.

Flare huffed in annoyance.

"Hey Chen!" Kai called, earning the attention of both Clouse and Chen.

"You forgot one element, the element of surprise!" Kai declared.

At that moment, Skylor jumped and kicked the staff out of her father's staff.

"You betray me?!" Chen questioned, obviously upset by his daughter's betrayal.

"Runs in the family." Skylor stated and kicked her father's leg, sending him to the ground.

While Chen was on the ground, Kai quickly grabbed the staff from the ground.

"Get him!"

Flare looked to her right to see two cultists heading towards Kai.

"Oh no you don't." Flare said with a smirk and tackled the two cultists to the ground before standing back up again.

Flare stared at the cultists and placed a foot on their backs to prevent them from moving. From behind, two more were sneaking up on her.

Luckily, Flare noticed and jumped out of the way, leaving the two cultists to fall onto the others that were on the ground.

Chuckling, Flare ran back over to where the others were and came just in time to see Kai freeze Clouse as well as free Lloyd and Phoebe.

The fire protector smiled and started to head towards Edmund.

"Hurry Kai, give the staff to Phoebe!" Lloyd explained, running over to the red ninja.

"Chen was right, this thing's awesome!" Kai commented with a smile, his eyes turning a shade of red as he looked down at the staff.

The red ninja then began attacking some of the other cultists with various elements.

"Kai, it holds too much power! Let go of it!" Lloyd instructed.

Flare heard the commotion and turned back to look at her master, his eyes were constantly flashing red.

"The power...it's starting to corrupt him." Flare mumbled and ran over to Lloyd along with Skylor.

"If we don't get that staff out of his hands-" The green ninja began to explain to the two before Kai cut him off.

"No one is taking my staff!" Kai stated, his eyes red. " _You_ had all that power. Now it's _my_ turn!"

The red ninja let out a gasp, his eyes returning to normal for a bit. "What am I saying?"

"Nothing I don't already feel!"

Lloyd, Skylor, and Flare, who was in front of the two, took a few steps back.

"I can't-I can't control it! I don't want to control it, I should've been the Green Ninja!" Kai exclaimed, pointing the staff towards the three as he got ready to blast them.

"No, Kai, don't!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't do this, master!" Flare pleaded, stretching her arms out to the side in hopes of protecting Lloyd and Skylor.

Just before Kai could attack the three, the wall to their right suddenly collapsed. Revealing the other elemental masters and everyone else. They all began to attack the remaining cultists in the area.

Phoebe looked around for her sisters and gasped when she saw Frostbite.

"Frostbite!" Phoebe yelled and ran over to hug her sister.

"Phoebe!" Frostite happily greeted, returning the hug. "It's been a long time since I've seen you guys!"

Meanwhile Kai, who was no longer corrupted, looked to see the staff to his left. Chen had noticed it to and began running towards it. The two raced over towards the staff but Kai was successful in getting it just before Chen could.

"Kai! Over here!" Flare called, jumping up and down.

The fire ninja nodded and tossed the staff over to Flare, who had barely caught it. The fire protector looked down at the staff, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"How do I get their powers out of this?" Flare questioned.

"Maybe I can help."

Flare turned around to see Minda standing before her. "Who are you?"

"No time to explain , please hand me the staff. I know what to do." Minda explained, her hand out.

Flare thought about it for a moment before nodding and handing the staff over to Minda.

The elder took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After mumbling a few words, a bright light shone and dragon-like elemental figures flew out and into their respective elemental master. (A/N: I know, it sounds weird but just deal with it. XP)

Flare looked down to see that her small flames had increased in size and began to glow brighter. The fire protector smiled.

"Alright!" Flare cheered and began attacking some of the cultists nearby. After they were taken care of, Flare was greeted by her sisters who hugged her.

"Guys! It's so great to see you again!" Flare exclaimed with a smile.

Her attention then went to Frostbite. "Frostbite, you look...amazing!"

Frostbite chuckled. "Why thank you, sister."

"Hey guys, you know what this calls for?" Storm questioned.

"What?" Dusty asked.

"Another hug from me!" Storm answered, her electricity moving around a bit more than usual.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting shocked again!" Flare exclaimed and began to run away.

"Aw, come on! Give your sister a hug!" Storm said, chasing after her sister with a grin.

Flare laughed. "Never! I'm too young to die!"

"Phoebe, Dusty, and Frostbite watched in amusement.

Dusty sighed. "Typical them..."

"You know, I missed their hyperactive personalities." Frostbite commented.

"Be careful what you say!"

Suddenly, Frostbite was tackled by both Flare and Storm.

"Hey! Give me a warning next time!" Frostbite said with a laugh as she got up.

"Sorry!" The two said in unison.

There was a moment of silence before the sisters laughed, happy to have been reunited again.

0o0o0

The ninja, Sensei Garmadon, Nya, the wolves, and the other elemental masters were outside the temple. The cultists were kept hostage while Chen, Clouse, Skylor, and Edmund were no where to be found.

Flare let out a sigh after hearing that Edmund was no where to be found.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted, placing a comforting hand on Flare's shoulder. "We won't leave this island until we find him and Skylor."

Flare nodded. "Okay."

"Okay then, well, are you ready?" Phoebe questioned.

Flare looked at her older sister and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Ok then, come on!" Phoebe said and dragged the fire protector towards the others.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Storm exclaimed happily and closed her eyes, a bright blue light surrounded her.

The others followed and soon they were all glowing. Each of them placed a hand out in front of them. Another bright light covered them and when the light dissapeared, Jade had appeared in their place.

"It's great to be me again." Jade mumbled, tiredly.

She looked up at the ninjas and smiled. She took a deep breath before sneaking up on Lloyd and wrapped her arms around him.

The green ninja tensed and turned around to see Jade, who had a tired smile on her face.

"Jade! You're back!" Lloyd exclaimed and hugged Jade back.

"Yup, I'm glad to be back. I missed you all so much. Great job in bringing the team back together."

Lloyd's comment was heard by the others and soon, Jade was being hugged by everyone.

Jade closed her eyes, smiling. She was happy to have been reunited with the ones she cared about.

Off to the side, Minda stood watching the reunion with a smile.

Xander suddenly appeared and landed next to Minda, changing back to his human form.

"You did a great job, Xander." Minda complimented.

"Thank you." Xander said, pleased.

The two smiled at each before looking back towards Jade and the others.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. :( Anywho, thanks for the treats, KRR! Here, have some ninja chips and a hug! *hugs* To answer you question, Applejack Ninja Lover, it depends. I would usually think of a right time to introduce the OC (if I decide to use them). But please, don't be shy! Send me your OC through PM or in the reviews! I'll happily look him/her over and see what I can do! :D OMG, guys! Today, I found out the name for the sixth season of Ninjago as well as the names of the episodes! :O I literally screamed in joy when I saw them and cried happily. If you want to check it out, go to the NinjagoWiki page and scroll through the episodes list. It should be after Posession. Let me know if you see it! (I don't even know if I'm supposed to be saying this :3) Welp, now to write about dragons! :D Yay! Welp, until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninjas: If you were to become a part of the ninja team, how would they find you? (Like how Sensei found the ninja. Ex. Sensei Wu found Zane at the bottom of a pond when the ice ninja was testing himself)**

 **~AI**


	43. Season 4: The Day of the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 42: The Day of the Dragon**

Xander was curled up in his dragon form, seemingly covering something with his wings. He looked to be asleep.

"How is she?" Minda asked, walking up to the silver dragon.

Xander lifted his head and looked at Minda.

 _"She's fine."_ He answered, lifting his wings to reveal a sleeping Jade.

"Good." Minda said and sat down in front of the two. "She must be really tired after all she has been through."

Xander nodded in agreement and looked down at his friend's sleeping form. As he looked, he noticed small cuts and bruises along her arms and legs.

He should probably ask her about that later...

"Sink the ferry!"

The two looked to see that the other elemental masters were sinking the ferry so Chen or Clouse couldn't get off the island.

The Anacondrai Cultists were still being held hostage.

Jade suddenly shifted in her sleep, causing Minda and Xander to look at her. Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked at Xander then Minda.

"G-Guys? Where are we?" Jade asked, obviously tired.

Minda gave her a soft smile. "We're still on the island, but don't worry. We'll get off soon. Just go back to sleep, you really need it." She told the protector gently.

"W-What? No I don't..." Jade said, trailing off.

Minda chuckled. "Just go to sleep."

Jade sighed but nodded and went back to sleep, holding onto one of Xander's claws before she did so.

Xander smiled and gently nuzzled Jade before looking back up at Minda who also had a smile on her face.

0o0o0

Behind a waterfall on the island, Skylor and Edmund were being held hostage. Skylor was kept in chains while Edmund, who was in cat form, was locked in a cage.

"Look at us! We're in his inner circle!"

"And, he asked us to guard his daughter and her guardian!"

Edmund huffed and rolled his eyes. Laying down, he wrapped his tail around his body and set his head down on the ground.

 _"Oh Flare..."_

The Amber Protector had drifted off to sleep for a bit but was awoken by a voice.

"Free them!"

Edmund opened his eyes and looked up to see Chen.

"Uh, master, they still have their powers."

"And I still have the power to stuff you in a fortune cookie!" Chen exclaimed. "Free them, now!"

Edmund watched as they freed his master first then opened the door to his cage. The protector slowly walked out of the cage, stretching as he did so.

Edmund then sat down and watched as his master and Chen talked.

"You think my powers can still turn you into Anacondrai!" Skylor stated.

"You have the powers of every elemental fighter." Clouse interfered, walking over to the three.

Edmund hissed and changed to his human form.

"You should've never let us free. Come on Edmund!" He heard Skylor say as she ran off.

Edmund nodded and used the power of smoke to avoid getting tackled by a cultist. He then used the power of light to blind another cultist before running over to Skylor.

He climbed onto the hover board that Skylor had gotten and they flew out of the waterfall, barely avoiding Clouse's attacks.

0o0o0

Back with the ninja, they were somewhere in the jungle with their vehicles. Jade was still asleep with Xander and Minda watching/guarding her.

Suddenly, Turner and Blitz raced in.

"Chen just figured out that Skylor's powers can finish the spell. She's in danger!" Turner reported.

"He's replaced his elemental staff with the elements in his daughter." Sensei Garmadon stated.

"Where?" Kai questioned.

"On the other side of the island." Turner answered.

Kai turned around and hopped onto one of the crushers. "I'm going after her."

"We all are. Jay, Zane, you take the mech and buggy." Garmadon instructed. "Cole and I will take the Rotojet. Lloyd, you got your dragon. Nya, how fast will she go?"

"Fast enough." Nya answered as everyone did as they were told.

"What about me?" Jade questioned, having to have awoken from all the commotion.

"You stay here with the others and guard the camp. You need to rest." Garmadon simply answered.

Jade didn't argue and nodded. Her eyes suddenly flashed a hue of green as Lloyd summoned his Energy dragon. The green ninja flew off into the sky while the others left on the ground.

"Karlof wish he could do that.." Karlof commented, watching Lloyd fly off.

Jade placed a hand on Karlof's shoulder. "You probably will. Now, come on, we better head back to the camp." She told Turner and Karlof.

The nodded and Turner and Blitz raced back to the camp.

"You can ride with me on Xander, Karlof." Jade said as she hopped onto Xander's back. Followed by Karlof and Minda.

"Let's go!" Jade ordered.

Xander let out a roar before flying off towards the camp.

0o0o0

After a few short minutes, the four of them finally landed in front of the camp. Karlof and Minda climbed off while Jade remained on Xander's back for a bit. When the two were safely on the ground, Jade hopped off her friend's back and stroked the side of his head.

"Thanks for taking us here..." She thanked and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Xander was now in his human form holding her hand. Jade chuckled and gave Xander a quick hug before letting go.

"So...what is this about not telling me what was going on back home?" Jade questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Xander chuckled nervously and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "About that..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's okay, I was stressed out at the time. You were just trying to prevent me from getting more stressed out."

Xander nodded.

Just then, Minda walked up to the two.

"Greeting, Jade and Xander."

The two bowed in greeting. "Greetings, Minda."

Minda smiled. "We have missed you, Jade."

"Really?"

Minda nodded. "Yes. But I think Xander missed you the most."

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed, blushing a bit.

Minda chuckled. "Anyway, thank you for your help young protector. Now that we have the Elemental Staff in our possession, it's time that I return to our Homeworld." She said, gesturing to the staff in her hands.

"Do you have a way to get there?" Jade questioned.

"Yes. But you may not like it..." Minda answered, trailing off at the end.

"What is it?"

"You see, there are two options. The first one is that I can change to my dragon form and leave from there. But, my time here has made me a bit weak. It could take a few weeks or even a month for me to regain the energy to transform."

"What's the other option?"

"The other option is...to take Xander with me."

"What?!"

Minda sighed. "Since Xander is the guardian of a protector, which is you, as well as part dragon...he has the ability to move between the different realms."

Jade cast a glance downwards. "So that's why you need to take Xander...he can help you get back to our home..."

Minda slowly nodded and let out a sigh as she placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "I am sorry that I have to take him away from you after you finally get to spend time with one another...but..."

"Yeah, I know." Jade said in a low tone and shook Minda's hand off her shoulder before walking off.

Minda watched sadly as Jade walked away.

Xander came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, she just needs time to calm her emotions."

"I hope so..."

0o0o0

Jade did not wander off that far, she was still close by to the temple. She was pacing around in a circle, talking to herself.

Her eyes were currently red and her hands were on fire. "Why must she do this to Jade?! She is finally reunited with her best friend and now he has to go away?!"

Suddenly, Jade sent a fireball towards a nearby tree. Setting it on fire.

After she had done that, her color changed to an icy blue. Jade then turned to the tree and put out the fire by shooting ice at the tree.

"Flare, you have to remember. If Minda does not bring back the staff to our home, it will remain in chaos."

Jade's eyes turned to a fiery red again and her hands lit up in flames. "I know but why did she have to tell us suddenly? At least give the girl some time to say goodbye!"

Jade then began to say some words in an unknown language as "she" continued to rant.

Her eyes then switched to an energizing green. "Flare, calm down. You're doing that thing again where you start speaking our naive language."

Jade let out a sigh as her eyes went back to their normal mixed matched colored eyes. "I just have to accept the fact that things don't stay forever...I should let Xander go with Minda. I mean, he's needed more back at home than here.."

She then began to head back to the camp.

0o0o0

When she was back at the camp, she saw that Cole, Lloyd and Nya had returned with a few other cultists. She smiled and walked over to them.

As she did so, she didn't notice that her eyes had changed to a icy blue for a split second.

"Still no sign of Chen?" Karlof asked as he took the two hostages.

"He escaped, but we'll find him. Did Zane ever return?" Cole questioned.

Jade shook her head. "No, we haven't seen him yet."

"Dad!" Lloyd suddenly exclaimed and ran over to hug his father.

The others slowly followed after him.

"I don't see Skylor, or Kai." Garmadon said.

"They said they were on their way." Shadow informed.

Suddenly, Garmadon let out a grunt in pain and fell to his knees.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, worried for his father.

"I don't know.." Garmadon answered.

"You're tattoo..." Lloyd said.

"Something inside of me, something's happening!"

Jade watched in horror as Garmadon began to glow a bit. His skin had turned purple, he had grown scales, and his legs were replaced by a serpentine tail.

"The spell, the spell...is completed. Everyone with the mark of the Anacondrai is affected." Garmadon explained. "That means.."

Everyone turned around to see that the cultists had transformed into Anacondrai.

"Oh no...!" Jade whispered and began heading towards them, planning on attacking them.

She threw fireball at one of the Anacondrai, but it didn't affect him what so ever.

"What the-ah!" Jade yelled as she was grabbed by the arm and thrown to the side.

The protector let out a groan in pain as she slowly got up.

"Everyone! Retreat to the palace!" She heard Lloyd order.

Jade looks back to see five Anacondrai after her. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran into the palace along with the other elemental masters.

She then proceeded to help them with keeping the doors closed so that the Anacondrai wouldn't get in. As she pushed against the door to keep it closed, her eyes flashed a fiery red for a moment.

"Does anyone know any knock-knock jokes? Because this ain't funny anymore." She heard Cole comment before it suddenly went quiet.

"Huh..."

Jade stopped pushing against the door and backed away from the door.

Cole was about to open the door when Jay stopped him. "Don't! It could be a trick!"

Everyone looked at each other before they climbed up to the palace walls. Looking up, they saw Chen and his followers in bladecopters.

"Take care of the island, it's yours! We'll be taking Ninjago now!" Chen exclaimed and proceeded to fire at the elemental masters.

Jade gasped and quickly activated her purple shield, protecting everyone. Jade winced a bit in pain as she felt Chen's attacks.

When the attacks stopped, she made her shield disappear and leaned against the wall. Taking deep breaths.

"You okay?"

Jade looked up to see Xander and Minda. Xander was kneeling in front of Jade while Minda remained in a standing position.

"Yeah...just haven't done that in awhile." Jade answered as she slowly got up with some help from Xander.

"Thanks."

Xander simply nodded in reply. "Hey I got you something."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

Xander smiled. "Close your eyes."

Jade nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Xander put something around her neck, making her curious.

"Okay, open them."

Jade opened her eyes and looked down to see she was now wearing her signature cloak.

"My purple cloak! I cat believe you found it! I thought I lost it! Thank you! I love it!" Jade exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Xander in a tight hug.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a dragon roar and looked up to see Zane riding a dragon. Zane guided his Titanium dragon towards the others.

"Zane, none of us could do that before. You gotta tell us how you did that!" Jay said, excitedly.

"I faced my fear, when I realized it wasn't something in front of me that held me back, but it was something inside me." Zane explained. "I found a deeper power, a dragon power!"

"Zane's right, we all have this power inside of us. But you have to see it's not the Anacondrai we're afraid of, it's our doubt." Kai said, appearing on his fire dragon along with Skylor and Edmund. Both who's appearance had changed as well.

"Divided, we fail. But, together we will succeed!"

Everyone then began summoning their elemental dragons, saying their element in the process. The other protectors either flew by their master's side or rode with their masters.

Jade sighed and looked over at Xander. "Looks like I'll be riding you."

Xander nodded and changed to his dragon form. But, just before Jade could get on him, Minda blocked her.

"Jade, Xander isn't always going to be there to give you a ride, you need to learn to summon your dragon." Mind explained.

"I have...my own dragon?" Jade asked in disbelief.

Minda nodded. "You just need to find the power within yourself. Let go of your worries for just a moment, maybe you will find that power."

Jade looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"You can so this...just find your inner dragon power.."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, revealing that they were now glowing as well as changing color.

Jade smiled and jumped off the wall.

Just before she could hit the ground, a bright light shone. When it disappeared, a dragon had appeared under Jade, catching her.

The dragon had a violet colored glow and but had many spots along its body that changed color. The colors represented each of the ninja that she protected. Its eyes changed color as well.

"I did it!" Jade cheered.

"Great job." Minda congratulated, appearing next to Jade as she flew on Xander.

Jade smiled and flew over to the other elemental masters and protectors.

"The battle of our past has returned, but we will rise to meet that challenge!" Garmadon stated from behind Lloyd on his dragon.

"Chen brought us here so that only one would remain. Well, we _are one._ " Kai stated.

* * *

 **Yeah...I know, kind of weird chapter. Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. (I understand if you didn't, that bit with Jade was a little weird X3) Anywho, thanks for the Cherry Airhead, KRR! :D And I agree with you, LEGO HURRY UP! You're killing me with suspense! If you don't hurry up, I will go over there and make you! But I'll probably get kicked out before I do. XD Great OC, Applejack Ninja Lover! I'll see what I can with your OC and KRR's! :) It's funny how this episode was released on April Fool's Day. Welp, now I'm off to write about the return of Pythor! (Yay!) Until next time! :D (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Why do you guys think the ninja are wanted in the next season?**

 **~AI**


	44. Season4: The Greatest Fear of All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 43: The Greatest Fear of All**

The elemental masters and their protectors were currently on their way back to New Ninjago City, with Lloyd in the lead.

"Chen and his Anacondrai army have a day start on us. Be prepared for anything and everything." Lloyd stated.

"How did we lose so much time?" Kai questioned.

"You know, you two can oath to never leave man behind." Dareth said from Jade's dragon as he held on to the protector.

Behind him was Edmund, who didn't really look happy.

"And we're not all quick learners, mastering your fear to create power dragons takes time." Jay added.

"Well, we're running out of that. There's Ninjago City!" Nya said from behind Jay. "Hurry!"

"Hurry's my middle name. Hiyah!" Turner said as he, Blitz, and his speed dragon raced to the city up ahead.

"Remember, whatever happens down there, we're stronger united. We fight as one." Lloyd reminded.

"Let's do this!" Jay cheered as he and Nya flew downwards.

The citizens outside were amazed to see the elemental dragons fly past them. The elemental masters soon landed.

"You guys okay?" Jade asked as she looked back.

Dareth nodded, smiling at her and hopped off her dragon while Edmund simply nodded at her.

"Serpentine!" They heard a woman yell and looked to see the citizens in the area run away.

Edmund sighed and looked down.

Jade have Edmund a sympathetic look and gave the Amber protector a hug.

"If we're the first ones they've seen, where's Chen and why hasn't he attacked?" Garmadon questioned.

As he said that, Edmund hopped off the dragon along with Jade, making it disappear.

"We have to get you guys and my father off the streets before we alarm everyone." Lloyd explained. "Everyone else, stick together and watch over the people!"

(A/N: If you guys are wondering, Edmund's legs aren't replaced with a tail like the others. His tail is sort of like Jay's when he got bitten by the Fangpyre and got turned into a snake.)

Edmund looked down to see that his purple skin had changed back to its normal color.

Jade smiled. "Look at that, you're turning back to normal!"

Edmund frowned. "I have a feeling that this won't last very long..."

"Come on you two, we have to go!" They heard Lloyd say.

0o0o0

The ninja, Jade, Edmund, Skylor, Nya, and Garmadon entered the Samurai X Cave to which Zane was greeted by his falcon.

"And hello to you, my old friend." Zane greeted the Falcon.

Sensei Wu turned to see that his pupils and brother had returned.

"You're all back!" Sensei Wu said, happily as he walked over to the group. "Zane, look at you, you're all...shiny." Wu commented with a chuckle.

"But, where's your father?" Misako asked Lloyd.

The ninja parted to reveal Garmadon.

"It's me, Misako." Garmadon told his wife.

Misako let out a surprised and shocked gasp when she saw that he appeared to be more snake like.

Cole then stepped out of the way to reveal Skylor and Edmund.

"Don't worry, we have reason to believe that the spell may be warring off." She told Misako.

"If that's true, it only makes Chen more desperate to act now. Everyone, this is Skylor. Chen's daughter." Kai introduced.

"And this is Edmund, Skylor's protector. Oh and this is Minda, an elder from my Homeworld." Jade added, gesturing to the two mentioned.

Misako walked up to the Skylor and Edmund. "You're amongst friends, Skylor and Edmund." She reassured and looked over at Minda, giving her a warm smile.

Minda smiled back at her as well.

Skylor and Edmund smiled, the latter of the two looking towards Jade who gave him a thumbs up along with a wink.

"There isn't much time." Lloyd said, walking over to the control panels. "Our friends are on standby and we don't know where Chen'll strike first."

"And if we're not all there to stop him when he first attacks-" Cole added.

"Ninjago will go to war." Garmadon finished as everyone made their way over to the green ninja. "Our greatest fear will come true!"

"Then, the greatest victory will be that which has no battle." Sensei Wu informed.

"But how do we prevent a war? How do we stop an enemy we know so little about?" Jay questioned.

The falcon let out a caw and flew over to the computer screen in the middle of the room and landed, making a picture pop up.

Sensei Wu looked at the screen for a moment. "We find somebody who does."

0o0o0

The Ninja, Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Jade flew on their dragons to Krytarium Prison on their dragons. Sensei Garmadon rode with Lloyd while Sensei Wu rode alongside Jade.

When they reached their destination, they all hoped off and landed in front of the prison.

"I don't get it, who's gonna help us here?" Cole questioned.

"If one must learn how to fight a snake, one must talk to one first." Wu simply answered.

The guard up in the watch tower grabbed a pair of binoculars to see who was outside the prison. Upon seeing the ninja, Jade, and the two Sensei, the guard let them in

"Sorry I had to confiscate your weapons, here we try to foster what I call an environment of encouragement." The Warden explained as he led the group through the prison.

He then went over to turn off the security system that had been placed in front of the area where the prisoners were kept.

"Environment of encouragement, huh?" Jade commented before they headed towards the cells.

Within those cells were the ninja's past enemies which included the skeletons, pirates, a stone warrior, and a few Nindroids to which Jade made sure to stay far away from. Pythor was also in the vicinity, he was the one that they came to see in hopes of gaining some knowledge on how to stop Chen and his army of Anacondrai.

Jade decided to stay out and sat down in the center of the area.

The protector glanced around the area, looking at her past enemies, and let out a sigh.

 _ **"There's been a breach in Sector 2! They appear to be...Anacondrai and-uh oh, they're coming my way, they must've heard me talking on the intercom. Oh boy...here they come! Why am I still talking on this thing?!"**_

The prisoners cheered as the intercom was turned off.

On the other hand, Jade was now standing up and looking around. Watching for any movement.

"They followed us..." The protector mumbled and heard the door open to her right.

Looking over in that direction, Jade spotted two Anacondrai. She narrowed her eyes and charged at the Anacondrai without any warning. This proved to be a bad move because before she could even land a punch, Jade was grabbed by the waist and was thrown across the room.

Jade groaned as she sat up from her spot on the ground. "I forgot that they are faster than me..."

The protector stood up and took a deep breath as a sword suddenly appeared in her hands. Quietly, Jade snuck up behind one of the Anacondrai. She was about to strike him with one of her swords when he blocked it with his sword.

Jade narrowed her eyes and pushed her sword against her opponents. The Anacondrai hissed at her and pushed her back as well.

This continued for another moment or so until they were interrupted.

"Earth!"

The two looked to see a bunch of stones heading towards their direction.

The Anacondrai took this distraction as a chance to strike his opponent. He lifted his sword a bit and clashed his sword against Jade's, creating a cut on the protector'a face in the process.

Jade let out a small cry of pain and took a few steps backwards. She gently placed a hand over her left cheek and pulled away, looking down at her hand to see a familiar red liquid.

Jade let out an annoyed sigh and simply licked off the blood of her finger before heading back out to battle. (A/N: XD)

The protector made her swords disappear and turned into her wolf form before tackling one of the Anacondrai. She retracted her claws, making sure that the Anacondrai doesn't gain an advantage. She then bared her teeth, growling as she threatened to hurt her opponent if her dared to move.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Jade looked up for a brief moment before looking back down at her opponent, only to see that he had dissapeared. She changed into her human form and looked around.

"Where did he-Ow!" Jade cried out as she suddenly felt a stinging pain on her arm. Looking down, she saw that a cut had formed.

"Are you kidding me?" The protector mumbled, annoyed.

To her right, she heard a hiss and before she knew it, Jade was on the ground. She looked up to see that one of the Anacondrai had pinned her to the ground.

The Anacondrai was about to strike Jade with his sword but suddenly got off her and began to leave the area along with his partner.

Confused, Jade stood up. "Why did he suddenly leave?"

The oblivious protector looked to see that the prisoners' cell doors were open and were now free.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Jade said as she slowly headed over to the ninja.

As she did that, the ground beneath them rumbled.

"Uh...guys, I think we're about to serve some...hard time." Cole commented as a giant Stone Warrior jumped in front of them.

Cole jumped up and attempted to attack the Stone Warrior but it simply hit the earth ninja aside, sending him to the wall.

"Okay...I'll handle tough guy over here while you guys fight off the other guys." Jade stated as she turned into a dragon.

Letting out a roar, Jade grabbed the Stone Warrior with her tail and punched him in the gut.

The Stone Warrior let out what seemed to be a grunt and punched Jade back.

Jade let out a roar of pain and let go of the Stone Warrior. She glared at her opponent and was about to strike back when she was interrupted once again.

"Jade! Come on!"

Said protector changed back to her human form and looked to see that the ninja had escaped through a hole in the wall, which Cole had created.

Jade glanced back at the prisoners before she created a forcefield between her and the prisoners, preventing them from going through the hole in the wall.

She tried to keep her focus but the pounding on the forcefield was too much for her. Making her forcefield disappear, Jade made a break for it and ran in the other direction.

"Run faster. Can't let them escape.." Jade mumbled to herself as she ran.

Soon, Jade made it to the ninja. Upon her arrival, she watched as the Anacondrai left the area.

"We can't let them escape!" Cole cried out.

Sensei Wu looked over at Jade's direction to see the prisoners heading towards them. "No, we can't let _them_ escape. No more smashing walls." He stated, gesturing to the prisoners.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to hold them off..." Jade breathed, bowing in apology.

Sensei Wu nodded in response.

"Leave this to me. Ice!" Zane exclaimed as he created an ice ramp, leading outside of the prison.

Soon, Jade and the others climbed up the ramp.

Kai, being the last one, turned around to face the prisoners. "I hate to let anyone down...but, Fire!"

With that, Kai destroyed the ramp so that the prisoners couldn't escape.

0o0o0

Back at the Samurai X Cave, the ninja and the others were greeted by Nya, Misako, Edmund, Xander, Minda, and Skylor.

"Jade!" Xander and Edmund exclaimed and ran over to hug the protector.

Jade chuckled and hugged them back but not before letting out a small wince. Xander was quick to hear it and immediately let go, looking at Jade with a worried look.

"I'm fine." Jade reassured, seeing Xander's worried expression.

"We got here as fast as we could." Kai stated as he and the others walked in.

"Twenty noodle trucks have been spotted heading towards Ninjago City just fifty clicks away." Nya informed.

"Let me guess, they ain't haulin' noodles." Cole said.

"Twenty trucks could hold two hundred Anacondrai." Zane explained as he stepped forward. "If they get to the city before we do, the city will be there's."

Jade looked at Xander with a worried look but it soon turned to a look of surprise when she saw him staring down at her arm.

"Something...wrong?" Jade questioned.

Xander didn't respond and placed a hand over to one of the cuts she had. Upon touch, Jade flinched.

"You're hurt." Xander stated with a frown.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Xander, like I said, I'm fine."

Xander shook his head. "No, you're not. You have a ton of cuts and bruises on you."

"So?"

"You're also bleeding, if you haven't noticed." Edmund added.

Jade sent him a look to which Edmund simply held his hands up in defense.

Xander let out a sigh. "Jade, are you hiding your injuries from us again?"

Jade didn't respond and simply looked away.

"I've already warned the other to head them off at the pass." Nya informed. "They should be able to hold off the line until you are able to gather support. I've had them equip themselves so that we are able to communicate-"

Suddenly, Shadow appeared on screen. "We're in position. If they show up, well be sure to put up a fight."

"They're coming to your location soon."

"I see them!" Shadow said as he looked up.

Jade, worried for the elemental masters, continued to stare at the screen. Suddenly, she felt something being wrapped around her arm.

Looking down, Jade saw that Xander was wrapping a bandage around her right arm.

"Xander!" Jade exclaimed and pulled her arm away from him, wincing a bit.

"The trucks! They're going every which way." Shadow informed the group.

"What do you mean? Aren't they going to Ninjago City?" Jay asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know where they're going, but they ain't going together." Shadow answered.

"There are twelve densely populated villages within a ten click radius." Misako said, walking over to the computer screen.

"They aren't planning on launching one attack, they're planning multiple!" Kai figured out.

"What do we do? You told us to stay together." Shadow said.

"Chen knows he can't take you all on at once, he's trying to split you up." Garmadon said.

"But even if just one of those trucks makes it to a village, people won't be able to defend themselves." Misako explained.

"We have to protect the people. Tell the elemental fighters we have to split up." Lloyd stated as he took a few steps away from the group. "Each of us will intercept a truck and stop it before it reaches one of those villages."

"Whatever happened to we fight as one?" Jay asked.

"This isn't a vote, Jay. This is stopping the end of our world as we know it." Garmadon told the lightning ninja.

Jay nodded and ran out of the room along with the other ninja.

Jade was about to follow but was stopped by both Edmund and Xander. "Guys let me through."

Edmund shook his head. "No, you're already injured as it is, we don't want you to gain any more injuries."

Xander nodded in agreement.

Jade frowned. "This isn't about me, it's about saving my family's home. I'm going out there whether you like it or not."

Jade pushed her way through the two boys and ran after the ninja.

Xander and Edmund looked at each other with a worried look.

0o0o0

"Where at are you...where- there!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed to a truck up ahead.

Jade's dragon roared and flew towards the truck.

"Alright...how do we lead this truck away from the village ahead?" Jade questioned.

Her dragon let out another roar and launched a fireball towards the truck, causing it to stop and redirect itself.

"Woah! I didn't know you could that...wait..if my dragon can do that, does that mean...?" Jade said and looked at her hand, making flames appear.

"Woah..." The protector mumbled before smiling. "Let's see what we can do."

Jade directed her hand towards the truck ahead and tried to launch a fireball. But, instead, she launched an ice beam towards it.

"Not what I had in mind..but hey, it worked!" Jade cheered.

Her dragon happily let out a roar as she launched she summoned a wall of rocks, blocking the pathway of the truck.

"Nice!"

The Anacondrai driving the truck didn't give up and drove off in another direction.

"After him!" Jade ordered.

Jade's dragon roared and quickened her speed as she head towards the truck.

After launching a few energy and fire balls along with a few ice and earth attacks, Jade and her dragon managed to stop the truck by sending an lightning attack towards it.

"Yes!" Jade cheered as she directed her dragon towards the truck.

She made her dragon disappear before she grabbed the Anacondrai that was driving the vehicle and froze him against a tree.

"Alright...now for the back." Jade mumbled as she made her way towards the back of the truck.

When she opened the doors, Jade let out a shocked gasp.

"It can't be..."

The back of the truck contained no Anacondrai, it was empty.

"We've been driven away from the city and villages...meaning..."

Jade's eyes widened as she figured it out. Chen purposely sent the trucks out and informed them to lead them away from the villages and city so that no one would be able to stop him when he takes over those said villages.

"We've been tricked."

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. I also apologize if I have been letting you guys down with these chapters. :( I've been feeling kind of down lately... ); Anywho, thanks for the airhead, KRR! :) Have some candy! *gives you candy* And I know, it's killing me to! I want to know why they're wanted! Ugh! *takes a deep breath* Anyways...Day of the Dragon is also one of my favorite episodes from this season to, iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl! I loved the designs of each elemental dragon! Oh my gosh, my birthday is coming up! :D (It's on Oct. 22nd) XP Yay :3 Sorry, I just kind of had to say it. XP You know, I've always wondered what the elemental masters were scared about when they found no Anacondrai in the trucks. I guess I just never really got what made them scared. XP Welp, now if you'll excuse me I shall work on the last episode for this season which honestly makes me cry every time I watch it. Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja:...How's life? XD (Random question, I know. You don't have to answer it if you don't to XP)**

 **~AI**


	45. Season 4: The Corridor of Elders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 4**

 **Chapter 44: The Corridor of Elders**

"Gosh, dang it Chen. You just had to have us split up didn't you?" Jade mumbled as she sat in the driver's seat of the truck.

 _"Chen has-Kai, village-Everyone!"_ Nya's voice was heard in the truck.

"Nya?" Jade questioned upon hearing the samurai's voice.

 _"Attacked first-Nothing-Stop them!"_

"Nya, what are you trying to say? I can't understand you." Jade said, trying to understand where she was needed.

 _"Hurry! -too late!"_

"What's too late? What's going on? Where do you need us?" Jade asked.

The radio buzzed and Nya's voice was no longer heard.

"Nya? Nya?" Jade questioned before letting out a sigh. "I guess I have to find my way back to the city. Okay...so...first you have to-"

Jade turned an item which happened to look like a dragon head, starting the engine.

"Okay, I think that means the truck has started...now let's see how to get this thing moving..."

The protector looked around and clicked a button, activating the windshield wipers.

"Ah!"

Jade clicked the button again, stopping the windshield wipers. Jade let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay...that's not it."

After a few minutes of looking, Jade finally figured out how to get the truck moving and began to head back to the city.

As she drove, Jade looked down at her arms to see the cuts and bruises she had gained while she was still divided into the five wolves.

She sighed and looked back towards the road. "I need to tell him...before he goes. I can't let him be worried before he leaves."

Letting out a sigh, Jade tightened her grip on the steering wheel and continued her journey to find the city.

0o0o0

It had been quite awhile and Jade was still driving around aimlessly.

"Where the heck am I?" Jade questioned in annoyed and irritated tone.

She seemed to be in some kind of forest, driving around. Letting out another sigh, Jade stopped the truck.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

 _'Head to the Samurai X Cave.'_

Jade smiled. _'I'm on my way.'_

0o0o0

After what seemed like forever, Jade had (somehow) made it to the Samurai X Cave and was immediately greeted by both Xander and Edmund.

"You're back!" Edmund said.

"And you're okay!" Xander added.

Jade chuckled. "Yup, I'm fine."

Xander smiled. "Good, because I'm going to finish bandaging you up. Even though you'll probably just take them off anyway."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Xander's smile grew and he pulled out a few bandages and tape.

"How did you-?"

"Don't ask."

With that, Xander began to wrap a few more bandages with some help from Edmund.

"So why were we asked here? We should be fightin' snakes!" Turner said.

"Because anyone can fight. Only one side can declare victory." Sensei Wu answered.

"In the time it took you to get here, Chen has taken over the entire Eastern Seaboard and is moving inland." Nya informed. "With each village destroyed, they grow stronger."

Jade let out another annoyed sigh. "You had to remind me..." She mumbled.

"How are we supposed to stop them? Most of us have lost control of our dragons, not to mentioned we're outnumbered to ten to one." Gravis explained, Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"Actually, 62.4 to one." Zane corrected.

"Look, I'm scared like the rest of you. It may look like we've lost, but it's not over." Lloyd said as he walked over to his robotic teammate and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "When we thought we lost Zane, it nearly tore us apart."

Jade looked down sadly at the memory.

"But we didn't quit. We let it fuel us. We grew stronger!" Lloyd finished.

"There's hope. The Corridor of Elders." Sensei Wu said.

"Corridor of Elders?" Shadow questioned.

"I know we don't stand much of a chance taking on his entire army at once, but after he's controlled the East, he'll move west tomorrow." Sensei Wu explained. "and have to pass through Echo Canyons. Our best tactical position is to make our stand where it bottlenecks-"

Sensei Wu pointed to one of the areas on the computer screen. "-Here, at the Corridor of Elders. The monuments honoring our ancestors. It's the narrowest channel, but our greatest chance."

"If we can't stop them here, the rest of Ninjago will fall like dominos." Garmadon added.

"Karlof not like to lose, Karlof fueled!" Karlof exclaimed.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah!"

"Then we have one day to save tomorrow." Sensei Wu concluded.

Everyone let out a cheer, now ready to fight the battle with Chen and his army.

0o0o0

By now, the elemental masters had gathered support and were now at the Corridor of Elders, waiting for Chen and his army to come.

"Alright guys, our masters need our help. We have to be ready to defend them and their home. We'll stay in the back in case the Anacondrai pass. But, air support, you are allowed to attack when they come. Are you guys ready?!" Jade exclaimed as she stood in front of the protectors.

All the protectors let out a cheer as some of them activated their powers.

Jade chuckled and looked up at the sky. She was upset that Xander and Minda had to go before the battle, not giving the protector any time to say her goodbyes.

She suddenly felt something tap against her leg. Looking down, she noticed that it was the boy that she had saved way back when the Stone Warriors were terrorizing Ninjago City.

"Max!" Jade said happily and bent down. "You've grown a but since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah! I've missed you, where have you been?" Max asked as he gave Jade a hug to which she returned.

"Let's just say...I've been out of the city. So, are you here to help fight?" Jade asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed, raising a wooden sword that he had in his left hand.

Jade chuckled and ruffled his hair before standing up. "Then let's do this!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble beneath them.

"They're coming..." Jade mumbled as she got into a fighting position.

She looked to her left to see that the other protectors were ready for battle. She then looks to her right to see both Edmund and Max and fighting stances.

Edmund glanced over at Jade and gave her a quick smile. "Let's do this."

Jade nodded and looked ahead to see Lloyd create a line in front of him using an energy beam before turning towards the other fighters.

"We fight for each other. We fight as one!" Lloyd stated.

Everyone let out a cheer.

"Hold..the...line." Lloyd ordered, raising his hand up.

Everyone quickly got into a fighting stance. Some of the protectors flew up into the air and remained where they were.

"Hold the line." Lloyd repeated as the Anacondrai headed towards them.

Jade let out a growl as she transformed into her wolf form while Edmund shifted to his (snake-like) cat form.

With the other protectors, Emma turned herself into metal while Blitz crouched down. Other protectors got into fighting stances.

"Hold!"

Suddenly, some of the Anacondrai fell into a hole in front of the fighters.

"Now!" Lloyd ordered.

Zane stepped forward and froze the hole.

Jade waited until an Anacondrai came before tackling them to the ground. Growling, she set herself on fire, scaring the serpent below her.

The Anacondrai let out a yelp and quickly pushed Jade off him, slithering backwards and away from her.

To her left, Jade noticed that Max needed a bit of her help. She slowly crept up behind the Anacondrai he was fighting and froze him.

The continued to fight until all the Anacondrai had retreated.

Jade turned back to her human form before looking at the fighters. She saw that they were now trying to push back their opponent while the opposing side did the same.

"Hm.." Jade mumbled as she decided that they didn't need her help at the moment.

But that decision changed when noticed a few bladecopters in the sky.

Jade's eyes widened and she cupped her hands over her mouth before letting out a howl.

This caught the attention of Emma who immediately flew over to the protector.

"Try and stop them. We can't let them get to the city. Gather help if you need to." Jade explained.

Emma nodded and let out a caw before flying towards the Bladecopters and attacking some of them.

"Jade! Look out!"

Said protector turned around to see an Anacondrai heading towards her. Startled, Jade stood there. Unsure what to do.

Before the Anacondrai could attack her, Edmund came and attacked the Anacondrai.

Jade stood there for a moment before shaking her head. "Thanks Edmund!" She yelled before taking off to attack a few more Anacondrai.

After awhile, Jade was starting to get tired but made sure to keep the Anacondrai from gaining an advantage.

"Watch out!"

Jade looked to see that one of the statues was falling towards the fighters. Quickly she ran over and created a forcefield, preparing to feel the statue hit it. But to her surprise, it didn't.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Gravis and Alice had used their power to stop the statue from falling on the fighters.

Jade let out a sigh of relief before making her forcefield disappear and ran back to her position. There, she noticed that the Anacondrai had crossed the line and were coming in numbers.

"Shoot..." Jade mumbled before letting out another howl.

Once she gained the attention of some of the protectors, Jade gestured to the Anacondrai. "We have to stop them!"

Suddenly, Jade was tackled to the ground.

The protector let out a yelp and looked up to see an Anacondrai, his sword raised and ready to strike. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes and held her hands up as a defensive mechanism.

Suddenly, the area around Jade had changed. Instead of the canyon that she was once in, she was in a forest that was covered in snow. Confused the sudden change of feeling of the ground, Jade opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that the Anacondrai and protectors were still in the area, but the fighters were different and the protectors looked a bit younger.

Instead of the ninja and citizens, it was the past Elemental Masters who were fighting.

"What the...?" Jade said before she felt herself splitting up.

Suddenly, she had split up into the five wolves.

Phoebe looked over at her sisters and nodded towards them.

As if knowing what to do, the wolves immediately starting attacking the nearby Anacondrai.

Dusty let out a bark to which Flare responded with another bark. Flare lowered her back while Dusty ran towards her from behind. Dusty then jumped up and lightly jumped onto Flare, who gave the earth wolf a boost in the air.

Dusty then pounded the ground as she landed, causing a rock to lift a couple of Anacondrai in the air.

Frostbite quickly froze a few while Storm electrocuted the rest.

Phoebe looked around, having to be surrounded by Anacondrai. She smirked and created an energy orb, she then let out a bark. Making the energy orb to explode.

The Anacondrai let out a yelp as they were thrown to the ground.

Phoebe took this as a chance to escape and ran towards her sisters. As she ran, Phoebe let out a bark which caught the attention of all four of them.

Meanwhile, the ninja were continuing to hold off the Anacondrai. They couldn't see what the protectors were seeing so it confused them when they suddenly began to attack aggressively. That and the fact that all of the protectors' eyes were glowing according to their master's element.

Except for Jade, who's eyes were rapidly changing color to represent each of the ninja.

"What's gotten into Lloyd and the protectors?!" Zane asked frantically as he and Kai, along with the others, continued to push back the Anacondrai.

"I don't know, but it's too late! We can't stop them now!" Kai answered.

Everyone continued to fight and hold off the Anacondrai.

Jade growled as she clawed at one of the Anacondrai, causing blood to deep out from his wound.

While she wasn't looking, one of the Anacondrai Warriors tackled Jade from behind.

Jade yelped as she was thrown to the ground once again. Turning around, the Anacondrai didn't hesitate to attack and managed to cut the side of Jade's face. The Anacondrai continued to attack the protector, who was trying her best to protect herself, when they suddenly heard a roar.

From above, a familiar silver dragon flew in and grabbed the Anacondrai with its claws, throwing him to the ground.

Jade slowly got up and looked at the dragon, identifying it almost immediately. It was Xander.

Suddenly, everyone had stopped fighting and looked up towards the sky to see a figure as well as a blue beam of light.

Jade changed from her wolf form, which she was previously in, and reverted back to her human form. "Is that...Garmadon?"

She watched as a purple light, presumably Garmadon, traveled upwards along the blue light and into what seemed to be a portal of some sort.

The purple light shown a bit brighter before it disappeared and along came 7 green figures out of the portal. They floated around the Bounty for a moment before reading towards the army.

Jade let out a small gasp of fear, unsure what the figured were or what they were going to do.

It turns out the Anacondrai Generals were cursing Chen and his army.

Jade smiled as the army was being cursed and taken to the portal. She looked to her left to see that Edmund had returned to normal.

Once all of Chen's army, including Chen himself, was in the portal it had closed off.

There was a moment of silence before everyone started cheering.

"We did it!" Jade cheered as she jumped in the air.

When she landed, Edmund had caught her.

Jade looked at Edmund and gave him a hug. "You're back to normal!"

Edmund smiled. "Yeah and we defeated Chen's army!"

"Well, the Anacondrai Generald did but we helped!"

The two chuckled until they heard something land behind them.

Jade turned and gasped. "Xander!"

She quickly jumped out of Edmund's grasp and ran over to hug the silver dragon. As Jade hugged him, Xander turned back to his human form to return the gesture.

The two remained like that until they finally pulled away.

"I thought you left." Jade said, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to my best friend." Xander stated with a smile to which Jade returned.

Jade then looked to her left to see that the other protectors had gathered.

"Excuse me...I need to say a few things to the other protectors. Do you mind?" Jade asked.

Xander shook his head. "Not at all."

"Thanks."

Xander watched as Jade ran over to the others and began to speak to them. He let out a sigh.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye, isn't it?"

Xander looked behind him to see Minda standing as she slightly leaned against the Elemental Staff.

Xander let out another sad sigh. "Yeah...I just want to know if I'll ever be able to see her again."

Minda walked over and placed a comforting hand on Xander's shoulder. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll see her again."

Xander smiled.

"Come now, we have to go." Minda said.

"Alright, just let me say my goodbye's to Jade." Xander said as he walked over to the protector who was laughing with Emma.

"It's funny how we fought against each other in the beginning and now we're friends." Emma said.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I- Oh, hi Xander! What do you need?"

Xander gave Jade a sad look which made the protector frown.

"Oh..."

Xander nodded.

Jade instantly hugged Xander, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you..." Jade said, muffled.

"I'm going to miss you to..." Xander replied, resting his chin on Jade's head.

Jade pulled away, wiping away a few tears that had formed.

"Aw...don't cry." Xander said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Jade chuckled in a sad tone. "How can I not? After finally meeting you again, you have to leave me once more. This time, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. I just don't want to lose a friend again..."

Xander let out a light chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you. Okay?"

Jade gave a slow nod.

Xander sighed and pulled Jade into another hug. Jade slowly returned the favor and everything became silent.

"Hey, I have something for you." Xander said, pulling away.

"What is it?"

Xander smiled and handed Jade her purple cloak.

"My cloak..."

"Yeah, you sort of forgot it. Again."

Jade smiled and looked up at Xander, pushing the cloak towards him. "I think you should keep it so you can remember me."

"Xander let's go!"

"That's my cue..." Xander mumbled.

"One last hug before you go..." Jade said and gave Xander a quick hug before pulling away.

Xander have Jade a sad grin. "See you later..."

He then changed into his dragon form and picked up Minda before the two disappeared into the sky.

Jade watched them go, tears threatening to spill. "Goodbye...my guardian..."

0o0o0

On top of a statue, Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako, the Ninja, and Jade were gathered around a fire.

Lloyd had the spell book in his hand as he looked at the fire in front of him. Misako walked over and placed a hand over her son's shoulder.

"To the Anacondrai, the greatest warriors of their time." Kai said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! And now it's our turn to make our ancestors proud!" Jay said, happily.

"Because we're proud of those who were here before us." Lloyd stated. "To show us the way. Goodbye, father..."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"His loss, will affect us all." Sensei Wu said.

"Not his loss, his life. He made us stronger and brought us together." Misako corrected as she and the others looked up towards the sky for a moment.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon."

"Student, of Sensei Garmadon."

"He made me who I am today. He was my father, he was adversary, but in the end he was my friend." Lloyd stated as he glanced down towards the fire.

"Because of him, we will live to see tomorrow." Zane said.

"and for every tomorrow, we'll live to honor it." Kai added.

At that moment, Lloyd tossed the spell book into the fire.

Jade's eyes glowed a fiery red as she made the flames increase in size. Her eyes changed back to normal as she looked at the others, who had turned to look at Garmadon's statue that was being built in honor of him.

Jade smiled and joined the group.

"And because of him, we'll be ready for whatever comes next." Jay stated.

"Skeletons, snakes, Nindroids, and Anacondrai wannabe's. If they can't stop us, what can?" Cole questioned with a smile on his face.

"That's for tomorrow to decide. Today we say goodbye, to a legend." Lloyd answered.

Jade smiled and castes her glance to the sky. "We also say goodbye...to a friend." She whispered.

* * *

 ***Is in the middle of crying* Oh...uh...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if you didn't...Sorry for not updating for a whole week, I've been sort of stressed out and my brain just decided to not give me inspiration. That's why this chapter kind of sucked..Anywho, thanks for the birthday cupcake, KRR! :D To answer your question(s) BubbleEwa, Minda was Jade's caretakers when she was little and yes, the wolves were in human form when they hugged. Oh and Happy Late Halloween! Ok, so I saw something on Friday that made my day. I was helping out at my old Elementary School when I saw someone dressed as Jay (but he had Zane's symbol XP) and a red ninja. I freaked out and took a picture of the kid. XD I also became friends with the red ninja and asked him if he knew Ninjago. He told me that he used to watched it and I was like, "I watch it everyday. It's my life." XD Anywho, I'm also thinking of creating a Ninjago RP forum because I've been in the role playing mood for awhile. *shrugs* I'm also thinking of writing another Ninjago story. YES! TIME TO WRITE SEASON 5! Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: If the ninja were animals, what do you they would be?**

 **~AI**


	46. Song Oneshot- Strangers

**Hey guys! How are you? Anywho, I decided to make a one-shot based on a song that I'm listening to. It's called "Strangers" by Scratch21 ft. EileMonty, my friend introduced it to me :3 I hope you like it! This happens after Season 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Strangers"**

 **Song Oneshot #1- Strangers**

Xander sighed as he picked up a piece of a tree that had fallen. He looked at it and threw it over towards a pile of various tree parts. It had been a few days since he had left Jade and it was hard for him to stop thinking about her.

"Thanks for helping us, Xander. We appreciate your help."

Xander turned around to see Minda, who had a smile on her face. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"No problem..."

Minda noticed his somewhat sad attitude and sighed. "Thinking about Jade again?"

Xander nodded and casted his gaze downwards.

Minda walked over to Xander and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it has been hard for you to stop thinking about her, but just have hope that you'll see once again."

Xander closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Minda was about to say something when she heard her name being called. "Looks like they need me, I'll talk to you later okay?" She told him before leaving.

Xander waited until Minda was gone before walking over to a tree and sitting against it. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

 **"~Save me, I'm drowning so deep in the darkness. I'm waiting for your touch to stop this...There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes and I~"**

 **"~Keep hope, cause this feeling's different and I know. I've staggered so long that I can't go...alleviate me, I'll be fine in time~"**

 **"~Please remember that I miss you~"**

 **"~Young and reckless what did we do?~"**

 **"Broken promise. Gone forever. Maybe one day we'll get better.~"**

 **"~Right by your side, that's where I'll be. In a heartbeat, if you ask me. Let's stay strangers like we're meant to. Oh I wonder if you miss me to~"**

Back in Ninjago, Jade was currently with the ninja, Nya, and Sensei. They were all inside the Bounty, sharing laughs and memories. Jade smiled but couldn't help but frown a bit.

"Something wrong?"

Jade turned to see Nya looking at her with a worried look. The young Samurai had noticed the frown that had been displayed on her friend's face.

The protector pit on a fake smile and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I was just in thought. Hey, I'm gonna take a breather outside okay?" She quickly responded and headed out to the deck to avoid further questions from the Samurai.

Outside, Jade sat down and stared at the starry night sky.

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _"~Find me, I'm waiting right here where you left me. Still she shredded and bruised, but I'm breathing. Be brave for me, ignore their eyes...just try~"_

Jade got up and slowly walked around, keeping her eyes closed.

 _"We're dancers, and I've picked petals looking for answers and I've received these edges from chances, indelible but I'll be fine. In time~"_

 _"~Please remember that I miss you, not caring is so hard to do. Everything we loved together, it's not the same without you there~"_

 _"~Feels like you were just beside me. How did time go by so quickly?~"_

 _"~Now we're strangers, but I miss you. Oh I wonder if you miss me to~"_

Jade opened her eyes and looked ahead to see Xander in front of her. She let out a small gasp.

Xander smiled and gestured her to keep going.

Jade smiled and did as she was (sort of) told to do as she began to dance around him. Xander chuckled and did the same.

 _"~Please remember...~"_

 **"~Please remember, don't forget me~"**

 _"~I still think of you and I~"_

 **"~I'll be leaving this heart empty~"**

 _"~Tell me what does this all mean?~"_

 **"~Burn our bridges, are you still there?~"**

 _"~Are you even still there?~"_

 **"~All these endless circles do nothing and~"**

 _"~These circles do nothing~"_

 **"~I don't know why I can't just let you go~"**

 _"~And remember, I've been waiting ever since this started aching!~"_

 **"~Can we go back? Can we start again?~"**

 _"~Now we're strangers, but I need you~"_

 **"~Because I need you~"**

 _ **"~Oh I wonder if you need me to~"**_

At the end of the song, Jade and Xander were face-to-face. Jade looked up at Xander and smiled. Xander looked down and did the same.

Just then, Jade held up her hand and awaited for Xander to place his hand against hers.

The moment that Xander placed his hands against hers, he disappeared.

Jade stared at where Xander once was before tearing up and looking down, letting a few tears escape.

"He was just an illusion..." She mumbled to herself before looking back up at the sky. "Oh Xander...why did you have to go? _I need you_..."

* * *

 **Yeah...so I hope you enjoyed this song-fic. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I was just trying it out. Yeah, as I was listening to the song I imagined Jade and Xander singing it. XP I know it sounds like it's meant for a couple, which probably is, but you know...whatever. XD**

 **~AI**


	47. Season 5: Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 45: Winds of Change**

Somewhere out on the ocean, Jade and the Ninja were flying on their elemental dragons.

All of them, noticeably, gained new outfits. Jade's cloak remained its purple color but it was now outlined with the colors of the ninja. On the back of the cloak, there was a symbol of a wolf and surrounding it were six symbols.

Kai laughed as he flew past Lloyd.

Lloyd let out a chuckle. "Getting ahead of yourself, Kai? I'm leading this charge." He then maneuvered his dragon towards Kai, causing the fire ninja to let out a gasp at the sudden closeness.

Jade chuckled as she watched the two's actions.

"Come on girl, let's set the plan in motion." Jade whispered.

Her dragon let out a roar and flew back a bit.

"Alright...where are you, you little- There it is!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed to a large fish that was swimming after her.

"We got to go!"

Jade's dragon let out another roar and quickly flew past the others, guiding the fish towards them. "Incoming!"

"Oh no!" Zane exclaimed as the fish jumped in an attempt to attack.

"There he blows!" Cole commented as he looked back.

"Pixal says that this is the one." Zane informed.

"And now that he has taken the bait, let's reel him in and get him to the aquarium." Lloyd ordered as they continued to fly.

"Let me guess, Kai, you've caught one that big once?" Jay questioned.

"Heck no, he was twice the size!" Kai boasted.

Jade chuckled and shook her head. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" She teased.

Kai shot Jade a playful glare to which the protector responded by sticking her tongue out at him in the same playful way.

"It's time for the catch of the day." Lloyd said with a smile as he pointed to a ship ahead.

"In line formation!" Lloyd commanded.

Everyone then maneuvered their dragons to form a line. First was Lloyd, then Zane, then Jay, then Kai, then Cole, and lastly Jade.

"It's right behind us!"

"Now!"

When they reached the boat, they all split up. Causing the Fangfish to land on the boat.

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"Now that's what I call, hook, line, and stinker!" Jay commented in a playful manner.

Jade couldn't help but let out a laugh as she flew alongside the lightning ninja. "Now that the Fangfish has been captured, Race ya to the village!"

Jade's dragon suddenly flew off at an alarming rate.

"Wha-hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Jay exclaimed as he flew after the protector.

Everyone else chuckled at their actions before flying after the two competitive dragon riders.

0o0o0

"I win!" Jay declared as they landed on the docks of the village.

"Nu-uh!" Jade, childishly, argued.

"Um...yeah I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Okay! Let's just say it was a tie." Cole interfered, getting a bit annoyed at the two. But still had a smile on his face.

Jade and Jay looked at each other.

"Okay."

Cole's smile grew and he glanced upward to see the Fangfish being carried, by a crane, to a container filled with water. "It's working!"

"Yeah!" Jade cheered. As she watched she backed up a bit, knowing what was going to happen.

When the Fangfish was dropped into the container, a wave of water splashed onto Zane, Cole, and Jay.

Jade laughed as the three cried out in distress.

The three looked over at the laughing protector and looked at each other, smiling mischievously. They each nodded and ran over to Jade, giving her a hug.

"Aw...come on guys, now I'm wet!" Jade complained when they pulled away.

"That was the point." Cole said with a grin.

Jade let out a playful groan before letting out a small laugh.

"We should probably take a picture so that we have proof that he caught the Fangfish." Zane explained.

"Sounds like a great idea." Jade said as she took out a camera, from who knows where, and ran over to a nearby villager.

"Would you mind taking our picture?" Jade asked.

The villager smiled. "Not at all!"

"Thank you!" Jade said and handed him the camera before running back to the ninja who had gathered.

"This is awesome!" Jay exclaimed as the photographer got into position.

"Back-Back just a little further." Zane told him.

The photographer nodded and took a few steps back.

"Just a little further."

The photographer took a step back, only to fall into the water.

Everyone chuckled.

"Oh great, who's gonna believe us now?" Jay questioned.

Suddenly, the Fangfish lifted its tail and splashed some water onto the ninja. At that very moment, there was a flash.

"Payback!" Jade exclaimed as she laughed, looking at the picture she had taken.

The picture caused Jade to laugh even more. "I'm sure they'll believe you when they see the picture I took of you guys all wet."

"What?!" They exclaimed.

Jade's eyes widened as she saw the ninja heading towards her.

"Uh...um...gotta go!" Jade exclaimed as she jumped off the dock.

Before hitting the water, Jade summoned her dragon and flew off.

"Jade! Get back here!"

0o0o0

After flying for a a few long minutes, Jade and the Ninja finally made it to where they were currently staying at the moment.

The ninja were able to catch up to Jade and got their revenge, which ended with causing Jade to be soaked in water from head to toe.

Everyone landed on their dragons as they continued to talk.

Jade jumped off her dragon, making it disappear, and shifted to her wolf form. She then shook off all the water.

"Ninja, you need to find customers." Sensei Wu stated as he walked out with a box in his hands.

"No 'Hello?', 'How's it going?', 'I heard you saved the day...again?" Jay commented as he jumped off his dragon.

"Yeah, Sensei, we're all a bit tired. You mind if we handle this tomorrow?" Cole asked as he walked over to Sensei Wu.

"We all have a share if this business succeeds, how else do you expect me to be able to afford all your new uniforms?" Sensei Wu questioned. "Which reminds me, your new ones have arrived."

Jade, who had changed back to her human form, walked over to the group. She was twisting her hair in an attempt to get the water out.

She came just in time to see Sensei Wu hold up what looked to be some kind of uniform to the ninja.

"We must focus on furthering our awareness." Sensei explained as grabbed a stack of flyers from the box. "And here are the flyers I want each of you to pass out."

He then proceeded to give each ninja a stack of flyers.

Jade looked over Zane's shoulder to see what the flyers looked like since she didn't get any.

She then backed away after taking a good look and headed inside. She walked inside Steep Wisdom to see Nya and Misako. Jade greeted the two with a wave and walked over to Nya's side.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Oh, that could be our first customer! Sh!" Misako said before picking up the phone. "Steep Wisdom, how may we serve you?"

Just then, the ninja and Sensei Wu entered the room.

"Aren't we gonna look dorky on our power dragons with these things on?" Kai asked as they walked in.

Jade couldn't help but let out a soft laugh when she saw what they were wearing.

"You won't be flying on anything. We're selling tea, not magic. Besides, you all have been relying a little too heavily on your elemental powers lately." Sensei explained. "Real power comes from the inside."

Lloyd placed a hand on Sensei Wu's shoulder. "It would be our honor, Sensei."

"Thank you. I'll let him know right away." Misako said as she continued to talk to the person on the phone.

"Is is a big order?" Nya asked.

"It's the police." Misako answered, setting the phone down. "They've asked for Lloyd. There's been a break-in at the museum."

Everyone let out a gasp.

"Go on. I'll take your share." Cole told Lloyd, taking his stack of flyers.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Lloyd said as he began to head out.

"Aren't you going to kiss your mother good-bye?" Misako teased with a smile.

"Mom. W-We've talked about this, I'll catch you on the way back." Lloyd said as he ran out of the room.

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Remember, no powers." Sensei Wu reminded.

The ninja let out a groan.

Jade couldn't help but shake her head.

"As for you Jade, I want you to stay behind and help us out here." Sensei Wu told the protector.

Jade nodded. "Of course, Sensei. What would you like me to do?"

"Hm...you can start by helping clean the place up some more." Sensei answered.

Jade sighed. "Fine...but I'll do it my way." She said as she began to head out.

"Jade..you are not allowed to use your powers either." Sensei said in a warning tone.

"Aw...come on, Sensei. Please?" Jade pleaded, giving Sensei a look of hope.

Sensei sighed. "Fine...but no conjuring up illusions to help you with your task."

"Deal!" Jade exclaimed happily as she ran out of the room.

The ninja have Sensei Wu a questioning look.

"Her way?" Zane asked.

"Don't ask." Jade said as she re-entered the room, grabbing a broom. "I forgot a broom..."

The protector then walked out of the room again.

"She doesn't like when I tell it to others. It is just something that is a bit complicated to explain." Sensei said as he watched Jade leave.

0o0o0

The ninja had already left by the time Jade was almost done with cleaning up the place.

She stopped sweeping for a moment and wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Wow...I should really help out more.."

Suddenly, she thought back to when she and the Elemental Masters were celebrating on their victory over defeating the Anacondrai.

Minda had told Jade that she could come back with them to help out. At first Jade denied to which Minda explained that if she changed her mind she could always tell her through her thoughts.

"What should I do...I'm needed both here and there." Jade mumbled as she continued to clean up.

After a few more minutes passed and Jade was finally done with her task.

"Finally!" Jade cheered as she tossed the broom to the side. "Yes!"

She continued to cheer happily when she suddenly became still and her eyes glowed a ghostly green for a few moments.

A image flashed through her mind, the world seemed to be...dark. Like it was destroyed or cursed or something.

Her eyes then went back to their natural colors.

"What in the name of Ninjago was that..?" Jade mumbled as she glanced down towards the ground.

Just then, she heard the sound of footsteps. Quickly, she turned around and got into a fighting position. She relaxed when she saw it was just a parent and their child.

"Oh...uh...hi there!" Jade, awkwardly, greeted with a smile.

"Woah! It's the ninja's protector!" The little girl exclaimed in awe.

 _'Huh...so I am known by some of the citizens...'_

"Can you turn into a wolf?" The little girl asked, excited.

Jade smiled. "Of course I can!" She exclaimed and shifted into her wolf form.

"Awesome!" The girl exclaimed and patted Jade on the head. The girl giggled and hugged Jade.

"Come on, sweetie, let's head inside!" The girl's parent said.

The girl pulled away. "Bye!" She said before running inside after her parent.

Jade then shifted back to her human form and smiled before walking over to pick up the broom she tossed aside.

"Jade!"

Said protector jumped and turned to see the ninja.

"Oh, you guys are ba-"

"Where's Sensei? We need to speak to him immediately!" Jay cut her off.

Seeing the ninja's worried faces caused the protector to become worried. "He's inside. Why do you-"

"Thanks!"

Before she knew it, the ninja were inside.

"Uh...okay?" Jade mumbled as she looked at the door for a moment when suddenly, a large gust of wind blew by.

"Huh?"

Jade casted her gaze towards the entrance to see...Lloyd. A different looking Lloyd.

The protector smiled. "Hey Lloyd! How did the museum go?" She greeted, she knew something was wrong with Lloyd but decided not to mention anything...yet.

"Step aside." 'Lloyd' demanded while the ninja walked over to Jade's side.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?" Jay asked.

"I want a word with your master." Lloyd stated in a deeper voice.

"Woah, Lloyd's gone through puberty." Jay commented.

Jade looked at him. "Didn't he already go through puberty when he-? You know what, nevermind.."

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked the others, ignoring the two's comments.

"I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body." Zane explained. "So the questioned isn't what, but _who's_ gotten into him."

"Whoever you are. Whatever beef you have with Sensei, you have with us!" Kai declared. "Give us back our friend."

'Lloyd' cracked his neck and let out a low chuckle.

"How are we supposed to fight a friend?" Cole asked.

"Let me _show you!_ " 'Lloyd' exclaimed as his appearance suddenly changed. His blonde hair had turned black and his skin turned to a sickly green.

He then charged towards the group and jumped into the air, floating, before sending a gust of wind towards them.

The ninja and Jade yelled as they were thrown back. Jade was the first one to get up.

"Hey! You can't do that to me and my friends!" Jade yelled as she charged for 'Lloyd.'

"Oh please...Scarlet!" 'Lloyd' said, not impressed with Jade's actions.

Suddenly a glowing green hawk appeared and landed on 'Lloyd's shoulder. The hawk let out a cry as it awaited orders.

"Take care of her." 'Lloyd' ordered, gesturing towards Jade who had stopped in her tracks.

Narrowing her eyes, Jade took a good look at Scarlet. "Why does that hawk look familiar to me?"

Before she knew it, Jade was blasted with a gust of wind and hit one of the walls. Jade let out a groan as she got up.

The protector looked ahead to see the hawk coming straight at her. Jade's eyes widened as she was pinned against the wall.

The hawk looked into Jade's eyes and smirked a bit. Jade narrowed her eyes in anger and shifted to her wolf form, pushing the hawk away from her.

Scarlet glared and flapped her wings in Jade's direction.

Jade's eyes widened as she was suddenly blown into the tea shop. She let out a yelp as she collided with the wall.

She slowly got up but Scarlet had flown in pinned Jade to the wall using her talons. Scarlet smirked as she batted Jade with her sharp wings. Jade, annoyed, let out a growl and attempted to bite Scarlet.

Agrivated, Scarlet grew a bit in size and dragged Jade out of the shop by her fur. Jade let out a series of yelps as she was being pulled. Suddenly, she was tossed in the air and then thrown back down by the wind.

Jade turned into her human form and groaned. "Ow...that's gonna hurt tomorrow..."

As she was getting up, a hand had pushed her back down. Jade looked up to see that the hawk had turned human.

"Looks who's in defeat this time..." Scarlet said with a smirk.

Jade's eyes widened. "S-Scarlet?"

Scarlet let out a laugh. "Well would you look at that, I never thought you would remember me."

She then shifted into her hawk form and clawed at Jade, causing three scratches to form over the protector's eye.

Jade let out a cry of pain.

The others heard Jade's cry and rushed over to help her out. But, Scarlet saw them and blasted them away before grabbing Jade and flying high up in the sky.

"Scarlet, why are you doing this?!" Jade yelled.

The hawk stopped flying for a split moment and looked down at Jade, pulling her close.

 _"I'm simply helping out my master."_

And with that, Scarlet let go of Jade. Sending the protector towards the ground...

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't. Wow, I put Jade in so much pain...Anywho, thanks for the chocolate tornado KRR! XD Now, I'm covered in chocolate. XP Which isn't a bad thing at all! :D Don't worry, those aren't bad animals at all! They're awesome! :D Aw...thanks BubbleEwa! I'm glad that you think my chapters are good! :3 Makes me feel better about myself. I know! My baby is growing up so fast! (Even though in reality, she probably hasn't age a bit) I also can't wait to add another member to the wolves! I like the name Riptide, maybe I'll use it! ;) Oh and don't worry guys, when I'm done with this season I'm planning on just writing one-shots until the next season comes out. I'm not giving up on this story, NINJA NEVER QUIT! *clears throat* Well...anyways...I finally created a Ninjago RP forum! Check it out if you want! It should be somewhere in the Ninjago forum section...if you need help you can PM me if you want :3 You don't have to join, I just created it to cure my boredom that I've been having lately. Anywho...onto writing more backstory! :D Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Uh...I don't know what to put here...so...uh...what's your favorite movie? XD**

 **~AI**


	48. Season 5: Ghost Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 46: Ghost Story**

"Ah!" Jade yelled as she fell closer to the ground.

She looked back to see that the ground was not that far ahead before looking back up at Scarlet. Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Jade. You have to create an illusion to get yourself out of this situation. Just imagine that you're going to take flight.." She mumbled to herself and closed her eyes.

Before she could hit the ground, Jade had sprouted dragon wings, a tail, and some claws.

She opened her eyes to reveal that they had narrowed into slits.

Letting out a roar, Jade spread out her wing and abruptly stopped her fall. She then looked up to see that Scarlet had joined her master once more as they flew after the Destiny's Bounty, which the Ninja, Sensei, and Nya were on.

"Oh no you don't..." Jade said with a low growl and quickly flew after Scarlet.

As Scarlet and Morro were in the middle of chasing the Bounty, something had suddenly crashed into the hawk.

Letting out a cry, Scarlet pushed off the creature and looked to see a not so happy Jade staring at her.

Without warning, Jade lunged towards Scarlet. The protector successfully caught her prey and flew downwards, dragging Scarlet along with her. Before reaching the ground, Jade stopped and threw the opposing protector towards the ground below the two.

After that, Jade headed towards the Bounty.

She would've made it if it weren't for the fact that Scarlet had came up from behind and tackled Jade.

This action resulted in a fight.

Jade used her wings and claws as weapons while Scarlet used her sharp wings, beak, and talons.

As the two fought, Jade realized something.

This was a fight that she wasn't going to win. Though she was strong, she was no match for Scarlet. The absence of her and the ninja's elemental powers left Jade pretty much at a disadvantage for the protector couldn't fight off against Scarlet's power over the wind.

That thought didn't discourage Jade, though. The protector tried her best to fend off her opponent.

But, ultimately, Scarlet used her advantage to bring Jade to the ground. The tired and injured protector let out a small cough as the dust around her cleared. A figure then appeared before her.

"As you can tell, I've gotten stronger since the last time we met up."

Jade remained quiet as she laid on the ground, her back facing towards Scarlet.

"Quiet now are we? How about we change that?" Scarlet teased with a grin on her face as she was about to attack Jade.

Luckily, the sound of Morro's voice saved Jade.

"Hm...you got lucky." Was all Scarlet said before shifting to her hawk form and flying off.

Jade sighed as she closed her eyes. "It was great seeing you to..." She mumbled in a sarcastic manner.

0o0o0

"Okay, let's never do _that_ again." Kai said from inside the crashed Bounty.

Just then Jay came running in with Nya. "Just think, if Sensei hadn't gotten rid of the staff, it would've been worse!"

Cole came sliding in with Sensei Wu. "Yeah, but now we don't know the message."

"Not exactly, I've managed to make an imprint." Sensei Wu explained as he walked over to one of the walls which contained three different symbols.

"But what does it all mean?" Jay questioned after looking at the symbols.

"My father told me long ago that he would leave a message..." Sensei began. "Leading me to his final resting place. After he passed, I looked everywhere for it. Not knowing it was in my head all this time." Sensei finished as he walked away from the group.

"You mean to tell us-"

"Yes, these symbols will lead us to the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The only problem is, I don't have the foggiest idea what any of them mean."

"Well, if Morro's trying to find the tomb we gotta find it first!" Kai stated, determined.

"Hey, maybe Misako can help us decipher the clues since she's a total history buff." Cole suggested.

Zane took out the, now titanium, falcon. "Pixal, release the falcon and give her our location."

The falcon flew off into the sky.

"Good then, we set up camp."

Sensei examined the area to see what they needed to get. As he did so, his gaze landed on a figure that was laying on the ground. Sensei narrowed his eyes and almost instantly recognized the figure.

"Jade?"

The figure shifted a bit and turned to reveal Jade. She had three cuts along her eye where she had been attacked and other minor injuries.

Jade gave Sensei a tired smile. "Hey guys...and Sensei..." She greeted in a soft and quiet voice before she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

0o0o0

It was now nighttime and the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Jade were sitting around a fire. They had successfully made a camp to sleep in for the night.

"Care to hear a ghost story?" Sensei questioned.

"If it means saving Lloyd, of course." Zane answered.

"Morro may have been my first pupil, but he was also my greatest regret." Sensei began and glanced over at Jade, who was staring at the fire in front of them.

The left side of her face had been bandaged due to the cuts that Scarlet had caused when she and Morro attacked.

"Before he was a cursed spirit, it wasn't I who had found him."

 _Outside the old monastery, a few people were searching through the trash cans outside. Two of them had left when a young Phoenix appeared before them and let out a cry towards them._

 _At that moment, a young Sensei Wu appeared. Having to have heard the Phoenix's cry._

 _The Phoenix watched as the two people ran down the stairs while Sensei Wu looked over at the boy who was still searching through the trash can. Near the boy, was a young hawk who looked to have had a broken wing._

"But he who had found me."

 _Sensei Wu had went back to the Monestery and grabbed a plate of food. He then walked back out and placed the food on the floor. The boy got out of the trash can and quickly grabbed the plate of food._

 _He then ran over to an edge and sat down. The hawk made its way towards him and sat down by his side. The young boy gave the hawk a piece of the food before looking back at Sensei and the Phoenix, flashing a smile towards them._

"My brother had just gone off to train under Master Chen, which have me time to attempt my hand at teaching. Morro was the perfect student."

 _Sensei Wu was now training Morro. He held the young boy's head while Morro tried to land a punch on Sensei._

 _By the sidelines, the Phoenix and hawk watched. The Phoenix was covering the young hawk, Scarlet, with one of its wings in a protective way._

"He did everything that was asked of him."

 _Outside in the training yard, Morro was fighting against some of Sensei's other students while the Phoenix was currently trying to help the hawk fly again._

 _The Phoenix opened its magestic and colorful wings before taking off into the sky._

 _It turned around and glided around the Monastery a few times before flying in front of the young hawk._

 _The Phoenix then gestured for Scarlet to open her wings._

 _Frightened by what might happen, Scarlet shook her head and back away a bit._

 _The Phoenix smiled and landed beside the young, frightened hawk. Scarlet watched as the Phoenix simply sat down and wrapped another wing around her in a reassuring way._

"I had shown him things he had never seen. And he showed me a few things to."

 _Scarlet and the Phoenix were back on the roof. The Phoenix was already in the air while Scarlet had her wings spread out as she looked at the Phoenix. Said bird gave Scarlet a reassuring smile and nod to which the hawk returned._

 _After taking a deep breath, Scarlet jumped off the roof and closed her eyes. At first, it seemed like she was going to fall but she ended up flying. Happily, she flew towards the Phoenix who have her a proud smile._

"It was then, I thought I found the one. Perhaps he would wear green."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. You're saying Morro, the Master of Wind, was gonna be the Green Ninja?" Jay asked in disbelief and shock.

Suddenly the wind moved, causing the flames from the fire to move as well.

"Uh...did that just happen?" Cole asked, a bit worried. "Maybe I don't like ghost stories."

"What happened next, Sensei?" Zane asked.

Jade looked up from the fire and casted her glance towards Sensei.

"After I told him he could be the Green Ninja, there was a hunger unmatched."

 _On the roof of the Monastery, the Phoenix sat as it watched Morro fight against the other students._

 _He successfully took them down._

 _The Phoenix smiled for a moment before frowning after seeing Morro rudely persist one of the fallen students to get up. Her frown deepened when she saw Scarlet forcefully push down one of the other young protectors who was simply just trying to get up._

"There was an arrogance in him. I feared that I had made a terrible mistake. But it wasn't me to decide, it was destiny."

 _Scarlet and the Phoenix were once again sitting on the roof of the monastery. The Phoenix was telling Scarlet a few things about being a protector while Scarlet listened to her._

 _"A protector will do anything to protect their master." The Phoenix told the young protector._

 _"Anything?" Scarlet questioned to which the Phoenix nodded._

 _The sound of something breaking was heard and the two looked down to see Morro, who was visibly upset, storm out of the Monastery. The two protectors looked at each other before flying after the young boy._

"He became obsessed to prove me wrong. To prove destiny wrong."

 _Morro, who was somewhere in the forest, threw a stick inside a cave. As a response, a Grundle appeared at the entrance of the cave. It looked at Morro before it began chasing the reckless boy._

"He became reckless, he thought he was invincible."

 _Sensei Wu grabbed a piece of rope and wrapped it around the branch of a tree before jumping off his perch. Still holding onto the rope, Sensei Wu rescued Morro from the Grundle and the two landed on that same tree branch._

 _"You see, Sensei? It was destiny for you to save me, I can still be the Green Ninja!" Morro explained._

"I knew right there and then that I could not teach those who wouldn't listen. He told me that he would find my father's tomb to prove he was worthy."

 _The Phoenix watched with a pained look as Morro packed his stuff and walked out of the monastery, Scarlet flying after him._

"I told him that the tomb could not be found. My father had left no message. I left the gates open in hope that he would return, but he never came back. I was saddened that he, along with his protector, was banished to the Cursed Realm. But, what worries me more is that he escaped."

"And for what reason? To save Lloyd, we must return your powers. You must find the tomb before he does or else.."

"Or else what?" Jay questioned.

"Unspeakable power will curse us all." Sensei Wu answered.

Jay let out a nervous laugh. "Just another day in Ninjago, am I right?"

Kai turned to face the blue ninja. "This is different, Lloyd is at stake."

"But, how can we compete against the Green Ninja? He's more powerful than all four...er five...of us combined!" Cole explained.

"That was before we lost our powers." Zane added.

"It's like Sensei said, our real power doesn't come from our hands, it comes from inside here." Kai told them, pointing to where his heart is, "This is Lloyd we're talking about. This is one mission we cannot fail."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So...Jade, how do know Scarlet?" Sensei questioned, causing him and the others to looks towards the protector.

Jade sighed and looked up. "Well, back at my Homeworld, me and Scarlet were friends. We used to play with each other; we usually fought one another until...we began to drift apart."

"Why's that?" Nya questioned.

"Scarlet became focused on finding out what she was the protector of that she began to ignore me. When I confronted her about her behavior, she snapped and told me to leave. I know that she was angry but it had hurt me when she began pushing me away. After our fight, we never saw each other again. I'm guessing that she had, had her ceremony and left our home afterwards."

"I've always wondered how she was doing. I never really wanted to anger her but I don't think she knows that. It looks like she hasn't gotten over the fight..."

Jade looked downwards with a pained and guilty look on her face.

Just then, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that it was Sensei.

"If you tell her your intentions, she'll probably forgive you." He stated.

Jade shrugged. "Maybe...uh.." She said, trying to change the topic.

"Wait a minute, Jade?" Zane asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember how you can communicate with us through our thoughts?"

Jade nodded.

"Perhaps you can try to communicate with Lloyd."

"Hm...that can work. I'll..try." Jade said in a hesitant tone as she closed her eye(s).

For a moment, everything was quiet until they heard Jade let out a scream. The protector opened her eye(s) to reveal that they were a ghostly green once again.

"This is none of your business! Look, I just want to know what you're doing with my friend!"

 _'Like I'll ever tell. Why don't you tell me what you and your friend are doing? Maybe I'll tell.'_

"I'll never tell you, now goodbye." Jade said before she closed her eye(s).

After a minute, she opened her eye(s) to reveal that they had went back to normal. She then looked towards the ninja. "Yeah...I don't think that's going to work out."

The ninja and Nya looked down, a bit disappointed.

Sensei let out a sigh. "I think it's time that we should head to sleep."

No one argued with the Sensei and they laid down against the ground. Well, all except Jade and Sensei who remained in their sitting position.

"They've grown up so much." Jade said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed they have." Sensei agreed with a nod.

Jade smiled. "I remember when they were fighting over who was the Green Ninja. It was pretty funny seeing all the things they did to find out who was destined."

Sensei listened in silence.

"And that time when we were turned into kids? That was some adventure. But, I can't help but notice something."

Sensei looked towards the protector. "What is it?"

"They all have a special bond. Even though they're not a family biologically, they treat each other like brothers and sisters. I couldn't help but be amazed by this."

Sensei Wu smiled and nodded once again. "Indeed, I haven't seen a bond like this in awhile."

"Awhile? What do you mean Sensei? You have seen a bond like this before?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. I have seen this bond before."

"Where?"

"Me and you."

Jade stared at the Sensei, surprised. Sensei Wu simply smiled towards the protector and looked up towards the sky.

"I remember when I first found you. You were, alone, scared, and confused that I couldn't help but take you in."

Sensei let out a laugh. "I remember your strange antics and how I had no idea how to deal with them."

Jade couldn't help but let out a laugh as well as she remembered her weird habits when she was younger.

"The more I spent time with you, I realized how much you depended on me, you viewed me as your guardian. But as you grew up, you learned how to deal with things and started to need me less..."

Jade's smile grew and she hugged the Sensei. "Hey, don't worry, I still need you, maybe not for everything I do but still."

"Thank you, Jade." Sensei said as he hugged the protector.

They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away. Jade let out a small yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." She said as she laid down on the ground below Sensei Wu.

There a moment of silence before Jade spoke once more. "Hey Sensei."

"Yes, Jade?"

"Looks like our little family has grown bigger." Jade said with a smile before closing her eyes, soon falling asleep.

"Yes it has, Jade. Yes it has." Sensei said with a smile as he looked down at her peaceful form.

0o0o0

"Jade, wake up."

The protector opened her eye(s) and looked up to see that Misako was the one who woke her up.

"Oh Misako, you came. Why'd you wake me up?" Jade questioned with a small yawn.

"We need you to find the ninja a ride." Misako answered with a small smile.

"What'd you had in mind?" Jade questioned, standing up.

"An animal that they'd be able to ride if that's okay with you." Misako said.

Jade nodded. "I'm on it."

The protector shifted to her wolf form and ran off.

It didn't take Jade long to find a group of wallipers.

Perfect.

Jade jumped out from her hiding spot and let out a bark, startling the group of animals. The wallipers suddenly began running off. Jade shook her head and chased after the wild animals.

0o0o0

After minutes of chasing, Jade spotted their camp nearby. Her eyes widened and she increased her speed, passing the scared animals.

She jumped in front of the walliper's path and shifted back to her human form before bracing herself.

The wallipers came to an abrupt stop and stood in front of Jade.

Jade sighed and gently placed a hand over one of the walliper's muzzle. "Sorry for startling you guys, I just needed you guys for a mission..of some sort."

The wallipers huffed and licked Jade's hand, causing her to laugh. "I gues we're good now."

She turned to face Sensei Wu and Misako. "Will they do?"

The two looked over at Jade and nodded, smiles evident on their face before going back to what they were doing before.

0o0o0

Jade was currently petting one of the wallipers. Almost everyone had awoken, leaving Kai the only one who was still asleep.

The others were planning on waking him up but Jade told them not to. The others obeyed, though they were a bit confused and decided to have some breakfast.

Jade chuckled as the wallipers she was petting licked her hand. The protector wiped her hands against her clothing to get the saliva off before she continued to pet the animal.

The protector glanced over towards Kai for a moment, worried for the fire ninja since he had yet to have awoken.

"He's probably having some dream." She mumbled to herself as she watched a walliper walk up to the sleeping fire ninja.

Suddenly, Kai let out a scream and opened his eyes. He looked to see the walliper licking him.

Kai quickly got up and walked over towards the center of the camp.

Jade smiled and looked back towards the walliper, seeing it eating Kai's food. Jade frowned and walked over to the animal, gently pushing its head away from the food. But, it didn't really have any effect.

"...The first symbol means Airjitzu." Cole told the fire ninja.

Kai walked over to Misako and took a look at the scroll that she was holding. "Airjitzu?"

"A lost martial art created by Sensei Yang who passed years ago." Misako began. "If mastered, it allows one to temporarily take flight."

"You hear that Kai? We get to fly!" Jay said, excitedly.

"You haven't found it yet, the scroll of Airjitzu is well guarded in the Ancient Library of Domu."

Zane suddenly closed his eyes. "Forgive me if I speak of trouble, but, my records reveal that it has been recently stolen."

Jay let out a gasp. "By who?"

Cole let out a annoyed sigh. "Let me guess, Ronin."

Jade rolled her eyes upon hearing that name as she continued petting her walliper.

"Who's Ronin?" Nya asked, not familiar with the name.

"Let's just say, he's not a friend." Kai explained to his sister.

"But this is good news!" Jay said.

"How so?" Cole questioned his teammate.

"Ugh, because if Morro doesn't know this he'll be heading to the library!" Jay explained.

"And Ronin is most likely held up in the village of Stiix, which gives us a head start!" Cole added.

"Then it's set the ninja and Jade will head to the village of Stiix. We three will head back to the tea shop and start deciphering the next clues." Sensei stated.

"But Lloyd's my friend to, the ninja and Jade will need my help-" Nya objected.

"I'm sorry, Nya. You're sitting this one out, there's too much to be done here." Sensei reasoned with the Samurai.

The ninja hopped onto the wallipers while Jade just stood beside hers.

Jade looked over at Kai to see that he was having trouble getting onto his. But he did eventually get on.

"Don't worry sis, with me in charge, this scroll will be ours in no time." Kai reassured his sister.

"Cause time flies when you know Airjitzu, get it?" Jay said before letting out a laugh to which Jade couldn't help but smile.

" Be careful Ninja and Jade, for the path we seek is never a straight line." Sensei adviced. "Rely on each other to guide your way."

With that, the ninja and Jade were off...well most of the ninja.

"Wait up! I'm supposed to be leading." Kai said as he tried to move his walliper.

Jade stopped for a moment and shook her head before letting out a whistle, catching the walliper's attention.

"Come!"

The walliper nodded and began following the rest of the group.

0o0o0

The ninja and Jade were now in the desert.

Jade was currently walking alongside Kai while the others stayed behind, singing a song that seemed to annoy Kai.

"Enough! I'm really thirsty and you keep singing about tea!" Kai told the others, annoyed and irritated.

"Someone should've had their breakfast." Cole commented.

Kai let out a groan. "We've been following the sun for hours, we should've arrived at Stiix already."

"Stiix is on the Eastern Coast, we should be riding away from the sun." Zane explained.

"Why are you just telling us now?!" Jay exclaimed, stopping his walliper along with Cole and Zane.

"Because, Kai wanted to lead."

"Great, we're officially lost! And we had a leg up but no, _Kai_ wanted to lead." Cole stated, giving the fire ninja a look.

Jade shook her head and sighed.

"I swear, my guts says we should be following the sun." Kai explained, pointing to the sun.

"Ha, you're arguing with a Nindroid. He's a walking computer." Jay reasoned. "Why is it when Lloyd's gone, we follow Kai. We should be really following Zane."

"You know, he is the most logical choice." Cole agreed.

The three maneuvered their wallipers and headed the other direction while Kai and Jade remained where they were standing.

"Well I still think it's that way and when I learn Airjitzu first, we'll see who's right." Kai stated before his walliper began following the others.

After a small argument, Kai reluctantly followed Zane and the others.

Jade sighed and walked over to Kai's side while making sure her walliper didn't get lost.

Suddenly, Zane ran ahead.

"He's already found something, let's go!" Cole said before the four of them ran after Zane.

The five of them then stopped. "Train tracks."

"They lead straight to Stiix." Zane told them, gesturing to his left.

"Hey, did you hear that Kai? It leads...to Stiix. We followed Zane and look what happens." Jay told the fire ninja.

"But, Sensei said the path we seek is never a straight line." Kai reminded.

"He also said to rely on each other to guide." Zane told him as he began following the train tracks with Cole and Jay.

"Yeah..Kai."

The three then continued their little song.

Jade and Kai looked at each other before sighing. The two then followed the other three.

0o0o0

It was night time and the five were still going about on their journey. Jade had shifted to her wolf form as she continued to walk alongside the ninja who had just concluded their song and began to laugh.

"That was enjoyable, let's do it again." Zane said with smile.

"No!" The others protested, smiling as well.

"I wish Lloyd was here for that.." Jay said, sad about the Green Ninja's absence.

"So do I, but we'll find the tomb and then we'll save him." Kai said.

"I wonder why the tomb is so important." Cole told them.

"I don't know, Sensei said it holds unspeakable power." Jay explained.

"It's the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Whatever secret it holds, it must be protected." Kai stated.

"Let's take a break here." Zane said as they approached a train stop.

The ninja got off their wallipers and walked onto the train stop.

Jade sat down next to wallipers and took deep breaths, tired of having to have walked for almost the whole day.

She heard the sound of laughing and looked around, trying to find the source.

Suddenly, a ghostly figured appeared in the sky and headed towards the ninja. Jade quickly got up and watched as Zane threw one of his shurikens towards the figure. But the weapon only went through it.

The ghost continued its attempts to attack the ninja, which ended up with one of the wallipers to become a ghost as well.

"He turned my walliper into a ghost! No one turns my walliper into a ghost!" Cole cried, angry.

"Jade, get them away from here!" Jay ordered.

The protector nodded and barked at the wallipers, growling at them afterwards. Startled, the wallipers began running away. To make sure that they were far enough, Jade chased after them.

Once she felt that they were far enough, Jade headed back to the ninja. She arrived just in time to see the ghost that was attacking them explode into a green liquids substance.

"Uh...w-what just happened?" Cole asked, a little bit confused.

"He went...kablooie.." Zane said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, but he was just gonna tell us what's in the tomb. Couldn't it have just waited a second?" Jay asked.

"We may not know what's in the tomb, but we do know one thing. How to stop a ghost." Kai said.

"Water?"

"Unusual, I guess it's true. The path we seek is never a straight line." Zane said.

"Uh, speaking of straight lines, if that train's heading to Stiix wouldn't it be faster if we...?" Jay began before the five of them ran after the train, yelling for it to stop.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) I apologize if you didn't. This chapter would've been uploaded sooner but last weekend my phone locked me out. XC I couldn't access my phone for the whole weekend. Oh and school. Thanks for the bowl of chocolate, KRR! :) Have some candy *makes it rain your favorite candies on you* Yeah..I don't like frozen either. Elsa is a wanna-be Zane. XP (Sorry to those who like the movie, you guys are still awesome!) Aw...thanks BubbleEwa, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! And yes, I am fluent in text talk. That should be a language itself...I would totally pass the class. XD Don't worry, if I finish the season before Season 6 (which will probably happen) I'll just write one-shots to keep you guys happy! :D I'm thinking about doing a one-shot that involves young Jade, I don't know. I'll have to think of ideas...do you guys have ideas? Anywho, the ninja do get hurt but most likely they get minor injuries. Since we don't see them injured in the show, with the exception of Lloyd and Jay who both broke this foot, I guess you can say that Jade is a representation of the injuries that are not shown in the show? Yeah...that doesn't really make any sense but I hope I answered your question Sketchdex! :) Nice movie of choice, Maniac at Midnight! :) Anywho...until next time! :) (#TeamKai)**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Am I the only who thinks that the others were a bit harsh on Kai?**

 **Happy Veteran's Day!**

 **I want to thank those who have served and are still serving. I appreciate all your work to allow me to live the life I live. I wish you all well.**

 **~AI**


	49. Season 5: Stiix and Stones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 47: Stiix and Stones**

The ninja and Jade had finally arrived at the village of Stiix. The five of them were walking across the dock, looking around.

"Welcome to Stiix!" A villager greeted from the top of a support beam.

"Watch your step. Oh! I caught one!" The villager said as he pulled his fishing pole towards him.

The ninja and Jade looked at each other.

"It's a big one." The villager said before he was pulled into the ocean.

Jade's eyes widened and she watched as Cole, Jay, and Zane looked to make sure that the villager was Kai's absence from the group, Jade looked back to see that Kai was now in a sitting position, seemingly a bit frightened.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights." Jay said before he and the others walked towards the entrance of the village.

"I'm fine with heights, it's water I hate." Kai explained.

"You didn't seem to have a problem before." Zane noted.

" _Before_ I could make a fire dragon at will. Since Morro's taken over Lloyd and our power's gone, I haven't felt-Ah!"

Suddenly, a plank beneath Kai fell.

Alerted, Jade was quick to help the fire ninja back onto the dock.

"Well, now that we know that ghosts don't like water either, at least we should feel safe surrounded by it." Cole told him.

With that, the ninja and Jade headed towards the village. Jade walked alongside Kai, placing a comforting hand on the fire ninja's shoulder as they walked.

"What a dump, you think the thief that stole the scroll of Airjitzu would have better taste." Jay commented as they walked through the village.

"Uh...this is Ronin we're talking about." Cole reminded. "He'd steal the sea if it were worth anything. We just have to figure out which rock he's under and get the scroll before Morro does."

"Let's split up and start looking." Zane said as they approached the thief's shop.

0o0o0

Jade leaned against the side of a wall, near a doorframe, as she watched Kai and Cole search through the shop.

Adter minutes of watching, Jade saw a figure appear beside her. It was Ronin.

"Ronin. Going so soon?" Jay questioned from behind the thief.

"Hey, if this is about our last encounter, it was only business." Ronin said as he backed up.

"You left us in the mouth of a-" Kai began before he was cut off.

"I can see you're still upset, let me make it up to ya." Ronin said as he walked over to a table and pressed a button, causing a net to fall from the ceiling.

Though its target was the ninja, the net had captured Jade instead.

"What the- aw come on!" Jade cried as she crossed her arms and sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing here's legit, including you." Cole said.

"Yeah, I bet your airship is not far either. What do you call it again. Rilo? Ruby?" Jay questioned.

" _Rex_ and can you have a little sympathy?" Ronin said.

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"As you can see, I'm trying to make an honest living." Ronin explained.

"Honest enough to steal the scroll of Airjitzu?" Kai asked.

"The scroll of who-whatzu?" Ronin said.

"Airjitzu, it can make a Spinjitzu Master fly." Jay told Ronin briefly.

"Yeah, so hand it over or we can make you fly." Cole said as he threw one of the items in the shop towards the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"Woah, woah. Cool down fellas, even if I had such a thing, it sounds pretty old and important. Definitely something that I wouldn't keep on sight." Ronin told the ninja as he walked away from the desk.

"Is anyone gonna help me out of this net? No? Okay then..." Jade mumbled as she began to try and get herself out.

Jade sighed as her attempts did nothing.

"Hm...Vengestone..." Jade said before she let out a gasp and her eyes turned to a ghostly green.

An image of a figure standing up on a hill appeared in front of her before suddenly vanishing. Her eyes then returned to their natural state.

"Was that Morro...?" Jade mumbled to herself, looking down.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called and looked up to see that the ninja were about to head out of the shop.

"Hold on, I just gotta find a way out of-Ah!" Jade exclaimed as she was suddenly freed from the net and landed on the ground.

The protector looked to see Ronin looking down at her with a smirk.

Jade rolled her eyes and got up. "Thanks Ronin." She said before heading out of the shop with the others.

0o0o0

"You're training to become a water ninja begins now." Sensei Wu said from his spot on a rock. The Sensei then took a sip of tea.

Nya was currently standing on a rock in front of Sensei.

"To become the water, you must find its qualities within yourself. While Earth is strong and air is fluid, water can be both. Strong _and_ fluid." Sensei then got up and looked back.

"Over time, it was strong enough to carve this rock. Or, if I use this cup to stop its flow." Sensei then placed his cup in the small waterfall. "It can act. It's flexible, shapeless. If you put water in a cup, it becomes the cup. If you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot."

He demonstrated this by pouring the water in his cup to the teapot that he was holding.

"Be water, Nya. On your hands!"

Nya quickly changed her position so that she was doing a handstand on the rock she was standing upon.

"Very good, your mother would be proud."

"I hate to break it to you, but, sometimes elemental powers can skip a generation. Maybe you're wrong about me..." Nya explained, still in a handstand position.

"If the ninja and Jade so desperately need my help, isn't it best if I'm Samurai X?" Nya questioned.

"Samurai X cannot do Spinjitzu." Sensei said before doing the said move across the small river to get to the other side.

"And Samurai X cannot unlock her own Elemental Dragon or Elemental Protector." Sensei added as he set his cup on a rock.

The Sensei closed his eyes and began to make different movements, a gold and rainbow colored stream following his hand movements.

The streams of color began to take shape before there was a flash of light and a golden and white dragon and a Phoenix appeared.

The Phoenix had rainbow feathers that were constantly changing colors. The colors of her feathers were the colors of the rainbow but were pastel and had a glow to them. The Phoenix's eyes were also rainbow, giving a welcoming look.

Sensei Wu chuckled and he gave his dragon a quick pet on the snout. He then looked over at the Phoenix with a smile.

"Hello, Zora." He greeted.

The Phoenix chirped and lowered her head, nuzzling the Sensei a bit.

"You never told us you can do that!" Nya exclaimed in awe, continuing to do her handstand and Sensei turned to face her.

"A Sensei never tells." Sensei Wu simply said before snapping his fingers, causing Zora and his dragon to disappear.

"Besides, water is the only weapon against a ghost. For though they can pass through solid objects, they can never pass through what never stays still. What's flexible to us is rigid to them. And since the ninja no longer have their elemental powers, it's all but imperative that you 'Go with the flow'. One hand!"

Sensei quickly threw his cup towards Nya, who successfully caught with one hand.

"To find your true potential, we must find what makes you weak." Sensei grabbed a flower that flowed next to him and tossed it in the air, causing the petals to fall apart. "For in your weakness-"

"-lies strength? Yeah, I got it and I don't mean to boast but I'm pretty good at most what I can pick up. Can you even count the times I had to rescue the boys?" Nya said.

As she was speaking, Sensei walked over and grabbed a bucket from the ground, checking the inside. "Yes, Nya, your merits don't go unoticed, but by the end of the day we will find your flaw. Before then, the bucket test!"

Sensei threw the bucket towards the water ninja.

Nya quickly placed the cup on a nearby lily pad and flipped so that she was now standing before grabbing the bucket. "The Bucket Test?"

"Simple, fill it with water. When it is completely full, your training for today is done." Sensei explained before he began to walk off.

Nya scooped up some water in the bucket but when she held up, the water fell through a hole at the bottom.

"I said it was simple, not easy. Go with the flow."

0o0o

"I'm glad you four showed up, we couldn't find anyone willing to go out there and complete the dock." The worker explained to the Ninja and Jade.

"Uh...I don't know, do we have to work over water?" Kai questioned, looking down at the water with a slightly frightened look.

"The water you got to be careful of, it'll strangle you, it grabs a hold of you and doesn't let go. I could use a good team, how 'bout it?" The worker asked.

Zane turned to face Kai. "Just remind yourself, after we complete this, we'll be able to buy the scroll."

The Nindroid then turned to face the worker. "We'll do it!"

Jade smiled and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry, the faster you guys get this done the sooner we'll get out of this place." She told the fire ninja before walking over to a nearby building.

She leaned against the side of the wall, waiting for the ninja to start their task. Jade didn't feel safe with helping the ninja out because she feared that she would suddenly freeze up again. So, she decided to sit this one out.

It wasn't long before the Ninja began to work.

Jay, Cole, and Zane were on the bottom while Kai was working the crane.

The ninja's progress was good, they were successful in building a large portion of the dock in a short amount of time.

"Wow, at this rate, they'll be done in no time." Jade commented as she watched them.

As she continued to watch, she noticed that something was bothering Zane for the Nindroid was frantically moving his arms around him.

Jade became a bit worried. "What going on with Zane?"

She watched as one of the support beams was dropped, causing the dock to start falling apart. The three ninja were quickly running towards the village in hopes of not falling into the water below.

Jade winced and looked away for a moment before looking back to see that the dock was completely destroyed.

"This cant be good..."

0o0o0

Jay sighed. "His voice mod is on the frisk, I can fix it but it's gonna take some time."

Zane then said something backwards before letting out a sigh.

"Sorry Zane, you tried to lead but I guess it didn't work out." Cole said, placing a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"No money, no scroll, and it couldn't have happened at the worst time." Kai said.

Jade let out a sigh and shook her head.

"What are ya? A bunch of quitters?" Jay questioned. "Sure, we cant understand Zane but did we ever? And Kai's the last person I want to follow."

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed, offended by the blue ninja's comment.

"But now, I'm in charge." Jay stated. "We may not have the money to buy the scroll, but I say we don't need it."

"And why's that?" Cole questioned.

"Because we're gonna steal it." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"Jay, we're ninja not thieves." Cole argued.

"Yeah, but we're stealing from a thief!" Jay told him. "Haven't you heard? Two wrongs make a right?"

Jade facepalmed and let out a sigh. "That's not a reason to steal..." She mumbled.

"Uh...Jay, I don't think that's how it goes." Kai stated.

"Shut it mush mouth! I'm the leader and what I say goes!" Jay said. "After Ronin locks up tonight, we steal it the scroll of Airjitzu."

Jade shook her head. "And...we're going with this plan. Great..." She mumbled as her eyes, unknowingly, flashed green.

0o0o0

The ninja and Jade were currently climbing up onto one of the roofs of the village buildings.

"Remember, I'm in charge. We're not stealing the scroll, we're returning it to the library after we learn Airjitzu." Jay explained before he began to walk along a stream of lights that lead to another rooftop.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cole commented as he and the others followed their blue comrade.

"And we're ninja, well most of are, let's keep it quiet." Jay said, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Ninja-Go!" They all whispered as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

The five continued to do this until Jay suddenly fell through one of the roofs.

"Ah! Get out of here you blue weirdo!" A woman exclaimed from inside the home as Jay climbed back out.

"Let's try to be a little more quiet, shall we?" Jay commented as he walked down a bit. "Last I remember, the majority of us are ninja."

Jade, once again, facepalmed and mumbled something to herself as they continued their little journey.

Once the five made it to their destination, they broke themselves in.

"Great, now we're already on the hook for _breaking_ and _entering_." Cole stated once they were inside.

"I don't like sneaking through the dark anymore than you do. So let's just find the scroll and get out of here." Kai told the black ninja as they began to search for the scroll of Airjitzu.

Jade rolled her eyes for, like the third time that day, and looked through some of the items that were in the shop. " If I were a thief, where would I hide a scroll that's important?"

She sighed and continued her search, pretty much ignoring the ninja's comments.

That was until she heard Jay scream.

"The organ's got me!" The blue ninja cried out.

Jade looked back to see that Jay was indeed being held by the said instrument. Her eye's widened as she noticed that the organ had a green glow to it, showing that it was being possessed by a ghost.

"Morro and Scarlet must not be far..." She mumbled to herself and looked around for the two, knowing that the ninja would be able to save Jay from the ghost's clutches.

Soon enough, after Jay was freed, Morro and Scarlet appeared.

"And there's more where that cam from." Morro stated as he summoned a few more ghosts.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Jade mumbled as she avoided touching any of the ghost in fear that they might possess her as well.

As she ran, she looked for any source of water.

"Try these!" The protector heard Kai yell and looked to see him toss an Aeroblade towards her.

In one swift move, she caught the weapon which glowed purple upon her touch and tossed it towards nearby ghosts. The ghosts disappeared upon touching the weapon. The Aeroblade then flew back to her.

Jade let out a laugh. "I got to admit, this is a cool weapon."

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground. Jade turned around to see Scarlet.

Scarlet smirked. "Well, we meet again. I see that I have left you a little gift to remember me of our last encounter."

Jade glared and tried to move. Luckily, the sudden movement of the ground allowed Jade to push off Scarlet.

"Ha!" Jade exclaimed and looked up to see Ronin flying away on R.E.X.

"Sorry, to leave you hangin' but since this scroll is so important, I can't just give it away." Ronin explained.

At that moment, Morro and Scarlet sent a strong gust of wind towards him. This action caused Ronin to let go of R.E.X.

0o0o0

From a rooftop, the ninja and Jade watched as Morro took the scroll from Ronin.

"Ugh, no! Morro's got the scroll. We can't let him get away!" Jay exclaimed before they jumped to another roof, beginning to chase Morro.

"He won't outrun the five of us." Cole commented as they ran.

But, at that moment, Jay had fallen through the same roof as before.

"Scratch that, guess it's just the four of us."

The four continued to chase after Morro. Cole, Kai, and Jade grabbed a cord and swung to another rooftop. Unfortunately, there was enough cords which left Zane behind.

"Looks like it's just the three of us now." Cole said before they continued their chase.

The three of them soon came across a large gap. They looked at one another before they all jumped. Kai and Jade made it to the other side but Cole, unluckily, fell onto a pile of crates.

"Go you two.." Cole said from below.

Kai and Jade looked at each other before they heard the sound of an animal cry. The two looked up to see Scarlet heading straight for them. Jade's eyes widened and she quickly pushed Kai out of the way before he could get hit from Scarlet.

Jade quickly stood in front of Kai protectively. "Go Kai, I'll take care of her." She ordered, not even looking back.

The fire ninja was hesitant at first but nodded and headed off towards Morro.

Jade took a deep breath as she watched Scarlet. The ghost hawk let out a cry before flying upwards and diving towards the protector. Jade got ready to move but was surprised when Scarlet stopped halfway and flew off.

"What was that all about?" Jade questioned before shrugging.

0o0o0

Jade was now with Cole, Zane, and Jay, sitting on a table. Kai hadn't returned, which worried the protector to no end.

Jay sighed. "After all this, Morro gets Airjitzu and we're left with zip? I hate being leader...but I hate losing even more.."

"It's okay, you tried your best to lead." Jade told him with a small smile.

She saw the ninja looking off to their right. Jade followed their gaze to see that Kai had gotten a lift from Ronin.

"We didn't _lose_ everything. At least Kai's okay." Cole said. "Tomorrow, I'll take command and we'll figure something out."

"Thanks for the...pick-me-up." They heard Kai say.

"Remember what I said about second chances. I'm gonna hold ya that deal. So long, I hope you get your friend back." Ronin told the fire ninja before looking over towards the others. Upon seeing Jade, he gave her a wink before flying off.

Jade rolled her eyes. "He's still trying isn't he?"

"Second chances? What does he mean by that?" Cole asked the moment Kai reached the group.

"We may have lost out on the scroll, but he thinks there may be another way to learn Airjitzu." Kai explained.

That got everyone excited and hopeful.

"Wait a sec, Ronin makes deals in his favor and you're a terrible negotiator." Cole told him.

"Kai..." Jay said in a warning tone. "What did you give him?"

"I sort of...gave him my shares of the tea farm...along with all of yours..." Kai said in a quiet tone.

"You what?!" Jay exclaimed as the others displayed their anger.

Jade remained quiet as she watched the group.

"I did what I had to and for Lloyd, I'd do it again." Kai argued

"You're right, but I have to ask. If Morro has the only scroll, how are we going to learn Airjitzu?" Cole questioned.

"Let's just say, it's not easy but we have a ghost of a chance." Kai simply answered.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You can kind of tell that I sort of lost inspiration towards the end of the chapter. DX Yeah, so I don't blame you guys if you think this was a bad chapter. Yay! Thanks for the brownie, KRR! :D *tosses some of your favorite candy towards you* XD Sorry if that hurt. I'm glad I'm not alone! :D I have a question, what happened to the Ninja's leadership skills? I'm currently watching the first seasons and they didn't seem that bad at leading. XD Maybe that's just me. But seriously, it's Cole forgot his role as leader (of the four original ninja) and has now only remembered. XP OMG, I was reading a book today for my English class and saw Lloyd's name...TWICE! My life is complete. XD Not really...anyways, off to write about a haunted temple. If you guys don't mind, I might end up changing A LOT of the episode because I have a few ideas and want to have some fun with it. I'm also working on a one-shot! (It involves a young Jade) Anywho, until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Oh and good news, I have Thanksgiving Break next week! Yay! That means I can probably update a lot since I have a week off! :3**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Do you guys prefer Nya as Samurai X or the Water Ninja?**

 **~AI**


	50. Oneshot: A Not so Perfect Family

**Oneshot: A Not so Perfect Family**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning on board the Bounty. Everyone was still still asleep all except their protector, Jade.

Jade was currently in the kitchen making pancakes. Once she was done, she placed a top over them to keep them warm and sat down at the table, awaiting for everyone to arrive.

As she waited, her mind began to drift off into thoughts. Soon the thoughts became depressing...

 _Did I ever have a family?_

It was a simple question that could be easily answered but Jade couldn't help but think about it everyday. Sure, she considers the ninja and Sensei her family but she wasn't sure if they felt the same way. Maybe they just thought of her as their protector and friend...nothing more.

As Jade continued to think about this question, she began to think about the ninja and what made them so special to her.

First, there was Kai. Sure, the fire ninja was hotheaded and (very) stubborn, but Jade knew better than that. She knew that under that hotheadedness was a ninja who would do anything for the ones he cares about. His stubbornness and recklessness are caused by his desire to protect his loves ones and she admires that about him.

Jade chuckled as she remembered the time where she had beat Kai at his game. Let's just say he didn't take it too well...

 _Player 2 Wins!_

 _Jade, surprised, looked over at Kai. It was a normal day in Ninjago and Sensei decided to give the ninja a break from training. Kai took this as an opportunity to get to know his protector and invited her to play one of his favorite games. Jade, of course, gladly accepted his offer and played against him. And it looked like she had just won..._

 _Jade continued to look at Kai, noticing his emotionless expression. "Kai? You okay?"_

 _Kai turned to face Jade and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Congrats." He said in a quiet tone and walked off to his shared bedroom._

 _Jade knew something was up and decided to ask Nya about it._

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He doesn't really like losing at his own game.." Nya explained to her._

 _Jade's eyes widened, realizing that she had done something wrong. "Oh my gosh..um...thank Nya!" She said frantically before she ran off to where Kai was currently at._

 _The protector softly knocked on the door. "Kai?"_

 _There was a moment of silence before she heard the fire ninja's voice. "Come in..."_

 _This was the first time she had heard his voice so...quiet. Jade shook her head and entered the room. "Hey...Kai.."_

 _"Did you need something...?"_

 _"Um...Nya told me that you don't like losing at your game...I just wanted to apologize." Jade said with a bow._

 _Kai smiled softly. "It's okay, I shouldn't be upset about it anyway..."_

 _Jade frowned a bit. She hated seeing the fire ninja's spirit extinguished. She then remembered something that Nya told her and smiled. "I'll be back." She said and left the room for a moment. She soon returned with four hammers._

 _Kai looked at her, confused. "What are you...?"_

 _Jade simply grinned and began to juggle them as Kai watched. Minutes later, Jade missed one of the hammers and it landed on her foot. Jade yelped a bit in pain and tripped over it, falling to the ground. As she laid on the ground, she heard Kai laughing and looked at him._

 _Kai walked over to her, still laughing, and helped her up. "Y-You okay?"_

 _Jade nodded._

 _"Why would you do that?" Kai asked once he calmed down._

 _"Well, you looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up. I remember Nya telling me that you used to juggle hammers for her when she was little. She said she laughed the hardest when one fell onto your foot." Jade explained._

 _Kai blushed a bit. "S-She told you that?"_

 _Jade nodded once again. "Yeah, I told you that didn't I?"_

 _Kai laughed and nodded with a smile. "Yup. Well, I appreciate you cheering me up."_

 _"Anytime. Hey, wanna re-match?" Jade asked, smiling mischievously._

 _Kai did the same. "Is that even a question? Race ya to the game room!" He said and ran out._

 _Jade laughed and chased after him._

From then on, whenever Jade played a game with Kai, she made sure to let him win. Even though she couldn't feel her toes for a week, it was worth it to see Kai smile.

Next on the list was Jay. He's the most light-hearted out of the group, always telling (not so) funny jokes in the most stressful situations. Even though he's the first one to freak out...But, he still proves to be a good friend.

Jade remembered the day where she was a test subject for one of his inventions.

 _Jade was currently out on the deck, watching Jay build...something. He was blocking her view so she couldn't really tell what he was building. Curiosity soon got to her and she couldn't help but question the inventor's invention._

 _"Jay...what are you making?"_

 _Jay jumped a bit and quickly turned to look at Jade. "Wha-Jade! Don't do that! You scared me! How long have you been there?!"_

 _Jade chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I thought you knew I was here. I guess that's what you get for living with five ninja...oh and to answer your question, I've been here ever since you came out."_

 _"Oh...okay? And to answer your question, I'm making a pair of gloves!" Jay answered, excitedly._

 _Jade raised an eyebrow. "Gloves? Couldn't you have just-?"_

 _"These are special gloves!"_

 _Jade blinked._

 _"Okay, so the reason I'm making these gloves because..." Jay trailed off as a bit of blush appeared on his cheeks._

 _"Because?"_

 _"I wake up in the middle of the night because I accidently shock myself and it's annoying! So I decided to make a pair of gloves that will prevent that from happening again."_

 _Jade laughed. "Oh, I see! How's your invention going, then?"_

 _"It's going great! I'm just not sure if it works..." Jay mumbled as he looked back at his invention._

 _"Hm...well, maybe you can test them out on me?" Jade suggested, earning a smile from the blue ninja._

 _"Really? You would do that for me?" Jay asked._

 _Jade nodded. "Of course. Just let me change into my wolf form so that if Nya happened to come out, it wouldn't look weird." She said._

 _Jay blushed and looked away as he put on the gloves. Jade chuckled and shifted into her wolf form, sitting down next to Jay. She looked at him and gave him a nod, signaling that she was ready. Jay nodded back and gently placed his hands on Jade's back and conducted electricity from his hands. Jade let out a yelp and jumped back as she was shocked._

 _Jay winced. "Okay...well, now I know it doesn't work. Okay, Jade, I'm going to fix them. Can you stay here so that I can test it on you again?"_

 _Jade nodded and sat._

 _About twenty tries later, both Jay and Jade were beginning to lose patience. Well...Jade was beginning to lose the feelings of her limbs._

 _"Okay, these have to work!" Jay exclaimed as he placed his hands on Jade's back again. Jade closed her eyes and prepared to be shocked. But, surprisingly, she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and looked at Jay who looked extremely happy._

 _"Yes! They work! Oh my gosh, thank you so much for helping me Jade!" Jay cheered._

 _Jade shifted into her human form and smiled. "Any-time." She said with a twitch._

 _"Hm...looks like it got dark. Perfect time to try them out! Night, Jade!" Jay said and ran inside._

 _Jade chuckled and twitched even more as she went inside._

For weeks, Jade was unable to feel anything. But she didn't really care, sure the others gave her strange looks whenever she would twitch but at least in the end, Jay was happy.

Then there was Zane. He the most serious of the ninja team, well besides Cole. Before the tragedy with the Overlord, Jade knew him as a curious boy as well as an understanding one. He would often ask her questions about common things, which Jade didn't mind answering. After all, she was pretty knew with certain things as well. In return, Jade would often go to him for advice if Sensei was busy. Other times, the two would just sit and watch the sky, learning something new about each other.

Jade remembered when one of those hang-out days turned out...let's say...interesting.

 _It was one of those days where Jade just wanted some peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong, Jade loved the ninja but sometimes they were too loud for her liking. She was currently sitting down on the deck, humming a soft tune. That humming soon turned into singing and then dancing._

 _Jade danced happily as she continued to sing._

 _"Greetings, Jade."_

 _The protector suddenly stopped, almost tripping and looked to see who had greeted her. It was none other than Zane, who was smiling. Jade blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Greetings, Zane. What are you doing out here? Not that I don't mind, I'm just curious. Shouldn't you be with the others?"_

 _Zane nodded. "Indeed, I was with the others. But, they were getting too aggressive."_

 _Jade raised an eyebrow for a moment before shaking her head. "Of course..."_

 _"What were you doing?" Zane asked, tilting his head to the side._

 _"Huh? Oh, I was dancing...and singing." Jade answered._

 _"Forgive me for asking, but what do you mean by dancing and singing?" Zane questioned once more._

 _Jade smiled. "It's okay, Zane, and dancing it's...when you...you know what, how about I just show you. It's kind of complicated to explain."_

 _Zane nodded. "Alright."_

 _Jade walked over to Zane and gently grabbed his hands. She then began to guide him through a few simple dance moves. After awhile, Zane was starting to get the idea of dancing._

 _"Got it now?" Jade asked to which Zane nodded._

 _"Yes, I understand what you mean by dancing now." He responded and suddenly began moving faster. Jade laughed and increased her speed to match his._

 _The two soon stopped dancing and took deep breaths._

 _"Wow, Zane. I never knew that you could dance like that." Jade commented._

 _Zane smiled softly. "I did not know I could move like that as well."_

 _Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard along with a scream and a few laughs. Zane and Jade looked at each other before shaking their heads._

 _"Wanna go again?" Jade asked._

 _Zane nodded in agreement. "Sure, but may I ask you one more question?"_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _"What are babies and where do they come from?" Zane asked._

 _Jade blushed. "U-Um...let's just say they come from a magical place in the sky. W-Why do you ask?"_

 _"I heard Jay mention it and how could there be a magical place in the sky? That's not-"_

 _Jade held a hand up. "Let's just not think about it, let's just dance..."_

Yeah...that sure was an interesting day. Soon enough, Zane found out where they came from and never spoke of it again. Jade was honestly extremely overjoyed that Zane had returned. Even though he was presumed dead...

Now onto the (former) leader of the team, Cole. The black ninja, in Jade's eyes, is still the calm and intelligent leader she knew before Lloyd became leader. Though, he can have a one-track mind which could lead him to trouble. Such as being turned into a ghost...Like Zane, he is the serious one in the group but can be a bit too serious at times. When that happens, Jade and Jay don't hesitate to try and lighten up his stone like mood. Though the two have different ways of doing so. Jay has a very...unique way that seems to annoy Cole while Jade has a subtle and shy approach.

 _Cole was currently sulking in his room. Being turned into a ghost really got his spirits down and Jade noticed this quickly. So when the others were training, Jade decided to talk to Cole in hopes of cheering him up._

 _The protector knocked softly against Cole's door. "Cole? May I come in?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Jade sighed quietly, it pained her to hear their former leader sound so hurt and depressed. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room, closing it afterwards. "Hey Cole..."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Nothing, just want to talk." Jade explained and sat down next to the Earth Ninja._

 _Cole was silent so Jade took this as a signal to continue. "Look, Cole, I know that you are upset about being a ghost."_

 _"You think?" Cole asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit._

 _"But...I don't think you should be upset. I think that you should view this as an advantage." Jade said._

 _"How can not being able to touch anything be an advantage?" Cole questioned, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Okay...maybe that's not an advantage...but hey, at least you can posses things. Imagine all the things you could do! And, now that you're a ghost, you won't get tired easily like us." Jade continued._

 _Cole smiled a bit. "Yeah...I guess that's pretty cool."_

 _"And even though you're a ghost, don't think that me or the others view you differently. You're still our awesome and strong teammate." Jade said, smiling._

 _"Thanks, Jade. I guess you're right, being a ghost isn't that bad." Cole said._

 _"Yeah...hey Cole." Jade said._

 _"What?" Cole asked, turning to face the protector._

 _"Think fast." She said and suddenly threw flour at his face...but it only went past him. "Aw, come on! I thought that would work!" She cried out in protest._

 _Cole chuckled. "Nice try."_

 _Jade stuck his tongue out towards him with a chuckle before wrapping her arms around his non-existing body as a form of a hug. Cole smiled and hugged her back...but only ended up possessing her..._

Jade shivered a bit at the memory. Let's just say that the others were surprised to see her with a glowing green aura surrounding her. Though it was a bit weird, she was fine with it and even allows Cole to possess her when he wants to just to see how happy he gets when he's allowed to eat cake again. Even though that sounds weird...

Then there's the legendary Green Ninja or in other words, Lloyd. Back when he was a young boy who only caused trouble, Jade saw him as a little brother. She had some sympathy for him as well since he was practically viewed differently by the others because of his father. Out of the ninja, Jade was the one who watched over him the most. But that changed when he grew up, thanks to the Tomorrow's tea. Once he grew up, Jade gained a new respect for him and now views him as an older brother. She gladly follows his orders and is always there for him in the darkest times like the others.

 _It was one of those nights where the ninja had to go on a mission. Jade volunteered to stay and watched over Lloyd to which they agreed on. So now, Jade was in the kitchen. Sitting at the table with a cup of water in hand._

 _The ninja still hadn't come back and Nya and Sensei had decided to call it a night. Lloyd was put to bed early so that left Jade alone...or so she thought._

 _The sound of footsteps could be heard, causing Jade to look back and saw...Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd? What are you doing up late? You should be in bed." Jade said softly as she walked over to the young boy._

 _"I-I can't sleep..." Lloyd explained._

 _"Hm...maybe I can help you with that." Jade said with a smile as she led him to the living room. She placed him on the couch before taking a seat next to him. Lloyd let out a quiet yawn and rubbed his eyes._

 _Jade smiled softly and turned on the T.V, quickly surfing through the channels until she stopped on a channel that was currently showing a movie. She leaned back and placed an arm around Lloyd's shoulder, causing the boy to come closer._

 _After twenty minutes or so, Jade check to see if Lloyd had fallen asleep. He didn't..._

 _The protector frowned a bit and thought about what could help Lloyd go to sleep. "Hm..."_

 _"Huh?" Lloyd said and looked up at Jade who was in thought._

 _After a few minutes or so, Jade suddenly put her arms up in victory. "I got it! Lloyd, I think I know how to help you sleep."_

 _"What is it?" Lloyd asked, tired._

 _Jade smiled. "Look behind you..."_

 _Lloyd was confused but did as he was told and looked back before letting out a small gasp. Behind him was Lord Garmadon...er...well an illusion of him. "Dad?"_

 _'Garmadon' smiled and nodded. "Hello, son."_

 _Jade got up and left the room, leaving the two alone. She returned moments later to see that Lloyd had fallen asleep in his father's embrace. She giggled softly and sat down next to him once again, pulling him close. "Night, Lloyd..."_

 _"Lloyd? You're up again? This is the third time this week." Jade said as she entered the living room._

 _Lloyd sighed. "Y-Yeah...I'm up again...I-I just can't stop thinking about..."_

 _Jade sat down next to him. "I know...you can't stop thinking about your father..."_

 _Lloyd nodded. It had been two weeks since Garmadon had sacrificed himself to save Ninjago from Chen and his army of Anacondrai Cultists. His sacrificed had an effect on everyone but Lloyd mostly...he was the one who was most upset about his father's decision and couldn't let it go._

 _Jade smiled softly. "I know something that'll help you."_

 _Lloyd looked at her, eyes red from having to have cried earlier that night._

 _"Turn around."_

 _Again, Lloyd was confused but obeyed the younger one's command and looked back to see none other than an illusion of his father. He smiled. "Dad?"_

 _The protector's smile grew and she got up, leaving the room. She returned after twenty minutes to see Lloyd asleep on the couch. Chuckling softly, she grabbed a green blanket and placed it over Lloyd's sleeping form. "Night, Lloyd..."_

Finally, there was Nya and Sensei. Jade loved Nya like a sister and was pretty happy to have her around. It was nice to not be the only girl around and Jade was sure that Nya felt the same way. The two always talked about pretty much whatever and were supportive towards one another. Now with Sensei, Jade was the most calm whenever she was around him. Her and Sensei often spoke with each other before Nya and the Ninja entered their lives. On their free time, the two will just sit and chat as they drink tea...what do you expect from a tea loving Sensei?

 _Jade was currently fixing Nya's hair. Jay had just asked her out on a date which Nya gladly said yes to._

 _"Do you think the date will go well?" Nya asked, a bit worried._

 _Jade laughed. "I'm sure it will go well."_

 _"But what if something goes wrong? What if-"_

 _"Nya, calm down. Remember, Jay's a ninja. I'm 100% sure that he will do anything to protect you from any danger."_

 _"You think so?" Nya asked, blushing a bit._

 _"I know so." Jade said as she finished fixing Nya's hair. "Done!" She exclaimed and took a step back, smiling._

 _"Oh my gosh, thank you Jade!" Nya said, giving the protector a hug._

 _Jade hugged back. "Of course. Now, go get em'!"_

 _Nya chuckled and headed out to meet up with Jay. Jade stood by the doorway as she watched the two talk before leaving. Kai walked up to Jade and stood next to her. "Wanna go spy on them?"_

 _Jade laughed. "Give them five minutes...they must not know that we're watching them."_

 _Kai and Jade were following Jay and Nya as they walked through the city. It got boring VERY quickly so Jade and Kai decided to spice things up. They walked behind the couple but made sure to have some distance._

 _The two looked at each other before nodding._

(Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid)

 _"~There you see her, standing there right next to you. She don't got a lot to say about her~"_

 _Jay and Nya looked back to see nothing. They shrugged and continued with their walk through town._

 _"~And you don't know why but you're trying to kiss the girl~"_

 _"~Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you to, there is one way to ask her~"_

 _"Sha-la-la-la my oh my, look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

 _"Oh for the love of, just kiss already! We practically sang for that happen!"_

 _The couple looked back to see an annoyed Jade and smiling Kai._

 _"Wha-were you two following us?!" Jay asked._

 _The two nodded with a smile before running off, laughing. "KISS HER ALREADY!"_

Jade laughed quietly as she remembered what Jay did to get the two bad for "ruining" his date with Nya. Let's just say Jade and Kai were handcuffed to each other for about four days.

The sound of footsteps were head and Jade turned to see that the ninja had finally woke up.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Jay asked, smiling.

Jade nodded and got up so that the ninja could sit down. "Yup! And, for fun, I shaped them to match your elemental symbols!" She said as she placed their pancakes in front of them. She also placed two bottles of syrup in the middle.

She then leaned against the wall as she watched them eat. It wasn't long before Sensei and Nya entered the room. "I left you guys some pancakes." She told them with a smile.

"Thanks!" Nya said happily and sat down next to Jay while Sensei just sat at the end of the table.

Jade looked over at everyone with a contagious smile and laughed when she saw that Lloyd and Jay were having a syrup race. Everyone watched with Zane being the only one confused and concerned.

At that moment, Jade had finally answered the question that she longed to have known the answer to.

 _They are my family..._

Sure, they weren't exactly a perfect family. Heck, two of the members weren't even human. But, they each had their own flaws that made them special so you could consider them a _unique_ family.

In the end, Jade loved all of them dearly and didn't want her family to change in any other way...

* * *

 **Jade: I'm sorry but AI is currently not alive at the-**

 **I'm here! Jade what the heck?!**

 **Jade: *laughs nervously and runs away***

 ***sighs* Sorry about that and I'm also SINCERELY SORRY for being inactive for such a long time! It's just that school has suddenly gotten stressful. I have finals next week...so yeah...anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! :) I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors...I lost like 3 hours of sleep two days ago. XD OMG there is going to be a MARATHON of NINJAGO tomorrow! :D Guess who's going to be watching T.V. from 6:30 AM to 2:30 PM? I am! XD Anyways...I should probably go back to writing my essay...Until next time! Oh and don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter! :)**

 **~AI**


	51. Season 5: The Temple on Haunted Hill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 48: The Temple on Haunted Hill**

"Welcome to Yang's Haunted Temple!" A lady greeted as she, along with a group of people that included the Ninja and Jade, heading towards an abandoned temple.

"The historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang." The woman said as almost everyone began taking pictures of the statue in front of them. "The notorious Sensei without a pupil. Infamous for creating the lost martial art of Airjitzu!"

The crowd awed.

"Unfortunately, we can't take out your groups inside, for rumors say that anyone trapped inside its walls at sunrise will be turned into a ghost permanently." The tour guide explained.

The crowd oohs in fascination.

"If we listen closely, maybe we will be able to hear the ghost of Sensei Yang himself! Looking for his lost pupils."

"I hope it's not a rumor for it's our only hope!" Zane practically yelled.

Jade, being the closest one and having a slightly enhanced hearing, flinched and covered her ears with her hands.

"Uh, sorry about my loud friend, he's a little hard of hearing." Cole apologized to the group.

"Known for his unusual teaching methods.." The tour guide continued, clearly annoyed.

"I thought you said you fixed him." Kai commented.

"At least he's no longer talking backwards." Jay argued. "I guess my tinkering got his volume level stuck." He explained, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Sorry Jade..."

The protector sighed, still covering her ears. "It's okay Jay.."

"At least you can understand me now!" Zane yelled.

"Dating back-" The tour guide said in an annoyed tone before clearing her throat. "-to the Edo Period..."

Cole turned to Zane. "Well, from now on, only speak if you have something really important to say." He stated.

"Who put you in charge?" Kai questioned.

"I did. After you guys mucked it up, it's my turn to be in charge. And like me, I like my plans simple." Cole told the Red Ninja. "We sneak in, learn Airjitzu from the ghost of Sensei Yang, then get out before sun up."

"Since Morro already knows Airjitzu, we just have to hope he hasn't figured out the next clue.." Kai added.

The ninja and Jade nodded.

0o0o0o0

It was around nighttime now.

The ninja and Jade appeared behind the statue of Sensei Yang and headed to the entrance.

Jay and Cole tried to enter via window, trying to break the wood that kept it closed. Next to them Kai, Zane, and Jade simply opened the door and walked in.

"Oh...okay."

The two remaining ninjas walked in after the others. The door creaked and closed behind them, locking itself.

Inside, the ninja and Jade wandered through the Temple, looking around. As Jade looked around, she caught sight of a mysterious figure in the shadow. She glanced at the others. Seeing that they continued to move forward, she silently headed over to the figure.

"Hello?"

"Why, hello Jade."

"Xander? Wha-how are you here? Why are you here?" Jade asked, surprised.

'Xander' didn't respond and suddenly dashed away.

"Xander, wait!" Jade called out as she ran after the figure.

0o0o0

The doorknobs of a pair of doors shifted and soon opened to reveal the four ninja. They walked into the room and looked around.

Cole wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a spider in front of him. This caused the Earth Ninja to let out a yelp in surprise. Kai came up to him and tapped the spider, making it go away.

"Relax, if this place is truly haunted, we just need to wait until he shows himself." Kai reassured, guiding Cole further into the room.

"He should've been here by now!" Cole exclaimed. "You heard what the tour guide said, if we're not out by sun up we'll be ghosts!" He reminded, pulling the fire ninja back a bit.

"You didn't buy into that malarkey, did you?" Kai questioned.

"Hey, I don't want to be a ghost! Who wants to be a ghost?! And why didn't anyone warn us that this place would get so creepy after dark?!" Cole defended.

"Um, remind me again why we agreed to put the guy afraid of ghosts in charge?" Jay questioned, sarcastically.

Zane walked next to Jay, holding a book. "Listen to this!"

Jay scoffed a bit. "Allow me." He said and cleared his throat as he took the book from Zane.

"Whoa! It says here, though many believe Sensei Yang's unusually strict teachings drove his students away, others admit to never seeing any of them leave the temple grounds." Jay read. "Suggesting a more sinister plot." He said with a laugh.

"How awesome is that?!"

"Not awesome, not even a little." Cole disagreed.

"Don't believe everything you read." Kai stated.

"Yang was hard on his pupils for a reason. For in his words, as iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student." Jay continued.

"Hm...I wonder what it means by that." Kai said.

Suddenly, a bell toll was heard along with a ghostly wail that came from the Grandfather Clock.

"It's him! He's in the clock!" Cole cried out as he took a step back.

Jay moved closer to the group. "You're the leader, c-c-check it out." He said, pushing the Earth Ninja forward.

Cole cautiously opened the clock and let out a scream as something flew out. It turned out to be Zane's falcon who was the source of the wailing.

The three ninja began to laugh.

"A prank?" Cole questioned, not amused. "Really?!"

"We were just trying to help you relax." Kai explained.

"Yeah, you should have heard yourself scream!" Jay added as he continued to laugh.

Zane pressed a button on the falcon, causing it to replay Cole's (hilarious) scream. The ninja laughed once more.

Suddenly, the sound of doors slamming was heard throughout the room.

"Ugh, another prank? Real funny. Didn't anyone teach you to quit while you're ahead?" Cole asked, clearly annoyed by the others antics. He opened the door and exited the room.

"Uh, was that you?" Kai asked Jay.

"Uh...not me!" Jay answered.

"Me, either!" Zane added.

"Cole, wait!"

0o0o0

The banging continued as Cole walked through the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very scary. As if I believe in ghosts." Cole said as he walked to the door that was causing the noise.

The three other ninja came running, telling Cole that this wasn't a part of their prank.

"Okay, I have to admit this is pretty good." Cole said as he turned to face them. "How did you guys get the handle to move all by itself? Is Nya or Jade behind there?" He asked and began to open the door.

"Ah! Don't open that door!" Jay cried out as he and the others ran towards him.

Cole ignored the Blue Ninja and opened the door to reveal...an empty room. Well, almost empty.

"Hey guys!" Jade greeted happily from inside.

"Well, that was anticlimactic. What are you doing here Jade? Were you the one moving the doorknobs?" Kai asked as he and the others walked inside.

Jade laughed a bit. "Yeah, that was me. I got lost and ended up in this room. I tried to get out by I guess it was locked."

The ninja nodded and looked around the room.

"Sensei Yang's Dojo..This is where he must have trained his pupils." Kai observed.

"Or...got rid of them.." Jay added, a bit scared.

The ninja continued to look until a voice was heard.

 _"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student."_

"It's the ghost of Sensei Yang!" They all cried out, minus Jade.

"Uh, guys, what does he mean by sharpen?" Jay asked as he looked back to see Jade with black, soulless eyes staring at the ninja with a smile. She held a sword in her hand.

"You wanna find out?" She asked, revealing a pair of fangs.

"Nope! Let's get out of here!" Kai exclaimed.

He and the ninja ran out of the room while Jade chased them down.

"Aw...come on, I just want to play with you guys! Would you like to check out my sword? It's really nice and sharp~!"

The ninja continued to run until they found a shut window. Jade was getting close to them followed by bats.

"We're caged in like animals!" Jay exclaimed as they tried to open the window.

Jade now stood a few feet in front of the group. Her dark soulless eyes looked directly at them along with a sinister grin. Her sword that looked to have blood on it was raised, ready to strike. "There you are my precious little toys~"

Cole turned to the others. "Let's try the front door!"

"That's downstairs and in case you haven't paid any attention, there's flying weapons and a psychotic Jade trying to slice and dice us!" Kai retorted.

Jade was now just a few inches away from the group, laughing like a insane person. "Come here~!"

"There's a dumbwaiter!" Zane exclaimed as he pointed in Jay's direction.

The blue ninja took that as an insult. "Hey! Watch where you-oh! A dumbwaiter!" He said after looking behind him. "That can take us down!"

"Ow!" Kai suddenly exclaimed as he held his arm.

"Hi boys!" Jade greeted with a crazy laugh.

"Hurry!" Zane commanded as he and the others headed towards the dumbwaiter.

Jade took a step forward, looking as if she was going to follow them but was stopped when a figure appeared in front of her.

 _"Don't go after them. I'll handle this. I want you to go back to the room where they were first at."_

Jade nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master..."

0o0o0

Jay let out a sigh of relief. The ninja finally made it back inside after discovering that they were trapped inside a ethereal inter-dimensional realm. "So, there's no way out of the Haunted Temple but at least all the commotion has died down."

"Yeah." Kai agreed. "We just got to get through the night together. Show Yang we're not scared."

Jade chuckled quietly as she watched them from the shadows.

"Uh...what was that?" Jay asked, looking around.

The psychotic protector immediately went quiet as the sound of a bell was heard, causing the ninja to let out a frightened scream.

"I-It's just a clock. We're not afraid of time...but we're afraid of not getting out in time. Oh my gosh! Why did we spend the night in a haunted temple?!" Cole freaked out.

"Everyone! Get a hold of yourselves! Even if my volume wasn't stuck, I'd still be yelling at this decimal(?)!" Zane yelled.

"Zane's right, what are we doing? We need to toughen up. We're ninja! We already missed out on the scroll of Airjitzu the first time, we can't let this opportunity pass." Cole tried to encourage.

"Uh...guys?" Kai began as he walked over to a moving painting. "Are paintings supposed to...move?"

Jay walked over to the painting and gave it a few taps. To their surprise, the water from the painting began to pour out from it.

"Why would you touch the scary picture, Jay?!" Cole questioned.

"I didn't know it would do that, Cole!" Jay replied, placing his hands on his hips in an annoyed gesture.

As the two kept bickering, the water continue to pour out of the picture. Kai had retreated to the door and was now trying to open it.

"It's locked!" He exclaimed.

 _"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpen student."_

"Oh great, back for round two!" Jay cried out as the room filled with water.

Kai was taking deep breaths as he looked at the water in fear. "Water...I'm...afraid...of water! We're all gonna drown!"

Jay was currently holding onto a plank in an attempt to stay over water. "It's all in your head Kai, he's trying to scare us so that we don't get Airjitzu."

At that moment, Cole resurfaced. "I don't know, it tastes pretty real to me!"

Suddenly, Jade appeared on the plank. "Aw, why thank you. I try!"

Jay let out a scream. "Jade! You're doing this?!"

Jade stared at Jay with her soulless black eyes. "Of course I am. I want to see which one of you will fall victim..." She responded and looked over to where Kai was at.

The fire ninja was still underwater, trying to open the door. Luckily, he managed to open the door and was pushed outside along with the others.

Jade growled as she watched the ninja flow away with the water. "They got away, Master..."

 _"Don't worry my servant, we will get them soon..."_

0o0o0

Jade was now disguised as Morro with the help of her power of illusion. She also managed to create an illusion of Scarlet.

The disguised protector was in search of her prey-the Ninja.

She scanned the area for her prey, itching to kill at least one of them. Maybe she could kill one slowly and force the others to watch.

Jade finally spotted the ninja and stood, waiting for them to notice her.

At last, Zane finally spotted her. "Uh, I think I know what I'm afraid of! It's Morro and Scarlet!"

The ninja, collectively, let out a frightened scream.

"Of all the times we have to fight them again!" Cole exclaimed.

"And he already knows Airjitzu! We don't stand a chance!" Jay added.

"Wait a minute, if we're all afraid of Morro...this must be the next test!" Kai figured out. "And how are we supposed to save Lloyd if we don't even have the courage to face him?"

"He's right, let's get him!" Cole declared.

Jade watched them run towards her before running off to where her master told them to lead them to. She purposely ran slowly so that they would follow her.

She ran through the maze that was the Temple before reaching her destination. She quickly looked back to see the ninja running towards her once again. Smiling, she climbed up the ladder that lead to the attic. She then faced the wall and stood there, waiting for the ninja to arrive.

"He's just standing there! What do we do?" She heard Jay cry out.

"I don't know, but go face him Jay!" Kai replied.

"You face him!" Jay argued, punching Kai's shoulder a bit.

"We'll all face him." Cole said before the two could start a fight.

Jade heard their footsteps come closer before suddenly everything went black for her. Meanwhile, the ninja jumped back due to Morro's sudden disappearance. In place of Morro was Sensei Yang who was holding a barely conscious Jade.

 _"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student. You have passed the test..."_

"T-Then you'll teach us how to do Airjitzu?" Kai questioned.

Sensei Yang held out a scroll. _"Those who see things through we meet their benefits of their reward..."_

He held out the scroll towards them along with Jade. Cole stepped forward and cautiously took both the scroll and Jade. He handed Jade off to Kai.

"That's not the only thing we can see through...why is it that I can see through my hand?!" Jay cried out as his hand began to disappear.

Sensei Yang began to laugh as he started to glow. _"Now you will join my students!"_

"He's not just their mentor...he's their captor!"

 _"The new dawn is upon us...get out before the clock's last chime if you can!"_

The ninja screamed once again before running down the stairs, only to fall onto the floor. Jade opened her eyes when she felt something hit her. She sat up and looked around. "W-Wha-? Huh?"

"Jade! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Jade quickly got up and ran after the ninja, easily catching up to them. She was now in front of the group, leading them to the front door. Once they reached it, she bust the door open and ran outside.

Once she was outside, she collapsed onto the ground. She closed her eyes as she took deep breaths, wondering what the heck happened.

"I got the scroll!" She heard Cole say which caused her to open her eyes.

Jade let out a gasp when she saw the Earth Ninja.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You...didn't make it out in time..." Jay said quietly.

"Yeah Cole..you're a-a-" Kai couldn't bring himself to finish.

Cole looked at himself and gasped softly. "I'm a ghost..."

* * *

 **NUUU! DX My child! He's a ghost now! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if this was more episode than my own creativity. Truth is, school has been mean to mean and never gave me time to update and while I was on break, I was working on a Holiday One-Shot that has yet to be published...-_- Do you guys even want to read it? Anywho, thank you for your lovely marshmallow KRR! :) I saw that it was your birthday a few weeks(?) ago..so HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! *hugs you and gives you a Kai doll/action figure* And if I'm wrong...oh well. I wish I could meet you in real life as well, I bet we would have so much fun! :) Oh my gosh, I watched a few scenes from the new season and I must say, it's pretty intense..I also LOVE the new theme! :D Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to writing. Until next time! (#TeamKai)**

 **Oh and if you're wondering how I'm going to do Season 6, I'm going to watch the whole season first before actually working on chapters for it. That's just so I don't mess up any plot elements that can possibly change the outcome of the entire season.**

 **Question for my fabulous ninja team: How's your view on Cole now that he's a ghost? Personally, I don't think of him differently. He's just got some new abilities that could really help the team out.**

 **~AI**


	52. Season 5: Peek-A-Boo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 49: Peek-a-Boo**

It was around late morning and early afternoon.

Jade was out with the ninja, minus Cole, and Ronin. She and Ronin were watching the ninja practice Airjitzu from the ship's mast. The ninja were...progressing but they couldn't seem to grab the flag that Jade was holding.

Kai was close to grabbing it but was just a bit short. Every try seemed to extinguish the fire ninja's patience.

"Oh, just short like your temper Kai." Ronin commented.

"Ronin." Jade said in a hushed tone as she looked at the thief.

"What?" Ronin asked innocently.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked back down at the three ninja.

"Let me try." Jay said, "I'm for sure a better Airjitzuer than you, Kai."

"Oh yeah? And when did that happen?" Kai asked, a bit annoyed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like...now!" Jay exclaimed before he jumped up in the air and preformed Airjitzu. It looked like he was about to get it but he suddenly stopped and fell back down to the deck with a thud.

"Oh yeah, that was _so_ much better than me." Kai commented as he crossed his arms with a slight smirk.

"It-It was..." Jay said feebly.

"That wasn't Airjitzu, that was fail-itzu." Ronin said which earned a slight glare from Jade.

"Ronin...stop it. You're just bringing them down." She told him softly.

Ronin looked at her with a smile. "I'm not bringing them down, I'm giving them advice sweetheart." He explained with a wink.

"Then you're giving terrible advice...no offense." Jade said, blushing a bit at the little pet name, before focusing her attention back to the ninja.

Kai let out a sigh. "These new suits are heavy...why can't we just use our old ones?"

"These are embedded with deepstone. They will protect you from being possessed." Sensei, who had appeared earlier, explained.

Jay got up and walked over to Sensei's side. "Yeah, well, maybe the name 'Airjitzu' isn't uplifting enough. Maybe we need something more inspiring like Cyclon-Do!" He explained before trying once more to get the flag by using Airjitzu.

He was doing good...but he suddenly stopped and fell back down. But he managed to grab Ronin's apple on the way down.

The master of lightning landed with the apple in hand and laughed. "Cyclon-Do."

Jade smiled and stood up before flying down, using her illusion wings to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Jade, may I ask you a question?" Sensei asked.

The protector looked at Sensei and nodded. "Of course, Sensei. What do you need?"

"Recently, Nya has begun her training as a water ninja. I was wondering if you feel any connection to her as you do to the others." He explained.

"Well...I feel a connection but it's not as strong...maybe it's because of all the stress I have been going through. I'll let you know if that feeling grows." Jade answered.

"Thank you Jade. I also wish to know if you have discovered any new abilities." Sensei said.

Jade looked confused. "Um...no. Why?"

Sensei shook his head. "That is not important to explain right now. Come, let's go inside to discuss the next clue."

"Yes Sensei..." Jade said quietly and headed inside with him.

0o0o0

"Now that both Morro and you have Airjitzu, it's time to turn our attention to this second clue." Misako explained. "The sword in the cloud."

Everyone was gathered in one room. Misako was working a projector that displayed pictures of swords on the wall in front of them. The four ninja and Sensei sat on the side while Nya, Ronin, and Jade were standing at the back.

Jade wasn't really paying to what Misako was explaining. She was looking down at the floor, thinking about he events that occurred the day before. The protector was brought back to reality when she heard a familiar term.

"Cloud Kingdom? I know every square inch of Ninjago. There ain't no place called the Cloud Kingdom." Ronin explained with his arms crossed.

"You're right." Sensei said. "It isn't in Ninjago, right Jade?"

Everyone's attention turned to the protector in the back.

Jade nodded. "It's in a parallel realm that can only be reached through the Blind Man's Eye or..."

"Or..?" Jay questioned.

Jade shook her head. "Nevermind."

"The Blind Man's Eye?" Nya asked. "You mean the powerful storm cyclone above the clouds? But its altitude is far too high for the Bounty to reach."

"Unless we ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago, The Wailing Alps." Misako said as she changed the photo to that of a mountain.

Sensei got up and walked over to the picture. "Yes, the Wailing Alps. When the Blind Man's Eye passes its peak, you four ninja will jump into the eye of the storm using Airjitzu to cross over into Cloud Kingdom to take possession of the Sword of Sanctuary." He then turned to the ninja's protector. "Jade, I know you are unable to learn Airjitzu but I trust that you have an alternate way of getting to Cloud Kingdom."

Jade nodded. "Indeed I do, Sensei."

"Woah, Sensei, you're throwing around some big words here. But I think you got one wrong. It's Cyclon-Do! Not Airjitzu." Jay said, earning a groan from Zane and Kai and a chuckle from Jade.

"So, this Sword of Sanctuary that we're after, what makes it so special?" Cole questioned.

"It's special because reflected within its blade, you can foresee your opponent's next move." Sensei explained.

"And whoever gets it will have a huge advantage." Misako added. "Light please."

Nya nodded and pushed a button on the wall which turned on the light.

"This is about more than finding the next clue to the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. This is about saving my son." Misako looked down sadly. "You cannot fail..."

Kai jumped from his seat. "Then let's gear up! We have one big mountain to climb."

Jade walked over to Misako and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry, we'll save Lloyd." She said, giving her a reassuring smile.

0o0o0

Jade was currently gearing up where all the other mechs were at. Her mech looked to be too big for her and didn't seem to fit her at all.

"Looking good." Ronin commented as he checked Jade out.

The protector rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "Thanks Ronin..." She mumbled as she continued to put on her gear.

"Why does your gear look like it's not meant for you?" Ronin questioned.

"That's because it's not. It's meant for my other form." Jade explained softly as she faced him.

Ronin raised an eyebrow. "Your other form?"

Jade smiled at him and nodded before shifting into her wolf form. The armor quickly adjusted to her new form. She looked more like a robotic dog than an actual living one.

Ronin smiled and was about to say something when the ninja entered the room. They greeted Jade and hopped into their mechs.

"Without your mechs, you'll never be able to survive the extreme conditions on your own." Nya began to explain. "I've also installed headsets into your hoods minus Jade, sorry, for easy communication. Try it out."

Jade shrugged and nuzzled Nya as a way of saying that it was okay.

Ronin walked over to Jade's side and stroked her head. "You're even cuter in this form." He teased before facing the ninja. "Remember, once you get to the peak, you'll only have one shot to shoot the Blind Man's Eye. Don't miss." He said as he walked over to a lever.

Cole sighed. "I don't know guys..you had time to practice. Maybe I should sit this one out." He said, doubting himself.

Jade frowned at this.

"Don't even think about it. You may be a ghost but you're still part of the team." Kai said, trying to cheer him up.

"And if it weren't for you getting the first clue, we wouldn't even be here." Jay added with a smile.

"So what are you gonna do, Cole? Are you in or out?" Nya asked.

Cole had a confident look in his eyes as he grabbed a hold of his mech. "Open the hanger doors." He instructed.

"Opening hanger doors." Ronin repeated as he switched the lever.

The doors below them opened. A cold gust of wind greeted them.

Jade smiled as she looked down.

"Drop them."

Nya pressed the button on the wall that released the mechs.

"Ninja-Snow!" They all exclaimed as they fell towards the mountain.

Before Jade jumped after them, Ronin stopped her. "Be safe." He told her, giving her a small pat on the head.

The protector nodded and soon jumped out of the Bounty.

0o0o0

Jade eventually landed on all fours in front of the ninja. She shook some snow off herself and looked at her teammates.

"Looks like we're all here. Let's do this." Cole said confidently before he began to head towards the top of the mountain.

Jade followed her team, thinking about various things as she did so. As they climbed, her eyes flashed green a bit and she heard something within her thoughts.

 _'Hello~'_

 _'Scarlet...what are you doing in my thoughts?'_

 _'Just wanted to see how my "friend" was doing.'_

 _'Scarlet, leave me alone...'_

 _'Aw..come on. Can't I just talk to my friend?'_

 _'No-'_

Jade suddenly ran head first into Kai's mech. She took a step back to see why he had stopped. Turns out that Kai and Jay had noticed a Walliper and were arguing on what it was.

She rolled her eyes and walked past the two.

"Argh, look, tracks!" Zane pointed out to the prints that laid in the snow.

"Maybe another yak." Kai said.

"Or a cow!" Jay added.

Zane lowered to get a better look at the tracks in the snow. As he did that, Jade looked at rocks around them and noticed that there were scratch marks. The scratch marks looked like they came from a bird and Jade knew one person who was able to do that...

"Pixal has analyzed ye tracks." Zane informed as he faced the others. "We not be the first ones to climb this pass today."

"You think it was Morro and Scarlet?" Kai questioned.

"Who else is crazy enough to be at this altitude?" Jay countered. "If he's ahead of us, we're bound to cross paths."

Just then the wind began to wail.

"What's that sound?" Cole asked, looking upwards.

"Wind gust. Anchor down!" Zane informed before everyone did as they were told.

"Hold on everyone!"

The wind proved to be a strong opponent for it tried to get Cole off the mountains. Luckily, Zane used a grappling hook to catch the earth ninja before he could fall off.

"That was close. I owe you one." Cole said as he rejoined the group.

Kai let out a sigh. "Come on, there's still a lot of mountain to go."

And with that, the group continued upwards in silence. As they climbed, Jade couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen to them.

Jade was taken out of her thoughts when a strange noise was heard.

"Now what's that sound?"

"Another gust?"

The group looked ahead to see snow coming at them.

"Worse..Avalanche!" Kai cried out.

Jade's eyes widened as she and the others ran in the opposite direction in hopes of not getting caught.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and soon got caught in the snow. Jade knew that she would have to abandon her mech. It wasn't hard for her to take it off because the snow pushed her to a large rock, knocking her out of the suit. So, the protector was now sliding downwards. Quickly, she transformed into her human form and created a pair of wings. She was lucky enough to get into the air and away from the snow.

Jade quickly searched for her brothers and was relieved to see that Cole had saved them by possessing the snow and creating a..ice giant? She decided not to say anything and flew down to them.

"Alright, so we're down four mechs but we're up in spirit." She heard Kai announce. "Still, how are we gonna catch up? We lost a lot of ground."

"How about we see what else I can do?"

Jade chuckled and smiled at Cole.

0o0o0

Jade was now flying about the ninja, who were on Zane's mech which was running at an incredible speed.

The protector laughed and cheered as she flew after her brothers. She slowed down a bit as the ninja climbed the side of the mountain. From above, she could see a temple.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow appeared and shot Kai.

"Kai! No!" Jay and Jade cried out.

Kai sat up and let out a small gasp. "The armor really works! I didn't turn into a ghost!"

Jade looked up to see a ghost mech. It used its grappling hooks to grab Zane's mech and brought it up, tossing it to the side.

"Hey!" Jade cried out and flew up to the temple.

The protector was greeted by a shriek to which she covered her ears and closed her eyes, causing her to crash into the side of the mountain and fall into the snow head first. A muffled, "Ow!" was heard afterwards.

When she got out of the snow, a wind gust decided to appear at that very moment and almost knocked her off the mountain. But, the protector's wings prevented that from happening.

Jade sighed. "I'm no use here. Might as well go after Morro and Scarlet." She said and began flying upwards.

0o0o0

It wasn't long before she was almost to the top of the mountain. The ninja somehow caught up to her and we're now climbing icicles. Morro noticed and kicked an icicle, sending it towards the ninja.

Before it could hit the ninja, Jade blocked it. She let out a small wince. "Okay..that probably wasn't the best choice.."

"Thanks Jade!" Jay said, smiling a bit.

"No problem." Jade replied and moved out of the way so that they could continue forward.

After a few minutes, another wind gust made an appearance. This time, Jade was having a hard time staying in the air. She tried her best to hover as she continued to watch her brothers to make sure that they didn't fall off.

To her surprise, Kai jumped off and actually performed Airjitzu followed by Zane and Jay.

Jade then looked at Cole and noticed how hesitant he was. Worried, she flew over to the earth ninja.

"Cole, why aren't you going?"

"Well I haven't practiced Airjitzu like the others, what if I don't make it? What if I just fall off the mountain and die?" Cole asked her.

"Cole, you're a ghost! Ghosts can't die from falling." Jade explained with a reassuring smile.

"Ghosts can't die...ghosts can't die! Alright, I'll do it!" Cole said in realization before jumping off his icicle and performing Airjitzu.

Jade's smile grew and she flew up to the four boys.

"We did it!" Jay cheered.

"Look! The Blind Man's Eye!" Kai said, pointing to the cyclone above them.

"We've got one shot." Zane told them as they stood up since they were lying down.

"Sibling sharpens sibling." Cole said before he and the others performed Airjitzu and flew up towards the Blind Man's Eye. Jade was aboit to enter with them but was suddenly tackled down by something.

Landing on the snow, Jade looked up to see that it was Scarlet who prevented them her from going with the others.

"S-Scarlet?!" Jade cried out.

Scarlet smiled down at Jade. "Did you think I was going to let you go off without me~?"

* * *

 **Hey ninja! I am SO SORRY for the delay in updating! School has been mean to me lately XP I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if you didn't and I'm sorry if it's not one of the best chapters...I couldn't think of anything for the second half XP Hopefully I can think of something for the next episode. Maybe I can't think of anything because I'm already thinking of ideas for season 6 xD Anywho, thanks for the chocolate bar, KRR! :) Wait, Cole might be able to switch forms? 0o0 That'd be so cool! :D I honestly can't wait to write chapters for season 6 but, of course, I must finish season 5! I also drew a new cove for this story but I'm not sure how to upload it xP Welp, until next time!**

 **Question to my lovely ninja: Would any of you be interested in helping me write chapters? If so, let me know! :D I will probably need the help...**

 **~AI**


	53. Season 5: Kingdom Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters! :D**

 **Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 50: Kingdom Come**

Morro, Scarlet, Jade, Bansha, and Soul Archer were at the top of the mountain where the Blind Man's Eye just was. Scarlet had Jade kept in a hold so that she wouldn't fly off.

"Those cursed ninja, I need to get to Cloud Kingdom now!" Morro cried out in frustration.

Sould Archer turned to look at his leader. "Patience, Morro, wanting to get to the Cloud Kingdom will not bring its portal any closer."

"But I hate waiting! It's beneath me!" Morro exclaimed. "If the ninja get the Sword of Sanctuary before we do, they'll have the upper hand."

"I've never known you to worry.." Sould Archer commented.

"It's this incessant boy trying to break free of my possession!" Morro explained.

Jade glared at Morro. "He wouldn't be like that if you hadn't possessed him..." She mumbled.

Bansha turned to face the four. "You will not have to wait any longer, Morro."

"But how? The gateway won't pass for hours." Sould Archer said.

"Let's just say, I'm in contact with someone willing to leave the back door opened." She answered.

"Master." Scarlet said, catching Morro's attention.

"Yes?"

"I may have another way we can get to Cloud Kingdom in a quick amount of time." She explained.

"How so?"

Scarlet smirked and looked at Jade. "We can use her power."

Jade looked surprised. "W-What?! Me?!"

Scarlet nodded and tightened her hold. "Don't act dumb, I know that you have the power to travel between realms."

"I-I do?!"

Bansha let out an annoyed sigh. "Forget it, she's obviously not going to cooperate and besides, _he_ has arrived."

Scarlet growled slightly but nodded and grabbed Jade's throat and dragged her along.

0o0o0

Nobu ran through the Cloud Kingdom while dragging Jade along, who was still weak. When she and the other ghosts arrived in Cloud Kingdom, they made the foolish mistake of leaving Jade alone while they went off to retrieve the Sword of Sanctuary. The two stopped when they reached the area where Fenwick had let Morro, Scarlet, and the others to. Both were panting and out of breath.

The two looked at each other when they heard several voices from below.

"-Fingers tired...legs about to give.."

"Ow! Stop using my face as a foothold! You're not making this any easier..."

Jade smiled, she instantly recognized the voices. "You guys are okay!" She cheered and hugged them when they surfaced.

"No thanks to Fenwick.." Kai said as he hugged Jade back.

The protector soon let go and looked over at Nobu as he explained the situation. "Fenwick's convinced there's no way to stop the Queen of the Cursed! So he's agreed to help Morro only to help himself. But he doesn't know you've escaped. You have to get the Sword of Sanctuary or else Morro will have too big of an advantage!"

"Tell us where it is." Cole said.

"The tallest tower." Nobu replied as he gestured to the building near them. "But you must hurry! They're already headed there!"

"Then I guess there's no time to take the stairs...you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked.

"Airjitzu!" Kai, Cole, and Zane cheered.

Jay came out from the side. "Cyclon-Do!"

The other three let out a groan and shook their heads.

"Why isn't it catching on?" Jay questioned.

Jade placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll call it that for you." She told him which earned herself a smile.

"Be careful, little monk." Cole said to Nobu.

"You to." Nobu said before running off.

"Ninjago!" The four ninja cheered as they performed Airjitzu.

Jade simply summoned her wings and flew after the ninja. When they reached the top, she remained outside as she watched the ninja enter the top of the building which Morro was in.

It was only a few short minutes before she spotted Morro, Scarlet, and the ninja. She was taken by surprise when three out of the four ninja fell off the side. She quickly flew over and helped them back up onto the roof.

When the ninja were secured, Jade flew after Scarlet.

The ghost hawk, who was flying away, turned around and created a strong gust of wind towards Jade.

"Ah!" Jade exclaimed as she was thrown back. She shook her head and looked to see that Morro and the others were getting away.

"Where are the guys?" She questioned quietly and looked to see that their skiff was being held back by Nimbus.

"What's he doing out?" Jade questioned once more before she flew over to help them. Soon, Jade and Nimbus were playing tug-of-war. "Nimbus! Let go!"

As if he had heard her, he stopped and soon ran after Fenwick who happened to be watching the whole scene.

Jade smiled and hopped inside the skiff with the ninja.

"Look, there!" Jay said as they reached the Blind Man's Eye.

"Hold onto your buckets, gang! Looks like the ride ain't over yet!" Cole cried out. (A/N: Is this a pun? xD)

Morro's Skiff and the ninja's circled around for a moment before suddenly diving towards the ground.

"Why aren't we flying anymore?!" Jay yelled as they plummeted to the snowy ground below.

Luckily, the skiff landed safely onto the snow and was now sliding after Morro. For a moment, they were side-to-side.

"Aha! Got ya now!" Kai and Jade said.

"You really think so?" Morro and Scarlet asked before creating a gust of wind that blew the ninja's skiff in another direction.

"Abandon ship!" Zane ordered before they crashed into a tree and was sent in different directions.

Luckily, the ninja seemed unharmed and were now using parts of the skiff as ski's and sleds.

Unfortunately, Jade and Jay got the...unsteerable part. "Oh, why do we get the uncontrollable sled?!" Jay cried out.

"It ain't gonna be uncontrollable anymore!" Jade cried out as she handed Jay a part of a rope before jumping in front. Mid-jump, Jade transformed into her wolf form and was now guiding the sled like a sled dog.

Her eyes widened when she saw a ghostly arrow coming at them. She quickly ducked to avoid getting hit and increased her speed as she ran away from the arrow.

Up ahead, she saw a log.

Perfect!

She quickly guided the sled through the log, which the arrow hit instead of her and Jay.

The blue ninja let out a nervous chuckle before signing in relief. "Good one, Jade!"

Jade smiled and guided Jay back to where the others were with the help of her hearing.

She continued to run when she was suddenly attacked by a water balloon.

"Hey, watch it!" Jay yelled.

A few moments later, Sensei Wu appeared on the anchor of the Bounty. "Need a lift?"

Jay, Zane, and Cole got on while Kai and Jade stayed. "Go, we can catch them." Kai reassured them before he and his protector ran after their foe.

Scarlet noticed them and glared before she flew towards the two. Jade had her own glare and she quickly tackled Scarlet so that she wouldn't harm Kai. The protector then shifted into her human form before taking off into the sky with Scarlet in her grasp.

Scarlet struggled against Jade's hold but the protector kept a firm hold on her. "I won't let you hurt my family!"

The hawk suddenly went still.

Jade stopped flying and hovered as she looked down at the other protector. "Scarlet?"

Scarlet suddenly let out a cry and pushed Jade away before flying down to her master who had fallen off a cliff.

Jade watched in confusion before she saw Kai use Airjitzu to get to the Bounty. She took one last glance at where Morro had fallen before following Kai.

When the two landed, everyone crowded around them.

Ronin approached Jade and hugged her. "You're okay!"

Jade chuckled and hugged him back. "Of course I am." She said softly before letting go and looked over at the others.

"But we got the sword!" Cole cheered happily as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder as everyone cheered.

"Now all we have to do is find the tomb. Then it's smooth sailings." Wu explained to everyone.

"But who here knows where the tomb is?" Ronin questioned.

"Aw..man!"

"Oh, come on! You all seem so confident!" Ronin reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean we know!" Jade exclaimed and facepalmed but couldn't help but smile at the thief.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if you didn't, I couldn't really come up with good descriptions for the first half of the chapter...XP And I hate myself for it. Anywho, it's okay, KRR, I kind of finished the sixth season xD I might've cried...for twenty minutes...now I seriously can't wait to write chapters for the new season! Now that I have finished it, I can start thinking of ideas that will not affect the plot! :D Wow, I didn't really expect people to ship Jade and Ronin xD I mean, I don't mind it, it was just unexpected for me. Hm...maybe their ship name could be "Lone Wolf". Oh gosh, I might be thinking too far xD Speaking of ship names, me and my cousins thought of one for Jay and Nya. It's "Electrical Current." Welp, enough of me talking, gotta write the next chapter!**

 **Question to my fellow ninja: Do you guys have any ideas for this story? I'm curious to see what you guys have. x3**

 **~AI**


	54. Christmas and Valentine's Day Special!

It was a chilly morning in the land of Ninjago.

It was that time of year again. Ah yes, the wonderful white(ish) snow, the delicious treats, presents, and families getting together! If you didn't know, it was Christmas time!

For the holidays, the Ninja decided to have a little roadtrip!

The time was 7:30 am and they were almost ready to go.

Jade smiled as she sat in the van with the others. Cole tool the position as driver while Zane sat on the shot gun seat. Jay and Nya sat in the middle, since Kai didn't trust the two of them in the back. That left Lloyd, Jade, and Kai in the back with Jade being the one in the middle. There was an extra seat where Jay and Nya were because Sensei said that he wanted to spend some time with Misako.

"Everyone ready?" Cole asked, looking back at the group.

"Yup!" Jay said with a smile.

The others simply nodded, smiling as well.

"Alright, let's get going!" Cole cheered and started the car.

As he did that, everyone began to chat amongst themselves while Jade put on some purple earphones before listening to some music. She smiled and tapped along to the beat of the music.

Suddenly, one of her earphones were pulled away. Much to the protector's dismay.

"What the heck?!" She cried out, looking towards Lloyd.

"What? I just want to hear what you're listening to." Lloyd explained.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "When did my music suddenly become interesting?"

"Ever since I got bored." Lloyd said as he placed in the earphone.

Jade rolled her eyes and resumed playing the music, which she had paused. The song that was playing was, "Punks Don't Dance" by Crystalyne. Jade quietly sang along with a smile.

That quiet singing grew louder and louder as the song progressed. Even Lloyd started to sing along with her but in a much quieter tone since he didn't know the song that well. But, with Lloyd's help, the two created a small performance in the back row. The two were smiling as they sang.

"Can you two please quiet down? I can't hear Zane." Cole asked from the front.

Jade and Lloyd pouted but did as they were asked and stopped singing. Jade put away her earphones and phone in her bag and leaned back, closing her eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jay broke it.

The blue ninja let out a groan. "Ugh, I can't take this silence! Someone say something."

"Jay, shut your mouth." Kai, who was trying to sleep, mumbled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay, can someone say something _nice?_ "

Kai opened his eyes. "Alright, Jay, can you _please_ shut your mouth?"

That earned Kai a small punch on the arm from Jade. "Don't agitate him, he'll only bother you further."

The red ninja rolled his eyes and went back to (trying to) sleep.

"So, Jade, what did you give everyone for Christmas?" Jay asked, purely out of boredom.

"I got you...a dead body." Jade said.

"Wha-?!" Jay exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Jade laughed. "I was only kidding Jay. I wouldn't tell you if I got you a gift because I want to see if it'll be either a broken heart or a happy one." (A/N: That's an actual quote from me! XD)

Jay laughed nervously. "So...I didn't get a dead body?"

His protector shook her head with a smile.

Jay sighed in relief. "Good...now who wants to play Truth or Dare?!"

"In a car?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Was the answer he received from the blue ninja.

"But how-"

"Lloyd, let's just play. Maybe he'll stop bugging everyone." Jade whispered to him with a quiet laugh.

Lloyd laughed as well and nodded. "Okay Jay, we'll play Truth or Dare with you."

Jay smiled. "Yes! Okay, Jade, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, someone's going a bit adventurous." Lloyd commented, which earned an eye roll from the protector.

"Okay, I dare you...to act like a dog until I say so!" Jay said.

"Is that supposed to be a-?"

"Hey! No speaking!"

Jade rolled her eyes and barked.

Jay laughed and gently patted her head. "Good girl."

"Okay, since Jade is unable to speak, Lloyd you go." Nya said.

"Ok, um, Jay truth or dare?"

"Hm...Dare!"

Lloyd smirked. "Good choice. I'll tell you your dare once we get to the hotel."

Jay gulped and nodded. "U-Um...okay." He said, beginning to regret his decision. After all, it was Lloyd who was giving him the dare. The green ninja was known for giving, let's say, _unique_ dares.

"Alright Nya, you're turn." Lloyd said, looking over at the water ninja.

Nya nodded. "Alright but I was going to ask Jade but-"

"Jade, you can speak now."

The protector smiled. "Yes! Finally!"

Nya giggled. "Alright Jade, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jade replied, not taking any chances.

"Alright, is it true that you like someone?" Nya asked.

"Well, it depends on which of me you're speaking of. I mean Storm and Riptide like ea-"

"I'm talking about you and just you." Nya said, smiling.

"Hm...then no, I don't like anyone at the moment." Jade answered.

"Oh..." Nya mumbled, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, I just don't feel a connection with anyone right now."

Nya smiled. "It's okay, I kind of didn't expect you to..."

"What does that-"

"Okay! Let's do something else before something bad happens." Lloyd interrupted.

"Why don't you guys sing some Christmas songs?" Zane suggested, looking back at the little group.

"Great idea, Zane!" Jay said happily and took a deep breath before singing a few Christmas songs.

After twenty minutes or so almost everyone had enough. Jade has a smile on her face, keeping a positive attitude. Everyone else looked either annoyed or angered.

"Alright, enough singing! Everyone just go to sleep!" Cole ordered, a bit annoyed.

Jay immediately became quiet and huffed before closing his eyes, along with everyone else. Soon enough almost everyone had fallen asleep. Jay and Nya had snuggled up against each other, smiling. Lloyd and Kai leaned on Jade as the two slept quietly. Even Zane had fallen asleep. So that pretty much left Cole the only one awake. The Earth Ninja sighed as he focused on the road but couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with the silence. To break that silence, Cole began to sing softly.

"~I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need~"

"~I don't care about the presents...underneath the Christmas tree~"

"~I just want you for my own. More than you would ever know. Make my wish come true...All I want for Christmas is~"

"~You" A voice sang softly.

Cole looked back for a split second to see that Jade was awake and smiling before looking back at the road. "Oh, Jade, I didn't know that you woke up..." He mumbled, slightly embarrased.

Jade chuckled softly. "Oh Cole, I've been awake this whole time. By the way, you have a lovely singing voice."

Cole blushed a bit. "T-Thanks...why haven't you slept yet?"

"Well, first of all I don't need sleep. Second of all, I have two ninja leaning on me who like to snuggle." Jade explained, casting a glance towards the Christmas colored ninja.

Cole laughed. "Now I understand..." He said before letting out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Jade asked quietly.

Cole nodded. "Yeah...staring at a road can get pretty tiring."

Jade chuckled. "How about you pull over at the next stop and then we can switch so that you can get your sleep."

"You sure? I mean, you might-"

"I'll be fine, Cole. Just pull over at the next stop and then we'll switch. Okay?"

And that's what they did. Cole pulled over at a gas station and switched with Jade, who somehow left her position in the middle and moved Kai over to where she was sitting without waking anyone up. So now, Jade took position as the driver while Cole sat in the back.

"Thanks...Jade, for switching with me..." Cole said quietly with a smile.

"Anytime, now, get some sleep." Jade said.

Cole nodded and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Jade smiled and shook her head before she started the engine and continued on with their trip. They had put in some more gas so they would be fine. Besides, their hotel was an hour or so away.

Silence had returned once again.

This gave Jade the chance to think about the year and how much they endured. It honestly amazed Jade on how much they've gone through as a family. They, so far, have fought skeletons, Serpentine, Nindroids, Anacondrai Wanna-Bes, and even ghosts!

"What else is out there to fight us?" Jade asked softly with a laugh.

Soon, Jade went back to thinking...more like remembering some fun moments. But her memories had gone a bit too far for she began remembering the Serpentine War along with the wolves' previous masters. Jade had to shake her head to stop her from remebering something that she didn't want to remember.

"Jade? When did you get here?" Zane, who had woken up, questioned.

"Not too long ago." Jade answered, focusing on the road.

"Ah, so I'm guessing that Cole took your place in the back?"

Jade nodded. "Yup!"

There was an awkward silence...

"So, what did you get everyone?" Zane asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm...well, since I trust you more to keep a secret than Jay...I guess I'll tell you this. I got everyone something special for them as well as something everyone will get." Jade answered.

Zane smiled. "I can't wait to see what I got."

"I can't wait to see your guy's reactions." Jade responded happily.

0o0o0

After an hour, the group of ninja and their protector made it to their hotel. They had checked in and were now settled into their room. Unfortunately, the group could only afford one room so all seven of them had to share. On the bright side, the room was big enough for all of them. Jay and Cole would share one bed while Kai and Nya would share the other. Zane and Lloyd would sleep on the two chairs in the room and Jade would sleep by the window. Since there was an area where she could sit.

"Alright, looks like we're settled in." Kai said as he sat down on his side of the bed.

The fire ninja castes a glance towards the protector and almost laughed at what he saw. Jade was currently upside down, sleeping, and was about to fall off.

"Um guys, shouldn't we-?" Nya began but was cut off by the sound of something falling.

"Ow!" Jade cried out, opening her eyes and rubbing her back.

Everyone laughed at the protector's misfortune while Jade rolled her eyes and sat up. She sat back down against the window seat and looked down at the sights below. She smiled slightly.

It had been an two hours of silence since everyone decided to take a little nap before the group did anything. So now they were currently getting ready to go out and eat. Everyone wore something both simple and fancy. Jade wore a simple purple dress, black leggings, and a pair of boots. She also wore her purple cloak because she felt that it wasn't right to not put it on.

When everyone was ready, they headed out in pairs. Well, all except Jade who made the group an odd number.

The protector simply stayed in the back, enjoying the sights and sounds of the area. She sighed happily, feeling the cold air blow against her face. She didn't mind the cold due to her shared abilities with Zane and Kai which made her resistant to the cold yet serve as a heater for the others if Kai was occupied.

As they continued to walk, a familiar scent caught her attention.

"Gingerbread cookies." She whispered with a smile.

Jade made sure that the others were still occupied before heading to the bakery nearby. There, she bought everyone gingerbread men cookies except Kai. She got him a regular chocolate chip cookie and made sure that it was warm.

She was about to head out of the bakery when two people came up to her.

"Hello, are you Jade?" The girl asked.

Jade nodded. "Yup, that's me!"

The girl let out an excited gasp. "Yes! See, I told you it was her!" She said, looking at the boy, who simply nodded.

Jade laughed. "Well, I have to get going-"

"Can we come with you?" The girl asked politely.

Jade was hesitant at first but decided that it was Christmas. The least that she could do was let them come with her. "Sure."

"Yes! Oh and my names Lila and that's Tylor." The girl said, gesturing to the boy beside her.

Tylor gave a nod in greeting.

"Nice to meet you two, now come on. My friends shouldn't be that far." Jade said before heading off with the two.

0o0o0

"I got everyone Gingerbread Men Cookies!" Jade announced, tossing everyone a cookie.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Lloyd said and began to eat his cookie.

Jade nodded and turned to Kai. "I didn't get you one cause I know about your little...fear...so I got you a regular cookie." She explained, giving him the cookie.

Kai smiled and kindly accepted the cookie. "Thanks, Jade."

"Of course! Oh and I brought some friends. Guys, this is Lila and Tylor!" Jade introduced.

"Hi!" Lila said happily.

"Hey." Tylor simply said.

The ninja greets them with a "Hello!"

Jade laughed as she watched Lila (excitedly) head over to Lloyd while Tylor joined Nya and Jay. Zane and Cole remained talking to each which left Kai alone...or so he thought.

"Don't worry, Master of Fire, I'll stick with you." Jade said with a playful shove.

Kai laughed and ruffled Jade's hair. "Thanks, my little pup."

Jade glared at the fire ninja. "I thought you said that you would stop calling me that!"

"I don't remember saying that." Kai said innocently, which earned a groan from the protector.

0o0o0

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone was still asleep. Well, that's how things would've gone if it weren't for Jay.

The blue ninja thought that it would be a great idea to wake up everyone with an air horn.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!" He yelled as he blew the air horn.

Cole groaned and chucked a pillow at Jay. "No one says that!"

"DON'T KILL MY SPIRIT!" Jay responded, blowing the air horn at Cole.

"Alright that's it-"

"Leave him alone Cole." Jade said tiredly from her spot next to the window.

Jay laughed. "See! Jade doesn't get mad!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm only saying that because I'm your protector."

Jay pouted. "Aw come on, admit it, you care for me." He said, giving her a look.

The protector sighed and smiled before giving him a hug. "You're right I do care for you."

Jay smiled. "Yay!"

His protector rolled her eyes and got ready for the day.

0o0o0

Their morning was pretty uneventful. All they did was eat some breakfast then looked around for a bit. But later that day, the group had found some snow.

"Snowball fight!" Jay declared as he threw a snowball at Lloyd, hitting him on the back.

Lloyd flinched as the snowball crumbled upon impact, leaving a chilling sensation. The green turned around, snowball ready in hand. He looked at it for a moment before chucking it towards the blue ninja.

Unfortunately, Jade decided to walk in front of Jay at that exact moment and got hit with the snowball instead.

The protector yelped and looked at Lloyd with a glare. Lloyd chuckled nervously and waved. "Hey..."

Jade smirked and threw a snowball at him.

Lloyd laughed. "Boys versus girls!"

Nya scoffed as the boy gathered. "But it's two against-"

Jade cut her off. "It's actually seven against five."

"Seven?" Nya said in a questioning tone as she looked at Jade.

The protector laughed and suddenly jumped into the air. A bright light covered her and when it dissapeared, the wolves in human form appeared.

"Wha-No fair! You have two more than we have!" Jay cried out.

Flare laughed. "Hey, you declared this war besides, I'm sitting out on this one."

"What? Why?" Storm asked.

Flare looked at her and picked up some snow, which instantly melted at her touch. "I'm a living flame in snow. What do you think?"

Storm laughed nervously. "Right..."

Flare nodded and walked over to one of the trees and sat down, leaning against the bark. The snow around her melted, leaving a grassy area.

Frostbite picked up some snow and formed it into a ball with a smirk. "Let the war begin..."

0o0o0

Everyone was now back at the hotel. During the snowball fight, the girls decided to let the guys win because...you know, it was Christmas.

The ninja and Jade were scattered along the floor, exhausted.

"Well that certainly was an interesting battle." Zane commented.

Nya hummed in agreement. "Yup, it was strange seeing the wolves so competitive."

"Yeah..and affectionate..." Lloyd mumbled, remembering seeing Storm and Riptide kissing.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hey, I did tell you that those two love each other."

"Yeah, whatever, can we open our presents now?" Lloyd asked, suddenly becoming energetic.

The protector glanced over at the clock to see that it was almost 11:00. "Wow...have we been out for that long?" She whispered.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't." Kai replied with a shrug.

"I'll go get the presents." Jade said and stood up to get the presents. She came back moments later with a bunch of presents. She carefully put them on the floor and walked over to her spot by the window. She smiled as she watched everyone open their presents.

As she watched, Jade grew tired and was about to fall asleep when she remembered something.

"Hey, you guys done opening your presents?" She questioned.

Jay turned to her with a bright smile. "Heck yeah we are!"

Jade chuckled softly. "Well then I have good news. I have some more presents for you guys."

"Really? Where?" Cole asked, looking around.

"Right..." Suddenly, six boxes appeared in front of each of the ninja. "...here."

"Woah..." Lloyd said as he looked down at the present in awe.

"Glad you like the box. Okay, before anyone opens anything I want Kai to open his first." Jade instructed.

"Okay..." Kai said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He tore off the purple wrapping paper to reveal a bright red box. Once he opened it, he let out a scared scream because inside it was an elf. "Jade, what the heck?! Is this supposed to be a joke?!"

Jade bursted out laughing. "N-No! I-I'm trying-" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "No, I'm trying to help you get over your fear. Now, burn it."

"What?!"

"Just do it..."

Kai looked at the elf, scared, but obeyed and burned the thing until it was just a pile of ash. Before he knew it, the ashes began to form a small dragon. Soon enough, a bright red dragon appeared.

"Woah..." Everyone said in awe.

Jade smiled. "Alright, now everyone can open their presents."

"Yay!"

Everyone quickly opened their presents to see that they also received a dragon similar to Kai's but was colored according to their element.

"And that's not all." Jade said as she walked over to Kai and Nya who just happened to be sitting next to each other. "Kai, Nya here's my other gift to you." She said, handing both of them lockets. Inside was a picture of the two siblings when they were young standing with their parents.

Nya gasped. "Jade...how did you..?" She looked up at her protector.

Jade chuckled and casted her gaze downward. "Well..Flare and Riptide used to be your parent's protectors. Let's just say it was hard to get that image..."

The two siblings smiled and gave their protector a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jade." Kai said.

"Of course. Now for the others..." Jade said as she pulled away and walked over to the others.

"For Zane, I got you a locket as well with a picture of you, your father, and the falcon. I just thought that you would like to remember them..." Jade explained as she handed the Nindroid the locket.

Zane smiled as he looked at the picture. "Thank you Jade, I will cherish you gift forever."

Jade smiled and walked over to Jay. "For you, I made you a custom game in a form of a bracelet. It's kind of like simulator type of game but you control the game. Just press the button and think of what you want to play." She explained.

"That's so cool! Thanks Jade!" Jay said happily as he took the bracelet.

Jade nodded and walked to Lloyd. "For you, I know that your still the little boy that I used to take care of. So I got you a collection of your favorite comics and a lifetime supply of candy. Which I will regret later..."

Lloyd had a look of pure happiness. "Jade...your the best!"

Jade laughed and walked over to Cold. "For you...I wasn't quite sure what to get you. So...for my present I shall be your servant for as long as you want."

Cole smiled. "Oh Jade, you don't have to-"

"I also made you a cake and I will make more if you want me to."

Cole blinked. "Where's the cake?!"

Jade laughed. "Back at the Bounty. Sorry, but I didn't want it to be destroyed."

Suddenly, Jade was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Jade, you're amazing."

Jade smiled. "T-Thanks...but I can't be if I'm not alive."

"Oh, sorry..." Cole said sheepishly and let go.

The protector took a deep breath and chuckled. "Hey Lloyd, didn't you say that you had a dare for Jay?"

"Jade! Why would you tell him that?!"

"Yeah...but I decided against it since it's Christmas." Lloyd explained.

Jay let out a sigh of relief.

"So I'll just give it to him after Christmas."

"What?!" Jay exclaimed before letting out a groan. "Man..."

Jade chuckled and looked at the time. It was currently 1:30. "I suggest that everyone to get some sleep." She said as she began to clean up the room.

The others smiled at her. "How about we help you clean up our mess and then we all go to sleep?"

The protector smiled at them. "That sounds wonderful."

After a few minutes of cleaning up, the ninja got ready for bed and were soon asleep within minutes.

Jade was the only one awake. She sat on the window sill and smiled at the shining full moon. She closed her eyes and smiled. "All I ever wanted was to find my family." She opened her eyes and looked over at her sleeping teammates. "And it looks like I got what I have been wanting for awhile now..."

She closed her eyes once again and soon fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas..."

0o0o0

 **Valentine's Day**

Ah yes, the one day of the year where we celebrate the love of everyone. It's no surprise that the ninja were out celebrating just that. Kai was out with Skylor. Jay, Cole, and Nya were hanging out somewhere in the city. Zane was also out with Pixal and Sensei Wu was out with Misako. But of course, they couldn't leave the Bounty unoccupied. So why not let(force) the only two inhabitants that did not have anything to do that day?

Jade was just doing her own thing around the Bounty but couldn't help but notice that Lloyd seemed a little down. So after an hour or so of uncomfortable silence, Jade decided to check on the Green Ninja to see if he was okay.

"Lloyd?" Jade questioned as she peeked into the living room.

"Hm?" Lloyd questioned from his seat on the couch.

Jade smiled slightly and walked over before taking a seat next to him. "Everything...alright?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

Lloyd sighed. "I guess so..."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What's it now?"

Lloyd let out another sigh which caused the protector to worry. "I just don't like this day.."

"Why not? It's Valentine's Day and from my understanding, people are supposed to be a bit happier on this day."

"Well...it's just that everyone seems to have someone to love. Even you and the wolves and I don't...I don't know, I guess I'm just being selfish..."

Jade was quiet for a moment, taking in the information that was given to her before she smiled. "Oh Lloyd, of course you have someone to share some love with!"

Lloyd looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

"Why me, of course! Sure the wolves love each other but that doesn't mean I don't!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Lloyd chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "Yay.."

Jade pulled out a box of chocolates. "I knew that wouldn't work, so I got you these."

Lloyd smiled in amusement. "You're bribing me?"

"Nah, just think of it as influencing you to have a good day today." Jade teased slightly.

"Well, it certainly worked." Lloyd said happily as he got a piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

Jade smiled. "I'm glad it did, now, come on! Let's go watch some cheesy romantic movies and make fun of them."

Lloyd laughed. "Alright."

"By the way, I'm doing this just so that you're not bored." Jade stated.

"Whatever you say." Lloyd said with a smile.

Jade rolled her eyes and ruffled Lloyd's hair.

The Green Ninja laughed. "Hey! No one messes up my hair!"

Jade turned on the T.V. and are some chocolate. The two spent the rest of the day laughing and just having a plain good time. It was a bit of surprise when the others came back to see Jade asleep on Lloyd's lap, who was also asleep, with wrappers surrounding them and the T.V. still on.

They decided to take advantage and took some photos of the two. The next day, Lloyd was blushing like crazy while Luna rolled her eyes and deleted the pictures.

"Me and Lloyd are not dating what so ever. That's that." She stated in a slightly stern but playful tone.

* * *

 **I know that both of these are long over due and it's kind of weird that I'm just posting this now xD Sorry, but school has been getting a bit stressful and I haven't had time to take a break and write. BUT IM NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORIES ANYTIME SOON xD And if you guys are wondering, Jade doesn't have a strong affection for Lloyd cause sometimes people don't like that xD She's just doing this at the kindness of her heart. Oh and yeah, I put in a little spoiler(not really) which is that Nya's wolf is named Riptide and that she has a romantic relationship with Storm to which I hope you guys don't mind x3 I just want to stick to the ships(ish)** **Well, I hope you guys have a good night/day! Until next time! :)**

 **~AI**


	55. Season 5: The Crooked Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters, but I do own my characters!**

 **Season 5**

 **Chapter 51: The Crooked Path**

The ninja, Jade, and everyone else made it back to Steep Wisdom. The ninja were setting up traps in case Morro and Scarlet decided to show themselves. Wu and Misako were inside trying to figure out the next clue. By the stream, Nya was practicing on reversing the flow of water.

Ronin and Jade were nearby, cleaning up R.E.X.

Jade hummed softly as she cleaned the window of R.E.X. beside Ronin, who was doing the same thing and whistling.

"Thanks for helping me clean R.E.X." Ronin told her with a smile.

"Anytime. You're our friend now, it's the least I can do." Jade said and playfully splashed some water onto Ronin.

The thief smirked and poured the bucket of water onto Jade.

"AH! RONIN!"

Ronin laughed. "Looks like we need more water." He said before standing up and leaving with the bucket.

Jade let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head as she left to dry herself off. Once she did, she decided to clean up other parts of Steep Wisdom.

0o0o0

She had been cleaning for a few minutes now but didn't seem that tired. She heard someone exit the main building but didn't bother to check who it was.

Another few minutes went by before she heard the others come out.

"He's getting away with the sword!"

Jade turned to see that Ronin had the Sword of Sanctuary in his grasp. She let out a small gasp and instantly frowned as she walked alongside the others towards the thief.

"Woah, woah, woah. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ronin told them as he took a few steps back.

Suddenly, Jay tripped on one of the trap wires and was greeted with a water balloon to his face while Kai fell into the stream right below them. Startled by the sudden event, Zane and Cole stepped back. Unfortunately, Zane had fallen onto one of the catapults and was sent into a never ending game of catch between the two catapults. Cole was trying his best not to make contact with any of the water.

Jade sighed and facepalmed, groaning at her brothers' misfortune before helping some of them out. She helped Kai out of the stream and moved one of the catapults so that Zane was no longer being thrown around. But, as she was doing that, she was unable to defend herself and was greeted with several water balloons colliding with her body.

The protector growled. "Why did we put so many traps?!"

She looked up to see R.E.X. flying off and Kai hanging on one of the hooks of the roof.

"He's getting away! To the Bounty!" Kai cried out.

Jade nodded but summoned her illusion wings and helped Kai down.

"Thanks!" The fire ninja said and ran off with the others to the Bounty.

The protector would've followed the group of ninja but she noticed that Nya was headed off in another direction. Not wanting her sister to get hurt or lost, she followed the newly dubbed water ninja.

0o0o0

Nya and Jade were by a stream, staring at the water. After minutes of silence, Nya got up and began to walk away with Jade but the sound of whistling stopped them.

The two females looked back and gasped when they saw Ronin and soon began to run after him.

"Stop!" Nya called out.

"Yeah right." Ronin replied.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jade called out to him.

"You both know why." Was all Ronin said as he continued to move away on his boat. "Giving Morro the sword will be the only thing that saves me."

"He'll never hold up the his end of the bargain!" Nya tried to reason.

"Yeah! You can't trust him!"

"I have to, it's my only shot!"

Nya suddenly stopped running but Jade kept running after Ronin. The feelings of betrayal fueling her.

She was close to Ronin when she was surprised by the water moving backwards, brining Ronin along with it.

Jade looked back to see that it was Nya's doing and smiled. "You're doing it, Nya!" She cheered.

Unfotunately, that moment didn't last long and Ronin was moving forward once again.

"Face it, Nya, you're not strong enough. You care to much!" Ronin called after her.

Jade frowned. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" She yelled and suddenly jumped onto Ronin's boat since she was close to it.

Ronin sighed and placed the sword to the side before he suddenly grabbed Jade by the waist and connected his lips to hers.

Jade's eyes widened in surprise as she clutched his shirt tightly.

Ronin took her surprised reaction as an advantage and quickly pulled away before tossing her off the boat. "I'm sorry! I wish it never had to come to this!" He called out as he drifted away.

Jade stared at Ronin, her eyes still widened, obviously still surprised by the sudden kiss that the two shared. "Did he just kiss me...? Ugh...RONIN!"

0o0o0

Everyone was back at Steep Wisdom, debating on where Ronin could've gone to and where their opponent could be.

"Well, obviously he's taken the sword back to Morro!" Jay exclaimed.

"But _where's_ Morro?" Zane questioned. "He can be anywhere!"

"Look, Nya, I know that you're not a ninja yet but if you're going to be one of us-" Cole began, obviously frustrated.

"Hey! Give her a break! How were any of us supposed to know that he would-" Jade was cut off by Nya.

"No, he's right. I should've told you when I first suspected Ronin would steal it!" The Water Ninja told everyone.

"Enough!" Wu called out, having enough of their arguing, "We all knew the path to save Lloyd was never going to be a straight line. We were all fooled by Ronin, but that doesn't make us fools. At a time like this, we mustn't butt our heads together!"

Jay snickered which caused everyone to look towards him. "I'm sorry, you said buttheads." He said with a laugh.

Jade rolled her eyes slightly.

The Falcon, who was above, let out a cry and showed a hologram of Ronin. Upon sighting the thief, Jade crossed her arms and looked to the side with a slight blush on her face.

"I can't talk loud but I wanted to let you know, Nya and Jade, you two were right. Morro _didn't_ hold up his end of the bargain-"

"There's a surprise.." Jade mumbled sarcastically, still recovering from their exchange at the stream.

"-and Misako was right, the scroll and sword _did_ reveal the tomb. I know where it's located." Ronin explained, glancing around. "I know you don't have the sword but I know that you can beat them to the tomb." He suddenly let out a quiet gasp. "They're coming."

"Where is it? Where's the tomb?!" Jay asked him frantically before he could leave.

"The Caves of Despair. The tomb is- Caves of Despair." Was all Ronin could say before the call was cut off.

"The Caves of Despair...we've been there. I don't remember seeing any tomb." Sensei reminded everyone.

"But there are still miles of unexplored mines, it could be there." Misako explained.

"Why should we believe him?" Nya questioned. "It could be a trap!"

"She does have a point guys..." Jade mumbled.

"We don't have the scroll and we don't have the sword. Lloyd's life is at stake, what other choice do we have?" Kai told them, glancing at Cole and Jay.

The Earth Ninja nodded. "We're in."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. What good will it do if it's all just a set up?" Nya said.

"The ninja are right, even a misstep could be a step in the right direction. We cannot afford to do nothing, there ninja and Jade will go. As for Nya...you're still not ready..." Sensei said softly as he walked forward.

Nya looked down and sighed.

Jade placed a comforting hand on Nya's shoulder. "Hey, lighten up! I'm sure you'll be ready in no time. You just have to be patient and keep on trying!" She reassured before heading off to follow her brothers.

0o0o0o0

"The Caves of Despair..." Kai said once they made it to said place.

"This is where we came to get the first Golden Weapon, it's like everything has come full circle." Cole stated.

"Don't say that, full circle means that it's coming to an end! And I _don't_ want to hear that before going into the Caves of _Despair_! One of my least favorite words, how do we even know if the tomb is in there?" Jay asked.

Jade had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange, not having any memories regarding the area that they were currently in.

"The third symbol..." Kai whispered once they found a carving in a rock that resembled a skull.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Jay told them before they all headed off into the cave.

As they entered the cave, they scanned around the area.

"There's another symbol." Jay pointed out as he gestured to a rock.

Cole sighed, "It looks like it only gets darker the deeper we go..."

Kai took a few more steps before he spotted five lanterns. Smiling slightly, he headed over, "Looks like we have a little light!"

"Wait!" Cole exclaimed before Kai could grab one, "What if this is one of the tests?"

Jay let out a gasp, "Yeah! Sensei said the tomb was going to be protected by three deadly tests! Maybe if we pick the wrong lantern..."

Kai ignored Jay's rambling and reached a hand out towards one of the lanterns.

It was quiet and the four other ninja took a step back.

Kai suddenly grabbed one of the lanterns, "Huh, just a lantern." He stated casually and headed deeper into the cave.

Zane, Cole, and Jade each grabbed a lantern while Jay seemed hesitant. The blue ninja took a moment before finally taking the last lantern, "Just like I thought, just a lantern.." He reassured himself. "Wait!"

Jade was busy trying to see what she could along the dark walls of the cave. It was only when she noticed the others had headed into a hole that she finally followed.

0o0o0

"Ash...everything here has been burned.." Kai mumbled slightly. "Perhaps one of the traps..?"

"The ketnonal geyser, we cannot stay long. It may ignite again at any moment." Zane explained.

Jade glanced around the area for a moment before she spotted something along the ground, "Hey guys! I think I found something!"

The ninja headed over to take a look.

"The First Spinjitzu Master..." Kai whispered, realizing that it was a skeleton. "But where's the Realm Crystal?"

"That is not the First Spinjitzu Master," Zane stated and knelt down, moving a piece of clothing to reveal a symbol. "It's the Master of Wind. These are the remains of Morro's mortal body."

Jade made a face in disgust and took a step back, accidentally stepping on another skeleton that was beside Morro's. She glanced at the skeleton and gasped, "S-Scarlet..." She whispered as she looked at the remains of her fellow protector.

The protector suddenly heard a voice and looked up to see Ghoultar. The ghost smashed his weapon, causing rocks to fall towards the ninja which blocked their exit.

"There's no way out! If this was a test, I think we certainly failed it!" Kai exclaimed.

Jay let out a cough, "And all this...gas is making me feel a little...light headed." He stated.

Jade moved behind him and held his arms to keep him up.

"This cavern is a virtual oven, if that geyser decides to ignite, we'll be cooked!"

Zane's eyes lit up as he scanned for any means of escape.

"Pixal has located an opening! The geyser must've created a gap!"

Jade glanced at the geyser quietly and noticed that it looked brighter than it did before. "Um...guys..."

Cole suddenly ran over and placed a boulder on it.

"Heh, solved that problem!"

"Correction, you made it worse. Now the pressure will compact the explosion multiplying the damage ten fold."

"Oh...what are you trying to say?" Jay asked miserably.

"When the rock goes, every cave in a ten mile radius will be filled with a wall of fire so hot that it will incinerate everything in its path!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" Jade yelled.

The ninja nodded and used Airjitzu to get through the gap at the top of the cavern. Jade sighed and summoned her illusion wings and flew out.

The ninja and Jade began heading in the opposite direction of where the geyser is.

Jade looked back to see a wave of fire heading towards them, "Guys! It's hot on our tail!"

The ninja suddenly stopped when they approached a hole.

"Go!" Jade and Kai cried out frantically.

Eventually everyone jumped in, avoiding getting incinerated, and landed in a mine cart.

Jade was surprised when they suddenly began to move.

"Great! Now what?" Jay asked and looked down, "How do you stop this thing?"

Soon, the ninja were riding around the tracks. Screaming in surprise and slight fear. Jade closed her eyes as they continued through the ride, trying to stay within the vehicle. She didn't even realize that they had took out Ghoultar.

"It almost feels like we're going faster!" Jay yelled, covering his eyes with a piece of caution tape he had received.

Suddenly, the track ended and the four ninja and protector were sent free falling down towards a pit of lava.

Jade tried her best to create a pair of wings but her mind was full of fear that she was unable to. Just when she thought that it was the end for her and her companions, a hand grabbed her leg and she stopped free falling. The protector looked up to see Kai holding onto her foot with one hand while holding a ladder with another. Jade sighed in relief and was pulled onto R.E.X.

"Auto pilot, course he's too scared to show his face!" Jay yelled angrily before a screen turned on.

"Hey ninja, if you're getting this message, I'm sure you might have some choice words for me.." Ronin said on screen.

Cole let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh you got that right!"

Jade placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

"...and I wanted to tell you, that wasn't me who sent you to this trap, I was under the control of Morro..and I know you think il a crook for taking the sword and I wanna make things right by offering my airship R.E.X. as a peace offering. I know it's not much you had in mind but I remotely entered the location of the tomb. The real one this time."

"Look at that! The reason why Misako never found the tomb in Ninjago...was because it was never there in the first place!" Kai explained. "It's under the ocean!"

"Morro has a head start." Ronin stated, the video becoming static, "R.E.X. will bring you straight there in a jiff. And if it's any consolation, this will be the last you'll see of me. If Nya or Jade ask if there's a reason, tell them it's because I care. Okay? Good luck and go make things right."

As the video ended, Jade couldn't help but smile. "This won't be the last.." She whispered as they flew out of the exploding cave.

* * *

 **OMG! I'm so sorry to all of you for not being here in such a long time! I got caught up in so many things that I couldn't find time! Like, I had the most wonderful experience going to Legoland and seeing the Ninjago World there! IT WAS AMAZING! Hopefully this was good enough for all of you! :) I apologize if it's not as good as you wanted it to be...I guess I should start up on the next chapter! :)**

 **~AI**


End file.
